Capitaine & Navigatrice
by jaden74
Summary: Recueil de petits one-shots qui peuvent se dérouler entre notre héros préféré et sa navigatrice. Mais que peut-il se bien se passer quand des sentiments inconnus viennent s'en mêler ?    Couple : Vous l'aurez deviné, c'est évidemment du Luffy x Nami
1. Nom de famille

Ciaossu tout le monde ! Quoi ? Je suis déjà de retour, me direz-vous ! Mais il bosse jamais ou quoi, me direz vous ! Et bien, je profite du peu de temps libre que j'ai pour vous publier une nouveau projet ! Et oui, je sais que j'ai une autre fic en parallèle mais j'ai pensé à cette scène que je ne pouvais pas mettre dans l'autre histoire, alors j'ai décidé d'en créer une autre qui sera essentiellement basée sur Luffy et Nami ( ce n'est pas une surprise )  
>Je le dis, avant tout, ces histoires sont des petits one-shots indépendants les uns des autres donc niveau scénario, ce n'est pas vraiment cherché mais j'ai trouvé qu'il serair sympa de publier quelques petites scènes entre Luffy et Nami.<p>

Sur ce, je vous laisse vous délecter sur ce chapitre ^^

Crédits : Les personnages appartiennenrs à Oda-sensei et tiré d'une idée originale de Shadowonthewall6.

" Ahlalala ! Je m'ennuie " se plaignit Luffy à la fois suspendu au niveau du bastingage et visiblement lassé par le manque de choses excitantes qui se déroulaient actuellement.

N'en pouvant plus de rester assis sans rien faire, Il se mit alors à guetter lequel de ses partenaires seraient susceptibles de le sortir de son état de morosité. Il observa Zoro et tenta de le réveiller mais

celui-ci était bien trop concentré sur sa sieste habituelle pour lui esquisser une quelconque réponse. Déçu, il se mit alors à embêter Franky et Brook mais fut immédiatement rembarré par ceux-ci en

prétextant avoir d'autres choses à faire dont ils souhaitaient s'occuper. Sanji, Chopper, Usopp et Robin étaient quand à eux visiblement occupés dans leurs propres activités et Luffy dû finalement se faire à

l'idée de reprendre sa place au niveau du bastingage, mais alors qu'il était en chemin, celui-ci observa Nami qui était tranquillement en train de prendre le soleil sur une chaise longue tout en bouquinant

un livre qui avait particulièrement l'air de capter son attention.

Alors qu'il s'approcha à grand pas de sa navigatrice, celui-ci fut soudainement interrompu par sa nakama qui sentait que son capitaine viendrait encore perturber ses rares moments de repos.

" Stop ! Ne fais pas un pas de plus ! " menaça-t-elle sans détourner le regard du livre auquel elle était plongée.

Ces simples mots suffirent à faire comprendre à Luffy qu'il était plus sage de rester à l'écart pour lui éviter de se recevoir une nouvelle correction de la part de Nami.

Après de longues minutes durant lesquelles notre héros était toujours étalé à plat ventre, celui-ci changea de position et se mit alors à fixer intensément sa navigatrice du regard. De son côté, en revanche,

celle-ci fut un peu troublée par l'étrange calme qui règnait autour d'elle et curieuse de voir si son capitaine y était pour quelquechose, elle lui lança un bref coup d'oeil histoire de le surveiller lorsqu'elle

remarqua qu'il tout simplement en train de la regarder fixement. Ce qui ne manqua évidemment pas de la perturber alors qu'elle était tranquillement plongée dans sa lecture.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il a me regarder comme cela ? " s'interrogea-t-elle tout en essayant de reprendre le passage du livre où elle s'était arrêté. " Qu'est-ce qui lui prends de faire ça ? Je sais bien qu'il s'ennuie

mais aller jusqu'à m'observer pendant ma lecture. Je pensais qu'il trouverait autre chose pour s'occuper... "

N'en pouvant finalement plus de subir les nombreux coups d'oeil de son capitaine, celle-ci décida qu'il était temps que Luffy stoppe ses actions qui commençaient sérieusement à l'échauder.

« Quoi ? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? » demanda-t-elle, à la fois gênée et énervée par l'attitude de son nakama.

" Rien, je pensais à un truc. " répondit-il en détournant finalement les yeux de sa navigatrice.

" Quel genre de truc ? " continua-Nami intriguée par ce que venait de lui dire Luffy

" Pendant que je m'ennuyais, je me suis rendu compte que tu n'avais pas de nom de famille. Alors, je me suis mis à te regarder pour essayer de deviner lequel était-ce, mais je ne savais pas que cela te

gênerait à ce point. "

" Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas demandé directement ? " rétorqua-t-elle sèchement.

" Parce que tu m'as dis de ne pas venir te déranger... "

Pris dans ses propres mots et légèrement agaçée par l'argument indéniable que venait de lui sortir Luffy, Nami décida alors de poser son livre et de continuer son sa petite discussion avec son capitaine,

curieuse de son soudain intérêt pour son nom de famille.

" Je peux savoir pourquoi tu veux à ce point savoir mon nom de famille ? " questionna-Nami

" Bah, en y réfléchissant, tout le monde sur l'équipage a un nom de famille, moi par exemple, c'est Monkey D. Luffy, Zoro c'est Roronoa Zoro, Robin comme Nico Robin et Chopper c'est Tony Tony Chopper. "

" Et les autres alors ? " répondit-Nami

" Usopp m'avais dit qu'il me le donnerait quand il deviendra un fier guerrier des mers et Sanji m'a expulsé de la cuisine en disant qu'il s'en fichait royalement. Franky m'a dit que son nom de famille est "

SUPER " quand à Brook, il me l'a fait oublier en faisant toute une variété de skulls jokes alors maintenant je viens te le demander à toi. " continua Luffy sans savoir qu'il commençait à semer le trouble au

dans l'esprit de son amie.

" C'est vrai qu'en y réfléchissant, Belmer ne m'en a jamais donné un... " pensa Nami sous l'oeil perplexe de son nakama qui attendait patiemment sa réponse.

" Je... Je n'en ai pas. Je suis juste " Nami ". " répondit-elle un peu déçue.

Après de courtes secondes durant lesquelles nos héros restèrent sans rien dire, Luffy décida de briser le silence en ayant trouver une idée qu'il pensait pouvoir convenir à tout le monde.

" Je sais ! " lança-t-il sous les yeux de sa navigatrice qui se demandait quelle trouvaille il pouvait bien avoir déniché. " Que dirais-tu de prendre mon nom de famille ? "

" Qu... Quoi ? " répondit-Nami qui commençait fortement à rougir.

" Mais oui ! A partir de maintenant, tu seras Monkey D. Nami ! " dit-il en lui adressant son habituel sourire idiot plein de contentement.

A peine la phrase de son capitaine terminée que Nami se remit une nouvelle fois à rougir en entendant son nom combiné à celui de son capitaine, celui-ci semblait vraiment heureux d'avoir trouvé cette

idée tout seul mais sa navigatrice décida qu'il fallait lui les éclaircir les idées.

" Luffy, je ne peux pas prendre ton nom de famille. " rétorqua-t-elle, ce qui eu pour effet immédiat de stoper notre héros dans son euphorie.

" Bah, pourquoi ? " demanda-t-il déçu et curieux par le refus que lui faisait sa navigatrice.

" Il y a deux raisons pour lesquelles tu pourras m'appeler Monkey D. Nami, la première c'est qu'il faut que ton père ou ton grand-père m'adopte comme fille adoptive. Ce que je doute fortement à l'avenir. "

répondit-elle en espérant que son capitaine ne lui pose pas la prochaine question.

" Et la deuxième raison ? " lança Luffy désireux d'en savoir plus.

" Tu poses beaucoup de questions aujourd'hui ? " dit-elle en rougissant une nouvelle fois. " Bien, la deuxième raison est qu'il faut qu'on se marie tous les deux. "

En espérant que sa phrase refroidisse les idées de son capitaine, Nami fut totalement surprise de découvrir qu'il n'en était rien.

" Bien, on n'a qu'à se marier alors. " lança-t-il alors.

La teinte de Nami reprit une fois encore une couleur écarlate et sentant un étrange sentiment monter en elle, celle-ci tenta désespérement de lui répondre...

" Lu... Luffy... " dit-elle une peu déboussolée par la déclaration de son capitaine. " Le mariage, cela signifie vivre avec quelqu'un pour toute sa vie. L'aimer, fonder une famille avec lui, tu vois ? "

" Je sais ce qu'est le mariage. " rétorqua-t-il d'un ton sérieux, cette fois.

Nami n'en pouvait plus, elle était tellement étonnée par les mots que venaient de lui sortir son nakama qu'elle sentit un étrange sentiment de bohneur venir lui parcourir le ventre. Et alors qu'elle

s'apprêtait à donner une réponse à Luffy, celle-ci fut brusquement interompue.

" A table, le dîner est servi ! " hurla-Sanji en ouvrant la porte de la cuisine.

Au même moment, Luffy se dirigea à toute vitesse pour rejoindre Sanji, laissant Nami en plan toute seule avec ses états d'âmes. Nami sentit alors une touche de colère qui commençait à monter en elle et

relié avec de la déception ? Finalement, Nami pris le chemin de la cuisine en repensant à la discussion qu'elle avait entretenu avec Luffy.

" Monkey D. Nami... C'est vrai que ça sonne bien... "

Et voilà, c'est terminé pour le premier chapitre. Sur ce, je vous dis à très vite avec de nouvelles aventures !


	2. Philtre d'amour

Ciaossu tout le monde ! Et oui, nous revoilà pour un nouvel one-shot sur notre couple préféré. Cette fois, Nami va en voir de toutes les couleurs ! Allez, profitez bien du chapitre !

A bord d'une île banale qui abritait tout de même une assez grande ville, on pouvait distinguer l'ensemble de nos héros qui se baladaient un peu partout dans la ville. Luffy, lui se promena sans but particulier tout comme Brook qui le suivit en faisant toute une variété de skulls jokes. Nami et Robin firent comme d'habitude les magasins tandis que Chopper jetta un coup d'oeil aux différentes herbes médicinales qui pouvaient bien se tramer sur l'île. Quand à Ussop et Franky, eux, s'occupèrent de touts types de matériaux qu'ils pensaient utiles. Au fin fond d'une ruelle un peu sombre, on put cette fois distinguer une autre silhouette qui se trouvait à l'intérieur d'un magasin un peu étrange...

" Combien ? " hurla-un cuisinier un peu foufou à une vieille dame qui semblait vouloir lui vendre quelquechose.

" 750 000 berrys. " répondit-elle en lui faisant un petit sourire narquois.

" C'est asser cher... A ce prix là, j'espère que ce n'est pas un mensonge. " se plaignit Sanji à l'idée de débourser la somme exhorbitante réclamée par la marchande.

" Tu n'est pas obligé de l'acheter. "

" Ça va, je vais le prendre. " continua-t-il en lui donnant à contre-coeur la somme indiquée. Cela lui faisait en effet un peu mal au coeur à l'idée de dépenser une somme pareille pour quelquechose qui n'était pas de la nourriture. Mais, le résultat en valait sûrement la peine, et on pouvait le deviner rien qu'en regardant le visage heureux de Sanji qui était tout simplement passé en mode love-love et celui-ci, semblait tenir une étrange fiole dans ses mains.

" Comment ça marche ? " demanda-t-il à la vieille marchande qui recompta avec minution l'argent qu'elle venait de récupérer.

" C'est très simple. Tu as juste à engloutir le contenu de la fiole et tu dégageras alors une aura irrésistible rendant la première personne de sexe opposé à tomber immédiatement sous tes charmes.

Sanji écouta alors attentivement le instructions que lui donna la vieille dame.

" Mais attention, l'effet se dissipera si tu ne parviens pas à embrasser ta bien-aimé. "

La dernière phrase que lui racontait la marchande parut alors un peu surnaturel au oreilles de Sanji qui se demanda alors si il n'avait pas été tout simplement rouler mais il se fit à l'idée qu'il devait forcément lui faire confiance.

" Nami-swaaaaaan ! " hurla-t-il en se dirigeant tout excité en direction du Thousand Sunny.

Une fois à bord du bateau, Sanji constata avec surprise que tout le monde était déjà rentré avant-lui, mais cela importait peu pour lui, il prit alors la direction de la cuisine avant de s'y enfermer en prenant le soin de claquer la porte...

Sanji sortit alors la petite fiole qu'il avait acheté un peu plus tôt dans la journée, il déboucha la solution avant de renifler le liquide de couleur rougeâtre qui se trouvait à l'intérieur et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle ne dégageait pas une odeur très agréable... A tel point que Sanji se mit brusquement à tousser en direction de sa fenêtre pour tenter de récupérer un peu d'air.

" Quelle odeur horrible ! " se plaignit-il.

Une fois l'odeur dégagée, Sanji se retourna pour avaler le contenu de la fiole qu'il avait posé juste avant sa crise de toussotement lorsqu'il aperçut avec stupéfaction que sa boisson avait disparue... Il fut alors en état de choc devant la scène qui se présentait face à lui, il put en effet observer la présence de son capitaine qui lui adressait son habituel sourire idiot.

" Je sais pas ce qu'il y avait là-dedans... Mais, ça doit être sûrement... "

Cependant, il ne put finir sa phrase qu'il se retrouva violemment projeté contre le mur de la cuisine, provoquant au passage un vacarme assourdissant que ne manquèrent pas de remarquer le reste de l'équipage.

" Luffy, enfoiré ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de faire ça ? " tempesta Sanji l'air mi-énervé, mi abattu par le fait que son superbe plan ait volé de cette sorte en éclats.

Au même moment, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brusquement, révélant au passage la présence de la navigatrice de l'équipage qui se demandait qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien se passer à l'intérieur.

" Dites ! Vous ne pourriez pas faire un peu moins de bruit quand vous vous battez ! Je sais que... "

Mais alors qu'elle déchaîna la colère sur nos héros qui ne semblaient rien comprendre à la situation, Nami croisa alors fatalement le regard de Luffy qui la regardait intensément, et celle-ci sentit alors un étrange sentiment inconnu la gagner.

" Je... euh... La prochaine fois... je vous jure que... " bafouilla-t-elle alors totalement gênée, et essayant d'ignorer les multiples coups d'oeil qui lui lançait Luffy.

Sanji ne tarda évidemment pas à découvrir ce qui pouvait bien la troubler autant et se pressa alors d'expulser le trouble-fêtes de la cuisine, avant de s'adresser personellement à Nami.

" C'est mauvais. " avoua-t-il

" Qu... Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui est mauvais ? " répondit-Nami qui avait encore un peu de mal à se remettre de ses émotions.

" Tu es amoureuse de Luffy. " lança-t-il

Nami sentit alors une douce chaleur qui la gagnait progressivement, mais elle refusa d'accepter la déclaration que venait de lui faire son nakama.

" M... Moi amoureuse de Luffy ? Non, mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Sanki-kun ? "

Sanji lui raconta alors l'intégralité des événements qui venaient de se dérouler et une fois son monologue terminé, celui-ci se retrouva foudroyé au sol avec pour compagnie de nombreuses bosses laissée par sa nakama.

" Nami-san, mais pourquoi, tu m'as fait ça ? " demanda Sanji l'air agonisant. " Je te signales que l'heure est grave. "

" Peut-être, mais si tu n'avais pas acheter cette stupide potion, on n'en serait sûrement pas là ! " rétorqua-t-elle sèchement devant la bêtise de Sanji.

" Maintenant, si j'ai bien compris, il faut à tout prix que j'évite d'embrasser Luffy auquel cas, je resterai toujours amoureuse de lui, c'est cela ? " demanda-t-elle

" Ouais. C'est ça. " répondit-il d'un ton bref

" Bah, ça devrait être du gâteau, je ne vois pas comment on pourrait s'embrasser d'ici là. " répondit-elle en sortant de la cuisine. " Tu peux dormir sur tes deux oreilles, Sanji-kun ! Mais ne crois pas que je te pardonnes si facilement après ce que tu voulais faire ! "

" Merci, Nami-swaaaan ! " hurla-t-il en essayant de la prendre dans ses bras mais qui se retrouva une nouvelle fois foudroyé au sol.

" Quel crétin celui-là, alors ! Je sais qu'il m'aime bien mais aller jusqu'à acheter un philtre d'amour, là, il va trop loin... Et puis, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais être amoureuse de Luffy... "

C'est alors que son regard se dirigea en direction de son capitaine qui était tout simplement en train de jouer aux cartes avec ses amis. Nami sentit alors son coeur s'accélérer soudainement, au même titre que sa respiration, et tout cela juste en le regardant.

" Qu... Qu'est-ce qui m'arrives ? " se questionna-t-elle de plus en plus mal à l'aise. " Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai si chaud d'un seul coup ? Et quel-est ce sentiment étrange quand je le regardes ? Alors, la potion de Sanji-kun marche réellement ! Je suis vraiment en train de tomber amoureuse de... "

Au même moment, Luffy remarqua la présence de sa nakama.

" Ohé, Nami, viens jouer aux cartes avec nous ! " hurla-t-il en remarquant que sa navigatrice n'était pas tout à fait dans son état normal. En effet, celle-ci rougit et avait tout simplement pris une teinte de peau de couleur rouge pivoine, et cela semblait un peu anormal aux yeux de Luffy qui mit alors sa partie de cartes en suspension pour examiner l'état de santé de sa navigatrice.

" Ben, alors ? Qu-est-ce qui t'arrives, Nami ? Tu es malade ? " demanda-t-il en plaquant son visage contre le sien afin d'examiner sa température.

Par simple contact de son front contre le sien, Nami se sentit une nouvelle fois tréfaillir devant l'acte à priori anodin qu'était en train de faire son capitaine, c'est alors que ses pulsions habituelles reprirent le dessus au plus grand malheur de Luffy qui se retrouva soudainement projeter au sol en une fraction de secondes.

Totalement déboussolée et hors de son état habituel, Nami se dirigea alors dans le quartier des filles pour tenter de se calmer et de clarifier la situation qui lui sembla de plus en plus insupportable.

" Je... Je suis amoureuse de Luffy... Ça ne fait plus aucun doute maintenant ! " conclua-t-elle encore un peu gênée " Il faut à tout prix que j'évite de le croiser avant demain si je ne veux pas revivre ce genre de situations... "

De ce fait, Nami se dirigea alors vers son bureau pour tenter d'oublier un peu son capitaine, en se replongeant dans ses cartes qui avaient pour effet de la calmer et de lui vider la tête... Cependant, elle ne put arracher l'image de Luffy de ses pensées qui venait maintenant la harceler au beau milieu de son travail. Alors qu'elle alla à nouveau déclencher une nouvelle crise de nerfs, Nami fut soudainement interrompu par ce même individu qui avait tout simplement pénétré dans sa chambre.

" Luffy ? M... Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ? " s'étonna-t-elle par son étrange présence.

" Tu es malade... " répondit-il en se rapprochant progressivement de sa navigatrice qui recommençait une nouvelle fois à ressentir les effets de la potion absorbée par son nakama.

" Mais non, Luffy, je t'assure que je vais bi.. " continua-t-elle totalement troublée en tentant d'aggrandir la distance qui les séparait.

Mais, au même moment, Nami glissa alors sur une planche un peu surélevée et alors qu'elle s'apprêta à tomber à plat ventre contre le sol de sa chambre, celle-ci vit avec surprise que c'était son capitaine qui était était étaler contre elle. En effet, Luffy paniqué par la soudaine chute de sa nakama voulut la rattraper dans sa trajectoire mais se retrouva lui-aussi entraîner avec elle. Quoi qu'il en soit, la scène était que Luffy était étendu contre Nami et que leurs visages n'étaient à présent plus séparés que par une très courte distance.

De son côté, Nami avait les yeux fixés sur le visage de son nakama et du se forcer à plusieurs et maintes reprises pour essayer de ne pas craquer face au regard intense que lui lançait son capitaine.

" T... Trop proche ! " pensa-t-elle alors. " J'ignorais que sa cicatrice le rendait plutôt charmant... Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que je racontes moi ? "

Au même moment, Luffy rapprocha son visage du sien.

" Mais qu'est-ce qu'il va faire ? " se demanda-t-elle, surprise et un peu apeurée. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se rapproche autant ? Frappe-le. Mais frappe-le ! Sinon, il va t'embrasser et..."

Malgré toutes ces pensées, Nami ne le frappa pas et se contenta alors de fermer les yeux, inconsciente de la jolie teinte pivoine qu'elle arborait et attendit la suite... qui ne vint pas.

Nami ouvrit alors les yeux et vit alors avec surprise que Luffy retenait une sorte de fiole dans ses mains et la compara avec mèche de cheveux qui dépassait de son front.

" C'est marrant mais tes cheveux ont la même couleur que la sauce qu'a préparée Sanji ! " dit-il sous l'oeil de sa navigatrice.

Nami ressentit alors un mélange d'émotion lié à une sorte de fatigue, colère et incompréhension mêlés à un sentiment de... déception...

" Attends Luffy, tu... tu n'as pas bu ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur ? demanda-Nami qui ne comprit plus rien à la situation présente.

" Bah non ! " répondit-il soudainement. " Ça ressemble à une sauce, et les sauces, ça ne se prends qu'avec les repas ! "

" Alors, si tu ne l'a pas bu, ça veut dire... que... que... "

La révélation fut alors instantanée au yeux de Nami, et toutes ces émotions accumulées furent relâchés en un seul coup sur le pauvre Luffy.

" CRETIN ! " hurla-t-elle en se déchaînant violemment contre notre héros qui brisa la fiole sous les impacts violents de Nami.

Une fois sa correction terminée, Luffy ne comprit toujours rien à la situation.

" Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? "

Et voilà, terminé ! Alors ? J'espère que vous vous êtes bien marrés ? Sur ce, à très bientôt ! 


	3. Veste & Chewinggum

Ciaossu ! Nous revoilà pour un troisième one-shot qui a mis du temps à sortir ! Dans ce chapitre, de la guimauve, de la guimauve et encore de la guimauve ! Si vous voulez de l'action, c'est mon autre fic qu'il faut aller voir ^^ Allez, je vous laisse dans ce chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira comme moi !

* * *

><p>C'était une journée, qui à première vue semblait plus que banale, pour nos héros qui venaient tout fraîchement de débarquer sur une île afin de s'y ravitailler en provisions et diverses ressources qui commençaient sérieusement à manquer sur le bateau, et dont ils ne pouvèrent pas s'en passer. Ainsi, on pouvait observer dans les différentes ruelles qu'abritaient l'île, Luffy et Zoro qui flânèrent sans but dans les alentours, ainsi qu'Usopp et Franky qui eux se trouvaient tout simplement à l'intérieur d'un bazar afin d'y retrouver toutes sortes de bricoles qu'ils pensaient être utiles à l'avenir. Chopper était accompagné de Brook qui ne trouva rien de mieux à faire mis à part tenir compagnie au médecin de l'équipage. Robin et Nami étaient accompagnées par Sanji qui les aida bien évidemment à porter les nombreuses affaires qu'elles avaient bien put acheter dans la journée.<p>

Alors qu'ils étaient en chemin pour rentrer à bord du Thousand Sunny, Nami passa devant la vitrine d'un magasin qui retint particulièrement son attention.

" Oh ? Mais, c'est... " se réjouit-elle en apercevant l'objet convoité.

" Un problème ? Nami-chan ? " demanda Robin intriguée par l'étrange comportement dont venait de faire preuve sa nakama.

" C'est rien ! Partez-devant, je vous rejoindrai plus tard ! " répondit-elle avant d'entrer d'un pas vif dans la boutique.

D'abord surprise, Robin remarqua finalement ce qui avait bien put retenir l'attention de sa navigatrice, et par simple vue de l'objet, celle-ci se mit alors à arborer un sourire malicieux qui se lisait sur son visage.

" Allons-y, Sanji-san ! " prononça-t-elle en reprenant la direction du bateau.

" A tes ordres, Robin-chwaan ! " répondit-il en mode love-love.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
>De retour à bord du Sunny, Nami fut tout d'abord suprise de découvrir que personne mise à part elle n'étaient présents sur le navire. Légèrement énervée à l'idée qu'aucun de ses nakamas n'avaient respécté les horaires de rendez-vous pour le point de retour, Nami se prépara donc à rejoindre ses espaces personnels lorsqu'elle fut subitement interrompue par le son d'un ronflement qui lui sembla étrangement familier. Intriguée, celle-ci se dirigea alors vers son origine et aperçut soudainement son capitaine qui était tout simplement en train de piquer un petit somme contre le mât du bateau et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il avait le sommeil drôlement agité.<p>

" Luffy ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? " pensa-t-elle en s'approchant de son nakama, avant de s'accroupir devant lui pour pouvoir mieux l'observer.

" Je me demande ce qui peut bien lui passer par la tête parfois... Il est tellement insouciant..."

Le concerné se mit alors à lâcher un petit roupillon de contentement devant sa navigatrice qui se surprit alors à trouver cela amusant.

" Mais, Il est plutôt mignon quand il dort... " continua-t-elle en affichant un petit sourire tendre tout en aggripant la main de Luffy qui était toujours pronfondément endormi.

" Et dire que c'est avec ces mains qu'il nous a tous enrôler dans son équipage, c'est aussi grâce à elles que mon terrible passé n'est plus qu'un lointain souvenir... "

Nami se rapprocha alors du visage de son capitaine lorsqu'une larme se mit alors lentement à couler le long de sa joue pour venir finalement s'écraser contre celle de Luffy, le réveillant aussitôt.

" J'ai faim ! " hurla-t-il en sursaut avant de remarquer que sa navigatrice était assise à ses côtés qu'elle n'avait pas l'air d'être au mieux de sa forme.

" Nami ? Mais, tu pleures ? Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ? J'ai fait quelquechose de mal ? Je t'en prie, arrêtes de pleurer ! Je suis désolé, si je t'ai fait de la peine ! " paniqua-t-il affolé à l'idée de voir sa navigatrice malheureuse.

Celle-ci se mit alors à lui répondre en lui adressant un petit sourire chaleureux qui semblait lui indiquer que tout allait pour le mieux, rassuré, Luffy le lui rendit en affichant son habituel sourire idiot.

" Shishishi ! Je préfères largement voir ça ! " finit-il avant de remarquer la présence d'un étrange sac qui se trouvait juste à côté de lui.

" Tiens ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? " dit-il en pointant du doigt l'objet qui avait éveillé sa curiosité.

" Ça ? Ce sont des chewing-gum. Je les ai achetés un peu plus tôt tout à l'heure ! Et j'ai aussi acheté une... " répondit-Nami en sortant les articles du sac.

" Des chewing... Quoi ? " coupa soudainement Luffy intrigué le son d'un nouveau mot à ses oreilles.

" Bon sang Luffy ! Tu es en caoutchouc et tu es en train de me dire que tu ne sais pas ce qu'est un chewing-gum ? " dit-elle d'un ton légèrement moqueur.

" Bah non, mais je compte sur toi pour me l'expliquer. " continua-t-il d'un ton bref.

" Je pense que je vais simplement te laisser le découvrir par toi même. "

Ce faisant, Nami déballa alors le petit paquet qu'elle avait acheté un peu plus tôt dans la journée et sortit alors une sorte de petite tablette un peu plus épaisse qu'une feuille de papier et le tendit en direction de Luffy qui se demandait alors comment une simple chose aussi ridicule pouvait lui remplir l'estomac, celui-ci se résoud alors à tenter l'expérience proposée par sa navigatrice. Il attrapa alors la chique, la mit dans sa bouche et se mit alors à la mâcher plusieurs fois... avant d'avaler la friandise.

" Pouah ! Mais c'est horrible, ce truc ! Sa s'étire de partout et j'ai beau mâcher, je n'arrive pas à la réduire en morceaux ! " s'énerva-t-il avant de se faire brusquement interrompre par le poing de sa navigatrice, lassée par la bêtise affligeante dont il faisait preuve.

" Ça ne s'avale pas imbécile ! Mon dieu, comment-ai je pu croire que tu devinerais la combine à toi tout seul ? Je suis vraiment trop idiote ! "

" Ben quoi ? C'est de la nourriture non ? Et la nourriture, je te signale qu'il faut l'avaler ! "s'énerva-t-il à son tour.

" Mais non, idiot ! " lança-t-elle avant de prendre à son tour une chique du paquet pour lui montrer ce qu'elle avait voulu qu'il fasse.

" Un chewing-gum ça se mâche continuellement, il ne faut surtout pas l'avaler. Tu comprends ? "

Luffy se contenta de la fixer du regard pour lui faire part de son accord.

" Dès que tu sens qu'il n'a plus de gôut ou qu'il commence à te gêner, tu dois le cracher. Ce n'est pas compliqué. " finit-elle avant de recracher le sien dans son emballage d'origine.

" Et comment fait-on pour savoir si il n'a plus de gôut ? " questionna une dernière fois Luffy.

" Eh bien, pour cela, je crois que je ne peux pas t'aider Luffy. "

Celui-ci attrapa alors soudainement le chewing-gum que venait de recracher Nami avant de le déballer pour finalement le remettre dans sa bouche... et tout cela sous l'oeil de Nami qui ne comprennait pas tout à fait les raisons du geste de son capitaine.

" Mais pourquoi as-tu recraché celui-là alors ? " lança-t-il. " Il a encore un goût de mand... "

" C'est déguelasse ! " coupa soudainement Nami en le frappant violemment au sol.

" Aïe Aïe Aïe ! Ça fait super mal Nami ! Pourquoi tu m'as frappé ? "

" Un chewing-gum, on ne se le partage pas ! Non, mais tu imagines si j'aurais été malade ? Tu aurais pu l'être toi aussi ! "

" C'est bon. Ne t'inquiètes pas. " répondit-il en recrachant la chique. " Tu n'es pas malade et ça ne me dérange pas, surtout si c'est avec toi. "

Nami se mit alors soudainement à rougir devant les propos de son capitaine et rouge d'embarras, celle-ci essaya difficilement de donner une quelconque réponse à Luffy mais fut finalement sauvée par lui-même qui avait remarqué la présence d'un autre objet dans le sac de Nami.

" Et ça ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? " lança-t-il en pointant le dernier objet du sac de sa nakama qui fut immédiatement ramenée à la raison.

" Ça c'est un cadeau pour toi ! " s'exclama-t-elle en lui adressant une magnifique veste rouge vif, ornée de boutons jaunes brillants et qui semblait lui avoir coûté une petite fortune.

" Yahoo ! C'est génial ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ? "

" C'est la veste de Gold Roger, la même qu'il portait lorsqu'il était devenu le seigneur des pirates ! En passant devant une boutique, je l'ai aperçue et je n'ai pas pu y résister et je l'ai donc achetée ! Bien évidemment, tu devras me rembourser le triple plus tard...Allez, essayes-la ! " dit-elle folle d'enthousiasme.

" Non. " répondit-Luffy d'un ton bref ce qui coupa immédiatement l'état d'euphorie dont se trouvait sa nakama.

" Hein ? Mais, Luffy, essayes-là voyons ? " continua-Nami en insistant fortement à son goût.

" J'ai dit non. " dit-il du même ton impartial.

" Mais, enfin, pourquoi ? " demanda sa nakama qui ne comprennait plus rien à l'attitude de son capitaine.

" J'ai pas envie. "

A ces mots, Nami se mit alors à comprendre soudainement les raisons qui avaient poussé Luffy à refuser d'essayer la magnifique veste qu'elle lui avait acheté, et celle-ci se mit alors à sourire et se dirigea en direction du quartier des filles pour y ranger la fameuse veste du seigneur des pirates.

" Nami. " lança-t-il. " Tu veux bien attendre que je sois devenu le seigneur des pirates pour pour pouvoir l'essayer ? "

" Je t'attendrai... toujours. " dit-elle à voix basse avant de disparâitre à l'intérieur du bateau.

* * *

><p>Alors, ils sont pas mignons ces deux-là ? Allez ciaossu pour de nouvelles aventures !<p> 


	4. Dix ans plus tard

Ciaossu ! Nous revoilà pour un nouvelle one-shot ! Merci de votre soutien car je suis agréablement surpris de voir que ces petites histoires rencontrent autant de succès ^^ Le chapitre que je vous mets en ligne ne représente qu'un des nombreux mondes parallèles que peuvent bien prendre l'histoire au cours de l'aventure et sera bien évidemment axé sur notre chère capitaine et notre navigatrice mais je ne vais pas en dire plus. Go, lecture !

* * *

><p>Encore une journée somme toute paisible au centre de notre univers préféré, en plein coeur d'East Blue et de retour au village de Fushia, on pouvait distinguer la présence d'une petite maison simple, pas très grande, mais qui semblait agréablement tranquille car située en plein coeur de la forêt et loin de toute agitation. De nombreux mandariniers bordaient alors ses alentours et l'on pouvait également remarquer la présence d'une certaine personne aux longs cheveux orangées et ondulées qui était tout simplement en train de récolter les délicieux fruits que pouvaient bien lui offrir ses plantations.<p>

Cette personne n'était qu'autre que l'ancienne navigatrice de l'équipage du chapeau de paille surnommée la chatte voleuse ou plus particulièrement reconnue officiellement comme la reine des pirates. Celle-ci n'avait pratiquemment pas beaucoup changé, gardant ainsi l'éclat de ses yeux couleurs chocolat, elle portait toujours sa longue et étincelante cheveleure orangée qu'elle avait redressée d'un chignon histoire qu'ils ne les gênent pas durant sa récolte. Son tatouage en forme d'hélice semblait avoir été légèrement modifié laissant ainsi la place à une forme de chapeau de paille le complétant parfaitement. Celle-ci semblait radieuse et le ventre légèrement bombé qu'elle portait y joua particulièrement un rôle majeur.

Alors qu'elle ramassa un de ses fruits qu'elle mit dans son panier déjà bien rempli, celle-ci remarqua alors la présence d'un petite fille grâce à la couleurbrune de ses cheveux qui remua vivement sous les buissons. Celle-ci était tout simplement en train de se cacher mais il fallait dire qu'elle n'était pas très douée dans cet acte... Un aveugle pourrait en effet la réperer assez facilement.

" Belmer! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ? " s'énerva Nami intriguée par sa présence.

" Shhhhhh ! " répondit-elle alors en faisant le moins de bruit possible tout en poingtant son doigt au niveau de ses lèvres.

C'est alors que deux mains se mirent soudainement à surgir des orangers situés juste derrière elle, celles-ci se mirent alors à l'attraper fermement la faisant donc vaciller à travers les arbres jusque dans les bras d'une certaine personne qui était accompagnée d'un petit garçon à chevelure rousse et qui avait l'air sacrément pleurnichard en partie liée à cause de son jeune âge.

" Ehhh ! Tu triches, on n'avait dit que tu n'avais pas le droit d'utiliser tes pouvoirs ! " se plaignit-la petite fille d'un air désabusé en direction de l'individu concerné.

" Hahaha ! Désolé, ma puce ! " répondit-il en lui arborant un large sourire.

Cet homme n'était qu'autre que l'ancien capitaine du célèbre équipage ayant atteint et découvert le One Piece, où plus particulièrement reconnu mondialement comme le seigneur des pirates... Luffy n'avait pratiquemment pas changé durant ces dix dernières années, bien évidemment, son visage était plus mature et moins enfantin et les cheveux toujours aussi courts et aussi désordonnés qu'ils portaient furent accompagnés d'une légère barbichette au niveau du menton. Son look était toujours le même, c'est-à-dire une chemise à manches courtes qu'il avait complètement boutonnée ainsi que son traditionnel pantalon bleu lui arrivant jusqu'au bas des genoux sans oublier son fameux chapeau de paille qu'il portait toujours fièrement.

" Luffy ! " s'insurgea Nami en voyant qu'il n'avait toujours pas perdu cette fâcheuse manie de venir la déranger en plein travail.

" Combien de fois vous-ai-je dis de ne pas venir jouer ici ! Ace est encore trop petit pour pouvoir se répérer dans ces orangers, et tu sais très bien qu'il a peur qu'une mandarine vienne lui tomber dessus ! Regarde-le, tu vois bien qu'il est éffrayé ! " finit-t-elle avant de caresser la chevelure rousse de son fils en tentant de le réconforter.

Luffy ne répondit pas et se contenta de faire glisser sa fille derrière ses épaules avant de consoler son fils en posant son chapeau de paille qui semblait beaucoup trop grand sur sa tête.

" Tu n'as plus peur maintenant ? N'est-ce pas ? " lança son père d'un ton sérieux sous le regard de son épouse qui commença cette fois à arborer un sourire malicieux.

Le jeune garçon se contenta alors d'essuyer ses larmes et lui répondit alors d'un hochement de tête qui semblait indiquer qu'il était d'accord avec lui. De ce fait, il posa alors doucement sa fille au sol qui fut alors déçue en devinant qu'elle n'allait plus pouvoir continuer à jouer avec Luffy.

" Bien, Belmer, tu veux bien raccompagner Ace à la maison ? " lança-t-il gentiment mais non sans autorité.

Celle-ci acquieça alors sans broncher et reprit la direction de leur demeure en compagnie de son petit frère, tout cela sous les yeux de leurs parents respectifs qui sourirent devant l'innocence qui pouvait bien se dégager de leurs progenitures.

" Si seulement ils pouvaient rester aussi petits pour toujours... " dit-Nami en sachant pertinemment qu'elle qu'elle faisait fausse route, avant de lâcher une petite larme sous l'effet de la nostalgie.

" Oi, Nami ? Tu vas bien ? " demanda son époux légèrement inquiet de voir son ancienne navigatrice dans cet état.

" Ça va. Ne t'en fais pas. " répondit-elle difficilement.

Sentant alors que quelquchose n'allait pas chez elle, Luffy la réconforta alors en la prenant dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser gentiment au niveau du front.

" Ne t'inquiètes pas. " lança-t-il d'une voix sérieuse. " Même si nos enfants prendront leurs propres chemins dans le futur, je serais toujours avec toi. "

Il prit alors délicatement la tête de son épouse et la dirigea alors doucement vers son torse.

" Tu entends ? C'est le son qui indique que tu vivras toujours dans mon coeur et que nous serons toujours ensemble quoi qu'il arrive. "

" Luffy... " sanglota-t-elle en remarquant que son ancien capitaine avait toujours eu les mots pour la réconforter dans de nombreux moments où elle se sentait mal.

Après de longues mintues où Nami resta blottie dans les bras de son mari, celui-ci déserra peu à peu l'étreinte avant de s'adresser d'un air joyeux au ventre de son épouse.

" Et toi ? Comment vas-tu ? " demanda Luffy en le caressant à de nombreuses reprises. " Au fait, Nami, tu ne devrais pas te reposer dans cet état ? "

" Ça ira, ne t'inquiètes pas ! J'ai eu Chopper hier au Den-Den-Muchi, il m'a dit que je devais faire un peu d'exercice et prendre l'air de temps en temps. Après tout, ce n'est pas ma première fois que je mets au monde nos princes et princesses ! " répondit-elle alors en souriant de contentement.

" A propos, tu savais qu'Usopp et Kaya allaient bientôt avoir leur quatrième enfant ? Quand je pense que nous, deux et bientôt trois c'est déjà beaucoup mais eux... "

" Au moins, Usopp aura de bonnes histoires à raconter à ses enfants pour qu'ils aillent se coucher ! " lança Luffy d'un ton moqueur, ce qui provoqua un petit rire chez Nami qui comprit la blague lancé par son ancien capitaine.

Un long silence s'installa alors au sein de nos deux héros qui se rappelèrent avec nostalgie les différentes aventures inoubliables qu'ils avaient pu vivre ensemble durant la majeure partie de leur existence.

" Quand j'y repense... Le temps passe à une vitesse folle... C'est incroyable... " constata-Nami " Je me souviens de notre première rencontre comme si c'était hier... et nous voilà aujourd'hui avec une famille au complet. "

" Dis, Luffy ? "

" Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? " répondit-il alors intrigué.

" Ça ne te manques pas de continuer à vivre des aventures avec tout le monde ? De te battre contre des ennemis plus redoutables les uns que les autres ? Tu dois sûrement t'ennuyer après tout ce temps sans voyager, ni aventures trépidantes. "

" Pas le moins du monde... " rétorqua-t-il alors d'un air souriant. " Comment puis-je m'ennuyer en compagnie des deux enfants les plus adorables qui soient et un troisième qui le sera tout autant ? Sans compter la présence de la femme la plus incroyable qui ait existé ! Tu sais, chaque jour réprésente une nouvelle aventure différente, alors je n'ai pas le temps de m'ennuyer."

De ce fait, Nami, une nouvelle fois touchée par les propos de son mari se mit alors lui sauter dans les bras, rassurée et heureuse de partager le même sentiment réciproque avec lui.

" Nami ? Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? " questionna-t-il avant de se faire interrompre par les lèvres de son épouse.

" Je t'aime. " dit-elle en rompant le baiser.

" Je le savais déjà ! " lança-t-il en faisant son habituel sourire idiot.

Alors qu'ils allaient une nouvelle fois partager le bonheur et l'ivresse d'un nouveau baiser, ceux-ci furent brusquement interrompus par les pleurs de leur fils ce qui les amusa pour un temps.

" Allons-y ! " dirent-ils à l'unison avant de se diriger main dans la main vers leur maison où les attendaient leurs prochaines aventures...

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
>Nami se réveilla alors en sursaut avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle se trouvait toujours à bord du Thousand Sunny qui était en route pour la prochaîne île...<p>

" Ce n'était qu'un rêve... " pensa-t-elle alors légèrement déçue en voyant son capitaine qui était impatient d'en découdre sur la prochaîne île.

Un doux sourire se mit alors à se dessiner sur son visage.

" Profites-bien de tes aventures, Luffy... "

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! Chapitre terminé, alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Désolé de ne pas faire intervenir les autres membres de l'équipage mais je ne savais pas comment les inclure dans ce chapitre. Alors, j'ai décidé de ne pas les mettre désolé -_- Je vous fais un récapitulatif des descendants de nos deux héros : Monkey D. Belmer : 5 ans Monkey D. Ace : 2 ans Monkey D. ? : enceinte depuis 4 mois<p> 


	5. Princesse & Imbécile

Ciaossu ! Nouvel one-shot sur nos deux tourtereaux ^^ Je vous préviens ce chapitre est assez délirant mais je vous invite à lie lire et la déguster sans modération. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Nos héros étaient tous présents à bord d'une île somme toute banale qu'ils occupaient depuis déjà plusieurs jours, et ce, de telle manière à recharger le Log Pose nécessaire quand à la direction de leur prochaine destination. Bien évidemment, le temps commençait à devenir long pour la plupart d'entre eux et chacun essaya tant bien que mal de s'occuper comme ils le pouvaient. Luffy avait par exemple terminé d'écumer tous les restaurants de la ville, Sanji connaissait à présent parfaitement toutes les spécialités de cette île sur le bout des doigts au même titre qu'Usopp et Chopper. Zoro occupait ses journées dans ses nombreux entraînements quotidiens en compagnie de Brook qui le perturbait trop souvent à son goût dans ses phases de méditation. Franky ne trouva quand à lui plus rien d'utile pour le Thousand Sunny et Robin avait déjà parcouru les nombreuses librairies qui bordaient les alentours de l'île. Bref, l'équipage attendait tout simplement le moment où il pourrait enfin repartir en mer...<p>

La véritable question que tout le monde pouvait se poser était tout simplement de savoir ce que Nami pouvait bien fabriquer durant ses journées. En effet, aucun de nos héros n'étaient parvenus à découvrir ce qu'elle pouvait bien encore mijoter et ils comptaient bien pouvoir lui faire tirer les vers du nez au cours de cette soirée. Alors qu'ils attendèrent leur nakama dans la cuisine de l'équipage, la porte de cette dernière se mit brusquement à s'ouvrir révélant au passage la silhouette radieuse de leur navigatrice qui était rentrée en mode Berry-Berry.

" Génial ! Je l'ai obtenu ! " se réjouissa-t-elle sous le regard surpris de ses nakamas.

" Hein ? Qu'est-ce que t'as trouvé Nami ? Dis le nous ! " demanda Luffy lui aussi enthousiasmé par la joie contagieuse qui émanait de sa navigatrice.

" Tatata ! Je ne peux pas encore te le dire... " rétorqua-t-elle en reprenant finalement ses esprits.

" Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? "

" C'est vrai ça... Pourquoi ? " lança à son tour Chopper, intrigué comme le reste de ses compagnons.

" Il a raison, et qu'est-ce que tu fabriquais pendant tout ce temps ? " continua Usopp avant de se faire foudroyer au sol par le poing de Nami qui calmèrent aussitôt les ardeurs de nos héros.

" Je trouve que vous posez beaucoup trop de questions... " répliqua la concernée d'un ton bref. " Et qu'est-ce que cela peut bien vous faire de savoir ce que j'ai fait les derniers jours ? "

Un long silence s'installa alors durant lesquelles aucun de nos héros n'osèrent prononcer le moindre mot, trop apeurés et effrayés par la sorte d'aura négative et menaçante qui se dégageaient d'elle. Finalement, celle-ci décida de briser le silence et de mettre ses nakamas au parfum.

" Mon dieu... Vous êtes incorrigibles... "

" Mais... vous aurez votre réponse tout de suite ! " finit-elle en leur adressant un large sourire de contentement.

Nami se mit alors à fouiller dans une des poches de son pantalon pour y ressortir plusieurs bouts de papier qui ressemblaient étrangement à des tickets vraisemblablement conçus pour une occasion spéciale.

" Génial ! Un bon pour de la viande gratuite ! " réagit aussitôt Luffy en lâchant un petit filet de bave sur le sol.

" Mais non, idiot ! Ça n'a rien à voir avec la nourriture ! " répondit froidement Nami.

" Hein ? C'est pas de la bouffe à la volonté ? Alors, c'est quoi ? " lança-t-il un ton déçu.

" Ce sont des places pour assister à une pièce de théâtre ! Elles étaient très difficiles à trouver ces derniers jours et si vous savez combien de temps j'ai mis pour les dénicher... "

" Alors... c'était pour garder la surprise que tu ne voulais rien nous dire ? " demanda Robin.

" Oui... J'espérais vous surprendre mais je vois que c'est raté. " répondit-elle en se frappant gentiment le front.

" Evidemment. Le théâtre, très peu pour moi, j'ai d'autres choses à m'occ... " lança Zoro avant de se faire interrompre par le regard sadique que lui lançait sa navigatrice dans sa direction, ce qui ne manqua évidemment pas de le déstabiliser.

" Mais, tu n'es pas obligé de venir mon cher, tu n'auras qu'à me rembourser 5 fois le prix de cette place ! " lança-t-elle en voyant qu'elle avait indéniablement pris l'avantage sur son nakama.

" Arrêtes ton char ! Tu n'as même pas eu à débourser un seul Berry pour ces places, n'est ce pas ? Tu espères me f... "

Un bruit sourd se mit alors à retentir dans la cuisine et finalement, celui-ci dut se résoudre à y assister au même titre que ses compagnons qui préférèrent éviter de finir endettés jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours ou tout simplement d'éviter la colère d'une certaine personne.

" Allez, c'est parti ! " hurla Luffy en levant les bras au ciel.

" Attendez ! " coupa soudainement Nami

" Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y encore ? " demandèrent ses compagnons en coeur.

" C'est une pièce de théâtre, cela veut dire qu'il y aura des gens polis et riches ! Vous n'imaginez tout de même pas y aller dans cet accoutrement, j'espère ? " lança Nami en pointant du doigt les différents looks de nos compagnons.

" Bah pourquoi ? On est très bien habillés pourtant ? " dit Luffy en comparant ses vêtements avec ceux des autres.

" Ne me fais pas rire Luffy. Franky est en slip et je doute fortement que cela soit vraiment très approprié chez les autres personnes, la salopette d'Usopp est immonde quand à la façon dont Zoro et toi vous vous habillez, n'en parlez même pas. Il n'y a que Sanji-kun et Brook qui savent faire preuve de classe quand il le faut. "

" Merci, Nami-chwaaaan ! " répondit le concerné en mode love-love.

" Ben, on va faire comment dans ce cas là ? " questionna une nouvelle fois Luffy.

" Et bien, je peux vous prêter des costumes. Mais... bien évidemment ce ne sera pas gratuit... " finit-elle d'un regard malicieux.

" Sorcière ! " répondirent l'ensemble de nos héros en coeur.

De retour dans la chambre des filles, Nami et Robin étaient tout simplement en train de se préparer pour assister à la pièce de théâtre, et chacune se firent magnifiques au fur et à mesure que le grand spectacle approchait.

" Tu m'as l'air bien enthousiasme, Nami-chan ! " dit Robin en voyant le soin très partculier que Nami faisait preuve pour se maquiller.

" Bien sûr ! Ce n'est pas parce que je suis une pirate que je n'ai pas le droit de me faire belle de temps en temps. Je suis une femme après tout. " répondit-elle en se remettant une nouvelle couche de son rouge à lèvres roseâtre.

" Dis-moi ? Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à ce qu'il assiste à la pièce ? " demanda Robin en tendant un vilain piège sur sa nakama.

Nami se mit alors discrètement à rougir et cela n'echappa évidemment pas à son ainée qui se mit à sourire devant la gêne de sa nakama.

" Tu... Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. " répondit-elle mal à l'aise.

" Au fait, de quel genre de pièce allons-nous assister ? "

" Et bien, cela raconte tout simplement l'histoire d'une jeune princesse qui est forcée de se marier avec un autre roi pour pouvoir sauver son peuple. Elle décide alors de s'enfuir et croise alors la route d'un jeune vagabond pas très intelligent avec qui elle voyagera un certain temps. Mais au fur et à mesure que le temps passe, le roi s'impatiente et torture de plus en plus la population pour pouvoir retrouver la fugitive de sa cachette. Réalisant que son compagnon est en danger, celle-ci se résigne alors à s'abandonner à l'horrible individu et va alors trahir le jeune homme en espérant pouvoir lui sauver la vie de cette manière. Mais, celui-ci refuse inexplicablement de la délaisser et va alors jusqu'à combattre ce roi en duel pour pouvoir sauver la fille qu'il aime. Et puis, finalement, il re... "

" Ne me racontes pas tout. " coupa soudainement Robin.

" Mince, désolée... "

" Ne t'en fais pas, tu ne m'as pas tout raconté à près tout. J'aimerais juste savoir le titre de la pièce, si tu le veux bien. "

" Princesse et Imbécile, c'est le nom. " répondit simplement la navigatrice en finissant de se préparer.

" Bien, je te laisse, je vais voir ce que peuvent bien fabriquer les autres. "

" Princesse et Imbécile, ça me rappelle quelquechose... " pensa alors Robin en entendant la porte de la chambre se refermer.

Une fois de retour sur le pont du Thousand Sunny, Nami ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant les différents états dont étaient ses compagnons dans leur nouvel accoutrement, Franky avait troqué son traditionnel slip de couleur bleu marine contre un pantalon plus long lui recouvrant la majeure partie de ses jambes poilues, Zoro et Chopper étaient également amusants à observer tout simplement par le fait qu'ils se sentaient mal à l'aise dans ce costume. Au final, seuls Sanji, Usopp et Brook furent capables d'enfiler leur smoking sans difficultés particulières. Mais, le plus amusant était incontestablement Luffy qui eut un mal fou avec son propre costume, celui-ci se trouva en effet plusieurs fois la tête coincée dans le maillot qu'il tentait d'enfiler, et alors qu'il avait réussi à entrer dans son pantalon et enfilé une chemise blanche, il se retrouva finalement confronté à une nouvelle sorte de problème : l'ajustage et la mise place de son noeud papillon.

N'en pouvant finalement plus de se moquer et de rire ouvertement devant son capitaine, Nami décida finalement de lui donner un coup de main.

" Attends, Luffy ! Je vais t'aider. " dit-elle encore amusée par la détresse de son capitaine.

" Alors ? Ça veut devenir le seigneur des pirates et ça ne sais pas mettre un noeud de papillon ? " taquina-t-elle d'un ton légèrement provocateur.

" Eh, c'est pas drôle Nami ! " s'énerva-t-il avant d'observer le visage radieux qu'arborait sa navigatrice.

" Elle doit vraiment être contente d'y aller... "

Luffy se mit alors à contempler et à étrangement s'émerveiller devant la beauté et la grâce qui se dégageait de sa navigatrice, légèrement gêné, il détourna le regard de sa nakama qui continuait de lui nouer son noeud papillon autour du cou.

" Tu... " bafouilla-t-il

" Hmmm ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Luffy ? J'ai bientôt terminé alors si tu pouvais arrêter de bouger... "

" Tu... tu es très jolie... " dit-il en se grattant la joue tout en essayant de détourner son regard du sien.

Nami, qui venait tout juste de terminer l'ajustage du noeud pailloin, se mit alors instantanément à rougir à l'écoute de ses propos pour le moins inhabituel de sa part.

" M.. M.. Merci. " répondit-elle en évitant également de croiser son regard.

Nos deux héros restèrent ainsi, dans un silence de cathédrale où personne n'osait prononcer le moindre mot, ce n'est finalement qu'avec l'aide du reste de l'équipage qu'ils purent se sortir de cette situation légèrement embarassante.

Une fois arrivés sur les lieux de la pièce, tous nos héros purent constater que les spectateurs déjà présents sur place étaient vraisemblablement des gens de classe aisée et chacun se mirent alors à prendre place sur leur sièges personnels qui leurs étaient réservés.

" Où est Nami-san ? " demanda Sanji en remarquant l'absence de sa nakama.

" Elle a dit qu'elle devait se remaquiller et qu'elle reviendrait dans peu de temps. " répondit Chopper.

" Je vais aux toilettes. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ce pantalon me donne toujours envie d'y aller... " dit Luffy en quittant ses compagnons qui le regardèrent s'éloigner de la salle.

" Attends, Luffy ! Les toilettes sont de l'autre côté ! " dit-Usopp mais notre héros était trop loin pour pouvoir entendre son camarade.

Au même moment, les lumières de la salle se mirent peu à peu s'éteindre et le vacarme qui résonnait dans la salle laissait progressivement sa place à un silence nécessaire pour que la pièce se réalise dans de bonnes conditions.

" Ça va commencer et Luffy et Nami ne sont pas encore arrivés... " se plaignit Usopp en guettant impatiemment le retour de ses nakamas.

" Nami-swwwwaaaan ! Où es-tu ! " hurla Sanji.

" Shhhhh ! " lança alors la salle, ce qui eu pour effet immédiat de calmer le cuisinier.

Les lumières se mirent alors complètement à s'éteindre, pour ne finalement laisser la place qu'à un seul et unique éclairage qui émanait tout simplement de la scène où allait jouer les acteurs. Le rideau se mit alors progressivement à s'écarter révélant au passage la présence d'une fine silhouette qui assurait sûrement le rôle de la princesse. Mais au fur et à mesure que nos héros contemplèrent et s'émerveillèrent devant la beauté de l'actrice, ceux-ci se mirent alors à sentir cette personne comme étrangement familière.

" Ce... ce monde est en péril... " prononça la jeune femme sur scène.

Les mâchoires de nos héros se décrochèrent alors et tombèrent alors soudainement sur le sol, tous comprirent à présent et étaient surpris par ce qu'ils avaient devant eux...

" NAMI ? " hurlèrent-t-ils tous en choeur mise à part Robin qui éclata de rire.

La concernée tenait en effet le rôle principal de la pièce et n'avait pas tenu à le révéler à ses compagnons, parfaitement concentrée dans son rôle, celle-ci jeta néanmoins quelques coups d'oeils à ses compagnons qui la regardait se trémousser sur scène. Celle-ci remarqua alors qu'une seule personne était absente du public et cela la touchait au point de déclencher un léger blanc durant le spectacle.

" Bon sang... Mais où sont les toilettes ? " s'énerva Luffy en faisant de nombreuses rondes interminables dans les travées du théâtre.

Celui-ci arriva finalement devant une porte où était écrit en gros le mot : PRIVE

Croyant obtenir ce qu'il cherchait depuis déjà plus d'une heure, Luffy tenta d'ouvrir la porte mais il constata que celle-ci semblait vérouillée de l'intérieur.

" Ouvrez, s'il vous plaît ! " lança-t-il en toquant à la porte. " C'est à mon tour maintenant ! "

Une voix se mit alors à résonner de l'intérieur.

" Partez d'ici ! Vous voyez bien que je suis déjà dedans ! " hurla-t-elle.

" S'il vous plaît, j'en ai envie ! "

" Pas question, elle m'est strictement réservée ! " rétorqua-t-elle toujours sous ce ton désagraéable.

" Bon, je crois que je n'ai pas le choix... " conclua finalement Luffy en se craquant les doigts.

" Ne me faites pas rire ! Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? Vous allez défoncer la porte ? Si vous savez comme j'ai pe... " répondit la voix avant que la porte ne vienne brutalement s'abattre l'individu l'assomant au passage suite à la force du coup asséné par Luffy.

" Il m'a énervé, celui-là ! " dit le jeune capitaine avant de pénétrer dans la salle.

Luffy fut surpris de découvrir que cet individu ne manquait pas de confort à l'intérieur, la salle abritait en effet un espace assez spatieux où étaient accrochés plusieurs accesoires différents mais cela importait peu pour lui et celui-ci se dirigea immédiatement vers les toilettes afin de se soulager... Se sentant alors plus léger, Luffy se dirigea finalement vers l'individu qu'il venait d'assomer afin de tenter de le réveiller.

" Oi, réveilles toi ! Réveilles toi ! " dit-il en le secouant à de nombreuses reprises dans les airs.

" Mince, il semblerait que j'y sois aller un peu trop fort... Mais, c'est quoi, le problème avec ce type et pourquoi il est habillé comme ça ? " dit-il en faisant référence à la chemise à manche courte délabrée et le pantalon déchiré qu'il portait.

" Mais, ça veut dire que je n'ai plus besoin de porter ce stupide costume ! " conclua-t-il en intervissant sa tenue avec celle de l'homme inconscient.

" Aaaahh je me sens beaucoup mieux avec ces vêtements... " se réjouissa-t-il finalement en quittant les lieux.

Alors qu'il était en route pour rejoindre pour ses compagnons, Luffy demanda au personnel encore présent de lui indiquer où pouvait bien se trouver la salle du spectacle, et c'est finalement grâce à l'aide d'une femme de ménage qui le reconnut grâce à ses vêtements et le conduisit en direction de là où il devrait être depuis déjà plus d'une heure.

" Merci Madame ! " dit Luffy en remerciant la vieille dame de l'avoir conduit jusqu'ici.

" Mais, je t'en prie mon petit ! Assures toi de briller surtout ! " répondit-elle en voyant que celui-ci ne l'avait pas du tout écouté et franchit la porte de la salle en question.

Pendant ce temps, Nami continuait toujours d'interpréter le rôle de la princesse et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que celle-ci se débrouillait admirablement bien aux yeux de la foule et de ses nakamas qui la trouvèrent tout simplement splendide durant la majeure partie du spectacle. Finalement, le spectacle arriva progressivement à son terme, et la dernière scène qui mettrait en jeu le combat entre le roi et le héros était venu. Luffy, quand à lui, progressait difficilement dans la salle où l'avait envoyé la femme de ménage. Il fallait dire que la faible luminosité n'était pas un facteur facilitant sa progression. Après quelques secondes de galère, celui-ci ci fut alors brusquement interrompu par la présence d'un rideau qu'il ne put dégager et qui se tenait juste devant lui... Luffy parvenait faiblement à percevoir des sons qui émanaient de l'extérieur. C'est alors que le rideau devant lui se mit brusquement à s'ouvrir...

" Je... Je... te détestes ! Je ne me marierai jamais avec toi ! " hurla Nami en pleurs en s'adressant à l'acteur qui semblait jouer le rôle du tyran.

" Alors je ne vois pas de raison de continuer à te laisser vivre ! " répondit-il en aggripant Nami par la gorge.

" Meurs ! " lança-t-il en dirigeant son épée contre le flanc de la princesse.

C'est alors qu'un énorme coup de poing se mit à s'abbatre contre le ventre du tyran le projetant alors à toute vitesse contre un des décors du plateau, et tout cela sous les yeux émerveillés de la foule agréablement surprise par la mise en scène du scénario et qui ne virent pas la superchérie qui s'était déroulé entre temps. Bien évidemment, cela était beaucoup plus flagrant pour nos héros qui furent totalement surpris de voir Luffy présent sur scène et qui tenait le rôle principal du héros alors qu'ils savaient déjà à quoi ressemblait l'original.

" Luffy ? " s'étonna Nami elle aussi dans un état de choc. " Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ici ? Et pourquoi porte-t-il les vêtements du héros ? "

" Je vais t'apprendre à faire du mal à ma navigatrice ! " lança-t-il d'un regard noir au supposé " tyran ".

" Non pitié ! Epargnes moi s'il te plaît ! " paniqua-t-il en se réfugiant dans les vestiaires de l'équipe technique qui avait laissé la pièce se déroulait devant le succès qui était en train de se dérouler et qui firent signe à Nami de continuer.

" Te revoilà ! " hurla-t-elle en sautant dans les bras de notre héros qui ne comprit pas tout à fait les raisons de son geste.

" Désolé, Nami... Je regrettes d'avoir laissé cet homme te toucher. Je te promets à partir d'aujourd'hui de toujours veiller sur toi et de te protéger même si je dois y laisser ma vie. " dit-il d'un ton sérieux qui semblait être de la mise en scène pour la majeure partie du public mais évidemment pas chez la concernée qui se mit alors à fondre en larmes.

" Luffy... Merci... " finit-elle en enfouissant sa tête dans les bras de son capitaine.

La foule se mit alors brusquement à se soulever avant d'adresser une standing ovation pour les deux principaux acteurs. Tous nos héros félicitèrent alors Luffy et Nami : Usopp était en larmes tout comme Franky, Chopper et Brook devant la beauté de la scène finale. Sanji tiqué par le fait que ce soit son capitaine qui est joué la scène finale fut légèrement énervé mais il fut lui aussi content tout comme Zoro qui adressa un simple sourire satisafait. Robin leur gratifia d'un petit sourire de félicitations devant leur jeu de comédiens. Mais Luffy avait-il bien compris que cela n'était qu'une mise en scène ?

De retour au calme et à bord du Thousand Sunny fraîchement débarqué, Nami passa un savon à son capitaine quand à sa façon de venir la déranger en plein travail. Il fallait dire que son travail d'actrice lui avait permis d'amasser 5 millions de Berrys qu'elle dut immédiatement rembourser pour dédommager les nombreux dégâts qu'avait bien pu causer Luffy...

" Mais, enfin, Nami ! Je t'ai dis que je suis désolé ! " dit-il en tentant d'atténuer la colère de sa nakama.

" Ça suffit ! Tu es un idiot, tu as intérêt à me rembourser plus tard car cela siginifierai que j'ai joué cette pièce pour rien ! "

Sur ces derniers mots, Nami se dirigea alors dans sa chambre en se ressassant les différents événements qui s'étaient déroulés dans la journée.

" Imbécile... " dit-elle avant qu'un sourire plus tendre ne vienne se déssiner sur son visage.

" Mon imbécile... "

* * *

>Et voilà, nous avons terminé ce chapitre. J'avoue qu'il est assez long pour une one-shot mais je n'avais pas envie de récréer une nouvelle histoire pour cela, alors ne m'en voulez pas trop. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions et à très vite pour de nouveaux chapitre avec encore plus de LuNa ! <div> 


	6. Joyeux Halloween

Ciaossu !

Comment ne pas célébrer ce 31 octobre sans le traditionnel Halloween ? Impossible me direz vous ! C'est pour ça que je vous sort un chapitre pour célébrer cet événement ! Bon, on parle un peu de la fête mais vous verrez que c'est juste un peu...

Allez je vous laisse le lire et je précise juste que je conseille fortement à ceux qu'ils ne l'ont pas encore lus de lire le chapitre 4 " Dix ans plus tard " de cette fic.

* * *

><p>Ambiance festive à bord du Thousand Sunny qui était étrangement orné par de nombreuses décorations assez effrayantes et déroutantes afin d'y célébrer la traditionelle fête qui se tenait à cette époque de l'année. Parmi elles, on retrouvait bien évidemment les fameuses lampes en forme de citrouille ainsi que les nombreuses toiles d'araignées et tout autres bricoles de la sorte qui étaient disposés dans tous les moindres recoins du bateau. Quoi qu'il en soit, le fameux Thousand Sunny avait revêtu la forme et l'ambiance nécessaire afin de célébrer Halloween et nos héros avaient par la même occasion tous profiter de cet événement sans modération pour les festivités. Ainsi, on pouvait retrouver l'intégralité de nos héros tous endormis à de nombreux endroits différents du bateau. Tout le monde avait le sommeil lourd après cette folle soirée d'amusement qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Et une personne en particulier se mit alors à sombrer dans le plus merveilleux des mondes : le monde de ses rêves. <p>

De retour sur la mer d'East Blue et un peu plus excentré du village de Fushia, on pouvait aisément entendre le son de nombreux hurlements, de cris et de pleurs qui résonnaient d'une demeure entourée de mandariniers en plein coeur de la forêt. A l'intérieur de la maison et pour tenter de déterminer les origines de ce vacarme assourdissant, on distinguait assez facilement la présence d'un très jeune garçon pas plus haut que trois pommes et qui semblait par la même occasion pleurer et hurler à chaudes larmes. A côté de lui, se tenait une petite fille qui était vraisemblablement habillée comme une sorcière, la robe noire assez longue et le chapeau pointu haut de forme qu'elle portait lui allait comme un gant, mais sans nul doute que c'était bien cette personne qui était responsable des sanglots de son petit frère.

" Belmer ! Je t'ai dit mille fois d'arrêter de faire peur à Ace ! " tempesta sa mère en tentant de consoler comme elle pouvait le jeune pleurnichard.

" Mais... C'est Papa qui m'a obligé à le faire ! Il m'a dit de faire ma plus belle grimace pour lui faire peur ! Mais, comme Papa n'a peur de rien, je l'ai montré à Ace et il a pleuré ! " riposta la petite fille en pointant le désigné du doigt.

" Luffy ! " lança alors la jeune femme en direction de son mari qui lui rigolait dans son coin.

Celui-ci se dirigea alors vers son fils qui pleurait toujours dans son coin, avant de le soulever pour le mettre au dessus de ses épaules et aller faire un petit tour à l'extérieur de la maison.

" Pardon, fiston. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait endurer cela. " dit Luffy en s'éloignant progressivement du reste de sa famille.

Le calme revenant peu à peu dans la maison, celui-ci reconfia alors son plus jeune enfant à sa femme de telle manière à ce qu'elle puisse le préparer convenablement à récolter les nombreuses friandises qu'ils allaient faire au cours de cette soirée. Et, alors que notre jeune père de famille se prépara à aller faire un nouveau tour dans les environs, celui-ci sentit alors la jeune Belmer lui aggriper le bas de son pantalon, et, il connaisait parfaitement sa fille quand elle avait quelquechose d'important à lui demander.

" Papa... " dit-elle en lui faisant signe de se rapprocher.

" Oui... qu'est ce que tu veux ma puce ? " répondit notre héros.

" C'est vrai que rien ne te fait peur ? "

" Bien sûr que non évidemment ! Si j'y réfléchis bien, il existe une seule chose dans ce monde qui puisse réellement me faire peur. "

" Laquelle ? "

" Ta maman. " finit-il à voix basse dans le creux de son oreille.

" Luffy ! " coupa alors la concernée qui se tenait à présent juste derrière lui, retenant son fils qui était vêtu d'un simple drap blanc en signe de déguisement. "

" Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien encore raconter à Belmer ? " demanda-t-elle d'un ton menaçant.

" Rien de bien particulier. "

" Enfin... Nous ferons mieux d'y aller maintenant ! " finit Nami avant de quitter sa demeure, suivi de près par le reste des membres de sa famille.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
>" Des bonbons ou des farces ? " hurlèrent nos deux jeunes héros devant une personne qui faisait jeu d'être effrayé par leurs déguisements.<p>

" Oh mon dieu ! Vous allez me faire peur, partez vite ! Tenez, voilà vos bonbons ! " répondit la personne en leur offrant les nombreuses friandises convoitées.

Belmer et Ace à la fois ravis que leurs déguisements puissent rencontrer un tel succès se précipitèrent alors vers d'autres demeures différentes afin d'y augmenter leurs récoltes qui étaient déjà bien fournis, derrière-eux se tenaient leurs parents respectifs qui marchèrent main dans la main et profitèrent ensemble de ce moment qu'il partageait en famille.

" Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont adorables ! Tu ne crois pas ? " s'émerveilla Nami en observant ses deux progénitures prendre du plaisir dans leurs activités.

" Ouais. " répondit simplement Luffy avant de sentir la tête de son épouse se poser contre le creux de son épaule.

" Nami, pourquoi as-tu tellement voulu qu'ils aillent récolter des bonbons auprès des autres personnes ? Tu sais, j'aurais directement pu en demander à Makino. "

" Tout simplement pour qu'ils profitent au maximum de leur enfance, tu sais, je n'ai pas eu la chance de vivre des fêtes très longtemps avec ma famille alors c'est pour cela que j'ai tant insisté à les faire venir ici. Tu ne m'en veux pas au moins ? "

" Pas le moins du monde, je suis persuadé que tu as pris la bonne décision. " répondit gentiment Luffy en passant son bras autour de son épouse.

" Dis, Luffy, tu as pensé au nom du bébé ? " demanda une nouvelle fois Nami en caressant son ventre qui était légèrement bombé.

" Je te laisse choisir, je lui donnes déjà mon nom et c'est plus que suffisant de ma part. "

" Enfin, nous verrons bien quand le temps sera venu... " répondit-elle en arborant un léger sourire.

" C'est dommage que Brook n'ait pas pu venir, avec lui, Belmer et Ace auraient eu encore plus de succès ! " plaisanta Nami en pouffant de rire

" Les amis... cela fait si longtemps que l'on ne sait plus vu... Ils doivent tous vivre leur propre vie à présent... " répondit Luffy avec une touche de nostalgie qui s'entendait dans le son de sa voix.

" Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai prévu d'inviter tout le monde pour la prochaine fête qui va se dérouler dans moins de deux mois ! " continua Nami avant de recevoir un léger baiser de remerciement contre le creux de sa joue.

" Merci, Nami ! " lança Luffy en faisant son habituel sourire idiot qui n'avait pas changé d'un pouce malgré les années qui s'étaient écoulées entre temps.

Alors que Nami s'apprêta à sa manière de répondre aux avances que lui lançait son ancien capitaine, celle-ci fut brusquement interrompue par les hurlements de sa fille conjugués par la même occasion par les pleurs du tout jeune Ace.

" Bon sang... Pourquoi faut-il toujours que ça arrive dans ces moments là ? " tempesta Nami légèrement agacée par ce genre de situation qui arrivait un peu trop souvent à son goût.

" Lâches-moi, méchant ou je vais le dire à mon papa ! " hurla la petite Belmer suspendue dans les airs par le bras d'une personne peu amicale, et, qui n'avait visiblement pas l'air d'apprécier ce genre de plaisenterie.

" Oh ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il va me faire ton papa ? " répondit-il en dévorant les nombreuses friandises qu'ils avaient durement récolté au cours de la soirée.

" Mon papa, c'est l'homme le plus fort de tous les océans ! Et il va venir te taper si tu ne me poses pas tout de suite ! "

" Hahahaha ! " ricana l'individu. " A t'entendre parler, ton père serait le tout nouveau seigneur des pirates qui aurait succédé à Gold Roger ! " finit-il en arrachant un chapeau de paille des mains que semblait porter le plus jeune enfant des deux.

" OUIIIIIIINNNNNNNN ! PAAPPAA ! " hurla alors la petite fille en pleurs tout comme son jeune frère qui ne pouvait rien faire de plus.

" Tu as fait pleurer mes enfants. " lança alors brièvement une voix familière au son des oreilles de nos deux jeunes héros.

L'individu se mit alors à se retourner brusquement afin d'identifier cette mystérieuse personne mais celui-ci refusa bien évidemment de laisser le joli magot qu'il détennait derrière lui.

" Pfeuhh ! Et alors ? Si tu es le père de ces enfants, tu dois également être le plus pleurnichard de tous les hommes sur Terre ! " chambra une nouvelle fois l'individu.

" Sache qu'il y a deux choses que je détestes dans ce monde. " continua alors l'inconnu de la même voix menaçante.

" La première est que quelqu'un comme toi puisse toucher et porter mon chapeau de paille. "

Une main se posa alors sur l'épaule du ravisseur.

" Et la deuxième, c'est que si tu fais encore pleurer mes enfants, je te jures que tu n'auras même plus assez de forces pour aller jusqu'en en enfer ! " finit-il en lançant un regard menaçant à l'homme qui tomba alors dans les vapes par simple échange de regards occulaires.

" Papa ! " hurla alors la jeune Belmer, soulagée de voir que l'homme qu'elle admirait était venu à son secours.

" Vous n'avez rien les enfants ? Si vous savez comme j'ai eu peur... " demanda Luffy en allant aux nouvelles de ses deux progénitures, suivie de près par Nami qui venait tout juste d'arriver sur les lieux.

" Ouais, on a trouvé une autre chose qui te fasse peur ! " se réjouissa alors la jeune fille pleine de satisfaction, ce qui provoqua bien évidemment l'hilarité de Nami qui avait à présent compris de quoi elle et son mari pouvait bien parler un peu plus tôt dans la soirée.

Finalement, la soirée se prolongea encore un peu et nos héros décidèrent d'aller rendre une petite visite à Makino afin qu'ils puissent renflouer leurs réserves de bonbons dont une grande partie avait été perdue suite à cet incident. De retour dans leur demeure, nos héros envoyèrent facilement Ace dans les bras de Morphée, il fallait dire que veiller assez tard le soir devait être extrêmement fatiguant pour un garçon de son âge. Luffy et Nami en firent également de même pour la jeune Belmer...

" Allez, il faut dormir maintenant. " dit gentiment Luffy sous le regard tendre que lui lançait son épouse.

" Papa, Maman... " lança une nouvelle fois la petite fille.

" J'espère que l'on restera toujours comme ça et qu'on sera toujours heureux ! "

" Je te le promets. Pas vrai, Luffy ? "

" C'est promis. "

" Alors, je veux un bisou ! " dit soudainement la jeune Belmer.

Un peu étonné par la demande soudaine que leur lançait leur fille, nos deux héros se dirigèrent alors vers elle afin de lui donner de qu'elle désirait tant...

" Mais non ! Pas moi ! " coupa-t-elle soudainement en stoppant ses deux parents par la même occasion. " Je veux que vous vous fassiez un bisou ! "

Luffy et Nami se mirent alors à se regarder malicieusement et la jeune femme posa alors ses lèvres contre la joue de son mari, mais cet acte ne suffit bien évidemment pas à stopper la demande qu'exigeait la petite fille.

" Eeeehhh ! C'est pas un vrai bisou ça, je veux un vrai bisou comme quand Tata Robin et tonton Usopp m'ont raconté ! "

Une nouvelle fois, nos deux héros se regardèrent mutuellement avant de partager le véritable baiser que voulait voir la jeune Belmer depuis longtemps. Mais, celle-ci réalisa alors qu'elle en avait un peu être un peu trop demandé à ses parents...

" Stop ! C'est fini ! Ça suffit maintenant! " dit-elle en voyant que le baiser de ses parents devenait un peu trop passioné.

Gênée, celle-ci se cacha alors dans sa couette...

" Les grandes personnes, je vous jure ! " finit-elle un ton agaçée, ce qui eut pour la même occasion d'amuser Luffy et Nami qui durent rompre le baiser devant l'innocence qui se dégageait de leur enfant.

De retour dans le monde réel, Nami qui était réveillée croisa son capitaine endormi, et celui-ci semblait sans doute apprécier le rêve dont il était plongé depuis déjà plusieurs heures. La rousse ramassa alors le chapeau de paille de Luffy qui gisait à ses pieds et le posa là où il devrait être, c'est-à-dire contre le creux de sa tête.

" Joyeux Halloween, Luffy ! " pensa-t-elle en lui adressant un petit sourire tendre.

* * *

><p>Et voilà, c'est terminé !<p>

Alors comment vous l'avez trouvé ? Suite au succès et à de nombreuses demandes sur ce chapitre " Dix ans plus tard ", j'ai décidé en quelque sorte de lui donner un petite suite et j'espère que cela vous a plu ^^


	7. Innocente Insouciance

Ciaossu à tout le monde qui êtes venus afin de découvrir ce septième chapitre de petits one-shots !  
>Je m'excuse avant tout de ne pas avoir encore publier la suite de l'autre fic mais cela est en cours d'écriture et comme ça fait déjà plus de 15 jours que je n'ai rien publié, j'ai décidé de sortir un one-shot afin que vous puissiez avoir quelque chose à vous mettre sous la dent.<p>

Allez, je sais que certain d'entre vous vont dire que c'est un peu tiré par les cheveux mais j'espère tout de même que cela va vous plaire !

* * *

><p>" Bon sang ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien encore fabriquer cet abruti ? " grommela la jeune navigatrice de l'équipage qui semblait déséspérement attendre la venue d'une personne manquante sur le Thousand Sunny.<p>

Tout l'équipage était déjà présent sur la proue du bateau et ceux-ci venaient tout juste d'achever les préparatifs nécessaires à leur départ. Zoro avait en effet terminé d'hisser la grand voile avec l'aide précieuse que lui offraient Usopp et de Chopper. Sanji, Brook et Franky s'occupaient quand à eux de remonter et de lever l'ancre du navire. Bref, toutes les conditions étaient désormais réunies afin de quitter l'île et atteindre leur prochaine destination sans le moindre accroc. Du moins, c'est ce qu'ils pensaient... Nos héros durent effectivement se rendre compte qu'il manquait cependant quelquechose de très important, et ce quelquechose, n'était autre que la présence de leur idiot de capitaine qui n'était toujours pas rentré à bord du Sunny.

" Ce n'est quand même pas compliqué enfin ! J'avais dit à tout le monde d'être de retour sur le pont à 17h00 et nous sommes tous présents mais pas lui évidemment ! " continua Nami qui masquait mal le visage agaçé qu'elle arborait, mais que partageaient également ses compagnons.

Ce n'est finalement qu'après trois longues heures d'attente interminable que nos héros parvinrent à distinguer la présence de la silhouette bien familière de leur capitaine se diriger vers eux afin de rentrer à bord du Thousand Sunny. Le seul problème était que Luffy n'était pas le seul à prendre la direction du bateau, celui-ci était en effet poursuivi par une vingtaine de marines qui semblaient fortement vouloir coffrer notre cher petit capitaine pirate préféré.

" Bon sang ! Mais pourquoi est-ce que cela finit-il toujours comme ça avec lui ? " se plaignit une nouvelle fois Nami lassée par ce genre d'événements qui revenait beaucoup trop vite à son goût.

" Vite ! Les gars ! On se tire d'ici ! " hurla Luffy avant d'étirer son bras pour aggriper un des côtés du Thousand Sunny.

" Gomu Gomu no... "

" Oh non... " se plaignirent Sanji et Zoro en devinant parfaitement les idées qui traversaient les pensées de leur capitaine.

" ... Rocket ! " finit brutalement Luffy en relâchant la pression qu'il exerçait sur ses deux mains, ce qui l'emmena à se retrouver projeté en plein sur Sanji et Zoro qui voltigèrent comme des quilles au contact violent de leur capitaine.

Zoro se retrouva éjecté contre la voile du bateau, ce qui avait fort heureusement, considérablement atténué le choc dans sa chute. Sanji eut un peu moins de chance et retomba aussi sec contre le plancher du bateau qui n'avait bizarrement pas cassé sur le coup. Quand à Luffy, ou le plus malchanceux, celui-ci se retrouva coincé dans une sorte d'arbre qu'il avait sûrement du défoncer à cause de l'impact violent qu'il avait provoqué dans sa technique de retour. Un peu sonné, notre héros ouvrit les yeux pour finalement remarquer que de nombreuses mandarines étaient en train de rouler juste à coté de lui.

Commençant de plus en plus à redouter ce qui allait se passer, Luffy tenta de se dégager des nombreux branchages dans lesquels il était coincé, il leva cependant le regard pour espérer qu'une certaine personne n'ait pas vu ce qu'il venait de faire...C'était raté... Nami contemplait parfaitement la scène qui se tenait à présent face à elle... bouche bée et le regard mêlant à la fois stupeur et incompréhension, celle-ci resta un long moment figé sur place, sans oser prononcer le moindre mot.

" Je... Je... Je suis désolé... Nami..." lança Luffy en réussissant enfin à se dégager de la plantation.

" Je... Je ne l'ait pas fait exprès... Crois-moi... " continua-t-il sous le même ton coupable.

Mais pour Nami, cela était difficilement acceptable voir encore moins pardonnable... En effet, pour des raisons presques inconnues et qu'elle ne pouvait pas expliquer, celle-ci refusa d'accepter les nombreuses excuses que lui balançait son capitaine. Elle en avait tout simplement marre de tout les actes irréfléchis qu'il faisait et qui pouvaient dans certains cas, comme celui-ci par exemple, avoir d'horribles conséquences plus ou moins graves.

" Tu.. Tu veux bien me pardonner, Nami ? " demanda une nouvelle fois Luffy en lui lançant son habituel sourire idiot qui débordait d'insouciance.

Cette fois, Nami ne put en supporter davantage... Celle-ci lui adressa un sourire faussé en guise de réponse et s'appocha de lui à grands pas...

" Je suis content que tu le prennes aussi bien ! Je croyais que... " s'exclama notre héros lorqu'une violente gifle se mit alors soudainement à lui caresser la joue, le coupant brusquement dans ses mots.

Pris de court et ne réalisant pas totalement ce qu'il venait de se passer, Luffy leva alors son regard pour tenter d'obtenir une quelconque réponse mais la seule chose qu'il était parvenu à voir était la silhouette de sa navigatrice qui s'enfuyait à grande vitesse en direction de la bibliothèque du Sunny. Il se mit alors à se relever difficilement lorsqu'il sentit un coup de pied bien familier lui percuter le crâne, le projetant à la même occasion contre la proue du bateau.

" Luffy ! " hurla Sanji avant de le saisir et le secouer à de nombreuses reprises.

" Comment oses-tu agir ainsi après ce que tu viens de faire à Nami-san ? Vas lui faire tes excuses et dépêches-toi ! Ou je te jures que le prochain repas que tu dégusteras sera également le dernier ! " finit-il d'un air menaçant.

De ce fait, notre cher capitaine se dirigea à son tour en direction de la biliothèque pour tenter d'y trouver sa navigatrice afin de lui présenter ses excuses pour une énième fois.

" Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? Cook-san ? " demanda Robin comme si celle-ci avait deviné qu'il allait se passer quelquechose d'intéressant entre ses deux nakamas...

" Il ne va quand même pas s'en tirer à si bon compte... Pas après voir fait cela au joli mandarinier de Nami-san ! "

" Bof, ce n'est pas si grave... " lança à son tour Franky en observant les dégâts qu'avait causé son capitaine.

" Comment oses-tu dire cela ? Espèce de sale boîte de conserves sur pattes ! " s'énerva une nouvelle fois le cuistot suite aux propos déplacés de Franky.

" C'est vrai. " coupa soudainement Usopp.

" Luffy n'a juste fait que détruire quelques branches de l'arbre, et les fruits qui y sont tombés n'étaient pas de toute façon pas encore mûrs... Si vous voulez mon avis, je doute fortement que Nami lui en veuille vraiment pour ce qu'il a fait à son arbre... Je pense simplement qu'elle en a tout bonnement assez de tous ses actes qu'il fait sans réfléchir aux conséquences futures ainsi qu'à sa faculté à passer à autre chose aussi rapidement... Et cela, tout le monde ne peut que être d'accord avec moi...

Tous nos héros se mirent alors à se taire devant les propos judicieux que venait d'énoncer Usopp, il fallait dire qu'il avait marqué un sacré point aux yeux de nos héros.

" Enfin... Espérons qu'elle ne soit pas trop dure avec lui... " finit-il d'un ton bref.

De retour du côté de la bibliothèque du Thousand Sunny où Nami s'y était réfugiée, celle-ci était tout simplement en train de s'occuper de ses nombreuses cartes maritimes qu'elle avait mis volontairement en suspens un plus tôt dans la journée. Mais bien évidemment, la jeune rousse eut un mal fou à se concentrer dessus et les meilleurs choses qu'elle arrivait à faire étaient paradoxalement les plus mauvaises, ce qui se résumait par exemple à commettre une bête erreur dans le calcul des marées ou encore confondre les orientations maritimes qu'elle maîtrisait pourtant parfaitement. Un chose était certaine, c'était que la jeune navigatrice n'avait tout simplement pas la tête à travailler et ne put s'empêcher de s'arracher ce qu'il venait de se passer de ses pensées...

" Bon sang ! Mais, pourquoi est-ce que je pense encore à lui ? " s'énerva-t-elle en renversant le flacon d'encre contre le sol de son bureau.

" Ce n'est qu'un crétin, et il est incapable de prendre des décisions sans savoir quelles conséquences cela peut avoir sur nous ! Son insouciance, je la détestes... " finit-elle avant de sentir qu'une larme était en train de couler contre le creux de sa joue.

" Et pourquoi est-ce que je me mets dans cet état là pour lui, moi ? Je ne suis vraiment qu'une idiote... s'il continue encore comme ça, c'est sûr... Il va se faire tuer... "

Le coeur de Nami se mit alors à se resserer après les derniers mots qu'elle venait d'énoncer, et alors qu'elle continua à se morfondre, celle-ci entendit alors le son de la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrir dévoilant au passage la silhouette musclée de Luffy.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? " pensa-t-elle un peu étonée par la soudaine apparition de son capitaine.

" Peu importe... Il est hors de question que je lui adresse la moindre parole... Je n'ai pas du tout envie de lui pardonner après ce qu'il a fait..." conclua-t-elle avant de reprendre le travail sur lequel elle travaillait depuis déjà plusieurs heures déjà.

" Nami... " lança Luffy à voix basse.

Pas de réponse de la part de la concernée qui continuait toujours à dessiner ses cartes tout en faisant semblant d'ignorer la présence de son capitaine, la navigatrice de l'équipage avait bien décidé de bouder son nakama et celui-ci s'en rendit compte assez facilement. De ce fait, Luffy se mit alors à ramasser une vieille feuille de papier ainsi qu'une plume qui traînait non loin de lui, avant de s'étaler par terre sous les yeux de Nami qui pouvait bien se demander quelle sorte d'idée pouvait bien encore lui traverser l'esprit...

De longues heures se mirent alors à passer durant lesquelles nos deux héros étaient toujours concentrés dans leurs activités personnelles. Commençant finalement à ressentir les effets du sommeil venir la gagner, Nami décida alors de laisser son capitaine tout seul et de regagner ses quartiers personnels où Robin devait être endormie depuis longtemps. Elle se leva alors de son bureau lorqu'elle entendit le son d'un ronflement familier venir lui chatouiller les oreilles.. Luffy s'était endormi devant son " oeuvre ".

Curieuse de découvrir ce qui avait bien pu occuper son capitaine pendant ce très long moment, Nami se mit alors à ramasser la feuille de Luffy qui gisait à ses pieds avant de remarquer que celui-ci avait réalisé une sorte de gribouillage très peu lisible et quasiment impossible à décoder.

" Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? " dit-elle en changeant sans cesse l'orientation de la feuille afin d'y dénicher un quelconque modèle pouvant s'y rattacher.

" Attends mais... cela ressemble étrangement... à une carte maritime ! " conclua finalement Nami un peu étonnée par ce qu'elle venait de découvrir.

" Mais cela reste vraiement très mauvais... Il a confondu l'est et l'ouest dans sa boussole, les contours des îles sont beaucoup trop épais et que dire des respects de l'échelle qui sont une véritable catastrophe ! "

Un petit rire se mit alors à s'échapper de la bouche de Nami, Luffy avait en effet tenté de lui présenter ses excuses d'une tout autre manière que seul lui était capable de réaliser, et bien qu'elle lui en veuille encore après ce qu'il venait de faire, celle-ci sentit néanmoins cette colère s'atténuer après le geste à la fois touchant et innocent qui lui était destinée. A la fois charmée et soulagée, Nami se mit alors à retourner la feuille de dessin et remarqua soudainement la présence d'une figure particulièrement connue (.).

" Mon tatouage ! Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien fabriquer ici ? " s'étonna la rousse surprise par la nouvelle découverte qu'elle venait de faire.

Mais, Nami parvint assez facilement à deviner les raisons qui avaient poussé Luffy à dessiner son tatouage contre cette vulgaire feuille de papier. La figure de Luffy réprésentait assez fidèlement le marquage qu'elle portait sur son bras gauche, et celle-ci était parvenue à distinguer trois sortes de flèches qui pointaient à des endroits différents du dessin.

Une première flèche était en effet pointée contre la forme d'hélice que la figure représentait au bout duquel Nami était parvenu à lire le message " Papi Hélice ", la deuxième flèche avait pris la direction de la forme de mandarine du dessin où y était écrit en toutes lettres " Nami ", quand à la troisième et dernière flèche, elle pointait en direction de la sorte de feuille qui était située juste au dessus de la mandarine... Là, Nami pouvait lire le message " Mon chapeau de Paille ? Moi ? "...

Sentant peu à peu qu'elle ne pourrait plus retenir ses larmes plus longtemps, Nami ramassa alors la plume qu'avait utilisé Luffy avant de griffoner quelquechose sur le dessin pour finalement le reposer non loin de lui... Elle se mit alors à tirer une couverture avant de recouvrir son nakama histoire de le protéger du froid qu'il faisait dans la bibliothèque qui était en partie causé par la grande altitude de la salle du Sunny.

" Nami... Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que tu me pardonnes... " marmonna notre héros dans son sommeil.

Nami lui déposa alors un léger baiser contre le creux de sa joue...

" Ton innocente insouciance... Je la détestes ! Mais je veux que tu la préserves... " finit-elle avant de s'effondrer à son tour de fatigue contre le corps de son capitaine.

Non loin de là, sur une vulgaire et anodine feuille de papier qui gisait à leurs pieds, on pouvait difficilement une sorte d'écrit rédigée en trois lettres capitales qui commençait peu à peu s'effaçer, à cause de la chute soudaine de plusieurs gouttes d'eau qui étaient tombées là par hasard et qui alteraient progressivement la lisibilité du dessin...

" OUI" pouvait-t-on lire au bout d'une flèche qui avait été épargnée...

* * *

><p>Et voilà, c'est fini !<br>Bon j'ai tout raconté dans l'intro et du coup je n'ai plus rien à dire. Juste vous conseiller de vous procurer Zelda Skyward Sword si vous avez une Wii, c'est tout...

Allez, je vous retrouve j'espère très très vite pour de nouvelles aventures avec encore plus de LuNa !

PS : Petit coucou et hommage à 100-pseudo pour avoir eu la brillante idée du tatouage (désolé mais je ne sais pas comment corrigé cette histoire de marge)


	8. Chasse aux insectes

Ciaossu ! Je sais, je sais, je vais me faire incendier par la plupart des lecteurs qui attendaient la suite de " Quoi ? un tournoi ? " Mais, je suis désolé mais mes pulsions de LuNa ont repris le dessus et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de publier et d'écrire ce chapitre. Mais, ne vous inquiétez pas, je travaille là-dessus alors patientez encore un peu, prenez du plaisir ou bien soyez dégoûté en lisant ce chapitre ! Dans ce contenu, exclusivement du LuNa, donc peu de surprise, je m'excuse d'avance de la très faible présence des autres membres de l'"quipage mais comme c'est du LuNa, c'est logique non ?

* * *

><p>" Allez Usopp ! Dépêches-toi ! Je ne peux pas attendre plus longtemps ! " s'exlama le jeune Luffy visiblement excité par la prochaine trouvaille dont s'occupait son nakama.<p>

" Mais, calmes-toi, Luffy ! Laisses-moi au le temps de le finir et de le perfectionner ! " rétorqua sèchement le sniper sans dédaigner le regard de son invention.

" Mais, il me le faut le plus rapidement possible ! Vite ! "

" C'est bon, j'ai bientôt fini... Il ne manque plus que quelques réglages... Par ici... Et par là... Et voilà, c'est terminé ! " finit brusquement Usopp en tenant l'objet tant convoité en direction de son capitaine.

" Yahoo ! Génial, t'es le meilleur Usopp ! " répondit Luffy en brandissant l'invention dans les airs afin de mieux la contempler

" Héhéhé ! Pas besoin de me remercier, tu sais ! " se vanta-t-il plein de contentement

" Ce truc, c'est le meilleur filet à papillon qui ait jamais été inventé ! Avec lui, tu pourras attraper n'importe quel insecte qui se dressera sur ton chemin ! Son manche anti-dérapant le rend aussi léger qu'une plume qui virevolte dans les airs et grâce à son filet en mailles ultra-renforcées, les insectes piégés à l'intérieur ne pourront même pas s'enfuir ! "

" Géniiiaaaalll ! " s'extasia une nouvelle fois son capitaine, des étoiles dans les yeux.

" Au fait, dis-moi, Luffy ? " répondit soudainement Usopp. " Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi tu m'as demandé de fabriquer ce filet à papillon. A quoi cela va bien pouvoir te servir de pouvoir attraper des insectes dans les environs ? "

" Shishishi ! " ricanna bêtement son capitaine

" Et bien pour te dire, j'ai entendu parler que cette île abritait une espèce très rare d'un insecte légendaire... Et sans filet à papillon, c'est quasiment impossible de pouvoir l'attraper..."

" Je vois... Et bien, je ne te retiens pas, bonne chance, Luffy ! " répondit le sniper avant de ranger ses affaires qu'il avait éparpillé un peu partout sur le bateau.

" Par contre, je te conseillerai d'éviter de croiser Nami ou Sanji avec ce filet à papillons, je crois bien que les insectes ce n'est pas trop leur tasse de thé... Si tu veux mon avis..."

" Allez, c'est parti ! " lança vivement notre héros avant de s'éloigner progressivement du bateau, laissant Usopp seul à bord pour y monter la garde

Pendant ce temps, au coeur de l'île auquel tous nos héros avaient à présent débarqué depuis un bon moment, Luffy se mit à toute vitesse à partir en direction de l'endroit où pouvait bien se terrer cette fameuse espèce d'insecte qu'il avait tant voulu attraper. Dans sa course folle, celui-ci ne remarqua même pas qu'il avait croisé à de nombreuses reprises plusieurs de ses compagnons qui se demandèrent quelle mouche pouvait bien encore l'avoir piqué. Zoro qui errait comme une âme en peine sur l'île, Chopper, Sanji et Brook les bras chargés de fournitures et matières premières ainsi que Robin et Franky remarquèrent avec étonnement que leur capitaine avait trouvé une activité qui puisse l'occuper pendant un certain moment.

Après de longues heures de marche et de recherche infructueuse, Luffy continua néanmoins à fouiller le moindre recoin de l'île dans l'espoir de dénicher cette fameuse espèce légendaire... Mais, il du finalement se faire se faire à l'idée que si cette espèce était légendaire, c'est qu'il y avait bien une raison précise...

" Bon sang ! Mais où peut-il bien être ? " s'énerva-t-il visiblement lassé par ces longues recherches qui n'avaient pas encore fructifié.

Alors qu'il s'écroula contre le sol pris par le désespoir et un léger découragement, Luffy ferma un moment ses yeux afin de pouvoir se concentrer au mieux dans sa traque, en rouvrant progressivement ses yeux Luffy vit alors avec surprise le visage d'une silhouette bien familière se tenir à seulement quelques centimètres du sien...

" Luffy. " prononça-t-elle d'une voix assurée

A la fois gêné et étonné par la soudaine présence de sa navigatrice, Luffy se mit brusquement à relever la tête cognant au passage violemment le front de sa navigatrice qui n'avait pas eu le temps d'anticiper le geste de son capitaine.

" Aïe ! Aïe ! Aïe ! " prononcèrent-t-ils en choeur en se frottant leurs crânes respectifs qui s'étaient heurtés sur le coup.

" Nami... Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ? " lança Luffy encore un peu sonné par le coup.

" C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça ! " répliqua-t-elle d'un ton bref, la main posée contre l'endroit du choc

" Non, mais qu'est-ce que tu peux bien fabriquer dans ce trou perdu de l'île ? Je t'ai aperçu courir dans tous les sens et Robin m'a conseillé de te suivre afin que tu ne rentres pas en retard car on part tout de suite ! Mais malheuresement, tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour te retrouver dans de sales draps ! "

Luffy se contenta de pouffer de mécontentement en guise de réponse, tout en essayant au passage de cacher ce qu'il tenait dans ses mains derrière son dos, de manière à ce que Nami ne puisse pas distinguer son filet à papillon. Mais le problème était que Luffy soit aussi doué dans le camouflage qu'il l'était dans le mensonge et cela n'échappait visiblement pas à sa nakama qui se doutait bien que notre héros lui cachait quelquechose.

" Luffy ! Qu'est-ce que tu caches derrière ton dos ? " lança-t-elle d'un ton plus strict cette fois.

" R... Rien... Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles... " répondit-il déstabilisé par les propos de sa navigatrice

Nami ne mit alors que quelques secondes à obtenir ses éléments de réponse en apercevant brièvement le filet à papillons qui dépassait du dos de Luffy.

" Attends... " lança-t-elle d'un ton qui alliait cette fois stupeur et épouvante. " Ne me...dis pas... que... que... tu chasses les insectes ? "

" Moi ? Bien sûr que non ! " répondit Luffy sans savoir qu'il continuait de s'enfoncer

" Non mais quelle horreur ! Comment peux-tu d'adonner à la capture de ces petites bestioles plus répugnantes les unes que les autres ? "

" Mais... Nami... Tu sais bien que j'aime les insectes depuis que je suis tout petit...

" Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais gober tout ça ! " rétorqua-t-elle sans pour autant relâcher sa colère.

" Mais c'est vrai... Je te l'assure... Quand mon grand-père m'a relâché dans la forêt, la seule chose qui m'amusait c'était d'observer les différents insectes qui étaient autour de moi... Alors, laisse-moi continuer à chercher l'espèce légendaire, je t'en supplie... " finit-t-il en plaquant ses mains contre elles, avant de s'incliner devant sa navigatrice.

De longues secondes se mirent alors à passer, Luffy avait toujours les yeux fermés et attendit la suite qui mit un peu trop de temps à lui parvenir... Celui-ci se mit alors doucement à relever la tête en faisant attention à ne pas faire de moindre faux-pas ni de gestes brusques pour finalement remarquer que les yeux de sa navigatrice étaient passés en mode Berry-Berry...

" Na... Nami ? " lança Luffy en secouant à de nombreuses reprises sa main devant le visage toujours figé de sa nakama.

" UNE ESPECE LEGENDAIRE ? " hurla brusquement Nami faisant vaciller son capitaine sur le coup.

" Oui... c'est pour ça que je suis venu dans ce coin de l'île. " répondit Luffy en reprenant une énième fois ces esprits.

" Très bien, Luffy ! Je te donne UNE seule petite heure et pas une de plus afin que tu puisses capturer cet insecte. Durant cette période, je viendrais avec toi pour que tu ne te perdes pas en chemin et promets-moi que tu m'obéiras et rentrera sur le Sunny même sans avoir atteint ton but une fois le temps écoulé ! "

Le visage de Luffy se mit alors à s'illuminer...

"C'est vrai ? Super ! Merci Nami ! C'est juré, je t'obéirai ! Allez, maintenant viens avec moi ! " hurla-t-il avant d'aggriper sa nakama par la main afin qu'elle ne le retarde pas dans sa chasse à l'insecte.

Durant cette dernière heure de chasse au cours duquel le reste de l'équipage s'était redirigé en direction du Thousand Sunny, Luffy en profita par la même occasion pour attraper quelques espèces d'insectes qui retinrent son attention...

" Oh ? Mais c'est... " s'exlama-t-il en pointant du doigt une sorte de scarabée qui patientait tranquillement contre un arbre de l'île.

" Regarde, Nami ! C'est un lucane du bourg, il est très apprécié des enfants et c'est également l'espèce la plus commune dans Grand Line et le Nouveau Monde ! On en trouve partout des comme lui ! "

Nami ne répondit pas et se contenta simplement de lui adresser un petit sourire en guise de satisfaction, il fallait dire qu'elle n'était pas une grande fan des insectes au contraire de Luffy et cela lui parut un peu étrange que son idiot de capitaine puisse lui apprendre de nouvelles choses un peu plus culturelles.

" Et ça, c'est une pyrococcinelle ! " continua-t-il en tenant fièrement un drôle d'insecte de couleur rouge flamboyante qu'il avait trouvé sous une pierre.

" Oh ? Mais pourquoi est-elle toute rouge cette espèce ? " demanda Nami qui se surprit à s'intéresser à ces étranges petites bestioles

" Shishishi ! Et bien, tu vois, c'est un insecte qui se nourrit exclusivement de pierre volcanique, c'est pour cela qu'elle prend une couleur rougeâtre devant nous ! " répondit Luffy en sortant des mots peu commun de son vocabulaire.

" Il est vraiment trop mignon quand il agit comme ça... Il doit vraiment adorer les insectes... " pensa alors Nami admirative en voyant virevolter à plusieurs reprises son nakama dans les environs.

Sur le coup, Nami sentit alors un étrange sentiment au niveau du bas ventre venir la perturber mais qu'étrangement cela ne lui parut pas désagréable bien au contraire.

" Eh Nami ! Nami ! " hurla alors Luffy en faisant soudainement revenir sa navigatrice sur terre.

" Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Luffy ? "

" Vas-y ! Maintenant c'est ton tour ! Allez, essaies d'attraper cette insecte qui est juste devant toi ! " dit-il en lui montrant une espèce équipée de deux paires d'ailes volantes.

" C'est une libellule à cornes et elle est très difficile à attraper, mais avec le filet qu'à fabriquer Usopp tu devrais pouvoir y arriver ! " répondit Luffy en confiant le filet à papillons dans les mains de son amie.

" Mais... Luffy... " se plaignit une nouvelle fois Nami " Je ne sais pas comment attraper d'insectes moi ! Tu sais très bien que je déteste ça ! "

" Ne t'inquiètes pas, je serai avec toi sur ce coup là. " répondit Luffy avant de prendre sa navigatrice dans ses bras de telle manière à ce qu'ils puissent tous les deux coordonner leurs mouvements pour capturer l'insecte.

Le sentiment que Nami avait ressenti un peu plus tôt se mit alors à se resserer dans le creux de son ventre, en effet, sentir le corps musclé de son capitaine venir se presser contre le sien n'arrangeait effectivement pas les choses et le contact des mains de Luffy contre les siennes sur le filet à papillon augmenta encore le niveau de cet étrange sentiment.

" Shhhh... Ne fais pas de bruit... Avançons tout doucement...Voilà comme ça... " prononça notre héros en s'approchant avec Nami de l'insecte de telle manière à ce qu'il ne s'envole pas par l'action d'un geste trop brusque ou incontrôlé.

Au même moment, à bord du Thousand Sunny, nos héros attendèrent patiemment le retour des deux membres de l'équipage qui manquèrent sur le navire. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que tout le monde pouvait bien se demander qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien leur prendre autant de temps...

" Bon sang ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien encore fabriquer ces deux-là ? " s'énerva Zoro en guettant patiemment le retour de ses deux nakamas.

" Ne me dis pas qu'ils ont décidé de passer du bon temps ens... "

" Finis ta phrase et je te jure qu'il y aura du vert dans le prochain repas ! " rétorqua Sanji énervé par l'idée qui avait bien pu traverser l'esprit de Zoro.

Alors que nos héros reprirent une nouvelle bagarre au cours duquel ils avaient cette fois réussi à entraîner le reste de l'équipage là dedans, Robin pointa alors son regard vers le ciel où la nuit venait de tomber...

De retour du côté de Luffy et Nami, ceux-ci étaient toujours à la chasse de cette libellule qui ne s'était toujours pas envolée et il fallait dire que la tombée de la nuit n'aida pas particulièrement nos héros dans leur capture, mais ceux-ci réussirent néanmoins à parvenir juste devant l'insecte où le plus facile était désormais à faire...

" Tu vois... ce n'était pas très difficile... " dit Luffy à voix basse.

" Maintenant, la seule chose qui nous reste faire, c'est de l'attraper avec le filet à papillons. Tu es prête ? 3...2...1... "

Mais, la suite ne vint pas bien au contraire... La seule chose que l'on pouvait voir était que la libellule venait tout juste de s'envoler, alertée par un intense vacarme qui s'était déroulé juste derrière elle... Effectivement, alors que Luffy avait les mains bien aggripées sur celles de Nami, au moment de soulever le filet à papillon, sa main droite se mit alors à déraper sur une des parties du corps de sa navigatrice, qui surprise, s'effondra au sol entraînant par la même occasion la chute de son capitaine avec elle.

Quoi qu'il en soit, la scène était que Luffy et Nami étaient étalés l'un contre l'autre, leurs visages séparés par seulement quelques centimètres et qu'aucun deux ne daignèrent détourner le regard qu'ils partageaient depuis déjà un bon moment. C'est finalement Luffy qui fut le premier à retrouver ses esprits et celui-ci se redressa difficilement de sa chute, accompagné peu de temps par sa nakama.

" Je... je suis désolé... " dit Luffy un peu gêné dans le ton de sa voix. " Ma main... on dirait qu'elle a glissé au dernier moment... "

" Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûre que tu ne l'as pas fait exprès. " répondit-elle gentiment en sachant pertinement que son capitaine n'avait pas ce genre d'idée derrière la tête.

" C'est dommage,on dirait que la libelulle s'est envolée ! " répondit Luffy avant de remarquer que le ciel autour d'eux commençait peu à peu à s'illuminer.

" Nami ! Regarde ! Ce sont des lucioles ! " s'exlama Luffy en contemplant les nombreuses lumières qui les entouraient.

" C'est... c'est... magnifique... " répondit à son tour Nami devant le fabuleux spectable lumineux que leur offrait ces petits insectes.

C'est alors qu'une lumière pour le moins inhabituelle se mit alors à faire irruption parmi toutes les autres. Un insecte peu commun qui ressemblait à une sorte de papillon entouré d'un halo de lumière bleu virevoltait parmi les milliers de lucioles déjà présentes, nos héros comprirent alors immédiatement de quelle espèce d'insecte ils avaient devant eux...

" C'est... c'est... lui ! " hurlèrent-t-ils en choeur réjouis par l'existence de papillon.

" C'est le légendaire papillon du bonheur ! On dit qu'il n'apparaît seulement que devant les gens heureux au coeur pur et se nourrit exclusivement du bonheur débordant de ces mêmes personnes ! Quiconque l'attrape est capable de vivre heureux pour toujours ! " s'extasia Luffy en remuant son filet à de nombreuses reprises dans l'espoir de le capturer.

" Heureux... pour toujours ? " répondit Nami en voyant la légendaire espèce se poser contre l'arbre où était précédemment perchée la libellule.

" Luffy ! Faisons comme précédemment et attrapons-le ensemble ! " lança-t-elle d'un ton plein de détermination.

Nos deux héros se mirent alors à répéter la même action qu'ils avaient fait avec la libellule, mais leur motivation et leur volonté furent regonfler à bloc, à tel point que même le légendaire papillon se retrouva prisonnier dans un flacon qu'avait spécialement gardé Luffy pour cette occasion.

" On a réussi ! Nami ! On a attrapé ce papillon ! Si tu savais à quel point je voulais tant le voir de mes propres yeux ! " hurla Luffy fier de sa capture réalisée en compagnie de sa navigatrice.

" Très bien, maintenant... je te l'offre ! Il est pour toi Nami ! " dit-il avant de s'incliner et tenir le flacon en direction de son amie qui ne comprit pas du tout ce qui lui attendait.

" Lu... Luffy ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? " demanda Nami qui comprit alors peu à peu les raisons de son capitaine à vouloir attraper cette créature.

" Alors... Tu voulais me l'offrir c'est ça ? "

" Shishishi ! Oui, tu as bien compris ! " répondit-il en faisant à nouveau l'idiot, avant de prononcer le reste de sa phrase d'un ton plus sérieux cette fois çi.

" Nami. Je veux que tu sois heureuse pour le reste des journées à venir avec nous tous, je veux que tu conserves ce joli sourire qui illumine mes journées, cette jolie voix dont je ne peux plus me passer et ne plus voir tes larmes de tristesse qui me font souffrir couler devant moi. Alors, s'il te plaît, acceptes ce papillon du bonheur ! "

" Luffy... " répondit-elle touchée en sentant des larmes de joie venir couler contre le creux de ses joues.

Celle-ci prit alors le flacon des mains de Luffy avant de relâcher son contenu dans la nature, libérant au passage le papillon à nouveau libre qui se remit à virevolter un peu partout autour d'eux.

" Nami ? Tu ne veux pas du... " demanda aussitôt Luffy avant de sentir quelquechose de chaud et doux venir se presser contre ses lèvres.

" Comment pourrais-je être la seule à être heureuse sans savoir que l'homme que j'aime n'est pas heureux lui aussi ? " répondit-elle avant d'embrasser une nouvelle fois son capitaine.

" Merci, Nami. "

Les lucioles se mirent alors à danser autour de nos héros qui partagèrent leur vrai premier baiser, un halo de lumière bleu se posa alors contre le chapeau de paille de Luffy et disparut subitement...

* * *

><p>Voilà fini ! Alors, vous avez aimé ? Détesté ?<br>Personnellement, j'ai pris un plaisir énorme à l'écrire, ce qui ne veut pas dire que les autres non.  
>Allez, à très vite pour la suite de nos aventures avec plus de LuNa !<p> 


	9. Joyeux Noël

Ciaossu en cette période de joyeuses fêtes et de festivités en tout genre ! Comme pour Halloween, comment ne pas célébrer Noël sans que je vous sorte un chapitre spécialement dédié à cette occasion ? Bien évidemment il y aura du LuNa dans ce chapitre car je le dis et je me répète je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'en faire ^^ Allez, profitez du chapitre qui j'espère vous ravira !

* * *

><p>Par une très belle journée d'hiver merveilleusement bien marquée par la tombée de soyeux flocons de neige, nos héros venaient tout juste d'atteindre la prochaine île de Kurismasu où ils en profitèrent afin de recouvrir le Thousand Sunny de multiples décorations atypiques. Le bateau avait quasiment fait peau neuve, la faute à Luffy et ses compagnons qui voulurent absolument célébrer la traditionnelle fête qui se tenait à chaque époque de l'année. Bref, le navire était à présent superbement décoré par de nombreuses guirlandes multicolores réparties un peu partout dans les environs, au même titre que de nombreux gadgets spécifiques de Noël parmi lesquelles se trouvaient diverses boules, chaussettes ou sucres d'orges en tout genre... Sans oublier la traditionnelle boule de gui que Sanji avait absolument voulu accrocher dans sa cuisine. Bien évidemment, un imposant mais néanmoins superbe sapin trônait magnifiquement sur la proue du bateau et complétait la collection de nos héros qui terminèrent au passage la décoration du bateau.<p>

" Bien ! A présent, tout est terminé ! lança Nami en observant Franky glisser une étoile sur le sapin

" On va enfin pouvoir passer à la phase de cadeaux ! " continua-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

A l'entente de cette phrase, Luffy, Usopp et Chopper se mirent à bondir à toute vitesse en direction de Nami, laissant en plan les nombreuses activités amusantes qu'il avaient trouvés, Brook et Sanji qui préparaient le repas du soir accoururent également en sa direction, quand à Zoro, Robin et Franky, ceux-ci arrivèrent progressivement, juste après avoir terminer d'installer les dernières décorations sur le Sunny, il fallait dire que c'était ce que tout le monde attendait depuis un bon moment déjà...

" Les cadeaux ! Géniaaaaal ! " hurla Luffy en bondissant dans toutes les directions possibles, avant que le poing de sa navigatrice ne le remette sur le droit chemin.

" Crétin ! Comment veux-tu que l'on offre des cadeaux alors qu'on vient juste à peine de débarquer sur l'île ? "rétorqua Nami un brin lassée par l'attitude de son capitaine.

" Nami-chan a raison. Nous venons tout juste d'arriver sur cette île et certains d'entre nous n'ont pas encore eu le temps d'acheter quelque chose à offrir pour tout le monde. " continua à son tour Robin avant que Nami ne reprenne une nouvelle fois la parole.

" C'est pourquoi, j'ai décidé que chacun d'entre nous offrira un seul cadeau à un seul membre de l'équipage afin que tout le monde puisse y trouver son compte. "

" Mais ? Comment on va faire alors ? " demanda à son tour Chopper.

Nami se mit alors à agripper une plume qui trainait non loin d'elle, après un moment de réflexion, celle-ci griffonna quelques mots sur une feuille de papier avant de la déchirer en petits morceaux, tout cela sous l'œil perplexe de ses nakamas qui se demandaient ce qu'elle pouvait bien encore pouvoir fabriquer et à quel prix cela leur coûterait encore.

" Il me manque encore quelque chose... " dit-elle en passant et repassant plusieurs fois sous la boule de gui qui venait tout juste d'être accroché par Sanji.

" Je sais ! "

" Luffy, passes moi ton chapeau s'il te plaît. " dit elle en regroupant les bouts de papiers déchirés dans le creux de sa main

Celui-ci lui obéit sans rechigner et lui tendit alors son chapeau de paille, Nami en profita donc pour y déposer les morceaux de papier déchirés avant de les mélanger d'un bref geste de sa main droite.

" Voilà ! Maintenant, chacun d'entre nous va à présent tirer à tour de rôle un bout de papier dans le chapeau de Luffy. "

" Mais Nami ? Qu'est-ce que tu as écrit sur ces morceaux de papier ? " demanda Usopp qui n'avait toujours pas compris le stratagème de sa navigatrice comme pour le reste de ses compagnons par ailleurs.

" Ce sont vos noms. La personne que vous tirerez sera la personne auquel vous devrez offrir votre cadeau. "

" Génial ! C'est une sacrée bonne idée que tu as eu là Nami ! En plus, mon chapeau de paille va bonifier le tirage au sort, vous allez voir ! " s'enthousiasma Luffy sous le regard satisfait de Nami.

" Très bien, allons-y ! Que tout le monde plonge sa main dans le chapeau et y ressorte un bout de papier ! "

Tous s'exécutèrent et plongèrent leurs mains dans le chapeau. Après quelques secondes, tout le monde connaissait l'identité de la mystérieuse personne qui allait recevoir leur cadeau.

" J'ai Chopper. " dit-Nami en faisant virevolter sa feuille en l'air.

" Brook. " répondit calmement Zoro

" Sanji. " continua à son tour Usopp

" Non ! C'est impossible ! Il doit y avoir une erreur, je ne peux pas tomber sur lui ! Pas moi ! " tempesta un Sanji larmoyant visiblement peu enthousiasme de voir le nom de Zoro écrit sur son papier et relativement déçu de ne pas être parvenu à tomber sur une de ses déesses.

Il fallait dire que notre cuistot n'avait pas la chance avec lui sur ce coup là... Le reste de nos héros se mit alors à dévoiler les identités restantes des personnes à combler et ce fut finalement Chopper qui avait obtenu le nom de Robin et il devait désormais lui trouver un cadeau convenable qui puisse la satisfaire, Brook hérita à son tour de Luffy. Franky devait trouver un cadeau à Usopp et Robin un cadeau pour Franky, quand à Luffy il hérita de la personne la plus difficile à satisfaire, c'est-à-dire Nami.

" Bien. " lança-t-elle en voyant que son idée avait globalement été adoptée par nos héros.

" Je vais maintenant vous donner l'argent qui devra vous permettre d'acheter votre cadeau mais rappelez-vous qu'il ne devra pas excéder les 2000 Berrys, faute d'équité ! Et ne le dépensez pas n'importe comment, s'il vous plait ! " finit-elle avant de lancer un regard noir à son capitaine.

Une fois l'argent obtenu, nos héros se mirent alors à se disperser en petits groupes, chacun prenant leur propre chemin afin de pouvoir acheter leurs cadeaux respectifs...

Au cœur de l'île de Kurismasu qui avait également été spécialement organisée pour les fêtes de Noël, nos héros virevoltèrent parmi les nombreuses attractions et multiples boutiques qui se tenaient devant eux. L'ambiance festive qui s'y dégageait parmi la très bonne humeur des habitants, les nombreuses décorations colorées plus splendides les unes après les autres et la présence d'un orchestre parmi lequel un certain squelette s'y était incrusté pour pouvoir lui aussi jouer un morceau suffisaient à faire rentrer nos héros dans cet état d'insouciance et d'émerveillement. Luffy, qui avait lui décidé d'écumer en premier lieu les restaurants au contraire de ses compagnons qui étaient eux présents devant les nombreuses boutiques de l'île, se retrouva le ventre plein et désormais prêt à aller trouver quelque chose pour sa navigatrice.

" Yahoooooo ! J'ai bien mangé ! " hurla-t-il en caressant son énorme ventre qui avait gonflé sous la tonne de plats avalés.

" Maintenant, il est temps d'aller acheter quelque chose pour Nami ou je risquerai de passer un sale quart d'heure la connaissant... " continua-t-il avant de se lever de table.

" Un instant ! " coupa la serveuse du restaurant en essayant de ranimer les nombreux cuisiniers qui étaient étrangement tombés dans les vapes.

" Il faut que vous payez maintenant ! Comment va-t-on faire pour assurer le service du soir ? Si je compte le total de tout ce que vous avez mangé, cette somme s'élève désormais à 2000 Berrys ! "

" QUOOOOOOOIIIIIII ? 2000 BERRYS ? MAIS C'EST SUPER CHER ! " hurla Luffy sous l'effet de la surprise et sans se rendre compte que son ventre avait immédiatement repris sa forme initiale.

" Si vous ne payez pas, je me dois d'être dans l'obligation d'appeler la marine. " continua la serveuse d'un ton bref, coupant toute tentative de négociation avec notre pauvre capitaine.

Finalement, Luffy dut à contrecœur, se résoudre à se délester de cette somme. Mais, le véritable problème était désormais devant lui. Plus aucun Berry dans sa poche et un cadeau à acheter pour sa navigatrice sous peine de se recevoir une véritable correction dont il se souviendra toute sa vie... Abattu, Luffy essaya tant bien que mal que de réclamer de l'argent à ses compagnons mais il fallait dire qu'ils n'étaient pas très compréhensifs et les seules choses qu'il put obtenir étaient de nombreuses moqueries venant de leurs parts et également quelques coups de pieds d'un cuisinier visiblement furieux de voir que son crétin de capitaine avait pu obtenir le nom de sa Nami-chérie.

Nami, quand à elle, après avoir trouvé une surprise pour Chopper, s'était résolue à se séparer de Robin pour la laisser trouver un cadeau pour Franky. Notre navigatrice décida donc de profiter un peu des attractions et des activités qui se tenaient autour d'elle. En passant devant une boutique, celle-ci se mit alors à remarquer la présence d'une magnifique bague reluisante sertie par de nombreux joyaux en forme de mandarines qui se tenait juste devant la vitrine.

" WOOAAAWWW ! Elle est magnifique ! Je la veux ! Je la veux ! Je la veux ! " s'enthousiasma-t-elle sous les yeux un peu gênés de certains passants qui passaient à proximité.

" On n'avait dit seulement 2000 Berys pour les cadeaux mais après tout, rien ne m'empêche d'aller plus haut pour MON propre cadeau ! "

Passée en mode Berry-Berry, Nami décida finalement de pénétrer dans la boutique afin d'y obtenir ce qu'elle désirait depuis déjà quelques secondes. Une fois à l'intérieur de la boutique qui était étrangement vide la faute à une clientèle un peu trop haut de gamme, la rousse se dirigea en direction du vendeur qui était tranquillement en train de lustrer ses différents bijoux avant de les remettre dans les différentes vitrines.

" Il n'a pas l'air d'être très compréhensif en affaires... " se plaignit-elle en voyant la mine peu sympathique qu'arborait le marchand.

" Très bien, opération séduction en marche ! Je vais essayer de jouer la jeune fille timide et pleine de charme... Cela marche à tous les coups..." pensa-t-elle en dégrafant un peu sa veste, tout en remettant en valeur sa magnifique chevelure orangée devant elle.

" Excusez moi... " demanda-t-elle au marchand d'une voix pleine de timidité.

" Mmmhhh... Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous Mademoiselle ? " répondit-il sans pour autant être gêné par la pose un peu trop voyante qu'était en train de faire Nami devant lui.

" Je voudrais... juste... savoir à quel prix... Vous voudriez me vendre cette bague... " finit-elle en pointant du doigt l'objet qui avait retenu son attention.

" Ahhhh... Je vois que vous avez très bon goût. " répondit-il satisfait de voir qu'une personne s'intéressait à ce qu'il avait mis dans la vitrine.

" Essayez-là, allez-y ! "

Alors que Nami avait agrippé le précieux bijou entre ses deux doigts, celle-ci essaya de la faire glisser contre son annulaire gauche mais remarqua avec étonnement que la bague pourtant de taille assez conséquente ne rentrait pas du tout contre son doigt.

" Malheureusement, je regrette mais je suis dans l'incapacité de pouvoir vous vendre cette bague malgré tout l'argent que vous pourrez me proposer. "

" Quoi ? "

" Vous n'êtes pas aussi timide que vous en avez l'air... A croire que vous avez essayé de me séduire pour que je puisse vous vendre cette bague ! HAHAHAHA ! "

" Arrêtes de jouer à ça avec moi maintenant, ça suffit et dis-moi plutôt pourquoi cette bague n'est pas à vendre ! Je suis prête à en mettre le prix pourtant et ce n'est pas votre rôle de vendre des articles ? " menaça-t-elle d'une voix beaucoup plus agressive

" Il s'agit ici d'une relique historique transmise de génération en génération à partir d'une famille royale... On raconte par ailleurs qu'elle ne puisse réagir qu'avec certaines personnes digne de la porter. Voilà pourquoi je l'expose dans cette vitrine en cette époque de foule afin de voir si ces nombreuses légendes étaient vérifiées mais je suis au regret de vous annoncer qu'elle n'a pas réagi en votre présence. Je ne peux donc pas vous la vendre. Si vous le voulez bien, je regrette je vais maintenant vous demander de sortir d'ici. "

" Pffff...! Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec ce marchand ? En y repensant, c'est bien la première fois que je n'arrive pas à obtenir ce que je veux.. Mes charmes légendaires qui m'ont toujours rendu service ne marcheraient déjà plus ? "

Alors que Nami marcha en se ressassant sans cesse la vision de ce bijou dans ses pensées, celle-ci croisa par hasard la présence de son capitaine qui n'avait pas vraiment l'air en forme et qui errait comme une âme en peine dans les nombreuses directions que lui offraient les rues de l'île. Il fallait dire que Luffy n'avait toujours pas trouvé d'argent et donc pas encore acheté le précieux cadeau qu'il devait offrir à sa navigatrice...

" Ahahahaha... Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Je n'ai plus d'argent sur moi et je vais bientôt devoir rentrer à bord du Thousand Sunny sans le moindre cadeau..." se plaignit Luffy avant d'apercevoir la silhouette de la concernée qui était en train de lui faire des grands signes en sa direction.

" Luffy ! Alors comment sa c'est passé ? Tu as eu le temps de terminer tous tes achats ? " demanda-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

" Euh... c'est-à-dire...que... enfin...tu vois... " bafouilla Luffy en se frottant l'arrière du crâne pour tenter de dissimuler son embarras, ce que sa navigatrice remarque bien évidemment.

" Luffy. Pourquoi agis-tu comme cela ? "questionna-t-elle d'un regard beaucoup plus pesant à son goût.

" Attends ! Ne me dis pas que... Tu n'as tout de même pas fait ça ? "

Alors que Luffy se mit à fermer les yeux en attendant de se recevoir une nouvelle correction de part de sa nakama, il fut surpris de voir qu'il n'en n'était rien. Nami se tenait juste devant lui et affichait un air sincère de sympathie.

" Tu ne sais pas quoi m'offrir, c'est ça ? " continua-t-elle en lui enfonçant un doigt dans la joue.

" Euh... Non... Pas exactement... " répondit Luffy incapable de briser le joli sourire qu'était en train de lui faire sa nakama.

" Tu n'as qu'à m'offrir ce que tu veux, du moment que ce n'est pas un morceau de viande où quelque chose d'inutile, même si j'ai une petite préférence pour les objets brillants... ce sera amplement suffisant. "

Traduction : Nami voulait quelque chose de précieux.

" Allez, je ne vais pas t'embêter plus longtemps et je vais rentrer sur le Sunny. On se voit tout à l'heure ! "

" Au fait, Luffy, ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis sûre que tu ne me décevras pas ! " finit-elle en lui adressant un autre sourire tendre pour finalement s'éloigner progressivement de lui.

" Attends... Nami... " répondit notre héros, figé, tendant son bras droit pendant de longues secondes dans les airs sans savoir que les passants se moquaient ouvertement de lui.

" AAAAAAHHHHH ! Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire à présent ? Elle va me tuer c'est certain ! " hurla-t-il sous les rires de la foule qui s'était ameuté autour de lui.

Alors que Nami était tranquillement sur le trajet du retour qui la conduirait directement au Thousand Sunny, celle-ci passa devant un restaurant où elle put entendre de nombreux grognements et râlements en tout genre sortir ce cet établissement. Pensant avant tout qu'il s'agissait de simples broutilles mineures, Nami était parvenue à en entendre certains qui éveillait particulièrement sa curiosité.

" Bon sang, on a pas idée de manger autant... " se plaignit un cuistot du restaurant en lavant les multiples assiettes sales qui étaient devant lui.

" Au moins, on a fait notre chiffre d'affaires pour la semaine ! Tu te rends compte ? 2000 Berrys sur la tête d'un seul client ! " répondit la serveuse qui passait la serpillère juste à côté de lui

Nami avait trop peur de comprendre pour avancer mais décidant d'en avoir finalement le cœur net, elle entra à son tour dans l'établissement pour glaner de nouvelles informations.

" Excusez-moi. "

" Je regrette mais on est fermé jusqu'à ce soir !

" C'est que... Je ne viens pas pour manger mais pour autre chose... "

" Vous parliez d'une personne qui d'après vos propos avait visiblement l'air d'avoir dévalisé votre restaurant. "

" Exact. On n'a jamais eu de client de la sorte et croyez-moi que si on n'en avait plusieurs comme ça, on aurait du fermer boutique il y a déjà un bail ! " répondit le cuisinier en plaisantant.

" A quoi ressemblait-il ? "

" Euhhmmm...En y repensant, je pense qu'il était plutôt jeune et il avait quasiment l'air d'avoir votre âge, il n'était pas très grand mais portait toujours quelque chose sur lui... Mais je ne souviens plus exactement..." répondit la serveuse en essayant le plus possible de satisfaire la curiosité de Nami.

" Un chapeau de paille ? " répondit-Nami qui savait exactement de quoi la réponse allait être constituée.

" C'est ça ! Un chapeau de paille ! Je pense que... " continua-t-elle avant de se rendre compte que Nami avait déjà fait diligence depuis déjà un bon moment.

" Luffy ! Tu va voir ! Je te jures que tu vas me payer cela devant tout les autres ! " dit Nami en dégageant une aura de flammes ardentes autour d'elle.

" Aaaaatchoum ! " éternua notre héros en se frottant plusieurs fois le nez.

Luffy visiblement abattu et pas vraiment dans son assiette continuait toujours à vadrouiller la mort dans l'âme à travers les rues qui commençaient peu à peu à se vider par la tombée de la nuit. Il avait en effet tout raconté à Robin et Zoro et bien qu'ils le comprenaient parfaitement, ceux-ci ne purent pas faire grand chose pour lui et rentrèrent également sur le bateau en disant qu'il était à présent le seul à ne rien avoir trouver pour sa nakama. Décidant également de rentrer à bord du bateau en sachant pertinemment ce qui l'attendait, il passa devant la vitrine d'un magasin où trônait fièrement une bague d'un éclat encore plus reluisant que précédemment. Sans y prêter attention, Luffy décida d'ignorer ce qu'il avait devant ses yeux et passa sans s'arrêter devant elle...

De retour à bord du Thousand Sunny qui venait tout juste de débarquer de l'île de Kurismasu, la totalité de nos héros étaient désormais présente dans la cuisine du bateau, les plats que Sanji avaient préparés avaient tous l'air plus succulents les uns après les autres, et la troupe des Mugiwara étaient désormais fin prête à réveillonner et à faire la fête pour célébrer cette unique occasion annuelle.

" Bien ! Maintenant que tout le monde est présent sur la bateau ! Nous allons commencer la distribution des cadeaux ! " dit Nami en lançant quelques regards suspects en direction de son capitaine mal à l'aise.

" Je vous préviens, celui qui n'aura pas offert de cadeaux se verra privé de repas. C'est la moindre des choses, n'est-ce pas Luffy ? "

" Bi.. bien sûr... " répondit-il une nouvelle fois mal à l'aise sous les yeux de ses compagnons qui savaient parfaitement qu'il se retrouvait dans ce cas là.

" Allez, je commence donc en première, pour toi Chopper, je t'ai acheté ce tout nouveau livre sur les nombreuses herbes médicinales dans le Nouveau Monde et les nombreuses réactions qui vont avec ! J'espère que cela va te plaire ! "

" Ahhh ! Super ! Merci Nami ! " répondit le tanuki en saisissant son cadeau dans ses pattes, visiblement ravi par la surprise qu'il avait reçu.

" Moi, ce que j'ai acheté pour Robin, c'est une panoplie de livres qui parlent des mystères du Nouveau Monde ! J'espère que tu ne les as pas déjà lus ! " dit-Chopper en sortant trois énormes livres aussi grands que lui de son sac.

" Tu as fait le bon choix, tanuki-chan ! " répondit une Robin souriante, avant de prendre le relais de la course aux cadeaux.

" Un petit extra pour notre charpentier. " continua-t-elle en confiant un paquet d'une taille conséquente au concerné.

" Une nouvelle guitare ! SUPER ! " hurla-t-il en prenant son habituelle pose sous le regard un peu décomplexé de ses nakamas.

" Tiens, Usopp, je t'ai acheté un scarabée à pinces en métal, il est très pratique pour pouvoir transporter des objets dans les airs sans se fatiguer. En voyant cela, j'ai tout de suite pensé qu'il tant fallait un. Je l'ai même bricolé un peu pour le rendre plus performant ! " lança Franky en confiant son paquet à Usopp qui avait l'air franchement content à l'idée de recevoir un tel colis.

" Cool ! Merci Franky ! " répondit-il en accrochant le nouveau gadget à l'avant de son bras gauche.

" Pour toi Sanji, je t'ai acheté une nouvelle panoplie de couteau à lame ultra-flexible que j'ai moi même aiguisé ! Tu m'avais dit un jour que tes vieux couteaux commençaient à vieillir ! Grâce à ceux-là, ils garderont un tranchant exceptionnel et tout ça même en fin de vie ! " continua Usopp sous les yeux satisfaits de Sanji.

" Marimo... Pour toi, je n'ai rien voulu acheter ! " lança-t-il en brisant la bonne humeur qui régnait autour d'eux

" Mais, comme je ne veux pas rendre triste Nami-san, j'ai du mettre la main à la poche... "

Ce faisant, celui-ci tendit un petit paquet en sa direction...

" C'est un aiguiseur à lame spécialement conçu pour renforcer le tranchant de tes sabres... Ça me fout les boules de te le filer mais j'espère que tu en feras bon usage ! "

" Ero-cook ! T'as rien trouvé de mieux ? " chambra une nouvelle fois Zoro

" Si t'en veux pas, t'as qu'à me le filer dans ce cas-là ! J'en ferais meilleur usage que toi ! " riposta violemment Sanji devant les provocations ouvertes qu'il subissait.

Sans y prêter attention, Zoro glissa le paquet dans sa poche et se tourna vers Brook afin de lui remettre sa suprise.

" Tiens, des haltères ! Avec cela tu deviendras beaucoup plus fort que costaud et tu pourras muscler ton corps ! "

" Yohohohohoho ! Tu as eu une brillante idée, Zoro-san ! Cela me va droit au coeur... Ah oui, je n'ai plus de coeur ! Yohohohoho ! "

" Luffy-san, j'espère que tu pourras te contenter de cela car c'est tout ce que j'ai pu trouver pour te satisfaire. " dit Brook en confiant une sorte de papier en direction de son capitaine.

" Yahooo ! Un bon pour de la viande gratuite ! Génial ! " s'exclama notre héros sans savoir que ce cadeau avait déclenché un certain agacement du côté de Nami.

Alors que nos héros attendirent la suite, c'est-à-dire à ce que Luffy remette son présent à sa navigatrice afin de boucler la chaîne des cadeaux et enfin pour pouvoir profiter du repas, ceux-ci ne furent pas surpris de voir Nami en train de s'impatienter devant le spectacle qu'était en train de faire leur capitaine devant eux.

" Luffy... Tout le monde a eu son cadeau à présent... sauf moi. Il est maintenant temps que tu me dévoiles ce que tu m'as acheté à présent et que l'on passe tous à table... Alors cesses de gagner du temps ! " s'énerva-t-elle en faisant voltiger son bon en l'air, faisant par la même occasion reculer son nakama juste en dessous de la boule de gui.

" ... " répondit Luffy visiblement mal à l'aise.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Luffy ? Tu as perdu ta langue ? Ne me dis pas que tu n'as même pas eu le temps de me trouver quelque chose ? " menaça-t-elle en se rapprochant de plus en plus de lui.

Alors que Nami s'apprêta à donner LA correction de sa vie à son cher capitaine, celle-ci fut complètement surprise de voir qu'il s'était agenouillé devant elle, tout en lui tenant une toute petite boîte qui tenait facilement dans la paume de sa main.

" Je suis désolé, Nami ! Mais j'ai dépensé tout l'argent que tu m'as donné dans un restaurant ! Alors c'est tout ce que j'ai pu réussir à trouver pour toi ! " lança-t-il avant que Nami n'arrache des mains ce qu'il tenait depuis déjà un bon moment.

Le paquet n'était pas très gros et était surtout emballé par les propres soins de Luffy, un résultat pas très glorieux en conséquence.

" Pfff... J'imagines que ça doit encore être un truc complètement idiot. Un caillou ? Ou alors une feuille ? "

Nami arracha alors avec soin la sorte de papier cadeau qui entourait le paquet et ouvrit la boîte pour finalement remarquer la présence d'une superbe bague aux couleurs éclatantes... la copie conforme voir la même qu'elle avait trouvé un peu plus tôt sur l'île. Là, Nami comme la totalité de l'équipage furent complètement déboussolés à l'idée que Luffy qui n'avait pourtant plus aucun Berry sur lui puisse réussir à obtenir quelque chose que même Nami n'était pas parvenu à obtenir.

" Lu... Luffy... Mais... Mais... Mais... comment as-tu obtenu cela ? " bafouilla difficilement Nami.

" Sur le chemin du retour, je suis passé devant un magasin de bijoux et je ne sais pas pourquoi un marchand bien sympa m'a offert cette bague en disant que je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter concernant l'argent ! "

" Mais alors, ça veut dire que... "

" Pourquoi elle ne te plaît pas ? " demanda Luffy un peu déçu de voir que sa réaction était beaucoup moins bonne que celle de ses autres compagnons.

" Si bien sûr ! Mais, malheureusement je crois bien qu'elle est un peu trop petite pour moi... " se plaignit-Nami en repensant à ce qu'elle avait vécu un peu plus tôt dans la journée avec ce même bijou.

" Shishishi ! C'est que tu ne sais pas la mettre ! Donnes moi ta main et regardes ! " répondit Luffy en se saisissant du bijou avant de s'incliner devant elle, prêt à lui mettre la bague au doigt.

Pendant ce temps, le reste de l'équipage mis à part Sanji était en train d'apprécier le spectacle que leur offrait leurs deux nakamas...

Nami qui s'attendait simplement à ce que l'anneau ne franchisse même pas la première phalange fut surprise de voir et de sentit que la bague glissait très facilement contre le long de son annulaire gauche, le même doigt qui l'avait accueilli précédemment, jusqu'à finalement atteindre la base de son doigt.

" Luffy... Elle est magnifique... " dit la rousse d'une voix pleine de sincérité et d'émotion en contemplant l'éclat qui resplendissait autour du bijou.

" Je suis désolée... Les amis... J'avais oublié que Noël était une fête où tout le monde devait se retrouver et que nos intérêts personnels n'étaient que mineurs dans tout cela... Et pour cela, je te remercie d'avoir le cœur aussi pur, Luffy. " finit-elle avant de remarquer que quelque chose de pas très habituel se tenaient au dessus de leurs têtes.

" Luffy ? Tu connais la tradition, n'est-ce pas ? " demanda-t-elle d'une voix plus assurée en rapprochant son corps contre le sien.

" Hein ? Quel tradition ? "

" Baka ! Joyeux Noël, Senchou-san ! " finit-elle avant de poser ses lèvres contre celle de Luffy qui fut un peu surpris par cet acte soudain.

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! Chapitre spécial Noël bouclé ^^ Bon c'est un peu long mais j'étais bien motivé à l'idée d'écrire ce chapitre ! J'espère vous retrouver très vite et peut-être vous gratifier d'un chapitre spécial Nouvelle Année ! Je vous laisse et je vous souhaite un très joyeux Noël !<p> 


	10. Poupée de la Destinée

Ciaossu !

Nous revoilà pour déjà le dixième one-shot de cette fic et le premier de l'année 2012 ! Alors, avant-tout, je tiens à m'excuser du retard que j'ai eu mais entre les examens et le nouveau Final Fantasy (que certains remarqueront qu'il m'a influencé), c'est parfois difficile de se remobiliser à écrire. Qu'importe, l'essentiel est que ce chapitre soit disponible.  
>Vous allez découvrir quelque chose du moins inhabituel entre Luffy et Nami mais je vous laisse le découvrir...<p>

* * *

><p>En plein cœur du Nouveau Monde, on pouvait facilement distinguer les nombreux rayons de soleil qui firent progressivement irruption dans les quartiers du Thousand Sunny, réveillant au passage l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille qui étaient pour la plupart déjà réveillés. Nami venait tout juste de s'éveiller et en entendant la voix grave de Luffy résonner juste derrière elle, celle-ci se mit à conclure qu'elle était probablement la dernière à ne pas être encore sortie du lit. Elle décida donc de se lever, avant de prendre un moment pour s'étirer longuement dans le but de détendre ses muscles, pour finalement sortir de ses appartements afin de prendre un bon bol d'air marin histoire de l'éveiller complètement.<p>

_Pendant ce temps, sur le pont du Sunny..._

" Tu as encore perdu Luffy. " lança Robin amusée.

" C'est pas juste... Je suis sûr qu'il y a une embrouille quelque part ! C'est quand même pas possible de gagner vingt parties d'affilée ! " se plaignit le concerné en abattant violemment ses cartes contre le sol, visiblement mécontent de la tournure de la partie qu'il avait livré contre sa nakama.

" Ahlalala, la beauté de Robin-chan atteint son paroxysme à chaque fois qu'elle joue ! Je ne m'en lasserai pas ! "

" Tu as eu tort de défier Robin, Mugiwara ! Même Chopper, Brook et moi-même n'avons même pas été capables de la battre au cartes. Elle doit sûrement avoir une technique SUPEEEEER géniale ! "

" Une technique de dingue... Mon œil... " répondit par la suite Zoro.

" Yohohohoho ! Je rêve où Zoro-san vient de faire une Skull Joke juste devant nos yeux ! "

" Oh ! J'oubliais que je n'avais plus de yeux ! Yohohohoho ! "

" Lâches-moi avec tes histoires, je n'ai jamais eu la moindre envie de faire une de tes stupides blagues, espèce de nourriture pour chiens ambulante ! " finit le bretteur, avant que ce dernier ne se mette à lui sauter dessus, déclenchant par la même occasion une bagarre entre les différents membres de l'équipage.

" Bien, maintenant que tu as perdu, tu vas devoir honorer la promesse que tu m'as faite. " continua Robin d'un sourire malicieux.

Ces mots firent immédiatement réagir Sanji qui retira alors son pied des joues de Chopper avant de se ruer sur son capitaine et de l'agripper et le secouer dans tous les sens.

" Enfoiré ! Qu'est-ce que tu as promis à Robin-chan ! Pas un rendez-vous, j'espère ! "

" Rassure toi, Cook-san ! J'ai beaucoup mieux qu'un simple rendez-vous pour notre cher Senchou-san ! Mais, il faudrait qu'il soit à la hauteur de la tâche. "

" Très bien. Je n'ai qu'une parole, alors quoi que tu demandes, je serais prêt à le faire ! " continua Luffy d'un ton assuré en se frappant les mains.

" Je suis heureuse de te l'entendre dire ! Alors, ta mission sera tout simplement d'aller récupérer un des sous-vêtements que Nami m'a emprunté il y a peu... "

" QUOIIIIIIIIII ? " hurlèrent nos héros devant en interrompant immédiatement leurs querelles.

" Ah non ! An non ! Je ne peux pas faire ça ! " riposta Luffy à la fois inquiet et mal à l'aise

" Une parole est une parole et je ne reviendrais pas dessus, après tout, tu as bien perdu vingt fois d'affilée aux cartes n'est-ce pas ? "

" Mais Robin... "

" Et vous les gars ? Aidez moi à la fin ! Nami va me tuer si elle apprenait que j'ai fouillé dans ses affaires personnelles. " lança Luffy dans l'espoir qu'un de ses nakamas puissent l'aider dans sa mission.

" Tu as raison, Luffy. On ne peut pas te laisser comme ça. " répondit Usopp en posant une main contre l'épaule de son capitaine.

" Mais, nous avons été heureux de t'avoir eu comme capitaine, Luffy... " sanglotèrent alors Usopp, Chopper et Franky à l'unison.

" Quoi ? Et toi, Sanji ! Tu ne vas quand même pas m'autoriser à fouiller chez Nami ? "

" Un sous-vêtement appartenant à Nami-san... " dansa Sanji en mode love-love.

" Yohohohoho ! Encore une qui va finir dans ma collection personnelle ! "

" S'il te plaît Robin, trouve-moi autre chose ! Je ne pourrai jamais faire un truc pareil ! J'aurai trop peur si Nami parvenait à découvrir que... "

" Découvrir quoi ? " lança alors une voix menaçante qui se tenait juste derrière lui.

" Nami ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais ici ! On était en train de jouer à un jeu et... " riposta Luffy avant de se retrouver immédiatement foudroyé au sol comme pour le reste de l'équipage.

" Ça vous apprendra à faire autant de bruit de bon matin ! " dit Nami tout en se frottant les mains.

" Désolés..." répondirent alors l'équipage à l'agonie.

" Je suis venue vous prévenir que je vais aller prendre un bain alors j'interdis à quiconque de s'approcher de la salle de bain à moins de 30 mètres ! Compris ? "

"..."

_Quelques coups de poings plus tard..._

" Compris ? "

" Ou... Oui ! " répondirent finalement nos héros.

Nami pressa alors le pas pour rejoindre la salle de bain du navire, laissant donc ses nakamas gravement blessés derrière elle. Celle-ci se déshabilla avant de claquer la porte d'un bruit sourd derrière elle et plongea tête la première dans l'eau bouillante de la baignoire.

" Aïe, Aïe, Aïe ! Mais comment peut-elle nous blesser à ce point ? " dit Usopp en se frottant le crâne des multiples coups de poing qu'il avait reçu.

" On n'a pas idée d'être de si mauvaise humeur de bon matin ! "

" Allez, debout, réveillez-vous ! On ne va quand même pas ce faire avoir par notre navigatrice ? Que tout le monde se réunisse autour de moi pour se révolter ! Votre cher capitaine Usopp vous aidera à surmonter cette épreuve. " continua notre sniper de son show traditionnel.

Tous observèrent alors leur compagnon... Le pouce pointé dans sa direction, Usopp ne se rendait pas compte qu'il était en train de se prendre un vent monumental en voyant ses différents amis se disperser autour de lui. Franky avait par exemple regagné son atelier, Chopper son infirmerie, Brook et Sanji rejoignirent la cuisine tandis que Robin s'en alla dans la librairie suivi de Zoro qui allait encore s'entraîner à la vigie. Finalement, seul Luffy était encore resté dans les vapes. Il fallait dire que Nami n'avait pas été spécialement gentille avec lui.

" N'oublies pas ta petite promesse, Luffy-kun! Je te donne jusqu'à ce soir pour me remettre l'objet tant convoité. " lança Robin avant de quitter les lieux à son tour.

" Me fais pas rire ! " répondit sauvagement Zoro non loin derrière elle.

" Cette histoire de sous-vêtements, c'est du pipeau ! Je suis sûr que tu as autre chose en tête en lui demandant de faire ça ! "

Robin lui esquissa un nouveau sourire avant de le laisser rejoindre sa salle d'entraînement.

Pendant ce temps, le quartier des filles était étrangement désert. Il fallait dire que Nami était tranquillement installée dans son bain et que Robin avait pris place dans la librairie, sachant qu'aucun garçon n'était autorisé à pénétrer dans cette salle, il était tout à fait logique de considérer cet endroit comme désert... Plus pour longtemps malheureusement... La porte de la chambre se mit alors discrètement à s'ouvrir, laissant donc assez de place à une étrange silhouette la possibilité d'investir les lieux. L'obscurité qui régnait dans les environs suffisait largement à masquer son identité, mais également les alentours, notre individu fut par exemple tout bonnement incapable de distinguer quoi que ce soit autour de lui.

" On ne voit rien du tout ici ! " tempesta-t-il légèrement énervé.

" Aïe ! Mon genou ! " hurla-t-il en percutant un pied de table à chevet qui le força à changer sa trajectoire vers l'armoire qu'il percuta encore plus violemment.

" Aïe ! Mon ventre ! " hurla-t-il une fois encore lorsqu'un énorme carton se mit à tomber de l'armoire pour s'écraser contre son crâne, le faisant s'effondrer au sol.

" AIIIIIEEE ! MA TETE ! " hurla-t-il encore dans un vacarme assourdissant.

" Robin ? C'est toi ? " demanda alors Nami qui était encore dans son bain mais dont le bruit sourd l'intrigua fortement.

Notre inconnu se dépêcha alors de ramasser tant bien que mal ce qu'il avait fait tomber autour de lui et de remettre en place les nombreux dégâts qu'il avait causé malgré la pénombre qui régnait autour de lui. Mais sans le savoir, celui-ci venait de piétiner violemment le visage d'une étrange poupée qui était sans doute tomber du carton qu'il avait renversé... Le voleur ou plutôt Luffy eu juste assez de temps de se cacher derrière un rideau avant que les lumières et la porte ne s'ouvrent derrière lui, révélant alors la présence de Nami qui venait de terminer son bain.

" Robin ! Tu aurais pu me prévenir que l'on devait faire un peu de rangement ! " lança-t-elle en remarquant le grand bazar qui régnait autour d'elle.

" Oh ? " dit-elle en remarquant la petite poupée qui gisait à ses pieds.

" Quelle étrange poupée ! Je me demande bien ce qu'elle peut fabriquer ici... Il vaudrait mieux que... " continua-t-elle avant de remarquer que le rideau avait une forme plutôt bizarre.

" Bon sang..." pensa-t-elle en reconnaissant immédiatement la silhouette de son capitaine qui se tenait juste derrière le rideau.

" Luffy se met à fouiller dans mes affaires maintenant ! Et moi qui croyait qu'il ne s'intéressait pas à ce genre de choses... Il faut croire que tout le monde a un vice... "

" Allez, sors de ta cachette à présent ! "

" Qui ça ? Moi ? " répondit Luffy en sortant sa tête du rideau

" Non, non ! Le gros débile qui est installé derrière le rideau ! " répondit-elle agaçée.

" Ah ouf ! " continua Luffy avant de reprendre sa place dans sa cachette.

" MAIS QUEL IMBECILE ! VIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! " hurla Nami avant d'infliger la pire correction de sa vie à notre pauvre Luffy.

" DEHORS ET QUE JE NE TE REVOIES PLUS A MOINS DE 100 METRES ! ET TU PEUX OUBLIER TOUT TES REPAS POUR AUJOURD'HUI ! " cria-t-elle de vive voix avant d'expulser violemment son capitaine hors des limites de sa chambre.

Usopp était tranquillement installé sur le pont du Sunny, en train d'élaborer une de ses toutes nouvelles inventions, un pot d'une étrange mixture rouge se tenait juste devant lui, et alors qu'il s'apprêta à tremper plusieurs billes à l'intérieur, il fut soudainement interrompu par la chute soudaine de son capitaine qui tomba tête la première dans son seau.

" GYAAAAAAAHHHHH ! Ça brûle ! " hurla Luffy dont les yeux et les cheveux étaient en flamme.

" Pas de doute. Il s'est fait coffré... " répondit Usopp en soupirant.

De son côté, Nami était occupée à réparer le bazar qu'avait bien pu causé Luffy en fouillant dans ses affaires, visiblement énervée, celle-ci savait qu'elle mettrait un certain temps avant de lui pardonner pour avoir fait quelque chose qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

" Baka ! Baka ! Bakaaaa ! "

" Comment fait-il pour me rendre aussi folle à chaque nouvelle bêtise ? Et dire que c'est lui notre capitaine et qu'il est censé prendre soin de nous... J'ai bien l'impression que c'est l'inverse... Enfin, peut-être que j'ai été un peu trop dure avec lui. Je ferais mieux d'aller voir comment il va. " dit-elle avant qu'une étrange mais courte lumière n'émette non loin de ses pieds.

Nami remarqua alors encore une fois la même poupée qui l'avait intriguée précédemment, elle était assez petite, pas plus grosse que ses mains, mais était en très bon état contrairement aux restes des objets qui trainaient dans ce carton. Cette poupée semblait représenter une jeune fille, de confection tout de même assez sommaire, Nami ne tarda plus à se souvenir de ce qu'elle tenait entre ses mains.

" Mais oui, je me souviens maintenant ! J'ai reçu cette poupée d'une personne qui m'était vraiment très chère il y a bien bien longtemps... Par contre, je n'ai aucune idée de qui j'ai bien pu la recevoir, ni pourquoi je l'ai conservé avec moi. "

" Bah, ça devait sûrement être un cadeau de Belmer-san pour me faire plaisir. J'imagine que je l'ai gardé histoire de ne pas l'oublier mais je ferais mieux de m'en débarrasser à présent..." finit-elle avant de bailler de fatigue.

" Enfin, après avoir fait une petite sieste, ce crétin de Luffy m'a fatigué avec ses bêtises." finit-elle avant de s'étaler et de s'endormir dans son lit.

" Où... Où suis-je ? "

" Il fait noir... "

" Je... je ne sens plus mes jambes... Ni mes bras... Je n'arrive même pas à bouger un seul petit doigt ! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? "

Nami parvint enfin à ouvrir les yeux et la première chose qu'elle put observer, était l'image de son propre corps qui semblait se tenir juste devant elle.

" Hein ? Mais depuis quand ai-je autant grandi ? Et pourquoi est-ce que je me vois devant moi ? "

" Attends... Ne me dis pas que... " pensa-t-elle avant que son propre corps ne se mette à lui parler

" Merci, très chère humaine, tu m'as enfin permis de me libérer de cette enveloppe de tissu qui m'emprisonnait depuis plus de 100 ans maintenant ! A présent, je vais enfin pouvoir profiter des joies d'avoir un nouveau corps composé de chair et de sang, et tout ça rien qu'à moi ! " lança Nami dont l'esprit avait été permuté avec celui de la poupée.

Nami paniqua alors terriblement à l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre puisse occuper son propre corps mais tous ses cris et hurlements furent bien évidemment inutiles, la poupée qu'elle occupait désormais étant incapable de bouger et donc de parler...

" A présent, comme tu l'as bien dit, je vais me débarrasser de toi ! Et m'occuper personnellement de ton cher petit capitaine qui tient une place tellement importante dans ton cœur, je le sens car je suis toi désormais... Je crois que l'on va bien s'amuser tous les deux... "

" Attends ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire à Luffy ? "

Nami "possédée" se mit alors à ouvrir le hublot de la chambre avant de balancer la poupée de chiffon dans la mer...

" Non ! Cela ne peut pas se terminer ainsi ! Pas comme ça ! " cria Nami en sombrant peu à peu dans les profondeurs de l'océan.

Nami possédée sortit donc du quartier des filles et se dirigea alors vers la cuisine où la plupart de ses nakamas y étaient encore présents.

" Sanji ! J'ai trooooop faim ! Donne moi à manger, s'il te plaît ! " sanglota Luffy dont le ventre criait désespérément famine.

" Pas question ! Aurais-tu oublié ce que t'as dit Nami-san ? Ce serait un déshonneur pour moi de ne pas respecter sa parole. Alors, capitaine ou pas, tu vas me faire le plaisir de FOUTRE le camp d'ici ! " répondit le cuistot avant de botter Luffy hors de ses fourneaux, ce qui l'emmena directement aux pieds de Nami.

" Naaaammmmiiiiii... Je suis désolé ! Mais, j'ai trop faim alors laisses-moi manger un morceau s'il te plait ! " implora une nouvelle fois notre héros.

" Tu as faim ? " demanda la navigatrice d'une voix un peu étrange aux oreilles de Luffy.

" OUIIII ! J'ai affreusement faim ! J'ai trop envie de manger quelque chose alors je ne fouillerai plus jamais dans tes affaires mais laisses-moi prendre le déjeuner, s'il te plaît ! " implora une nouvelle fois notre héros en aggripant subitement la jambe de sa nakama.

" Bon sang ! Mais quel idiot celui-là, il me fait vraiment honte à s'accrocher à moi ! " pensa alors l'esprit de la poupée embarassée.

" Lâches-moi, voyons ! Mais lâches-moi ! " hurla-t-elle en secouant de nombreuses fois sa jambe dans l'espoir de desserrer l'étreinte qu'était en train d'exercer Luffy.

" Naaaaamiiiiii ! "

" Bon d'accord ! Mais lâches-moi tout de suite ! "

" C'est vrai ? Yahoo, merci encore Nami ! Sanji, à manger, j'ai trop faim ! " hurla alors Luffy avant de prendre position sur la table et d'y dévorer tout ce que pouvait bien lui apporter son cuisinier.

" Nami-swaaaaan, tu es encore trop gentille avec lui ! Mais qu'est ce que j'aime voir ton resplendissant corps virevolter dans tous les sens ! "

" Qui c'est encore celui-là... Il me ferait presque peur avec ses sourcils vrillés et ses yeux en forme de cœur... "

Nami observa alors la scène du repas et remarqua d'un œil désemparé que ses "compagnons" étaient tous plus cinglés les uns après les autres. Elle dut en effet repousser à de nombreuses reprises les avances d'un certain squelette qui ne cessait de la reluquer sous la table, sans compter sur la présence d'un étrange raton-laveur et d'un cyborg en maillot de bain qui la harcelaient de questions de plus en plus débiles. Les seules personnes qu'elle pouvait qualifier d'humaines étaient paradoxalement les moins normales... A savoir un capitaine, un bretteur, un cuistot et un autre individu qui ne cessaient de faire leurs propres âneries dans leur coin. Mais l'esprit de la poupée qui occupait le corps de Nami se surprit à apprécier certains moments du repas qu'elle trouva drôlement amusant...

" AAAAAHHHH ! Je crois que j'ai trop mangé moi ! " dit Luffy en s'étirant difficilement la faute à la nouvelle anatomie qu'avait pris son ventre.

" Pas étonnant, tu as mangé la ration qu'on gardait pour les deux semaines qui arrivent...J'espère que l'on débarquera bientôt sur une île pour nous ravitailler, Nami-san. " répondit Sanji

" Toi le capitaine, il est temps que tu ailles faire une sieste ! "

" Quoi ? Maintenant ? Mais, pourquoi ? J'ai pas encore sommeil moi ! Tu sais très bien que je ne dors jamais après manger, c'est mauvais pour les muscles."

" Alors qu'est-ce qu'il te faut pour que ailles au lit ? "

Luffy se gratta alors le sommet du crâne pour réfléchir et une fois son idée en tête, celui-ci saisit alors la main de Nami pour l'attirer à l'extérieur de la cuisine.

" Ces deux là... Ils s'entendent bien, tu ne trouves pas Ero-cook ? " lança Zoro d'un ton provocateur.

" Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire cela ? Nami-san a juste pitié de lui ! "

" Moi, je me demande pourquoi Nami voulait tant que Luffy aille faire la sieste. " répondit Chopper

" Peut-être qu'ils iront faire une sieste... ensemble ? " répondit Zoro du même ton provocateur, ce qui déclencha bien évidemment la colère de son cuisinier ainsi qu'une nouvelle bagarre entre ses différents nakamas.

Robin observa alors avec amusement la nouvelle bagarre qui se tenait devant elle et jeta par la même occasion un coup d'œil discret à ses deux autres nakamas qui étaient visiblement bien occupés...

" Que dirais-tu de faire une partie de pêche avec moi ? " dit Luffy en tendant une canne à pêche en direction des mains de Nami.

" La pêche ? "

" Ouais, tu vas voir, c'est très passionnant ! " hurla Luffy avant de plonger sa canne dans l'océan, suivie de Nami qui se positionna alors à ses côtés.

_Deux heures plus tard..._

" Ahlalala, je m'ennuie ! " se lamenta notre héros en remuant sans cesse sa canne dans l'eau dans l'espoir d'y ferrer quelque chose.

"..."

" Dis, Nami ? Tu veux pas faire autre chose ? "

" QUOI ? HORS DE QUESTION ! J'ai passé deux heures à t'observer t'ennuyer sans rien faire ici et maintenant tu veux encore me forcer à jouer avec toi ? " hurla-t-elle en le secouant dans tous les sens.

C'est alors que la canne à pêche de Luffy se mit soudainement à se raidir... Excité, il ramena difficilement sa prise vers lui tout en faisant attention de ne pas la laisser filer. Mais, à la surprise générale, Luffy avait encore été incapable de ramener un seul petit poisson, la seule chose qui était agrippée à sa canne était une sorte de poupée de chiffon encore en très bon état, la même poupée que Nami avait jeté dans la mer.

**" LUFFY !** " pensa ouvertement Nami dont l'esprit était toujours enfermé à l'intérieur de la poupée que son capitaine venait de ferrer.

" Génial ! J'ai attrapé quelque chose ! " hurla Luffy en montrant fièrement sa nouvelle trouvaille à Usopp et Chopper qui dansèrent de satisfaction.

" Impossible... Mais par quel miracle a-t-il bien pu ramener cette poupée ? Je m'étais pourtant assurée qu'elle ne puisse plus créer le moindre problème... C'est comme si le destin avait décidé de les réunir ! "

" **Luffy** **! C'est moi, la vraie Nami ! Celle que tu as devant toi n'est qu'une imposture !** " hurla une nouvelle fois le véritable esprit de Nami sans que personne ne puisse entendre son monologue.

" Yahoo, elle est vraiment trop classe cette poupée ! Je l'aime bien ! "

**" LUFFY ! Tu ne me reconnais pas ? C'est moi Nami ! " **

" En y regardant de plus près, c'est vrai qu'elle est assez vieille mais... ! "

**" LUFFY ! S'il te plaît ! Ouvre les yeux ! " **

" Peu importe... Dans son état, elle doit être incapable de me créer le moindre ennui... " pensa l'esprit de la poupée complètement rassuré.

" Bien, Luffy ! Maintenant que nous nous sommes bien amusés, tu devrais être fatigué alors pourquoi ne pas aller te coucher ? "

**" ****Ne l'écoutes pas, c'est un piège ! "**

" Non, j'ai pas sommeil... "

" Et que dirais d'aller te coucher... avec moi ? " répliqua encore une fois la fausse Nami d'une voix sensuelle.

" **Refuses, Luffy, Tu dois l'ignorer ! Elle va essayer de te voler ton propre corps ! " **

**"** Non, j'ai pas sommeil... " répliqua une nouvelle fois Luffy de la même façon.

" Alors qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que tu ailles enfin au lit ! BON SANG ! " hurla la fausse Nami.

" Shishishi, avant, il y a des tas de choses que l'on peut faire ensemble ! " finit-il avant d'attacher la poupée contre le bord de son chapeau de paille.

Ainsi, la fausse Nami se demanda pourquoi pouvait-elle bien se retrouver impliquée dans ces nombreuses activités plus débiles les unes après les autres. A savoir une partie de cache-cache en compagnie de Chopper et d'Usopp qu'elle trouva encore plus idiots en les débusquant de leurs cachettes respectives. Luffy s'étant tout d'abord caché dans les toilettes en prétextant qu'ils étaient déjà occupés, Usopp en fit de même comme pour Chopper... Le deuxième jeu était sans doute le plus idiot qu'ils avaient bien pu inventer, Nami se retrouva coltinée à jouer à chat et à poursuivre comme une idiote ces trois nakamas qui courraient quand même rudement vite et étaient vraiment très difficiles à attraper. La faute à de nombreux pièges confectionnés par Usopp dont la plus horrible était de loin la boule puante combinée au tabasco. Une arme qui affectait à la fois l'odorat ainsi que la vue de la victime... Le troisième jeu était un peu plus reposant mais beaucoup plus frustrant pour elle, nos trois héros ayant décidé de s'essayer à jouer aux cartes mais avec leurs propres règles... Bien évidemment, la fausse Nami se retrouvait à chaque fois perdante et cela commençait sérieusement à l'échauder, comme la véritable Nami qui ne supportait pas de voir son propre corps perdre face à ces idiots de nakama. Une fois encore, l'usurpatrice se surprit plusieurs fois à apprécier les nombreuses bêtises qu'était en train de faire Luffy et ses compagnons mais refusa ouvertement de prendre part au quatrième jeu du saute-mouton en enguirlandant royalement son capitaine qui se mit finalement à se plier à la volonté de sa nakama d'aller faire une petite sieste...

Une fois de retour dans le quartier des garçons, Luffy se jeta alors dans son lit avant de retirer son chapeau de paille et mieux contempler la poupée qu'il avait réussi à pêcher. Pendant ce temps, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et dévoila la silhouette de Nami qui était toujours possédée par l'esprit de la poupée. Celle-ci n'entra pas complètement dans sa chambre et se contenta d'observer...

" Regarde ! Ton visage est tout sale ! " s'énerva Luffy en frottant la face de son nouveau jouet.

" **Je ne sais même pas si je serais capable de récupérer mon propre corps dans ces conditions... Je ne peux même plus bouger, ni même parler... Et je sens peu à peu que ma conscience est en train de me lâcher..."**

" Enfin, tu es une gentille poupée ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais on dirait que tu essayais de me dire quelque chose tout à l'heure... Mais, j'imagine que c'est encore moi qui me joue des tours tout seul... "

" **Luffy** **! Je t'en supplie ! Regarde bien, c'est moi Nami ! Nami ! Nami ! Nami ! Na..." **hurla-t-elle avant que ses hurlements ne soient coupés par les propos de son capitaine.

" Tu sais que tu ressembles vachement à Nami ? "

" **... " **

" Les mêmes cheveux longs, la même couleur des yeux, le même teint de peau ! En plus tu as l'air aussi effrayante qu'elle ! " continua-t-il sans savoir qu'il venait de froisser l'esprit de sa nakama.

" **C'est normal ! Je suis Nami, imbécile ! Alors sors-moi de là avant que... " **

" Vraiment très mignonne... "

" **Qu.. Qu...Quoi ? " **

**" **En plus, tu es aussi craquante qu'elle... " dit une nouvelle fois Luffy avant de remarquer quelque chose de bizarre sortir des yeux de la poupée.

" La poupée... Elle pleure... " lança-t-il en essuyant les larmes qui venaient de s'écouler de la poupée.

" Ne pleure plus, Nami ! Je serai toujours là pour toi alors je ne veux plus jamais te voir verser une seule petite larme à cause de moi ! "

" **Nami** **? Alors il m'a reconnu ? " **pensa Nami avec espoir.

" Hein ? Je rêve où je viens de t'appeler Nami ? Je pense que Nami a raison, je dois drôlement être fatigué ! " conclua-t-il avant de s'endormir progressivement, faisant tomber par la même occasion la poupée qui était encore accolé contre son ventre.

Pendant ce temps, la fausse Nami qui venait d'observer la petite scène qui s'était déroulé devant ses yeux fit brusquement irruption dans la chambre de Luffy qui venait tout juste de s'endormir. Celle-ci s'approcha alors peu à peu de lui et rapprocha son visage du sien...

" Na... Na...mi... " entendit-elle faiblement

" **Ne t'approches pas de lui ! Laisses-le tranquille ! Garde mon corps si tu veux mais ne fais surtout pas le moindre mal à Luffy ! "**

Nami "possédée" remarqua alors la poupée qui gisait à ses pieds et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à recevoir un bon coup de pied, celle-ci fut surprise de voir qu'elle fut ramassée par son propre corps...

" Tu en as de la chance... " entendit-elle avant de sombrer peu à peu dans le noir le plus complet...

Luffy sentit une fine chevelure venir lui chatouiller les narines, l'odeur agréable qui s'y dégageait ainsi que l'étrange sensation qu'il sentait au niveau de ses mains suffirent à l'éveiller en sursaut...

" NAMI ! " hurla-t-il en retirant immédiatement ses mains de la poitrine de sa nakama.

" Luffy ? C'est bien toi ? "

" Ben oui, c'est moi ! Qui tu veux que ce soit d'autre ? "

" Et... Je peux bouger mes doigts, mes mains et mes jambes ! " se réjouissa-t-elle.

" Ben comme tout être humain... Ça ne va pas Nami ? Tu as l'air bizarre depuis ce matin... "

" OH ! Luffy ! J'ai eu si peur ! " hurla-t-elle en se jetant à son cou avant de fondre en larmes.

" J'ai bien cru de ne plus jamais pouvoir vous revoir, tout l'équipage et surtout toi, Luffy ! "

" C'est rien ! Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu me racontes mais c'est terminé, n'est-ce pas ? " répondit Luffy en essayant vivement de la réconforter.

" Oh ? Mais où est la poupée ? "

" La poupée ? Elle est là juste devant toi ! " répondit Luffy en pointant du doigt l'objet concerné.

Nami vit alors la fameuse poupée juste devant ses yeux et remarqua que son expression avait légèrement changé, celle-ci semblait nettement plus radieuse et un sourire se distinguait facilement sur ses lèvres...

_"J'ai reçu cette poupée d'une personne qui m'était vraiment très chère"_

" Dis, Luffy ? Cette poupée, tu veux bien me l'offrir ? "

" Bien sûr, mais à une seule condition ! "

" Laquelle ? "

" Tu devras continuer de jouer avec nous ! " répondit-il en arborant son large sourire habituel

Luffy déposa alors la poupée dans les bras de Nami et par la même occasion bien autre chose sur les lèvres de sa nakama...

* * *

><p>Terminé ! J'espère que cela vous a plu, on se retrouve très bientôt pour encore plus de LuNa !<p> 


	11. L'oeuf ambré

_Ciaossu ! _

_ Comme prévu, il était normal que je sorte un chapitre pour célébrer la traditionnelle fête de Pâques. Je ne pouvais quand même pas la zapper car après avoir fait Halloween et Noël, c'était tout à fait légitime d'en faire une qui traite un peu de ce sujet. _

_ Je sais que certains d'entre vous vont encore râler car ils s'attendaient sûrement à la suite de " Quoi ? Je suis une fille ? " mais ne vous inquiétez pas car je bosse actuellement dessus et devrait arriver prochainement si vous avez un peu de chance. _  
><em> D'autres vont encore râler en me disant " Quoi ? T'as encore fait du LuNa ? T'en as pas marre un peu, tu voudrais pas changer de registre ? " Et bien, non pas du tout si vous voulez mon avis. Je suis conscient que ça peut être un peu lassant à la longue l'histoire du "Je t'aime moi non plus " mais je vous ai dit que je n'arrive pas écrire des fics sans intégrer du LuNa à l'intérieur. Et puis, ils sont tellement mignons ces deux là, vous ne trouvez pas ? Enfin, du moment que vous prenez du plaisir à lire ce que je fais, c'est la seule chose qui puisse compter pour moi !<em>

_ Profitez bien de cette nouvelle histoire !_

_Réponse à vos commentaires les plus récents : _

_NamiX77 : Content que tu te sois bien marré en lisant ces différentes histoires, sinon on parlera beaucoup de mariage dans ce chapitre. J'espère que ça te plaira !_

_Sei-usu : Il me semble t'avoir déjà répondu en privé ^^_

_Shakepeare : Je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris quelques détails qui semblent t'avoir échappé dans le chapitre 10 vu que c'est toi qui me les fait signaler. Mais, évite de me complimenter s'il te plaît car je déteste ça enfoiré ! (dis-je en me tortillant comme Chopper)_

* * *

><p>Le monde est rempli de mystères et de dangers auquel on ne connaît que très peu de choses, et bien qu'ayant brillamment traversé ces nombreuses épreuves, Luffy n'était toujours pas rassasié et se mettait sans cesse en quête de nouvelles aventures trépidantes de ce genre. Cela commençait quand même à agacer ses compagnons qui voulurent pour une fois prendre un peu de temps pour se reposer et profiter des joies de ne rien pouvoir faire de temps en temps. Ce fut donc cette fois au tour de l'île d'Ysster d'être coché sur le plan de chasse de leur capitaine. Partis à la base pour faire leurs courses habituelles, Luffy fit alors la connaissance d'un vieil homme qui lui raconta la légende de l'œuf ambré. Légende qui consistait comme d'habitude à trouver une relique perdue tout en traversant une multitude d'obstacles qui se dresseront devant les aventuriers imprudents. Evidemment, notre héros voulut se lancer à la recherche de cet œuf pour le plus grand damne de ses compagnons...<p>

" Yahoo ! C'est parti les gars ! Mettons nous à la recherche de l'oeuf ambré ! "

Fatigués, ces compagnons lui lancèrent un regard noir en guise de réponse.

" Ben alors ? Vous en faites une tête ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? "

" Bon sang, Luffy! On n'était parti pour faire de simples provisions et tu veux à présent qu'on se mette à la recherche d'un vieil objet sacré tout pourri ? Très peu pour moi... " riposta violemment Usopp.

" Il a raison, tu sais. On vient juste de sortir d'une très fatigante aventure et certains d'entre nous gardent encore de nombreuses blessures sur eux. En plus, il y a quelques recettes dont je voudrais expérimenter sur le Sunny. "

" Pareil. J'ai quelques remèdes à finaliser avant que mes plantes médicinales ne fanent. "

" Bouh ! Vous êtes pas drôle ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de plus excitant que l'aventure pour vous ? "

" La médecine. "

" Les femmes. "

" Le cola. "

" L'argent. "

" Les sabres. "

" Les livres. "

" Les petites culottes. "

" EN QUOI C'EST EXCITANT ÇA ? " hurlèrent nos héros en direction de Brook étonné.

" Yohohohoho ! La vision des sous-vêtements de jeune femme dès le matin permet de combler n'importe quel cœur brisé ! Oh, j'oubliais que je n'ai plus de cœur ! "

" La ferme ! Je suis LE capitaine et si je veux que l'on se lance à sa recherche, on se lancera à sa recherche ! "

" Allons, Luffy. Tu ne vois pas que tout le monde est fatigué ? Ce serait plus sage de rentrer à bord du Sunny pour se reposer et soigner nos blessures. Tu ne trouves pas ? " répondit Nami histoire de le raisonner.

" Non. J'ai décidé qu'on irait le chercher point final. "

" Alors comme ça tu veux encore nous obliger à risquer nos vies pour rechercher un trésor qui n'a même pas une valeur marchande. Et tout cela pour satisfaire ta soif d'aventure ? "

" Ouais. C'est exactement ça, Shishishshi ! "

" BON SANG ! ON T'A DIT QUE C'ETAIT HORS DE QUESTION ! COMBIEN DE FOIS FAUDRA-T-IL TE LE RÉPÉTER À LA FIN ? "

" Très bien, dans ce cas-là, je partirai à la recherche de cet œuf tout seul ! Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de votre aide de toute façon ! "

" Le vieil homme m'a dit qu'il faudra juste passer trois épreuves de rien du tout mais vous n'aurez qu'à rester sagement sur le bateau en attendant que je revienne avec l'œuf ! D'ailleurs, je vais me mettre tout de suite en route ! "

Luffy sortit alors de sa poche une carte et déclencha par la même occasion l'hilarité de ses nakamas.

" Hahahahahaha ! Luffy avec une carte, ne me faites pas rire ! " se bidonna Usopp en se tortillant dans tous les sens.

" Alors ça, c'est la meilleure que j'ai jamais entendu ! Notre capitaine perdu dans la nature avec rien qu'une carte pour se repérer ! Hahahahaha, que c'est bon ! "

" Hé, c'est pas drôle ! Je sais très bien lire une carte moi ! "

" Bon, je crois que tu t'es assez couvert de ridicule pour aujourd'hui Luffy. "

" Très bien... Je rentre avec vous sur le Thousand Sunny... "

" A vrai dire, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi et je trouve que c'est une très bonne chose que tu apprennes à te servir d'une carte, seulement, tu ne pourras jamais y arriver tout seul si tu es perdu dans cette forêt. C'est pour ça que je vais venir avec toi pour trouver ce fameux œuf ambré dont tu me vantes tant les mérites. Après tout, nous sommes certainement le duo de l'équipage le plus complémentaire grâce à ta force alliée à mon intelligence. Pas vrai ? "

" Cependant, je te donne seulement deux petits jours pour le récupérer. Et pendant ce délai là, tu devras me promettre de te soumettre à chacun de mes ordres sans rechigner ! D'accord ? "

" Promis. "

Après quelques coups de poing pour restaurer le silence et la discipline, l'équipage reprit finalement son sérieux et respecta la décision de Nami d'accompagner son capitaine pour qu'elle puisse l'aider et le guider à travers cette forêt dont la traversée pouvait s'annoncer démentielle.

" Voilà vos rations de nourriture, c'est-à-dire de la viande pour Luffy et de délicieux petits plats pour que tu puisses garder l'éclat et la douceur de ta peau. "

" Merci Sanji-kun ! "

" Alors laisse moi déposer un baiser plein de fougue sur tes lèvres en guise d'adieux. "

" Avec joie. " répondit Nami avant d'écraser le pied de Zoro qui se réveilla brutalement de sa sieste.

" Dégage Ero-Cook ! Qu'est-ce que tu étais en train d'essayer de me faire ? "

" Nami-san allait m'embrasser mais il a fallu que tu t'interposes entre nous deux ! "

" Nami-san ? Où est Nami-san ? "

" Elle est déjà partie dans la forêt avec Luffy. " répondit Robin

" Et voilà, grâce à toi, j'ai raté la plus belle occasion qui s'offrait à moi ! "

" C'est drôle, on dirait qu'elle était plutôt contente quand je l'ai vue partir avec Luffy ! "

Après une énième bagarre, nos héros rentrèrent finalement à bord du Thousand Sunny et attendirent le retour de leurs deux compagnons partis à l'aventure.

* * *

><p><em>Plusieurs heures après leur départ, Luffy et Nami tournaient en rond dans cette immense forêt...<em>

" Ahlàlà ! J'ai faim ! Laisse moi manger un morceau Nami ! "

" Pas question ! Je suis sûre que tu vas te ruer dessus comme un porc et nous n'en aurons plus assez pour pouvoir survire dans les prochains jours ! Tu attendras la tombée de la nuit avant d'avoir ta part ! "

" Dis Nami ? "

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? "

" Tu sais à quoi ça ressemble un œuf ambré ? "

" NON MAIS JE RÊVE ? TU M'EMBARQUES DANS UNE AVENTURE AUSSI DANGEREUSE COMME CELLE-LA ET TU N'AS AUCUNE IDÉE CONCERNANT LA CHOSE QUE L'ON EST SUPPOSÉ TROUVER ? "

" Je te préviens, si jamais je venais à mourir dans un endroit pareil à cause de toi. Mon fantôme viendra te hanter jusqu'à la fin de tes jours et fera de ta vie un véritable enfer ! "

" Tu y arrives déjà très bien, je trouve. "

" Et tu te crois drôle en plus ? Bon sang, mais pourquoi ai-je eu cette folle idée de partir avec toi ? Quand je pense qu'à l'heure actuelle, je serais en train de prendre un bon bain de soleil avec un délicieux cocktail entre les mains... Au lieu de ça, je me retrouve perdue dans ce trou au milieu de nulle part ! J'en ai marre, on rentre tout de suite ! "

" Passe moi la carte Luffy ! "

" ... "

" Tu ne m'as pas entendue ? J'ai dit passe moi la carte ! "

" C'est que... euh... "

" Hahaha ! Sacré Luffy, ne me dis pas que tu as égaré la carte ? "

" Non, rien de tout ça ! " répondit-il rouge d'embarras.

" Alors pourquoi tu refuses de me la donner ? "

" Tout à l'heure pendant la petite pause "pipi", j'étais en manque de papier... "

" Pour quoi faire ? Ecrire un journal de bord ? Tu n'écris pas à ce que je sache... "

" Non mais tu m'as dit de prendre la première chose qui me venait sous la main pour m'essuyer et j'ai donc... " dit-il avant que la furie de sa nakama ne s'abatte encore une fois sur lui.

" JE VAIS TE TUER ESPÈCE D'IMBÉCILE ! COMMENT AS-TU PU FAIRE UNE CHOSE PAREILLE ? AVEC TOUTES LES FEUILLES QUI POUSSENT SUR LES ARBRES, IL A FALLU QUE TU UTILISES NOTRE SEUL OBJET DE SALUT POUR LE FAIRE ? "

" Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que cela arrive toujours à moi ? Nous sommes à présent perdus en plein milieu de la forêt, le sac rempli de victuailles pour attirer les gros prédateurs et le comble de la bêtise, c'est que ce crétin de capitaine ait utilisé la carte pour s'essuyer les fesses ! "

" Enfin, calmons-nous. Ce n'est pas en nous énervant de la sorte que nous arriverons à faire quelque chose... Les autres viendront bien nous chercher à un moment ou un autre, il suffira de les attendre d'ici là. "

" Et Nami ? "

" Quoi encore ? "

" Tu ne penses pas que cette forêt est un peu bizarre ? "

" Je ne vois rien d'étrange moi. "

" Mais si, regarde bien, tu ne trouves pas que tout ce qui nous entoure à la forme d'un œuf ? "

Nami s'arrêta quelques secondes et balaya d'un bref coup d'œil les alentours qui s'offraient à eux. Elle remarqua alors que les fruits et les feuilles des arbres qui les bordaient avaient la forme d'une ovoïde similaire à celle d'un œuf. Notre héroïne en fit également le même constat pour les insectes et les animaux qui gambadaient autour d'eux et elle en déduisit la théorie que faune et flore avaient exactement la même géométrie...

" Mais oui, tu as raison ! L'œuf ambré que nous cherchons doit forcément y être impliqué ! "

" Luffy, essaie de trouver quelque chose dans cette forêt qui n'ait pas la forme d'un œuf ! Je suis sûr que c'est une des clés pour pouvoir obtenir le trésor ! "

" Regarde ça, je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose. " répondit-il en attrapant un petit insecte qui ressemblait vraisemblablement à un scarabée.

" Mais pourquoi diable faut-il que ce soit un insecte répugnant ? "

Pris au piège entre les mains de Luffy, le scarabée essaya de se libérer de son emprise, chose qu'il était parvenu à faire assez facilement. Mais, au lieu de s'enfuir, celui-ci virevolta dans tous les sens en laissant derrière lui de la trainée orange qui prenait peu à peu la forme de lettres.

" On dirait qu'il essaie de nous dire quelque chose. "

" Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas "insectophone" et Chopper n'est pas avec nous. "

" _Bienvenue à vous étrangers à la recherche de l'œuf ambré, je tiens à vous féliciter car vous êtes les seules personnes ayant réussi à détecter ma présence. __"_

" Un jeu d'enfant pour des gens aussi talentueux que nous. "

" _Malheureusement, le plus difficile est à venir et vous devrez par la suite subir trois épreuves exigeantes afin de faire grandir votre esprit pour pouvoir être digne d'acquérir l'œuf ambré. " _

_" _Je m'en fiche, dis-moi plutôt comment on peut sortir de là ! "

" _Ces épreuves pourraient bien être mortelles si vous les échouez. Trois échecs lors d'une épreuve et vous serez pénalisés de votre vie. " _

_" _Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette histoire, je ne veux pas mourir de cette façon moi ! "

" _Passons tout de suite au premier test : l'épreuve de la sagesse. " _

" Maintenant ? Mais, nous ne sommes pas encore prêts pour le faire et... "

Deux minuscules petites sphères en forme d'œufs vinrent s'écraser contre leurs pieds.

" _Erreur. Premier échec. " _

_" _Quoi ? Déjà ? " hurlèrent nos héros.

" C'est quoi ces épreuves ? Il n'y a même pas d'action et où est l'adversaire que je dois éclater ? "

" _Répondez correctement à cette question et le chemin s'ouvrira à vous. " _

" Très bien, envoie ta question. Nous sommes prêts mais surtout, laisse moi répondre Luffy, nous avons déjà perdu un joker et je n'ai pas envie d'en perdre un deuxième à cause d'une de tes absurdités ! "

" _Vous disposez de 2 sabliers de 7 et 11 minutes. Comment faire cuire un œuf pendant 15 minutes exactement ? " _

" Facile. On retourne les deux sabliers en même temps et à la fin du sablier de 7 minutes, il en reste exactement quatre au deuxième. Il suffit donc de le laisser s'écouler et on réactive le sablier de 11 minutes pour obtenir les 15 minutes tant désirées. "

" ... "

" _Bonne réponse. " _

_"_ Génial ! Tu as entendu Nami ? On a réussi ! "

" _Dernière question." _

" Encore ? "

" _Je suis le plus petit des grands mais je suis également le plus grand des plus petits. Mais même avec ceci, je fais peur à tout le monde. J'ai la forme d'un œuf mais je suis vide à l'intérieur. Qui suis-je ? " _

Cette question là était incontestablement plus relevée que la précédente et posait davantage de problèmes à nos héros. Malgré tout, Nami essaya de se creuser la tête mais fut tout bonnement incapable de fournir une réponse digne de ce nom pour le scarabée...

" L'univers ? "

_" Erreur. Deuxième échec. Subissez la sanction et ressentez la douleur. " _

Deux sphères d'une taille plus conséquente que les précédentes vinrent s'écraser contre les pieds de nos héros, brisant au passage la cheville de Nami.

" AHHHHHH ! "

" Nami ! Tiens le coup ! Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui te prends espèce de sale bestiole ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle aussi subit tes attaques ? "

" Je vais t'écraser contre un mur, tu vas voir ! "

" Attends... Luffy... " répondit Nami en se relevant difficilement la faute à sa cheville souffrante.

" On ne peut pas espérer l'avoir de cette manière là, il faut répondre à sa question pour espérer pouvoir s'en sortir. "

" Mais, on n'a plus AUCUN jokers, encore une erreur et c'est un œuf géant qui viendra s'abattre sur nous ! "

" Mais bien sûr, pourquoi est-ce que je ne l'ai pas deviné avant ? "

" Merci Luffy, tu viens de me donner un sacré coup de main ! " se réjouissa Nami en enlaçant affectueusement son capitaine en guise de remerciement.

" La réponse est zéro ! "

" ... "

" Zéro est le chiffre le plus petit des nombres positifs, c'est donc le plus petit des grands. Mais c'est également le plus grand des nombres négatifs et donc le plus grand des plus petits. Il fait peur à tout le monde car il annule tout nombre qui s'oppose à lui et il a la forme d'un œuf mais est vide à l'intérieur ! "

" _Bonne réponse. Vous avez réussi avec succès l'épreuve de la sagesse. Suivez la trainée de lumière, elle vous guidera vers la prochaine épreuve." _

Le scarabée s'envola dans les airs et disparut dans les environs.

" T'es la meilleure Nami ! Tu nous as sauvé la mise alors qu'on avait plus aucune idée ! "

" Héhéhé, mais je n'aurais sans doute pas réussi sans toi non plus, si tu ne m'aurais pas dit le mot "aucun", nous serions écrasés à l'heure qu'il est ! Merci capitaine ! "

" Mais cet insecte ne plaisantait pas quand il a dit que les échecs seraient mortels. Dans quel état est ta cheville Nami ? Est-ce que tu peux marcher ? "

" Ce n'est pas trop grave, ne t'inquiète pas. Je devrai pouvoir y arriver sans trop de problèmes. "

" Allons-y, je ne voudrai pas nous retarder malgré mon handicap. "

" Si tu le dis. Je me demande malgré tout en quoi peut bien consister la deuxième épreuve ? "

" J'espère que je pourrais enfin participer. C'est bien de réfléchir de temps en temps mais je préfère largement devoir me battre. "

Nos héros suivirent donc la trainée lumineuse devant eux mais Luffy remarqua évidemment que sa nakama avait un mal fou à avancer. Chaque pas qu'elle faisait lui demandait en effet de tirer énormément sur sa blessure à sa cheville et cela ralentissait considérablement leur marche en avant. Notre héros savait en réalité qu'elle était bien trop fière pour lui avouer qu'elle souffrait le martyr et que sa volonté de ne pas vouloir le ralentir primait parfois sur sa propre santé. Sans dire un mot, il tendit discrètement sa main derrière lui croyant au début se prendre un vent de sa part mais il fut surpris de sentir le contact d'une main étrangère venir se poser contre la sienne.

" Désolée de t'avoir ralenti, Luffy. Allons-y maintenant ! " lança Nami le sourire aux lèvres, visiblement ravie qu'il ait accompli le premier pas.

" ... "

" Hé ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne dis plus rien ? "

" ... "

" Luffy ? Je te parle ? "

" ... "

Gêné, il ne répondit pas et se contenta d'avancer en essayant de masquer le plus possible le rouge qui lui envahissait le visage. Nami l'avait bien senti et continua à taquiner son capitaine avec ses nombreuses remarques. Ils marchèrent ainsi main dans la main pendant un long moment... Enfin, jusqu'à ce que la cheville de Nami décide de la lâcher tout d'un coup.

" AÏE ! "

" Et Nami ! Tout va bien, j'espère ? "

" Oui... désolée... "

"Mais on dirait que cette poussière dorée veut qu'on escalade cette longue pente escarpée. J'espère pouvoir être capable d'y arriver malgré ma blessure. "

" Très bien, dans ce cas, je ne vois qu'une seule solution. "

Il lâcha alors la main de son amie et s'accroupit juste devant elle pour lui faire signe de grimper sur son dos.

" Allez, grimpe. Je vois très bien que tu n'es plus en état de pouvoir marcher mais à présent, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux de te laisser courir le risque d'aggraver ta blessure. "

" Mais... C'est que... "

" T'inquiètes pas. Ce n'est pas comme si on l'avait jamais fait et puis je t'ai déjà porté quand on était sur l'île de Drum tu t'en souviens j'espère ? "

" Bien sûr que oui. Comment aurai-je pu oublier un souvenir pareil ? J'ai failli y laisser ma peau là bas, je te signale ! "

" Voilà pourquoi, tu te dois grimper sur mon dos. "

" D'accord. On n'a qu'à faire comme tu voudras... "

Nami s'exécuta et passa alors ses bras autour du cou de Luffy afin qu'elle puisse au mieux lui transmettre le poids de son corps pour qu'il la soulève délicatement sans lui faire de mal. Ce geste à priori anodin déclencha tout de même un intense frisson chez nos deux héros. En effet, le fait de sentir les formes généreuses de sa navigatrice plaquées contre lui et ressentir la musculature imposante de l'autre chez elle les perturbaient quand même un peu... Notre héros essaya donc d'en faire abstraction mais il ne fut pas aidé pas le souffle chaud que dégageait sa nakama derrière son cou.

" Je... je peux marcher, si tu préfères ? Je ne veux pas avoir l'impression de donner l'image d'être un boulet qui puisse te ralentir. "

" Je t'ai dit que c'était bon. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, la différence avec l'île de Drum, c'était que tu étais quasiment inconsciente pendant que je te portais ce jour là. Mais, je vais m'habituer. "

" Maintenant, dépêchons nous ! On se doit de trouver l'œuf ambré pour pouvoir enfin sortir de cette forêt. Les autres commencent à me manquer. "

" Oui, tu as raison. "

Ainsi, nos deux héros avancèrent en silence. Luffy suivit la trainée de poussière que leur avait laissé le scarabée en prenant le soin que sa navigatrice accrochée derrière son dos n'heurte pas une branche ou une autre bricole qui puisse la déranger ou la faire tomber.

" _C'est exactement la même sensation que j'ai ressenti à cette époque là... Cette chaleur, cet immense sentiment de sécurité à ses côtés, je me sens parfaitement bien derrière lui. J'ai l'impression que rien ne peut m'arriver quand je ressens cette sensations là. _

_" C'est quand même bizarre que je ne ressente cette sensation qu'avec Luffy. Il a toujours eu quelque chose en plus par rapport aux autres garçons malgré sa débilité et son côté enfantin. Et c'est ce truc là qui m'a poussé à le suivre dans ses aventures... Pour rien au monde, je ne laisserais ça filer..." _

Elle plaqua alors sa tête derrière son cou et s'endormit rapidement...

* * *

><p>Luffy et Nami toujours endormie arrivèrent finalement au bout du chemin laissé par le scarabée qui les attendaient depuis un bon moment déjà.<p>

_" Bienvenue, je suis ravi de pouvoir vous accueillir pour cette seconde épreuve : l'épreuve de la force. " _

_" _De la force ? Shishishi ! Enfin quelque chose où je pourrais participer pleinement. C'est pas trop tôt ! "

" _Un seul candidat sera autorisé à prendre part à cette épreuve qui testera cette fois-ci votre capacité à contrôler votre force brute. Faites attention une petite seule erreur pourra vous être fatale. " _

" Oh ? J'oubliais que Nami dort encore. Mieux vaut ne pas la réveiller et la laisser se reposer. Son état ne lui pardonnerait pas une autre blessure grave. "

" Attends moi bien sagement ici Nami. Tu verras, je n'en aurai pas pour longtemps, juste assez pour exploser mon prochain adversaire. " dit-il en la reposant au pied d'un arbre.

" Je te confie mon chapeau de paille, prends en bien soin pendant ce temps là. "

" Allez, petit scarabée, envoie ton champion qu'on en finisse ! "

Un œuf se mit à jaillir des environs mais Luffy parvint facilement à l'esquiver d'un petit pas en arrière. Celui-ci s'écrasa alors contre un arbre qui mourut instantanément après que le projectile lui ait explosé dessus.

" Je rêve ou quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? "

" Cet arbre vient de fondre juste devant mes yeux ! Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qui ce serait passé si je n'avais pas esquivé cet œuf ! "

" Mais, ne me dis pas que l'épreuve de la force résume simplement à ne pas se faire toucher par de vulgaires projectiles ? C'est complètement nul voir carrément débile ! "

Ainsi, la salve d'œufs continua à déferler sur notre héros, et guidé par sa maîtrise parfaite de son haki ainsi que ses réflexes hors du commun, celui-ci parvint très facilement à esquiver tous les objets qui lui venaient dessus. Malgré le nombre croissant qui s'accumulait, Luffy accomplit donc cette épreuve avec une facilité déconcertante.

" Eh ! C'est vraiment naze et sans aucun intérêt ton truc ! J'aurais préféré un vrai combat qui me fasse suer ! "

Pendant ce temps, Nami sortit peu à peu de sa torpeur et sentit alors que sa blessure n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Visiblement ravie, elle se réjouissa donc de voir son capitaine réussir avec panache tout ce qui lui était demandé.

" Bravo Luffy ! On va réussir grâce à toi ! "

" Nami ? T'es déjà réveillée ? Comment va ta cheville ? " répondit-il en se curant le nez tout en esquivant une dizaine d'oeufs qui prenaient sa direction.

" Imbécile ! Concentre toi sur ton épreuve au lieu de te préoccuper de moi ! "

" Mais, c'est vraiment trop facile ce truc. La difficulté est infime, c'est ridicule. "

" J'imagine qu'il n'y a que les êtres humains "normaux" qui pourraient trouver cela difficile. Mais, tu n'es pas un Homme ordinaire, ça va de soi. "

" Dépêchons nous de terminer, je commence vraiment à avoir faim, je n'ai rien mangé depuis que nous sommes arrivés ici ! "

" Finis tout d'abord ton épreuve et je te promets que tu auras toute la viande nécessaire dont tu pourrais rêver. "

" Génial ! De la viande ! "

Dans son cri de joie peu mesuré, Luffy se déconnecta un court instant de la réalité et ce petit moment de déconcentration était tout juste suffisant pour qu'un œuf perdu ne vienne le percuter en plein visage. Il explosa alors sur sa tête libérant ainsi une sorte de liquide transparent qui se déversa sur notre héros...

" LUFFY ! "

" T...toutes mes forces m'abandonnent... J... je me sens...si... faible... "

" C'est mauvais ! Cet œuf renfermait en réalité de l'eau de mer et c'est la seule chose au monde qui puisse affaiblir à ce point Luffy ! "

" _Félicitations. Vous avez parfaitement accompli la deuxième épreuve mais vous avez eu de la chance de ne recevoir cet œuf qu'à la fin du temps imparti. " _

_" La dernière épreuve aura lieu en tant voulu mais les conditions ne sont pas encore réunis pour que vous puissiez y participer. _"

Le scarabée disparut une nouvelle fois dans les environs et Nami en profita pour se diriger immédiatement aux nouvelles de son capitaine.

" Luffy ? Comment vas-tu ? "

" Manger... J'ai trop faim... "

Elle soupira afin de relâcher toute cette pression accumulée puis son visage commença à changer pour laisser peu à peu la place à un petit sourire de satisfaction.

" D'accord. Tu as gagné, on va passer la nuit ici afin de se reposer jusqu'à demain. On l'a bien mérité après tout, tu ne trouves pas ? "

" Tiens, voici la part de viande que t'as laissé Sanji-kun. Régale toi capitaine ! " dit-elle en sortant une quinzaine de gigots bien juteux de son sac.

" De la viande... Enfin... Je vais pouvoir manger... "

" Moi aussi j'aurais bien besoin d'un peu de nourriture, Sanji-kun a préparé un panier repas très spécial et ce serait du gâchis de le gaspiller. "

" Nami... "

" Mmhhh... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Luffy ? Tu as déjà fini de manger ? Je te préviens, ne compte pas sur moi pour te donner ma part. "

" Je... je n'arrive pas à bouger... Je n'ai même plus assez de force pour pouvoir attraper ma viande ! "

" Pour que quelque chose puisse t'empêcher de pouvoir t'empiffrer à ce point, ça doit vraiment être très grave. "

" Très bien, je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix. "

" Ouvre la bouche Luffy, je vais te donner à manger. "

" D'...d'accord... "

Elle s'exécuta donc et guida les aliments dans la bouche de Luffy qui engloutit goulument chaque bouchée que lui servait sa navigatrice. Bien que rétissante en ayant eu cette idée au départ, Nami éprouva un certain plaisir à nourrir son capitaine, ne serait-ce que pour observer ses nombreuses grimaces ou ses multiples pitreries qu'il faisait à chaque bouchée.

" Hihihi, tu avais vraiment faim on dirait. "

" Dis, Nami ? Tu recommenceras à me donner à manger plus tard, je trouve qu'elle a un meilleur goût quand c'est toi qui me la sers. "

" Qu...quoi ? " balbutia-t-elle en rougissant.

" Shishishi ! "

Leurs regards s'entrechoquèrent et ils restèrent ainsi de longues secondes à s'observer sans qu'aucun ne puisse dédaigner le moindre mot. Luffy réussit tout de même à détourner son regard du sien.

" Mais c'est bizarre, même après avoir mangé, je me sens toujours aussi faible. "

" C'est normal, ton corps s'est imprégné de l'eau de mer que contenait l'œuf, je pense que c'est normal que tu ressentes encore ses effets. Le seul moyen pour que tu puisses recouvrer ton énergie, ce serait de te débarrasser d'elle. "

" J'ai aperçu un cours d'eau non loin d'ici, ce serait plutôt une bonne idée d'y aller pour que tu puisses te laver un peu tu ne trouves pas ? "

" PAS QUESTION ! Je refuse ! "

" Ne fais pas l'imbécile Luffy ! Tu ne vas quand même pas rester dans cet état là ? "

" HORS DE QUESTION ! Plutôt mourir ! "

" Figure toi que c'est ce que je te réserve si tu ne te soumets pas immédiatement, et puis tu as promis d'obéir à tous les ordres que je pourrais te donner. Pas vrai ? "

" ... "

" Tu m'as bien compris ? File te laver immédiatement ! "

" C'est que... "

" J'ai peur de me noyer en y allant tout seul. Et si le cours d'eau était trop profond pour moi et que je me mette soudainement à couler ? Qu'est-ce qui va m'arriver hein ? "

" D'accord. J'ai compris, je vais t'accompagner mais juste pour cette fois. Il se trouve que j'ai également besoin de me laver moi aussi. Cependant, il est hors de question de te mettre tout nu devant moi, je pense que j'ai vu assez d'horreurs pour aujourd'hui ! "

" Hé, c'est pas drôle Nami ! "

" Hihihi, je plaisantais ! Imbécile ! "

_Une fois leur destination atteinte..._

" C'est bien, l'eau à l'air très propre et très pure. Sa température est idéale et aucune trace d'animal potentiellement dangereux à l'intérieur n'est à signaler. Rien de tel pour pouvoir se décrasser un peu et se laver. "

" Luffy ! Tu y vas en premier ! "

" Quoi ? Maintenant ? "

" Parfaitement. Si tu plonges dedans, je pense que tu récupéreras à coup sûr toute ton énergie ! "

Il s'exécuta donc et plongea tête la première dans la rivière d'eau douce. Puis, il en ressortit seulement quelques secondes plus tard en faisant de nombreux bonds dans tous les sens.

" Yahoooooo ! Je me sens en super forme ! Toute cette saloperie d'eau salée a complètement disparu de tout mon corps ! "

" C'est bien, Luffy ! " répondit-elle le dos tourné.

" Maintenant, j'aimerais bien y aller moi aussi. Alors, si tu pourrais... "

" Aucun soucis Nami, je te fais de la place ! "

Elle se prépara donc à son tour à pénétrer à l'intérieur mais alors qu'elle était en train d'ôter la partie haute de ses vêtements, celle-ci sentit deux mains familières qui vinrent l'agripper sauvagement, l'entrainant avec elles dans ce cours d'eau.

" Shishishi ! Alors, elle est bonne pas vrai ? "

" KYAAAAAHHHHHH ! ESPECE DE SALE PETIT PERVERS, QU'EST-CE QUI T'A PRIS DE FAIRE UNE CHOSE PAREILLE ? " paniqua-t-elle en lui tournant le dos.

" Ben, tu as dit que tu voulais y aller toi aussi. Alors, j'ai pensé que ça te ferait vachement plaisir de venir te baigner avec moi. "

" Mais, tu es complètement fou ma parole ! Je n'ai jamais dit une chose pareille ! Tu n'aurais quand même pas oublié qu'un garçon et une fille ne sont pas supposés prendre de bain ensemble ? Il n'y a que les couples mariés qui puissent être autorisés à le faire. "

" Très bien, marions-nous dans ce cas-là ! Comme ça, on pourra se baigner plein de fois ensemble ! "

" S'il te plait, arrête de plaisanter ! En plus, je suis sûre que tu n'as aucune idée de ce que signifie le mariage en réalité."

" Bien sûr que si. Que dirait-tu de te marier avec moi Nami ? "

" Pas question. "

" Si ! C'est un ordre de ton capitaine, alors on va se marier nous tout de suite ! "

" J'ai dit que c'était hors de question, pas dans un endroit comme celui-là. "

" Allez, s'il te plaît ! "

N'en pouvant finalement plus de subir ses nombreux harcèlements à répétition, Nami commit la terrible erreur de se retourner afin de lui décrocher un terrible coup de poing qui puisse lui refroidir les idées mais son ami fut plus rapide qu'elle, et arrêta facilement son bras droit avant qu'elle ne puisse décocher son attaque. Rouge de honte, elle envoya son autre main pour le gifler mais celle-ci subit exactement le même sort que la précédente. Ainsi, Nami avait les deux bras suspendus en l'air, sa poitrine à l'air libre était heureusement cachée par sa longue chevelure orangée qui lui recouvrait ses parties les plus intimes mais c'était bien autre chose qui était en tête à ce moment là... Luffy avait les yeux rivés sur elle, il la regardait intensément avec un regard plein de passion et d'admiration, regard dont elle ne put se détacher après l'avoir croisé. Ils se fixèrent ainsi pendant un très long moment, sans dire un mot, leurs corps s'étaient rapprochés et leurs visages n'étaient à présent séparés que par une infime quantité de vide...

" Je... je suis désolé de t'avoir embêté avec idée de mariage. "

" Ne t'inquiètes pas. Il faudra bien y songer un jour de toute façon. "

" Alors ça veut dire que tu serais d'accord pour te marier avec moi ? "

" Quand tu seras devenu le seigneur de pirates, j'accepterai ta proposition mais tu devras me promettre de ne proposer cette idée qu'à moi seule. "

" Shishishi, évidemment que oui ! "

" Dis, Nami ? C'est quoi la première étape d'un couple marié ? "

" Idiot ! Approche toi et tu comprendras. "

Et puis finalement, Nami finit enfin par combler la faible distance qu'il y avait entre leurs deux visages. Luffy fut d'abord très surpris du geste mais obéit à Nami et laissa les sensations venir s'emparer de son cerveau. Les lèvres de sa nakama étaient si douces et avaient cette saveur particulièrement sucrée de mandarine, il appréciait vraiment le fait de pouvoir embrasser sa navigatrice et sentit une sorte de poids venir s'envoler dans son cœur en réalisant ce geste. Nami, quand à elle, accueillit ce baiser comme une véritable libération, comme si elle l'avait tant attendu et se surprit également à partager la même ivresse ainsi que le même bonheur en goutant aux lèvres de son capitaine. Ces deux là avaient enfin eu le courage de s'avouer ce qu'ils avaient réellement à l'intérieur d'eux...

" Nami... Qu'est-ce que c'est ? "

" ... "

" Ce sentiment. Quel est ce sentiment ? "

" ... "

" J'ai ressenti une forme de bonheur quand nous nous sommes embrassés comme si j'avais toujours attendu ce moment depuis toujours. Et puis tout cela a explosé... Mais ce qui est bizarre, c'est que j'ai toujours voulu le faire avec toi. Est-ce que c'est grave d'après toi ? "

" Bien sûr que non. Pas si je ressens exactement la même chose que toi capitaine. " répondit elle avec un sourire tendre, avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

" Shishishi ! Alors, je crois que je l'ai trouvé. "

" Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé Luffy ? "

" L'œuf ambré. "

" Quoi ? Où est-il ? Où est-il ? "

" Là. " répondit-il en pointant du doigt le cœur de son amie.

" Hein ? "

" Le cœur représente en fait l'œuf ambré. Comme un œuf, il a la possibilité d'encaisser les coups et de résister à de nombreuses attaques mais il est très fragile et quand il se brise, il est souvent impossible de le réparer. Il accumule ainsi les nombreux sentiments que l'on peut ressentir et les conserve à l'intérieur et puis quand vient le moment, il éclot et nos sentiments arrivent à maturité. "

" Alors... on cherchait quelque chose qu'on avait depuis le début... "

" Non. On a juste accélérer l'éclosion de nos sentiments grâce aux nombreuses épreuves que l'on a partagé ensemble. Le scarabée nous a en fait guidé depuis le tout début. "

L'insecte surgit alors des environs et écrivit quelque chose à l'aide de sa trainée lumineuse. Puis il renvoya nos héros encore à moitié nus à bord du Thousand Sunny où le repas était toujours en train de se dérouler...

" _Troisième test : l'épreuve du courage est un franc succès. " _

Après de très longues explications données, le tout dans un vacarme assourdissant, à l'ensemble de l'équipage sur le fait de leur soudaine apparition sur la table à manger, Nami trouva son capitaine en train de piquer un petit somme sur le pont du Sunny... Elle déposa alors un œuf en chocolat qu'avait préparé Sanji en leur absence sous son chapeau de paille.

" Joyeuses Pâques, Luffy. "

* * *

><p><em>Voilà ! C'était assez long je l'avoue mais c'était essentiel pour bien tout articuler dans l'intrigue. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et on se retrouvera très vite pour de nouvelles aventures avec encore plus de LuNa mais je vous souhaite surtout de très joyeuses Pâques !<em>

_Ciaossu_


	12. Merci Luffy !

_Ciaossu, c'est Jaden74 ! On se retrouve en ce 5 mai pour un nouvel one-shot de cette jolie fanfiction. Bravo à toute les personnes qui auront deviné ce qu'il allait se passer à cette date mais c'était obligé que je sorte un chapitre pour commémorer cet événement. Je ne vais pas m'attarder sur les dialogues de l'auteur car je suisvraiment fatigué là. Je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont la gentillesse de commenter et je leur souhaite d'aimer cette histoire ! _

* * *

><p>Journée plus que banale à bord du Thousand Sunny, tous nos héros attendirent avec impatience le moment où ils allaient enfin pouvoir débarquer sur la fameuse île des Hommes-Poissons, la précédente aventure sur Thriller Bark remontant à un certain moment déjà, ils commencèrent à être un peu fatigués d'errer sur la mer sans avoir aucun but particulier. C'était avec ce sentiment que Nami s'était réveillé ce matin, croyant au départ qu'elle vivrait une nouvelle journée de galère à repousser les nombreuses avances de Sanji et du tout nouvel arrivé Brook, ainsi qu'à stopper les multiples pitreries de ses autres compagnons, elle se demanda alors qu'est qui avait bien pu la pousser à rejoindre cet équipage complètement timbré qui faisait de sa vie un véritable enfer... Cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois qu'elle avait rencontré Luffy et elle devait bien se l'avouer, elle aimait et appréciait chaque moment passé avec l'équipage et sans lui, tout cela n'aurait pas pu être possible. Pensant qu'elle devrait le remercier un jour, elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à son calendrier avant de rejoindre son équipage qui lui était déjà éveillé.<p>

Luffy se réveilla comme à son habitude avec un peu plus de retard par rapport à ses autres nakamas. Il ouvrit les yeux, se cura le nez et prit le soin de glisser tout ce qu'il trouva à l'intérieur sur l'oreiller d'Usopp... Son estomac criant déjà famine de si bon matin, il rejoignit d'un pas vif la cuisine où l'odeur qui s'y dégageait lui chatouillait vivement les narines...

" C'est moi ? Où j'ai l'impression d'être un peu plus vieux aujourd'hui... " pensa-t-il en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

" Bah, ça doit encore être mon imagination qui me joue des tours. Ça doit pas être très important et j'ai drôlement faim moi, ce matin ! J'espère que Sanji aura fait tout ce qu'il faut pour me rassasier ! "

Il arriva donc à destination et ouvrit brusquement la porte en hurlant...

" SANJI ! JE MEURS DE FAIM ! JE VEUX UN BON GROS ROTI POUR MON PETIT DEJEUNER TOUT DE SUITE ! "

" La ferme, abruti de capitaine ! Je suis désolé de te dire ça mais Chopper et surtout Robin-chan m'ont demandé de réduire tes portions de viande. Ils trouvent que tu en manges beaucoup trop et qu'ils seraient bon que tu apprennes à te nourrir avec autre chose de temps en temps. En plus, nous avons un besoin urgent de nous rassasier jusqu'à atteindre la prochaine île. "

" Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ces bêtises ? Je vais manger quoi dans ce cas là ? "

" Tiens, voilà un bol de céréales "WaterFlakes" qu'il nous reste depuis WaterSeven. C'est tout ce que tu auras droit ce matin. " répliqua-t-il avant de se reconnecter sur la nouvelle recette qu'il était en train d'expérimenter.

" PAS QUESTION ! JE VEUX DE LA VIANDE ET RIEN D'AUTRE ! "

" JE T'AI DIT QU'ON N'AVAIT PLUS RIEN A TE SERVIR CE MATIN ! "

" AH OUI ? ET OU SONT PASSÉS TOUT TES PRINCIPES SUR LES PERSONNES QUI MEURENT DE FAIM COMME MOI, HEIN ? "

" ILS PEUVENT PARFAITEMENT ATTENDRE QUAND UNE CHARMANTE DEMOISELLE EN DETRESSE M'EN DONNE L'ORDRE ! "

" ET JE PEUX SAVOIR QU'EST-CE QUE TU ES EN TRAIN DE FAIRE CUIRE DANS TON FOUR ? ÇA SENT DRÔLEMENT BON MAIS ON EST SUPPOSÉ N'AVOIR PLUS RIEN A MANGÉ ! "

N'en pouvant finalement plus, Sanji dégomma Luffy hors de son champ de vision et celui-ci alla s'écraser contre la salle d'entraînement où Zoro était tranquillement en train de méditer dans le calme le plus complet. Plus pour le moment pensa-t-il alors. Les nerfs à vifs, Luffy s'en prit donc cette fois cette fois-ci à son nakama qui fit le maximum pour ne pas répondre à ses provocations.

" Et ? C'est comme ça que tu t'entraines ? Tu te fiches pas un peu de tout le monde là ?

" ... "

" Réponds Zoro, je te parle ! "

" ... "

" Très bien, tu l'auras voulu. "

Plusieurs minutes passèrent rapidement et le silence était devenu bien trop pesant aux oreilles de Zoro qui dédaigna à ouvrir un œil mais c'était bien ses deux yeux qui s'écarquillèrent subitement en voyant ce qu'était en train de faire son capitaine avec le sabre qu'il venait tout juste d'obtenir.

" QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS FAIS AVEC MON SHÛSUI ? ESPECE D'ABRUTI ! " hurla-t-il en voyant les nombreux gribouillages qui ornaient à présent la lame de son tout nouveau sabre.

" Shishishi, je le trouve beaucoup plus joli maintenant ! "

" DÉGAGE ! ET JE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS TE REVOIR TOUCHER A UN SEUL DE MES SABRES ! "

Luffy voltigea une nouvelle fois à travers le bateau et alla s'écraser cette fois ci juste devant Usopp, Chopper et Franky qui étaient en train de s'occuper comme ils le pouvaient grâce à leurs nombreuses inventions. Bien évidemment, notre héros qui n'eut rien trouvé de mieux à faire, décida d'aller les embêter pour tenter de découvrir ce qu'ils étaient en train de mijoter de leurs propres côtés.

" Et les gars ! Sur quoi êtes-vous en train de travailler ? Je peux vous donner un coup de main ? "

" Non, tu ne peux pas. C'est un secret. On ne peut pas te le dire. Et toutes les places sont occupées. " répondit Chopper

" C'est nul, qu'est-ce que vous diriez si on jouait aux cartes plutôt ? "

" Pas aujourd'hui, Mugiwara. On n'a fait que ça pendant toute la journée d'hier ainsi que les deux jours d'avant, il faut que le renne, Usopp et moi finissions absolument ce qu'on est en train de faire pour aujourd'hui, c'est très important. "

" Bouuhhh, vous êtes pas drôle ! Pourquoi est-ce que je suis le seul ici à ne rien avoir trouvé de mieux à faire ? " se lamenta-t-il avant de sentir la sensation d'une étrange sphère gire juste sous ses pieds.

" Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? "

" Attends, Luffy ! Ne l'écrase surtout p... "

Trop tard... Une explosion se déclencha soudainement sur le bateau et on pouvait retrouver Luffy qui jouait encore une fois le rôle de voltigeur mais il atterrit cette fois-ci juste devant Robin et Brook qui était en train d'interpréter un morceau devant elle. Morceau qui semblait familier aux oreilles de Luffy aux premiers abords mais il lui était impossible d'en retrouver le nom.

" Yohohohoho ! Qu'est-ce que Luffy-san vient faire ici ? "

" J'étais en train de me balader sur le Thousand Sunny et j'ai soudainement atterri ici. "

" Dis-moi Brook, il était génial le nouveau morceau que tu venais d'interpréter ! Tu voudrais pas le rejouer encore une fois pour moi ? "

" Je regrette Luffy-san mais je ne peux jouer ce morceau que pour une personne en particulier et je crains devoir te dire que tu n'es pas encore cette personne. "

" Bon sang, je ne sais pas ce que vous avez tous aujourd'hui mais vous avez sans exception une attitude très désagréable ! C'est énervant à la fin ! "

" Alors, tu ferais mieux d'aller voir Nami-chan. Elle semblait être de très bonne humeur quand elle a débarqué dans la cuisine ce matin. Elle sera sûrement la seule parmi nous à être contente de te voir. " lança malicieusement Robin.

* * *

><p>C'est donc avec beaucoup d'énervement que Luffy arriva devant la porte du quartier des filles. Ses compagnons l'avaient sauvagement rejeté et agressé sans aucune raison particulière, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils pouvaient se mettre dans de tels états du jour au lendemain alors qu'il n'avait rien fait de spécial de son côté. Bref, tout cela lui restait au travers de la gorge et il ne prit même pas la peine de frapper à la porte de Nami qu'il avait déjà fait irruption dans la pièce...<p>

" Luffy ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? Tu ne vois pas que je suis en train de travailler sur quelque chose là ? "

" Désolé. Je ne voulais pas te déranger. Je repars tout de suite. "

" Attends. Tu ne vas quand même pas rentrer dans la chambre d'une fille puis repartir comme si de rien n'était ? Ce serait beaucoup trop facile, reviens ici tout de suite, tu vas faire quelque chose pour te rendre utile. "

Il s'exécuta et prit place à ses côtés.

" Je suis en train de tricoter quelque chose depuis ce matin alors je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de ranger toutes ces cartes maritimes sur la bibliothèque, tu voudrais bien me donner un petit coup de main et le faire à ma place ? Ce serait vraiment très gentil de ta part. "

" Bien sûr, ça ne me dérange pas. "

" Merci Luffy. "

Au fur et à mesure qu'il rangea les nombreuses piles de cartes sur lesquelles Nami avait passé de très longues heures de travail et d'effort intensif, Luffy sentit son esprit s'apaiser peu à peu... Le fait d'être en compagnie de sa navigatrice lui suffisait à retrouver son sang froid et sa capacité à rester maître de ses émotions, comme si elle seule était capable de le canaliser et maîtriser cette sorte de colère qu'il gardait en lui depuis le tout début de la journée.

" J'imagine que tu ne sais pas quel jour on est aujourd'hui ? " demanda Nami les yeux rivés sur le bout de tissu qu'elle tenait entre ses deux mains.

" Le 5 mai pourquoi ? Il y a quelque chose d'important qui s'est passé ce jour là ? "

" Bon sang, Luffy... Tu me fais vraiment honte parfois... Et bien oui, il y a eu quelque chose de très important qui s'est passé à cette date ! "

" Ah bon et qu'est-ce que c'est ? "

" On va dire que c'est le jour où quelqu'un de très important pour nous et particulièrement pour moi à vu le jour. "

" Je sais ! C'est la date où Gold Roger est né ! Sans lui, on aurait jamais pu devenir pirates ! "

" Crétin ! Oublie tout de suite de ce que je viens de dire et jette plutôt un œil à ce que je viens de faire, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? " demanda une nouvelle fois Nami en lui montrant le fruit de son travail matinal.

" Génial, j'ai toujours dit que tu étais très forte en couture depuis le temps que tu répares mon chapeau de paille mais à quoi cela va-t-il te servir ce bout de tissu ? "

" Et bien "ce bout de tissu" n'est pas pour moi. J'ai l'intention de le donner à quelqu'un qui compte beaucoup pour moi. C'est pour le remercier de tout ce qu'il a fait que j'y ai travaillé dessus toute la journée. "

" Ah oui ? Et qui est cette personne alors ? Je la connais ? "

" Non, tu ne la connais pas. Tu ne sais même pas à quel jour cette personne est né, alors son nom ne t'évoquera pas grand chose. A présent, sors d'ici ! Je dois me changer rapidement ! "

Luffy sortit donc du quartier des filles la tête pleine et remplie de pensées. Le fait que sa navigatrice ait passé du temps à tricoter quelque chose pour une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas personnellement lui faisait quand même un peu mal au cœur et cette personne devait se sentir extrêmement chanceuse d'avoir quelqu'un comme Nami qui puisse constamment veiller et garder un œil sur elle. Mais cela lui importait peu désormais, son estomac criait famine depuis la matinée et il allait bientôt s'évanouir tellement il avait faim... Il remarqua au passage que plus personne n'était présent sur le bateau, ce qui l'intrigua quand même un peu...

" Ohé ? Il y a quelqu'un ? Où êtes vous tous passés les gars ? Je meurs de faim ! "

Un grand filet de bave s'écoula alors de ses lèvres et il se dirigea à toute vitesse en direction de la cuisine où il prit avant tout le soin d'éteindre les lumières et d'esquiver la furie de son cuistot s'il apprenait qu'il était venu en douce pour chiper quelques provisions... Il poussa la porte de la cuisine et...

" SURPRISE ! " hurlèrent tous nos héros de vive voix à travers de nombreuses explosions accompagnées par la même musique qu'avait entendu Luffy un peu auparavant.

" Qu...Quoi ? Qu'est qui se passe encore ? "

" Mais enfin, Luffy ! Comment as-tu oublié qu'aujourd'hui c'était ton anniversaire ? " répondit Usopp le sourire aux lèvres.

Luffy fut complètement surpris par cette révélation et resta bouche bée tellement la surprise était grande de son côté. Tous ses compagnons avaient en effet préparé depuis ce matin tous les préparatifs de la petite fête qu'ils étaient en train d'organiser. Sanji avait par exemple prétexter le fait qu'il n'y avait plus rien à manger pour pouvoir préparer au mieux et tranquillement son énorme gâteau, Zoro rien de particulier comme d'habitude, quand à Usopp, Chopper et Franky ils étaient en train de préparer les bombes fumigènes responsables de toutes ces explosions alors que Robin et Brook étaient en train de répéter la traditionnelle mélodie donnée à cette occasion.

" Alors, voilà pourquoi vous étiez si désagréables ce matin. Vous vouliez être sûrs de me faire la surprise c'est ça ? "

Tous acquiescèrent pour lui faire entendre raison.

" Mais comment avez-vous su que c'était aujourd'hui mon anniversaire ? "

" Grâce à Nami-san ce matin. Si elle ne nous aurait pas prévenu, on serait passé à côté d'un tel événement ! "

" Ouais, c'est sûr que ça aurait été dommage de rater l'occasion de faire la fête car on s'ennuyait tellement depuis Thriller Bark ! "

" Maintenant, assieds-toi Luffy ! Il y a quelque chose que tout le monde ici présent tient absolument à te dire ! "

Luffy prit position dans un fauteuil prévu spécialement à cet effet et vit en même temps que tous ses nakamas étaient en train de se ranger en file indienne avec pour tête de gondole Usopp qui s'avança en premier vers lui.

" A présent, nous sommes tous réunis pour célébrer l'anniversaire de quelqu'un de vraiment très spécial. Ce soir, nous rendons un hommage à notre capitaine et notre ami de toujours Luffy au chapeau de paille.

" ... "

" Luffy, je veux que tu saches que même malgré notre petit différent à Water Seven que je te respecterai toujours quoi que tu fasses. Tu resteras à jamais mon meilleur ami ainsi que l'Homme qui m'a poussé à franchir enfin ce cap qui m'empêchait justement d'en devenir un. Merci pour tout Luffy. " continua-t-il avant de céder la place à Brook.

" ... "

" Luffy-san, je ne te remercierai jamais assez de m'avoir enfin sorti de ces cinquante dernières années de ma vie qui m'ont vu errer sans avoir aucun but dans ma vie. Grâce à toi, j'ai enfin pu reprendre goût à cette vie que j'avais perdu. Et pour ça, je te dis : Merci Luffy-san. " continua Brook avant que Chopper ne le succède.

" ... "

" Tu sais Luffy ? Au début, quand je croyais que tu me voulais dans ton équipage c'était que tu avais simplement pitié de moi car j'étais un renne qui possédait un nez bleu. Mais, j'ai su plus tard que tu t'en fichais royalement. Tu me voulais car tu voulais être mon ami et maintenant nous le sommes tous les deux. Merci Luffy."

" ... " fit le concerné en baissant les yeux.

" Luffy. Grâce à toi, j'ai enfin pu me débarrasser de cette sale vie dont j'étais occupé avec le vieux schnock. Et surtout, cela m'a permis de rencontrer les deux plus cadeaux que Dieu a offert à la nature ! Non, plus sérieusement, simplement merci Luffy. J'en apprends chaque jour grâce à toi et ta sale gourmandise. " fit Sanji avant de laisser sa place à Zoro.

" ... "

" Oi, Luffy ! Contente toi de pas mourir avant moi ! "

Notre héros lui sourit et leva son pouce en l'air pour lui faire signe de son accord. Satisfait, le bretteur céda sa place à Franky.

" Mugiwara ! Ça n'a pas très bien commencé entre nous deux, tu t'en souviens j'espère ? Je voudrais simplement te remercier de m'avoir laisser t'accompagner avec toi dans cette aventure SUPER géniale. Grâce à toi, je peux enfin honorer la mémoire de Tom-san à travers ce bateau qui mérite d'aller jusqu'au bout de notre voyage et il veut le faire avec toi Mugiwara. "

" Merci Franky. "

" Luffy. A cause de toi, je n'ai plus de travail ni de maison où habiter. Et pour cela, je te dis merci. A présent, je peux me permettre de le dire autant de fois que je le souhaite, je veux vivre. Je veux vivre cette aventure avec toi pour capitaine. Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi Senchou-san. A présent, il vaudrait mieux que je laisse la parole à une autre personne qui en crève d'envie. " dit-elle avant que Nami ne la succède.

" ... "

" Luffy... Tu te souviens de notre première rencontre ? C'était il y a très longtemps déjà, ce jour-là, tu étais tombé du ciel sans crier gare et c'était déjà la première fois d'une longue série que tu m'ais sauvé la vie. Je repense par exemple à la fois où tu m'as sauvé du tranchant de l'hypnotiseur ou la fois où j'étais très malade et que tu m'ais transporté sur ton dos sur l'île de Drum. Ensuite, il y eu de nombreux moments difficiles entre nous mais tu as eu toujours foi en moi même quand je t'ai trahi pour aller sauver mon village des griffes d'Arlong. Mais à partir de ce jour là, je n'ai plus jamais paniqué car je savais que grâce à toi, les choses allaient toujours s'arranger et je ne me suis encore jamais trompé. Ce fut difficile mais nous avons aussi vécu de merveilleux moments. Et je voulais te dire merci. Merci d'avoir brisé ces terribles chaînes qui me retenaient prisonnières de mon passé, merci d'avoir voulu de quelqu'un comme moi dans ton équipage. Tu n'es pas seulement notre capitaine mais aussi mon capitaine à moi... " finit-elle avant de laisser les larmes exploser.

" ... " fit Luffy à son tour en faisant semblant de s'enlever une poussière qui lui était restée dans l'œil.

_Le soir venu..._

" Bon anniversaire, Luffy. J'espère que ce cadeau te plaira ! " lança Nami en tendant le même bout de tissu jaune qu'elle avait tricoté la veille.

" Alors tu l'avais fabriqué pour moi ? "

" C'est une écharpe ! J'ai pensé qu'elle serait jolie avec ton chapeau de paille juste au dessus ! "

" C'est dommage qu'elle soit un peu trop grande pour toi, il faudra que tu continues à te muscler pour pouvoir la porter fièrement. Je pense que deux ans seront nécessaires pour que tu puisses la porter autour de ton cou. "

Luffy attacha l'écharpe jaune autour de sa taille et lui adressa son habituel sourire idiot...

" D'ici deux ans, ce sera parfait ! Le résultat sera éblouissant ! "

Nami lui sourit à son tour et lui déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue...

_"Joyeux Anniversaire Luffy ! "_

_J'espère que vous avez aimé. Allez, à la prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre !  
><em>


	13. La mariée de juillet

_Salut tout le monde ! C'est Jaden74 et aujourd'hui on se retrouve pour un nouveau chapitre de " Capitaine & Navigatrice ". Étant donné que c'est un chapitre assez spécial vu qu'il sort le jour de l'anniversaire de Nami (et le mien par la même occasion), j'ai décidé de faire une histoire que j'espère assez originale car j'ai reçu énormément de messages me disant de reprendre ce concept de " Dix ans plus tard" que beaucoup d'entre vous trouvaient intéressants. Alors, vous l'aurez deviné, aujourd'hui pour un anniversaire, nous partons_ une _nouvelle fois dans un des très très nombreux mondes parallèles que peut prendre le manga à l'avenir. Bien évidemment, ce n'est que du point de vue de l'auteur alors ce n'est pas très objectif et il y a énormément de LuNa._

_Bon allez, assez bavardé maintenant, je vous laisse en bonne compagnie._

_Réponses à vos commentaires :  
><em>

_Shakespeare : Je vois que tu es toujours aussi fidèle à chaque nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que celui là va te plaire. Continue à commenter, cela me fait énormément de plaisir !_

_fandelyraandlance : Content de voir que tu as apprécié mon travail. Cela me fait plaisir de voir que tu adores tout ce que je fais mais je ne vais pas me relâcher ne t'inquiètes pas !  
><em>

_Misskikou : Il me semble t'avoir envoyé un MP mais t'inquiètes pas, je ne suis pas du tout vexé ! Tes critiques sont légitimes et je trouve cela très bien que tu sois franche envers les autres. C'est une qualité rare en notre époque.  
><em>

* * *

><p>C'était une très belle journée qu'était en train de nous offrir l'océan d'East Blue en cette forte période de chaleur estivale. Les températures fortement élevées plongèrent le village de Fushia dans une atmosphère caniculaire pour le moins déroutante pour la plupart de ses habitants. Le soleil chauffait ainsi les nombreux mandariniers qui bordaient les alentours d'une petite maison perdue au cœur de la forêt. Luffy et Nami ainsi que leurs deux autres enfants avaient élu domicile dans cette partie de l'île et nous nous apprêtons une nouvelle fois à y faire irruption.<p>

A l'intérieur, on pouvait facilement distinguer Nami dont sa beauté s'était encore affinée avec le temps. Sa longue et onduleuse chevelure orangée se mélangeait parfaitement avec les rayons lumineux du soleil qui émanaient de l'extérieur. Bien qu'un peu plus âgée, notre héroïne avait conservé tout l'éclat de ses yeux en forme de noisette et son visage semblait indiquer qu'elle était désormais beaucoup plus épanouie et plus heureuse qu'elle en avait l'air. Son ventre légèrement bombé était signe d'un heureux événement mais il y avait bien autre chose qui occupait Nami au moment où nous parlons.

" Donc selon la recette de Sanji-kun, si je rajoute une petite touche de jus de mandarine par ici, je devrais obtenir un mélange de saveurs qui soit à la fois sucré et acidulé. " dit-elle en touillant une sorte de pâte dans un plat.

" Mmhhhh ! Il avait raison, c'est beaucoup mieux à présent ! "

" Alors tu as bientôt fini Nami ? Les enfants commencent à s'impatienter tu sais ? " coupa alors une voix très familière aux oreilles de la jeune femme.

" Luffy ? Ace ? Belmer ? Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ici ? Je croyais t'avoir dit que je ne voulais plus te voir ? Après tout, tu devais emmener les enfants chez Makino pour qu'ils aillent jouer en compagnie de Chopper n'est-ce pas ? "

" J'ai pensé qu'il serait plus sage qu'ils restent avec nous le jour de ton anniversaire tu ne crois pas ? "

" Et bien justement ! Je te rappelle que le jour de mon anniversaire, je ne devrais pas être coincée ici à fabriquer mon propre gâteau ! " hurla-t-elle en enfonçant le dos de sa cuillère en bois contre la joue de son mari.

" Encore désolé Nami mais j'avais complètement oublié de prévenir Chopper que je venais lui déposer Ace et Belmer. "

" Bon sang ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu peux être tête en l'air parfois, c'est incroyable ! Je me demande bien qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'être devenue ta femme il y a cinq ans ! On dirait qu'il ne m'arrive que des galères depuis ce temps-là ! "

Oui. L'homme qui se tenait juste derrière Nami n'était autre que son tout premier ami, le seul être dans l'univers qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde avec ses enfants. Et elle devait se l'avouer, elle adorait son petit côté enfantin et tête en l'air qui faisaient partie de son charme. Monkey D. Luffy avait pris dix années de plus et n'avait pas du tout changé au niveau mental, sa structure corporelle s'était en revanche développée et notre héros était désormais plus grand, plus fort et encore plus charmant à ses yeux.

Juste à côté de lui se tenait leur tout premier enfant : Monkey D. Belmer. Une toute petite fille très mignonne qui semblait âgée d'à peine cinq ans. Ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau à Nami mise à part la couleur brune de ses longs cheveux raides, celle-ci semblait avoir hérité du caractère de son père pour ce qui est d'attirer les ennuis sur elle mais n'en resta néanmoins plus qu'adorable aux yeux de Sanji et d'Usopp qui l'adoraient grandement.

Monkey D. Ace, le plus jeune enfant de la famille était né il y a seulement deux années de cela et était le portrait craché de son père à son âge. Très craintif et pleurnichard, il ne ressemblait à aucun de ses parents mais ils étaient convaincus que cela allait changer avec le temps. Nami enfourna donc son gâteau dans le four avant de s'adresser à l'ensemble de sa famille...

" Attendez un peu les enfants ! Après tout, ce n'est pas votre idiot de père qui aura la bonne idée de venir m'aider en cuisine. "

" J'aurai bien voulu t'aider mais la dernière fois que j'ai fait ça, tu m'avais assommé sous prétexte que j'aurais mangé tout le chocolat que tu avais mis de côté. " répondit Luffy un peu embarrassé.

" Oui. Et je ne regrette pas une seconde de l'avoir fait ! "

" Hihihihi, quel merveilleux souvenir quand j'y repense... C'était la première fois que Luffy cuisinait quelque chose avec moi, qu'est-ce qu'il était mignon avec son visage tout embourbé de chocolat... " pensa discrètement la jeune femme.

" Nami. On a quelque chose à te dire. "

" Pour avoir pris un ton aussi sérieux, cela doit être relativement important. Alors, allez-y, je vous écoute. "

" Pour dire la vérité, Ace et Belmer ne voulaient pas aller jouer avec Chopper. Ils voulaient rester ici pour qu'on puisse fêter ton anniversaire en famille. "

" Maman ! Maman ! Regarde ! Ace et moi on t'a fait un dessin ! " coupa alors la jeune Belmer d'une voix pleine d'enthousiasme.

" C'est vraiment très joli ma chérie. Mais, dis-moi, pourquoi tu voulais tant rester avec moi aujourd'hui ? Tu savais que tu allais beaucoup t'amuser chez tonton Chopper non ? "

" Oui mais tu es ma MAMAN et aujourd'hui je voulais rester avec toi car c'est ton anniversaire ! "

" Belmer... Ace... Merci. " fit Nami les larmes aux yeux sous le sourire satisfait de son époux.

" Maman ? Tu pleures ? J'espère que ce n'est pas notre dessin qui te fait ça ! "

" Non. Pas du tout. Votre dessin est magnifique, je l'accrocherai à côté de la photo de notre mariage pour le mettre en valeur, je vous le promets. "

" Oh ! Regardez ! Le gâteau est enfin terminé ! On va enfin pouvoir passer à table ! "

Et c'est ainsi que notre petite famille adorée passa le reste de la journée en savourant le délicieux gâteau qu'avait préparé Nami.

Le soir venu, les faibles organismes de Belmer et Ace finirent par dire stop et nos deux jeunes enfants furent envoyés au lit par leurs parents respectifs qui s'apprêtèrent à en faire autant. Avant cela, Nami avait oublié de commettre une chose très importante qu'elle allait immédiatement corriger avant d'oublier. Elle repéra ainsi le dessin qu'avait confectionné ses deux progénitures et le contempla longuement... Quatre personnes étaient grossièrement représentées sur l'illustration, l'une d'entre elle portait un chapeau de paille difficile de ne pas deviner de qui il s'agissait, une autre personne portait un gros ventre et avait les cheveux colorées en orange. Quand aux deux autres personnes elles représentaient simplement les deux jeunes enfants dans des proportions assez réduites.

" Un vrai dessin de gamins. " dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

" Enfin. J'imagine que c'est ce qui me rend et ce qui les rend le plus heureux. C'est l'essentiel. "

Elle accrocha donc le dessin contre le mur où avait déjà sévi ses deux enfants par leur nombreux gribouillages et coloris et décida d'aller se coucher avant qu'une autre photo parvienne à retenir son attention. Celle de son mariage prise avec Luffy il y a déjà cinq ans de cela...

* * *

><p><em>Dix ans plus tôt...<em>

C'est terminé... Tout est enfin terminé... Le nouveau seigneur des pirates vient d'être officiellement dévoilé à travers le monde entier...

Après avoir parcouru des îles plus dangereuses les unes que les autres, triomphé d'adversaires aussi féroces que redoutables, Monkey D. Luffy fut enfin capable de mettre le grappin sur le fabuleux "One Piece" et à revêtir par la même occasion le titre de tout nouveau seigneur des pirates. Notre héros aura mis plus d'une éternité pour accomplir son rêve le plus cher mais son incroyable volonté de s'y accrocher lui aura permis d'atteindre son but ultime.

Les festivités en l'honneur du nouveau roi des pirates furent alors célébrées à travers le monde entier. Chaque île qui avait accueilli et hébergé leur nouveau héros fêtèrent la bonne nouvelle dans la joie et l'euphorie la plus totale. Du village de Fushia en passant par Alabasta ou encore de l'île des Hommes-Poissons, aucune n'y fit exception. Le nom de Luffy résonna à travers l'océan entier comme LA toute nouvelle légende vivante.

Mais le concerné était bien loin de penser à tout ça et fut immédiatement transporté aux soins intensifs pour y recouvrer de ses nombreuses blessures meurtrières... Un mois passa alors très rapidement et aucune bonne nouvelle rassurante ne se fit entendre concernant l'état de santé du nouveau roi des mers qui était toujours plongé dans un état d'inconscience. Ses compagnons s'inquiétèrent grandement et décrétèrent l'union sacrée jusqu'à ce que leur capitaine se rétablisse. Malheureusement, Chopper dut se résoudre à leur annoncer une nouvelle qui allait bouleverser l'équilibre mental de ses compagnons...

" C'est... c'est fini... On ne peut plus rien faire... Luffy vient de passer en état de mort cérébrale... " dit le petit tanuki en essayant au maximum de retenir ses larmes.

" QUOI ? " fit Nami totalement sonnée.

" J'ai... j'ai fait le maximum... mais... mais... "

" Non ! C'est impossible, pas maintenant ! Pas après avoir réalisé son rêve ! " lança à son tour Nami alors qu'elle vit le visage effondré de ses compagnons se dessiner sur leur visage...

" Allez, tu nous fais une blague là Chopper ! Luffy n'a pas de cerveau, il ne peut pas mourir comme ça ! J'ai raison n'est-ce pas ?

" ... "

" Hein ? N'est-ce pas que j'ai raison ? "

" ... "

" BON SANG MAIS RÉPONDEZ-MOI À LA FIN ! VOUS NE VOYEZ PAS QUE JE VOUS PARLE ? VOUS NE CROYEZ PAS QUE LUFFY EST TOUJOURS VIVANT ET QU'IL SE TIENT JUSTE DEVANT NOUS ? "

" Nami... On est désolé de te faire subir tout ça... Chopper avait voulu te prévenir avant nous tous et il ne voulait pas t'annoncer la nouvelle tant qu'il y avait de l'espoir mais ... " répondit Usopp avant de se prendre un violent coup de poing empli de haine et de tristesse dans la figure.

" Et vous autres alors ? Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ? Vous vous rendez compte à quel point cela me fait mal d'entendre tout ça ? Sans parler du fait que vous étiez au courant depuis bien longtemps et qu'aucun d'entre vous n'eut le courage de me l'avouer après tout ce temps ! "

Ses compagnons baissèrent les yeux mais c'est bien Zoro qui pris cette fois ouvertement la parole...

" Parce que tu crois vraiment qu'aucun d'entre nous n'a pleuré à chaudes larmes en apprenant que notre capitaine ne se réveillera peut-être plus jamais ? Tu crois que Chopper était content quand il voyait que l'état de Luffy s'aggravait de plus en plus ? Robin, Franky et Usopp s'étaient enfermés deux semaines loin du monde à cause de ça ! Luffy était notre capitaine et nous l'aimions tous énormément et... tout particulièrement toi n'est-ce pas ? "

" ... " fit Nami les yeux embués de larmes.

" Tu ressentais plus que de la simple amitié envers Luffy et nous l'avions tous deviné sans la moindre exception. Même ce crétin de cuistot s'était résolu à accepter que tu puisses aimer notre capitaine. Voilà pourquoi personne n'avait voulu te révéler cette nouvelle, on savait qu'elle allait te dévaster de l'intérieur... "

Ce trop grand nombre de nouvelles d'un coup finirent par avoir raison du bon état d'esprit de Nami, celle-ci entra soudainement dans une terrible crise de sanglots qui brutalisèrent les oreilles de nos héros. L'émotion, le regret, la tristesse, la peur et la colère... Tous ces sentiments étaient réunis à travers les pleurs de leur navigatrice mais aucun de ses compagnons ne dédaignèrent le moindre geste pour lui venir en aide. Ils attendirent simplement que les larmes de son magnifique visage se mettent à sécher, et la meilleure façon de le faire était justement de les laisser s'écouler...

Trois mois passèrent alors rapidement, trois mois durant lesquels le monde avait recommencé à reprendre le cours normal de ses occupations, trop au goût de Nami. Celle-ci s'était en effet résolue à rendre visite à son capitaine inconscient à chaque nouvelle journée qui passait. Mais plus les jours défilaient et plus Nami dut se résoudre à son tour à accepter le funeste sort qui était réservé à son capitaine... Aucune progression ou amélioration n'était enregistrée sur le diagnostic vital de Luffy.

Puis le temps passa encore à une vitesse phénoménale et Nami décrocha la date du 3 juillet accrochée sur le calendrier de la chambre de Luffy...

" Bonjour Luffy ! " dit-elle en sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'allait obtenir aucune réponse.

" Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? J'espère mieux que les dernières fois que je suis passée."

" ... "

" C'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui. Tu ne l'as pas oublié j'espère ? "

" ... "

" Enfin peu importe. Tu sais que beaucoup de temps s'est déroulé depuis que tu es officiellement devenu le seigneur des pirates. Alors j'ai décidé de repartir réaliser mon unique rêve de dessiner ma propre carte du monde en repartant une nouvelle fois sur les mers ! "

" ... "

" Oui. Je suis venu spécialement ici pour te dire un dernier au revoir. Ce sera la dernière fois que nous nous verrons face à face. "

" ... "

" Quand j'y repense, nous avions tous vécu de merveilleux moments tous ensemble, c'était magique. Mais aujourd'hui, chacun a décidé de suivre sa propre voie et j'ai moi même pris ma décision en décidant de repartir sur les mers. Tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients j'espère ? "

" Je suis sûr que tu serais d'accord à l'idée que je puisse t'abandonner et réaliser mon propre rêve ! "

" ... "

Devant les réponses qui restaient toujours les mêmes à chaque nouvelle question qu'elle posait, Nami commença à se frotter les yeux mais tous ses souvenirs accumulés durant tout ce temps finirent par prendre le pas sur ses émotions et elle fut bien incapable de retenir ses larmes de couler.

" Tu... tu n'es qu'un idiot ! C'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui... Et toi, tout ce que tu réussis à faire, c'est de me faire pleurer ! Je te déteste ! "

" ... "

" Je... Je t'en prie... Dis moi que tu n'es pas d'accord... Dis moi que je ne devrais pas te laisser tout seul ici... " sanglota-t-elle alors que ses larmes coulèrent le long de son visage.

" Réveille toi Luffy... Je suis sûr que tu es encore vivant... Tu ne peux pas mourir de cette façon ! "

" Tu étais le seul homme qui me faisait entièrement confiance... Tu étais l'homme que j'admirais le plus au monde, tu étais le seul et unique homme qui me protégeais quand j'en avais besoin... Tu étais l'homme dont j'étais amoureuse... Je ne veux pas que tu me laisses partir en mer toute seule... "

Les larmes de Nami ne cessèrent de couler devant le corps toujours inconscient de Luffy... Puis celle-ci sentit une légère brise souffler derrière son dos avant de ressentir le contact du chapeau de paille de son capitaine venir se poser contre le creux de sa tête. Surprise, Nami leva immédiatement les yeux mais revit à nouveau la vision de Luffy toujours plongé dans le même état d'inconscience... Un sourire se dessina alors contre le creux de son visage et la jeune femme décida de quitter la pièce pour l'éternité...

" Adieu Luffy. "

Un modeste bateau. Voilà ce qu'avait choisi Nami pour explorer une nouvelle fois les contours de l'océan, bien moins équipé mais plus discret que le Thousand Sunny, il n'en resta pas moins luxueux à son bord. Tout était présent à l'intérieur pour y vivre confortablement, une cuisine moderne, une salle de bain équipée de moyens techniques développés, une seule chambre mais un lit à deux places qu'elle allait avoir pour elle toute seule ainsi qu'une autre chambre en cas d'invité surprise.

Bref, Franky s'était une nouvelle fois surpassé pour avoir pu fabriquer un modèle aussi performant. L'ensemble de ses bagages au complet, Nami décida de reprendre la mer lorsqu'une voix qu'elle n'avait plus entendu depuis bien longtemps se mit à surgir de nulle part...

" Tu n'as rien oublié j'espère ? " dit la voix qui commençait à se faire de plus en plus en claire.

" Quoi ? Qu.. qui est-là ? "

" Qui veux-tu que ce soit ? J'ai terriblement faim, j'ai dormi pendant au moins 6 mois alors j'ai du louper au moins 900 repas ! "

" Impossible... Ne me dites pas que... "

Puis le temps sembla s'arrêter sur la plage de l'île... Nami venait de croiser le regard de la personne qui venait juste de l'interpeller quelques secondes avant cela... Notre héroïne mit un temps fou à réaliser que Luffy venait miraculeusement de se relever de sa "mort cérébrale" et qu'il se tenait désormais face à elle, en acquiesçant son habituel sourire idiot.

Nami fonda une nouvelle fois en larmes, des larmes de joie cette fois, puis se dirigea à toute vitesse dans les bras de son capitaine qui l'accueillit ouvertement avec plaisir.

" Baka ! Baka ! Baka ! Je te déteste ! " hurla-t-elle en le giflant à de nombreuses reprises.

Notre héros se laissa alors faire sans rechigner, après tout il venait atrocement de faire souffrir sa navigatrice pendant cette longue période de coma interminable. Puis, il sentit que ses coups commençaient à devenir moins violents et qu'il était maintenant temps de la réconforter le plus possible...

" Luffy... Si tu savais comme... comme je suis contente de voir que tu es vivant... J'ai... j'ai eu si peur... " sanglota Nami la tête enfouie dans les bras de son capitaine.

" Je suis désolé Nami. Je suis désolé de t'avoir autant fait souffrir et je te promets qu'à partir de maintenant je serai toujours à tes côtés pour te protéger et ce, à chaque nouvelle seconde qui s'écoulera sur Terre. "

" Tu... tu me le promets ? "

" Oui. D'ailleurs, maintenant que je suis le nouveau seigneur des pirates, je peux enfin te demander cette chose. " dit-il en lâchant Nami avant de poser un genou à terre devant elle.

" Nami, tu es la plus belle femme du monde à mes yeux et je ne suis peut-être pas l'homme le plus intelligent sur Terre, ni le plus riche ou même le plus beau. Mais dès la première fois que je t'ai vu, je me suis dit " Cette fille est géniale, il te la faut", j'ai trouvé mon âme sœur. Tu es celle qui me complète et je ne passerais plus un jour de plus sans t'appeler ma femme. Nami, veux-tu m'épouser ? "

La concernée resta figée de longues secondes devant cette proposition mais tous les mots qu'il avait employé s'était relevé efficace et venait tous du plus profond de son cœur. Celle-ci n'hésita alors pas une seconde pour lui faire part de sa réponse.

" Oui. Luffy, j'accepte officiellement de devenir la nouvelle reine des pirates en t'épousant. Et pour moi, tu es le seul être au monde que j'aime plus que tout, tu es celui qu'il me faut depuis ma naissance. "

Puis nos deux héros scellèrent à jamais leur proposition en échangeant leur tout premier baiser... Luffy ramassa alors un brin d'herbe qui traina non loin d'eux et l'enroula autour du doigt de Nami...

" Luffy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? "

" En attendant une vraie... Shishishi ! "

* * *

><p>Cinq longues années passèrent alors à une vitesse folle. Durant cette période, nos héros avaient évidemment appris la très bonne nouvelle qui émanait de Luffy et Nami. Tous les anciens membres du chapeau de paille avaient gardé des contacts très réguliers entre eux.<p>

Zoro avait par exemple repris la route et son ancien travail de chasseur de primes en conservant une relation particulière avec Perona et Tashigi, Usopp s'était réinstallé à son village natal de Syrup et avait demandé la main de Kaya qui attendait déjà leur deuxième enfant, le premier étant né il y a trois ans de cela. Robin avait également décidé de reprendre le chemin des océans tout en rendant régulièrement visite à ses nombreux nakamas, dans le fond, personne ne savait ce qu'elle faisait de sa vie privée et cela lui suffisait largement. Franky avait décidé de reprendre place à Water Seven pour reprendre le contrôle de la Franky Family et notre cyborg préféré devint mondialement connu en tant que charpentier artisanal. Brook décida de continuer sa carrière de super-star de la musique et offrit très régulièrement des places gratuites à ses amis. Sanji avait quand à lui enfin rencontré son véritable amour et était déjà père d'une petite fille de deux ans. Gare à celui qui la touchera... Ensemble, ils étaient propriétaires du nouveau Baratie et la clientèle se battait pour une place dans son restaurant. Après un retour sur l'île de Drum, Chopper fut contacté par Nami qui lui proposa de s'installer au village de Fushia en compagnie de Makino...

Quand à Luffy et Nami, nos deux héros avaient continué à arpenter chaque nouvelle île qui s'offraient à eux. Il aura fallu à notre capitaine & navigatrice cinq longues années d'exploration pour qu'elle puisse enfin finaliser sa propre carte du monde. Leurs rêves accomplis, ils décidèrent de s'installer au village de Fushia pour y élever tranquillement leur tout premier enfant : Monkey D. Belmer.

Un vrai mariage se déroulera alors sur l'île natale du nouveau seigneur des pirates. Tous leurs amis en passant par Vivi, le Dr. Kureha, Wiper, Iceburg, Trafalgar Law, Jinbei,... Bref, tous étaient présents pour grignoter des yeux le tout petit bébé que trouvaient adorables Sanji et Usopp et pour féliciter comme il se doit l'union des deux personnes qui auront marqués à jamais cette nouvelle ère des pirates...

" Vous êtres prêts ? Alors que tout le monde sourisse devant la photo ! Quand je vous dirais le bon moment, dites ONE PIECE ! " lança Usopp avant de foncer en direction de nos amis pour les rejoindre sur la photo.

" Et Nami ? " lança discrètement Luffy à l'oreille de son épouse.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Luffy ? "

" Joyeux anniversaire. "

" ... Merci. "

" 3...2...1... ONE PIECE ! "

Le clic de l'appareil photo se déclencha et captura une dernière fois l'ensemble de nos héros dans la joie et la bonne humeur...

* * *

><p><em>Oh mon dieu ! Quel plaisir d'avoir pu écrire quelque chose comme ça et de terminer en beauté de cette façon ! J'espère en tout cas vous avoir fait passé ce sentiment à travers ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser à petit commentaire, cela me fera énormément plaisir ! Sur ce, je vais vous laisser en me souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire et surtout un joyeux anniversaire à Nami !<em>

_Prenez soin de vous à plus !  
><em>


	14. Jackpot ?

_Ciaossu tout le monde, c'est Jaden74 !_  
><em> Mais enfin c'est qui ce gars-là ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il agit comme ça avec nous ? <em>  
><em> Et bien oui, je suis de retour ! Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour... (on oublie celle-là)<em>

_ Bon allez, soyons plus sérieux ! Cela fait plus de deux mois que vous n'avez pas eu votre bonne dose de LuNa, je tiens à régler à ce problème en vous offrant ce chapitre pour fêter mon retour. Désolé encore à tous ceux qui s'attendaient à plus de chapitres mais j'étais vraiment très occupé cet été alors je n'ai pas eu le temps de passer sur le site et je m'en excuse d'avance. Durant cette période, j'ai pris énormément de retard et notamment dans celle de "Quoi ? Je suis une fille ? " mais elle n'est pas abandonnée loin de là. Aujourd'hui, on retrouve nos héros dans un univers un peu particulier... Peut-être un peu moins palpitant que le précédent mais j'espère quand même que ce chapitre vous plaira._

* * *

><p>Un casino... Juste le fait d'entendre le bruit des pièces tomber des nombreuses machines à sous suffisaient à détendre Nami de toute cette pression qu'elle avait accumulé depuis le début de leur périple. Il fallait dire que notre équipage pirate préféré n'avait pas souvent eu l'occasion de se reposer et de profiter un peu des activités divertissantes que pouvait proposer la nouvelle île dont ils s'était embarqués. Décidant au départ de profiter un maximum de la plage, c'est finalement dans cet endroit peu enviable que Nami avait convié ses nakamas. Ceux-ci n'étaient évidemment pas très enthousiastes à l'idée d'être en compagnie de personnes qui partageaient la même passion pour l'argent que leur sorcière de navigatrice... Mais ils durent finalement faire face à ses douloureux arguments et contre ça, ils n'avaient aucune solution...<p>

Robin décida d'aller faire un tour sur la table de Poker, sa spécialité d'après elle, et pluma sans aucune pitié les nombreux joueurs déjà présents. Son pactole s'élevait déjà à 5 millions de Berrys et il était loin de s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Sanji et Brook avaient quand à eux déjà repéré une magnifique jeune femme sur la table du BlackJack et celle-ci n'hésita pas à les charmer afin qu'ils lui refile la somme d'argent que Nami leur avait prêté pour jouer. Zoro, Usopp, Chopper et Franky se contentèrent simplement de jouer sur les nombreuses machines à sous. Bien que les trois premiers finirent rapidement par être fauchés, le cyborg se retrouva plus malin que les autres et avait reprogrammé la machine afin que ses chances de gagner finissent par atteindre un taux maximum... Nami s'était quand à elle jetée sur la table de la roulette et gagna chaque nouveau tirage qui s'effectuait, à tel point que de nombreux prétendants intrigués par cette jeune demoiselle aux cheveux roux finirent par tomber sous le charme de notre navigatrice...

" C'est le numéro 29, vous avez encore gagné Mademoiselle ! " lança le croupier en faisant glisser la pile de gain vers Nami.

" Yatta ! J'ai encore gagné ! Vous avez vu ça les amis ? " se réjouissa-t-elle sous l'extase des nombreux hommes qui étaient à ses pieds.

" À ce rythme là, je risque bien d'atteindre les 10 millions de Berrys ! Si Robin et Franky continuent sur ce rythme là, on devrait rapidement atteindre les 30 millions de Berrys. Ce serait vraiment génial ! "

" Très bien, M. Le Croupier. Je voudrais miser tous mes gains sur le numéro 64. Je le sens bien celui-là. "

Nami misa la somme voulue et sirota tranquillement un des nombreux cocktails qu'un de ses prétendants lui avait généreusement payé et plaça sa pile d'argent sur le case n°64. Le croupier s'exécuta et refit un nouveau tirage de la roulette... Après de nombreux tours sur elle-même, la bille continua à rouler quelques instants avant de s'arrêter sur la case... n°64.

" Et voilà, encore gagné. On dirait bien que toutes ces années à courir après l'argent m'aura bien servi après tout. "

" Nami-chan ! Vous êtes vraiment incroyable pour une jeune fille de votre âge ! Je vous en prie, acceptez de venir dans ma chambre après les jeux je vous montrerai une autre sorte de boule... " s'exclama un de ses prétendants en se jetant à ses pieds.

" Quelle merveilleuse proposition ! J'accepterai volontiers votre offre... mais j'ai comme qui dirait une petite soif pas vous ? " dit-elle en faisant encore mesure de ses charmes à ces vieux pervers...

" À VOS ORDRES ! " hurlèrent-t-ils tous à l'unisson en commandant une nouvelle fournée de cocktails.

" Pfffff ! Les hommes sont vraiment tous pareils, ce ne sont que des vieux porcs décérébrés qui n'ont que des sales idées en tête. Heureusement que je sais parfaitement les manipuler. Grâce à mes charmes légendaires, aucun homme ne peut me résister ! "

" Allez, M. Le Croupier, c'est reparti pour un tour ! " hurla-t-elle finalement de vive voix.

Bref, tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes pour notre navigatrice pirate préféré. Un gain énorme en poche, une chance insolente ainsi qu'un tas d'hommes à ses pieds et toujours rien qui ne semblait perturber cette superbe réussite... Enfin... Jusqu'à ce que la personne la plus imprévisible de tout l'océan décide à son tour de se mêler à cette histoire...

Luffy était en effet juste sous les yeux de Nami mais il était bien trop occupé à dépenser l'argent qu'elle lui avait confié à se balafrer de toutes sortes de plats et de mets qui sortirent des cuisines. Jusque là très tranquille et très détendue, notre navigatrice vit l'apparition d'une superbe femme au corps de déesse vêtue d'un magnifique décolleté faire son entrée par un des nombreux couloirs du casino. Tous ses prétendants fixèrent alors la subtile créature du regard mais c'était bien une autre personne que cette jeune femme avait dans sa ligne de mire...

" Bonsoir mon coco. Tu es tout seul ici ? " demanda-t-elle en direction de Luffy toujours concentré sur son dîner...

" Miam... Non... Je suis venu avec... Slurp... mes compagnons... Cronch... " répondit-il la bouche encore remplie de saucisses.

" Tes compagnons ? Alors ça veut dire que tu as une petite amie dans ce cas là ? "

" Une... Crunch... petite amie ? C'est quoi ? "

" C'est une amie que tu chéris le plus au monde. "

" Ah ben non alors, je n'en ai pas. " répondit-il en finissant de lécher sa dernière assiette.

" Alors que dirais-tu si je t'aidais à combler cet énorme manque ? " lança-t-elle à nouveau de sa voix séduisante.

" Vous ? Devenir ma petite amie ? Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients mais... "

" Tu es en plus très musclé pour un jeune homme de ton âge et tu as l'air d'être particulièrement fort lors d'un combat rapproché. Je me trompe ? "

" Hein ? Euhh... Ouais. C'est vrai que je me débrouille assez bien ! Shishishi ! " répondit-il légèrement gêné en se frottant le crâne...

" Approche ton oreille. J'ai un secret à te raconter... "

Ce dernier s'exécuta sans vraiment comprendre un seul instant à quoi cette mystérieuse jeune femme pouvait bien penser. Mais de son côté à elle, Nami ne rata pas une seule seconde de la petite scène qui se déroulait entre cette jeune inconnue et son capitaine qu'elle trouva affreusement stupide sur ce coup là. Rien que le fait de la voir placer ses deux mains contre ses épaules, ressentir et apprécier le contact avec son capitaine ainsi que son horripilante façon de lui parler suffisaient à la mettre en rogne. Et le meilleur dans tout ça, c'était que son crétin de nakama n'avait rien remarqué comme d'habitude...

" Non mais pour qui elle se prend celle là ? Venir déranger Luffy alors qu'il était tranquillement installé en train de savourer son dîner. Attends et depuis quand Luffy se fait-il draguer par une femme ? " pensa Nami visiblement très agacée par son comportement.

" Et pourquoi est-ce que je m'en préoccupe autant moi ? Il a droit de fréquenter n'importe qui après tout ! "

" Je ne vais pas en faire toute une histoire de toute façon... J'ai une partie à gagner moi ! "

" Croupier ! Je voudrais le numéro... " dit-elle avant qu'elle ne se fasse couper par la vision de cette jeune femme en train de murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de son capitaine...

" Euh... 14... " finit-elle tout en balançant sa pile d'argent en l'air sans être capable de détourner le regard de cette jeune femme qui avait visiblement un très long secret à lui raconter...

" Vire tes sales pattes de lui... Vire tes sales pattes de lui... Vire tes sales pattes de lui... " bouilla-t-elle ivre de jalousie.

Le croupier s'exécuta une nouvelle fois et refit un nouveau tirage de la roulette. Cette fois-ci, Nami ne prit même plus la peine de regarder ce qui allait se passer sur le terrain de jeu. La bille refit plusieurs tours sur elle-même et s'arrêta pile sur le numéro...15.

" La bille s'est arrêté sur le numéro 15. Vous avez tout perdu Mademoiselle. "

Mais la déception n'était étrangement pas au rendez-vous pour notre héroïne, au contraire, c'était comme une sorte de délivrance et bien que cette nouvelle fit fuir tous ses hypocrites prétendants, Nami se contenta de sortir de la table de jeu avant de se diriger en vitesse vers cette stupide bonne femme qui ne cessait de l'échauder à chaque seconde.

" Lu-kun ! Lu-kun ! Je t'ai cherché partout mais ce n'est seulement maintenant que j'arrive à te retrouver ! Où étais-tu encore passé ? " lança-t-elle en s'accrochant autour de son bras, repoussant au passage les avances de cette mystérieuse bonne femme.

" Oh ? Nami ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? "

" Je suis venue retrouver mon petit Lu-kun adoré ! Si tu savais comme tu m'as tellement manqué ! " dit-elle en resserrant son étreinte autour de son bras.

" Qu'est-ce qui te prends tout à coup ? Et pourquoi est-ce que tu m'appelles Lu-kun tout à coup ? "

" Enfin, tu n'as quand même pas oublié ? Lu-kun ? " répondit-elle d'une voix très gênée.

" Bah non rien du tout... Ou alors j'ai du rater un épisode. "

" T'as entendu ma vieille ? Il veut que tu arrêtes de l'appeler par ce prénom absurde ! " lança la jeune femme en direction de Nami.

" Elle a raison tu sais ? Je préférais quand tu m'appelais par mon vrai nom LuffYYYYYY ! " dit-il avant que sa navigatrice ne lui écrase volontairement ses orteils sous ses talents aiguilles bien tranchants...

Nami profita de ce court moment de panique dans la salle pour murmurer quelque chose de bien singulier à l'oreille de son capitaine...

" Écoute moi bien Luffy. À partir de maintenant, tu vas immédiatement m'appeler Na-chan devant elle et tu vas aussi lui dire que je suis ta petite amie compris ? Si jamais tu refuses, je m'arrangerai pour que tes prochains jours soient un véritable enfer ! " murmura-t-elle à son oreille avant d'arborer un faux sourire en direction de la jeune femme.

Luffy ressentit alors un immense sentiment de terreur lui parcourir le corps et acquiesça sans hésiter les propos de sa jeune navigatrice... Il fallait dire qu'il valait mieux pour lui obéir à sa nakama car il ne connaissait que trop bien ses nombreuses punitions plus douloureuses les unes que les autres...

" Na-chan ! Mais comment ai-je pu bien t'oublier ? Je suis désolé de t'avoir causé du tort. "

" Alors ça y est ? Tu te souviens d'elle ? Ou alors c'est un de tes stupides numéros pour me voler ma cible du soir ? " répliqua violemment la jeune femme.

" Non. Elle et moi, nous sommes nakamas. Na-chan est ma navigatrice. "

" Navigatrice tu dis ? Il se trouve que je suis moi même une navigatrice mais mon capitaine n'était qu'un crétin sans cœur alors que dirais-tu si je rejoignais le tien ? "

" Non merci. Je ne veux pas d'une autre navigatrice. "

" Luffy... " pensa alors Nami visiblement touchée par les propos de son capitaine.

" Tu es sérieux là ? Comment pourrais-tu refuser l'aide d'une femme aussi sublime que moi ? Avec moi à ton bord, je suis sûr que tu ne le regretteras pas. "

" C'est gentil mais non. Nami est beaucoup plus forte que toi, j'en suis sûr. Et puis je la trouve encore plus charmante et plus séduisante que n'importe quelle autre créature dans l'océan y compris toi. "

Piquée au vif, la jeune femme gifla alors notre capitaine préféré et fit immédiatement demi-tour en direction d'un autre Homme muni d'une coiffure verte ainsi que de trois sabres autour de sa taille. Mais elle laissa surtout un grande doute dans le coeur de notre navigatrice... Les joues de Nami avaient étrangement pris une couleur plus écarlate que jamais, elle s'attendait en effet à ce que Luffy mente pour lui assurer sa défense mais jamais elle n'aurait imaginé qu'il puisse employer les mots " charmante" et "séduisante" dans la même phrase et qui plus est adressés à sa propre personne...

" Euh Luffy ? Tu sais, tu n'étais pas obligé de dire que tu me trouvais charmante ou séduisante. Un simple "elle est ma nakama" aurait amplement suffi. " lança-t-elle encore gênée par ses propos.

" Tu crois ? Pourtant, c'est toi qui m'as demandé de le faire. "

" Je t'ai simplement menacé pour tenter de la faire fuir ! Elle essayait de te séduire après tout ! Et toi, tu n'as rien vu évidemment ! "

" Tu sais... Je n'aime pas trop quand d'autres femmes tentent de t'attirer dans leurs filets. Ça me fait un peu mal au coeur... "

" Ben tu ne m'aimes pas beaucoup alors j'ai pensé qu'il serait mieux que je te laisse tranquille à l'avenir. "

" Qu...quoi ? Enfin, Luffy ! Pourquoi crois-tu que je ne t'aime pas ? "

" Depuis qu'on est arrivé ici, tu n'as pas beaucoup passé de temps avec moi. Alors quand j'ai trouvé une carte au trésor, je me suis dit qu'on pourrait le trouver ensemble. Mais quand j'étais parti à ta recherche, tu étais toujours entouré par d'autres hommes alors j'ai pensé que tu préférais leurs compagnies à la mienne... J'en est donc déduit que tu ne m'aimais pas beaucoup. "

" Hihihihihihi ! " ricana Nami sous l'œil intrigué de son capitaine.

" Ben quoi ? C'est vrai non ? "

" Mais bien sûr que non Luffy ! Ces hommes sont uniquement attirés par ma beauté et mon élégance naturelle, c'est propre à la nature de chaque être humain. Si je passe du temps avec eux, c'est pour mieux profiter des avantages que ça apportent ! Tu comprends ? "

" Non. "

" Bon, c'est vrai que tu n'agis pas de la même façon que les autres hommes qui existent dans l'océan. Mais sache que j'adore passer du temps avec toi ! C'est juste que... ces temps-ci, je viens de réaliser quelque chose d'important à ton égard... Alors, tu m'en vois désolé si je t'ai fais de la peine. Ça n'arrivera plus, je te le promets. " finit-elle avant de l'embrasser gentiment sur la joue.

" J'aurais préféré de meilleures excuses... "

Nami rougit une nouvelle fois mais voyait parfaitement les intentions de son capitaine. Heureuse, elle lui déposa le même baiser mais sur un endroit bien différent... Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent et scella une nouvelle fois l'union de notre capitaine et sa navigatrice.

" J'aurais préféré un morceau de viande mais c'était pas si mal que ça... " pensa finalement Luffy...

* * *

><p><em>Bon voilà le chapitre est terminé.<em>  
><em> Perso, je l'avais rédigé il y a très longtemps et il traînait dans mon dossier de fics. Cette idée m'est venue et je dois admettre que ça ressemblait beaucoup à une super histoire de " Yasaonna-chan ". Pour ceux qui ne la connaissent pas, je vous envoie un lien où vous pourrez lire ses superbes fics. Le hic c'est que c'est en anglais mais pour ceux que ça ne repoussent pas, ne vous en privez pas. Elle est très talentueuse.<em>  
><em> Voilà, je vous laisse sur cette magnifique promotion mais j'espère quand même que ce chapitre vous aura détendu et fais un peu sourire !<em>

_ Lien : u/2183803/Yasaonna-Chan_  
><em> PS : Promis, j'incluerai les autres personnages dans le prochain chapitre.<em>


	15. La voix de l'âme

_Ciaossu c'est Jaden74 ! On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour mon chapitre le plus long de tous les récits que j'ai pu écrire auparavant._  
><em> J'espère que ça vous plaira.<em>

* * *

><p>Encore une journée somme toute paisible au centre de notre univers préféré, en plein cœur du Nouveau Monde, on pouvait aisément distinguer la présence d'un énorme bateau équipé de trois imposants mâts portant sur chacun trois immenses voiles. La figure de proue évoquant celle d'un légendaire monstre était parfaitement mise en valeur par une sorte de grand parasol entouré de larges palmiers qui trônaient sur l'arrière du bateau. Bref, le navire de Shanks le Roux ou plutôt le Red Force avait tout d'un bateau dont le capitaine avait besoin pour se vanter.<p>

De nombreux hurlements et de cris de joies émanaient effectivement du bateau, preuve que l'on passait une nouvelle fois son temps à festoyer et à profiter de la vie comme on le pouvait à bord de l'équipage de Shanks. Un invité surprise s'était en plus convié à leur petite orgie et bien qu'un peu réticent, Dracule Mihawk ne put que constater avec dégoût les nombreuses bêtises qu'était en train de faire son ancien rival de l'époque...

" HAHAHAHAHAHA ! Et Mihawk, arrête un peu ton char et viens trinquer avec nous ! " hurla-t-il complètement ivre aux yeux du maître épéiste.

" Ahlalala, tu n'es pas un des sept Shishibukai pour rien ! Laisse un peu tes grands airs sérieux de côté et prends part à la fête ! " lança à son tour Yasopp en engloutissant goulûment son verre de rhum.

" Dois-je te rappeler que tu ne devrais pas agir de la sorte pour l'un des Quatre Empereurs de la mer... Je te fais remarquer que toi et moi sommes toujours ennemis." répondit "Oeil de Faucon" tout en prenant place à ses côtés.

" HAHAHAHAHA ! On s'en fout de tout ça ! Allez goûte moi ça, tu m'en diras des nouvelles ! "

Ce faisant, Shanks lui tendit une nouvelle fois la bouteille de vin dont il vantait si fièrement les qualités. Mihawk se laissa faire mais remarqua quelque chose de particulier au sein de ce breuvage et ne se pria pas pour le lui signaler.

" Essaierais-tu de m'empoisonner ? "

" Hmmm ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille ? "

" Je sens une force mystérieuse provenir de ce vin..."

Intrigué, Shanks lui prit la bouteille des deux mains et pencha son nez vers le goulot de l'objet... Après un très bref moment de latence, celui-ci explosa une nouvelle fois de rire avant d'être accompagné par tout le reste de son équipage.

" HAHAHAHAHA ! " hurlèrent-t-ils tous à l'unisson.

" On dirait que tu n'es vraiment pas un amateur quand il s'agit de parler d'alcool, tu me plais vachement Mihawk ! " lança le capitaine du Red Force.

" Mais je peux te dire que tu m'as rendu un très grand service ce soir. Pour dire vrai, je croyais avoir perdu cette bouteille auparavant... Et l'ironie du sort c'est que ce soit toi, mon supposé rival, qui parvienne à mettre le grappin dessus. "

" Cette bouteille n'est autre que l'alcool interdit de Gita. " répondit Œil de Faucon.

" On dit qu'il n'en existe que deux bouteilles dans tout l'océan et qu'il n'y a eu qu'un seul Homme qui puisse être parvenu à mettre la main dessus. Donc si j'en crois les légendes, ce serait donc toi qui aurait fait main basse sur ces deux dernières. "

" Exact. Et je peux te confirmer que cet endroit était sans doute la place la plus horrible à laquelle nous avions du se frotter à travers tout l'océan ! "

" Un alcool aussi dangereux ne devrait même pas se permettre d'exister dans ce monde ! " dit-t-il avant de balancer la bouteille dans les airs.

D'un geste vif, Œil de Faucon trancha alors la bouteille en plusieurs morceaux, ce qui eut pour effet immédiat d'y libérer son contenu. Malheureusement, les gouttes libérées furent également tranchées par la souplesse et la technique du Shishibukai qui ne laissa plus aucune trace du breuvage qu'il venait justement de découper.

" HÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? " hurla aussitôt l'équipage en voyant leur fameuse bouteille réduite en morceaux.

" Juste mon devoir de Shishibukai. Cet alcool ne devait en aucun tomber entre de mauvaises mains et ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que vous avez de mauvaises mains. "

" Maintenant, dites-moi où est la deuxième bouteille. Elle doit également subir le même sort que sa sœur jumelle... "

" ... "

" " Hahahaha ! Sacré Mihawk ! On peut dire que t'as vraiment pas changé depuis qu'on se connaît ! Toujours le mot pour rire ! " s'esclaffa Shanks en postillonnant de partout.

" Mhh ? Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ? Vous venez de perdre une de vos précieuses reliques et vous semblez agir comme si de rien n'était. Vous ne voulez tout de même pas finir comme cette vulgaire bouteille détruite ? "

" Bon sang, tu me déçois grandement Mihawk... Moi qui croyait que tu connaissais ton vieux copain par cœur. " répondit Shanks un peu vexé.

" Tu crois vraiment que j'aurai gardé ces deux bouteilles sur moi par pur plaisir ? Sache que j'avais moi même l'intention de les détruire toutes les deux mais on avait tellement fait la fête ce jour-là qu'on a mélangé ces deux bouteilles avec une cargaison de rhum qu'on se devait de livrer à un marchand de vin !

Une goutte d'embarras fit alors son apparition derrière le crâne d'Œil de Faucon...

" Puis quand nous avons retrouvé nos esprits, nous n'avions plus aucun moyen de remettre la main dessus. Tu es parvenu à détruire celle-ci mais... "

" Attends. Ne me dis que la deuxième bouteille court encore et toujours dans la nature. "

" C'est un peu gênant à avouer mais c'est à peu près ça. "

" Ton attitude est vraiment déplorable, comment oses-tu te prétendre être un des Quatre Yonkôs de l'océan en agissant de la sorte ? " fit Oeil de Faucon en se tapant le haut du crâne devant la bêtise de son rival...

" HAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout alors ! Allez, prends une autre bouteille et trinquons finalement pour cette superbe soirée ! "

Mais ce que Shanks ne soupçonnait pas, c'était que son acte à priori anodin allait causer de nombreux événements qui remueront grandement son petit protégé au chapeau de paille...

* * *

><p>Nous retrouvons donc justement nos héros à bord du Thousand Sunny qui lui était toujours amarré à bord d'une frêle île dont ils avaient décidé d'y faire escale pour un moment. Une nouvelle journée s'apprêta à débuter mais évidemment tout l'équipage était encore endormi malgré la rosée du matin ou les intenses rayons lumineux qui commençaient doucement à s'esquisser du soleil.<p>

Le dortoir des garçons encore envahi par le son des nombreux ronflements de l'équipage était caractéristique du laisser-aller de nos héros. À l'intérieur, on pouvait trouver toute sorte de bricoles en tout genre. Comme par exemple des vêtements sales tous repliés en boule ou alors des caleçons ou slips déjà portés qui trainaient sur le sol et bien d'autres bêtises en tout genre... Comble de l'ironie, c'est que cela ne gênaient pas du tout les personnes qui dormaient à l'intérieur. Luffy, comme à son habitude, était positionné sur le ventre en bavant des litres de salive sur son oreiller. Rien de particulier jusque là mais le son d'une douce mélodie se mit alors à lui chatouiller gentiment les oreilles...

" Hein ? C'est quoi ? " se demanda-t-il en se grattant le haut du crâne.

Notre capitaine se leva alors de son lit et prit le soin de ne pas éveiller ses autres nakamas qui étaient sans doute toujours endormis. D'un pas lent, il se dirigea donc vers le pont du bateau pour parvenir à retracer les origines de cette étrange mélodie...

Une fois les jardins atteints, Luffy parvint finalement à entendre cette douce voix qui l'avait éveillé un peu plus tôt. Cette voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien et qu'il adorait entendre pour égayer ses journées. Oui, cette voix n'était autre que celle de Nami et notre héroïne était tout simplement en train d'effectuer son habituelle récolte de mandarines. Chantonnant en plus une belle ode de vive voix, Luffy la trouva une fois encore resplendissante et fut un peu abasourdi par la beauté et la grâce qui se dégageait de sa navigatrice sous les doux rayons du soleil.

" Je ne savais pas que tu savais aussi bien chanter ! " lança-t-il de vive voix

" Lu... Luffy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? " répondit-elle un peu embarrassée par le fait qu'il l'ait surprise en train de chantonner.

" Ben j'étais simplement en train de dormir puis j'ai entendu quelqu'un chanter à l'extérieur. Comme j'étais curieux, j'avais décidé de jeter un coup d'œil pour voir ce qui se passait mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé que ce serait toi qui... "

Mais Nami l'interrompit brusquement en lui pressant une mandarine juste sous ses yeux.

" AAAAAHHHHHH ! Mes yeux ! Ça brûle ! " hurla-t-il en se tordant de douleur.

" Mais t'es complètement folle ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de m'avoir projeté du jus dans les yeux ? "

" Pour éviter que tu racontes à tout le monde que tu m'ais vue et entendue en train de chanter. "

" Ben quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas quand quelqu'un te voit ? "

" Oui. C'est un peu embarrassant surtout que je ne suis pas réputée pour avoir une très belle voix qui puisse porter du monde. Alors, j'aimerais que tu évites d'en informer les autres. C'est compris ? "

" C'est faux. "

" Hein ? "

" Je viens de dire que tu te trompais. Moi, je trouve que tu as vraiment une très belle voix Nami ! Pour tout dire, tu es la seule personne ici que je pourrai entendre chanter pendant des heures ! " lança-t-il en arborant encore une fois son sourire complètement idiot.

" Q... Quoi ? " fit Nami en rougissant légèrement.

" Qu.. Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien encore raconter comme bêtises ? "

" Je ne sais pas qui t'as dit que tu chantais mal mais je peux t'assurer que tu as beaucoup de qualités dans ce domaine. Je n'ai pas trouvé une seule seconde que tu chantais faux et si quelqu'un n'est pas d'accord avec moi, qu'il me le dise en face ! "

" I... Idiot ! " répondit-elle en détournant le regard de son capitaine.

" Et Nami ? "

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? "

" J'ai un petit creux, et si on allait réveiller Sanji pour qu'il prépare le petit-déjeuner ? "

" COMMENT PEUX-TU PARLER DE NOURRITURE DANS UN MOMENT PAREIL ? " hurla Nami en le foudroyant au sol.

" Bon sang ! Et moi qui croyais qu'il était sérieux quand il disait qu'il aimait ma voix. Quelle idiote j'ai été ! "

" Bon allez ! Ce n'est pas tout ça mais il est tant de réveiller tout le monde. On a énormément de choses à faire aujourd'hui et ces idiots sont toujours en train de se la couler douce quand il y a du travail. "

Ce faisant, Nami ramassa alors le mégaphone qu'Usopp avait laissé traîné dans un coin du bateau. Puis prit le soin de transporter le corps toujours inanimé de Luffy jusqu'à la porte du dortoir réservé aux garçons. Une fois tout les autres petits détails réalisés, Nami enfonça le mégaphone dans la bouche de son capitaine et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille...

" Nous n'avons plus de viande en stock... "

Une fois le réveil très douloureux et très bruyant terminé, tous furent désormais prêts à obéir à la moindre directive de Nami. Bien évidemment, les mécontents et il y en avait durent faire face à la furie de leur navigatrice qui leur expliqua douloureusement toutes les raisons de ce brutal réveil.

" Bien maintenant que tout le monde est réveillé ! J'aimerais à présent vous faire part de ce qu'on va faire de la journée. " dit-elle à l'ensemble de ses nakamas.

" Je vais donner une somme d'argent à Sanji-kun, Brook et Chopper afin qu'ils puissent ravitailler le bateau en matières premières. Usopp et Franky feront leurs tours habituels pour voir ce qu'il y a d'intéressant dans l'île. Quand à Luffy, il aura lui aussi quartier libre. "

" Pour Robin et moi même, on a décidé de rester sur le bateau car on a déjà fait les magasins hier, cela ne sert à rien de dépenser de l'argent qu'on pourrait encore économiser... "

" Moi aussi, je reste à bord. " répondit Zoro

" Fais comme tu veux. Au moins on ne risque pas de te perdre. "

" Allez ! Que tout le monde aille s'occuper de ses affaires ! "

" OUAIS ! " répondit l'équipage à l'unisson avant de voguer à leurs propres occupations.

Une fois ses nakamas tous partis, Nami fut soulagée de les voir enfin s'éloigner du Thousand Sunny. Elle adorait ses compagnons mais elle devait quand même avouer qu'elle préférait de temps en temps être un peu seule pour pouvoir s'occuper de sa propre personne. Ainsi, Robin tira une chaise longue et profita des ardents rayons du soleil qui brûlaient déjà de si bon matin tandis que Zoro décida de s'adonner à son sport favori : la sieste. Avant de se mettre également en tenue pour profiter du soleil, Nami décida d'effectuer une immense session de nettoyage du Sunny qui s'encrassait au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient sur l'océan.

" Regardez moi cette saleté ! " se plaignit-elle en en touchant les rambardes bourbeuses du bateau.

" On n'a pas idées de vivre dans un endroit aussi sale, il faut vraiment qu'on nettoie le Thousand Sunny de fond en comble. "

" Robin ! " hurla-t-elle en direction de son aînée.

" Qu'est-ce qui te dérange Nami-chan ? "

" Tu veux bien m'aider à nettoyer le Thousand Sunny ? Il est vraiment affreux et... "

Mais celle-ci vit alors que Robin était déjà passée à l'action, tout en profitant de son bronzage, la brune passait le balai et la serpillère de fond en comble grâce à ses pouvoirs du fruit de l'éclosion...

" COMMENT T'AS FAIT POUR ÊTRE AUSSI RAPIDE ? " hurla-t-elle consternée.

" Enfin. Du moment que le ménage soit fait... "

Un peu soulagée, notre navigatrice passa alors devant Zoro qu'elle s'empressa de réveiller à la méthode brute bien entendu. Et en l'espace de quelques secondes, notre bretteur préféré se retrouva forcé à éponger le sol du Sunny le tout vêtu d'un tablier de soubrette que lui avait gentiment prêté ou plutôt obligé à mettre Nami...

" Cette sorcière ! Mais pour qui elle se prend encore ? " se plaignit-il horripilé par le comportement de sa nakama.

" M'obliger à frotter le sol comme une vulgaire recrue de la Marine ! On aura tout vu !

" Et c'est quoi encore que ce tablier affreux ? Pourquoi est-ce que je dois mettre un truc aussi immonde ? "

" N'empêches si quelqu'un me voit dans cet état, c'est la honte assurée ! "

" Oi Robin ? J'ai oublié mon panier à courses, tu n'aurais pas vu où-est ce que je l'ai encore mis ? " lança subitement Sanji qui venait justement d'apparaître sous les yeux du pauvre Zoro.

" ... "

" ... "

"... "

"..."

" ... "

" ... "

" Oh ? Salut Zoro ! "

" C'EST QUOI CETTE RÉACTION ? " hurla-t-il ivre de rage.

* * *

><p>En retournant du côté de Nami, on pouvait voir qu'elle était en train de ramasser le linge sale qu'elle et Robin avaient accumulé durant leur séjour. Décidant de faire d'une pierre deux coups, celle-ci décida de pénétrer dans un lieu auquel elle ne mettait pratiquement jamais les pieds tellement les horreurs et les découvertes macabres qu'elles faisaient pouvaient bien l'effrayer. Elle se souvenait par exemple être tombée en glissant tête la première sur un des vieux slips qu'avait laissé traîné Franky ou encore tomber sur un des nombreux livres pornographiques qui appartenaient à... Luffy. En faisant cette découverte, Nami s'était rappelée de la terrible correction qu'elle lui avait infligé en lui disant qu'elle pensait qu'il était bien le dernier homme sur Terre à posséder des objets pareils... Bref, en un mot comme en cent, Nami détestait poser les pieds dans la chambre des garçons mais décida cette fois-ci de faire fi de ses états d'âmes.<p>

En pénétrant dans ce fameux endroit, celle-ci remarqua que rien n'avait changé jusque là. C'est à dire une horrible odeur de transpiration mêlée à celle du renfermé qui lui frisa les narines ainsi qu'une tonne de piles de vêtements non pliés et rangés qu'elle s'empressa immédiatement de mettre dans son panier à linge afin qu'elle puisse nettoyer tout cela. En pliant une énième chemise sale de son capitaine, Nami remarqua une sorte d'immense boîte située juste sous le lit de Luffy. Un temps intriguée et sans aucun scrupule, celle-ci décida d'y jeter un petit d'œil pour satisfaire sa soif de curiosité.

" Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? " pensa-t-elle en soulevant le couvercle de la boîte.

" Pffff... J'imagine que ça doit encore être là qu'il range toutes ces babioles inutiles. Bah, tant que je ne trouve pas de livre coquin, ça ira... "

" Tiens ? Mais... on dirait que ce sont des sortes de tiroir ! Et qu'il a rangé une tonne de trucs à l'intérieur ! "

" Sur celle-là, on peut lire "Zoro" par exemple. "

Ce faisant, notre navigatrice prit donc le soin d'ouvrir le tiroir dont le nom Zoro était mentionné dessus et fut surprise de découvrir l'avis de recherche de son nakama ainsi que son ancien Yubashiri qui avait été détruit lors de leur bataille à Enies Lobbies...

" Je commence à comprendre maintenant... Alors il aurait gardé dans cette boîte tout ce qui aurait une certaine valeur à ses yeux et il les a ensuite classé et rangé avec le plus grand soin à ce que je vois. "

Un grand sourire tendre se dessina alors sur son visage...

" Alors Luffy n'est pas si bête finalement je l'avais toujours su. "

" Il est juste un peu naïf et pas très doué pour réfléchir mais il a un cœur énorme, c'est ce que j'aime le plus chez lui... "

En continuant ses recherches, Nami s'efforça d'ouvrir les autres compartiments de la boîte qui étaient vraisemblablement réservés à chaque autre membre de l'équipage. Puis elle arriva finalement par atteindre le tiroir réservé à son ancien frère décédé Ace..

Le cœur de Nami se resserra et un léger mal à l'aise commençait à s'installer et c'est donc avec toute logique qu'elle décida de ne pas ouvrir son compartiment pour se concentrer exclusivement sur la partie de la boîte où était mentionné le nom de "Nami".

" Et mais on dirait que c'est la première arme que j'avais lors de notre rencontre ! Mon fameux bâton pliable que je transportais un peu partout avant d'avoir le Climat Tact. "

" Et moi qui croyais l'avoir jeté à la poubelle depuis longtemps... Il a fallu que cet abruti le ressorte du dépotoir ! "

" Et ça qu'est-ce que c'est ? "

En saisissant donc qu'elle venait de voir, notre navigatrice remarqua la présence d'une longue série de photos qui avait été prise depuis le tout début de leur aventure. Mais pas seulement cela, ces clichés ne mettaient en valeur que Nami et c'est donc avec un léger embarras que notre héroïne contempla cette grande collection.

" Hihihihi... Je ne savais pas que Luffy était comme ça... Mais pourquoi m'avoir caché ces toutes ces photos ? Et pour quelles raisons les autres n'en ont pas également ? "

" Sur celle-là par exemple, on peut voir le moment où on a battu Baggy pour la première fois... Ce grand crétin sourit avec mon trésor entre ses mains et le pire c'est que moi aussi ! C'est vrai qu'à ce moment là je ne le connaissais pas encore mais je savais déjà que je pouvais lui faire confiance. " pensa-t-elle avant de détourner son regard vers un autre cliché.

" Arlong Park... C'est le moment où j'ai supplié de tout mon cœur à Luffy de me venir en aide... Sans lui, je serai encore soumise à ce tyran à l'heure qu'il est... "

" Et celle-là ? On dirait l'île de Drum ! Je n'avais pas beaucoup de souvenirs de cet endroit, la seule chose dont je me souvienne c'est que... " fit-Nami avant de rougir d'embarras à ses propres pensées...

" Le dos de Luffy était chaud et confortable... J'aurais pu y rester des heures... "

Et c'est ainsi que Nami se remémora les très nombreux souvenirs qu'ils avaient partagé ensemble en replongeant à travers cette série de photos. En passant par un cliché de son "Happiness Punch" qu'elle s'empressa immédiatement de déchirer ainsi que par une autre photo durant leur combat contre Eneru ou par une autre qui marquait leur aventure sur Thriller Bark, c'était chargée d'émotions qu'elle referma son tiroir avant de s'apprêter à faire de même avec la boîte entière... Mais un nom qu'elle avait déjà entendu auparavant était mentionné et elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion d'y jeter un petit coup d'œil.

" Shanks le Roux. " pouvait-elle lire sur l'écriteau.

" Alors c'est lui ? Le fameux Shanks le Roux, celui qui fait partie de la bande des quatre Empereurs de la Mer. Luffy n'arrête pas de dire du bien de lui alors j'imagine que je ne ferais aucun mal si j'en apprenais un peu plus sur lui. "

En ouvrant le contenu du tiroir, Nami s'attendait en effet à trouver une tonne de bibelots qui pouvaient se relier au fameux mentor de Luffy mais celle-ci ne fut que déçue en trouvant une simple bouteille de vin à l'intérieur... Qui plus-est son contenu était pratiquement vide et seules quelques gouttes subsistaient encore dedans...

" Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore ? " lança-t-elle complètement perdue.

" En quoi cette bouteille de vin complètement vide peut-elle correspondre à ce fameux Shanks ? "

" Enfin, passons. Tel que je le connais, ça doit encore être un homme complètement frappé qui ne pense qu'à se battre, à boire et à courir après les jeunes filles. "

" Franchement, je ne vois pas vraiment en quoi je dev... "

Mais Nami fut brusquement interrompue par la soudaine apparition de Sanji et Zoro qui défoncèrent la porte de leur chambre au cœur de leur intense bagarre. Zoro n'avait en effet pas du tout apprécié le comportement odieux dont avait fait preuve Sanji à propos du tablier de servante que Nami lui avait forcé à mettre. Ce dernier ayant également critiqué les goûts de notre cuistot préféré s'était aussi attiré les foudres du concerné.

Il était donc tout bonnement inévitable qu'ils entrent une nouvelle fois dans un conflit où seuls leurs sabres et leurs pieds étaient les arbitres de ce match. Le problème était qu'ils n'avaient cette fois pas fait attention à leur environnement et qu'une de leurs attaques défonça littéralement la porte de leurs appartements faisant par la même occasion voltiger Nami, ainsi que les quelques gouttes que contenaient la bouteille de vin vers la gorge de leur navigatrice qui ne les sentit pas rentrer dans sa bouche... Bref, Nami venait de boire le reste de la bouteille de Luffy sans le savoir et tout ça par la faute de ses deux nakamas.

" JE VAIS TE DÉFONCER FACE DE PELOUSE ! "

" VIENS ICI QUE JE TE DÉCOUPE EN RONDELLES ! J'ATTENDAIS CELA AVEC IMPATIENCE ! "

" TORO NAGASHI ! MOUTON SHOT ! "

" VOUS ALLEZ M'ARRÊTER ÇA IMMÉDIATEMMENT ! " hurla Nami en foudroyant de violence inouïe ses deux nakamas qui se retrouvèrent littéralement KO après cette correction.

" VOUS AVEZ INTÉRÊT À RÉPARER VOS BÊTISES AVANT QUE FRANKY NE REVIENNE OÙ JE VOUS JURE QUE VOS PROCHAINS JOURS VONT ÊTRE UN VÉRITABLE ENFER ! " continua-t-elle à s'en exploser la voix.

" C'EST COMPRIS ? "

" Ou...oui. " répondirent Sanji et Zoro qui étaient bien trop apeurés pour répondre à leur navigatrice.

" Et si jamais vous bagarrez à nouveau, votre compte est bon... "

Et c'est ainsi que Nami sortit de la pièce en laissant ses deux compagnons largement meurtris derrière-elle...

" Tout ça c'est de ta faute, Marimo. Tu as mis en rogne ma Nami-san par tes affreuses stupideries. "

" T'es mal placé pour me dire ça, Love-Sourcil... "

" Baka ! "

" Enfoiré ! "

" Crétin ! "

* * *

><p>Une fois de retour sur le pont du Sunny, Nami sentit comme un arrière-goût de viande fumée au fond de sa gorge. Rien de très désagréable au contraire mais elle se demandait quand même comment cette étrange saveur c'était retrouvée jusque là alors qu'elle n'avait pas consommé un seul gramme de viande de si bon matin. Elle décida néanmoins d'y faire abstraction et vit avec joie que ses compagnons étaient déjà de retour de l'île après avoir terminé d'achevé les nombreuses tâches qu'elle leur avait confié.<p>

Usopp et Franky étaient en effet revenus les bras chargés de gadgets en tout genre et avait restitué une partie de la somme d'argent que Nami leur avait prêté. Brook avait du finir de s'occuper des courses tout seul mais notre musicien en herbe s'était plutôt bien débrouillé et il était parvenu à ramener ce que Sanji avait initialement prévu de prendre comme provisions au départ. Il était bien sûr accompagné de Chopper qui avait lui aussi rechargé son stock de matières premières en terme de dispositifs médicaux et de premiers secours. Finalement, la seule personne à être revenue bredouille était Luffy mais cela n'avait rien de très étonnant pour nos héros.

" Oh ? Vous êtes revenus les gars ? Alors elle était comment cette île ? " demanda Zoro sans savoir qu'il portait toujours le tablier que Nami lui avait confié.

" ... "

" ... "

"... "

" ... "

"..."

"..."

"..."

" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHA ! " hurlèrent alors nos héros en voyant la tenue un peu frivole que Zoro était en train de porter.

" Pourquoi vous-riez comme ça ? Ne me dites-pas que c'est à cause de... " répondit-il avant d'enfin se rendre compte de son erreur.

" MINCE ! J'AI COMPLÈTEMENT OUBLIÉ DE RETIRER CE FOUTU TRUC ! "

" Dis-moi Zoro-neechan ! Je voudrais que tu me serves un verre de rhum ! Et je le veux pour tout de suite ! " s'exclama Usopp en le narguant encore plus.

" Zoro-neechan ! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! "

" ENFOIRÉS ! JE VAIS VOUS APPRENDRE À VOUS MOQUER DE MOI IMPUNÉMENT ! "

Mais Zoro n'eut pas le temps de faire grand-chose que Nami perdit connaissance et s'effondra au sol brisant au passage toute la bonne ambiance qui régnait sur le bateau...

" Nami ? "

" NAMI ! " paniqua Luffy en prenant sa navigatrice dans ses bras.

" Oi Nami ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives Nami ? Réponds c'est moi Luffy ! "

" Lu...ffy... " pensa-t-elle avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience la plus totale.

De longues heures passèrent alors et Chopper veilla au grain pour surveiller l'état très convalescent de Nami, celle-ci n'avait étrangement aucun symptôme clinique sur elle, une parfaite santé du point de vue morphologique ainsi qu'une tension tout à fait normale pour une jeune femme de son âge. C'est finalement avec un immense soulagement qu'il annonça à Luffy resté à son chevet que la vie de leur navigatrice n'était pas en danger mais il lui fit également part d'un constat terrible qui allait grandement bouleversé les relations qu'ils auront désormais avec elle...C'est en apprenant cette affreuse nouvelle que Luffy s'énerva et s'auto-flagella contre lui même en disant qu'elle ne serait jamais tombée malade si il ne l'aurait pas laissé toute seule sur le bateau.

" Pardonne moi Nami. Tout est de ma faute, tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé si j'aurais fait beaucoup plus attention à toi. " pensa-t-il en caressant la joue de Nami toujours endormie.

"_ Cette voix. Ça ne peut être que lui... " _

" _Je peux l'entendre. Je peux entendre la voix de Luffy... C'est lui. Ça ne fait aucun doute, s'il vous plaît. Faites que je me réveille au plus vite ! " _

" Je... Je suis vraiment... le plus mauvais des capitaines de tout l'océan ! Moi qui voulais tout protéger dans ce monde, je n'ai même pas pu été capable de protéger ton joli sourire ! "

" _S'il vous plait ! Je dois me réveiller, Luffy, il... il a besoin de moi ! " _

" Je suis vraiment qu'un idiot ! IDIOT ! IDIOT ! "

" _NON ! Ça suffit ! Il souffre énormément, je ne veux plus entendre cela, je veux juste... le revoir ! C'est lui que mon cœur a choisi. Je l'..." _

Luffy fondit alors en larmes mais il ignora en même temps que sa navigatrice venait subitement d'ouvrir les yeux juste devant lui. Surpris par ce soudain réveil, il bascula à la renverse et s'écrasa tête la première contre le plateau repas que Sanji lui avait préparé il y a tout juste quelques minutes...

" NAMI ! " hurla-t-il visiblement soulagé de la voir enfin en action.

" ... " était le seul son qu'elle parvenait à lui transmettre.

" ... "

" ... "

"... " s'acharna-t-elle alors mais toujours aucun son ne sortit d'elle non plus.

" _Qu... qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Je n'arrive plus à prononcer le moindre mot ! C'est même plus grave, on dirait même que plus aucun son ne veut sortir de ma bouche ! " _

Luffy lui agrippa la main et la resserra contre sa poitrine. L'air de grand gamin qu'il arborait sans cesse avait disparu pour céder sa place à celui d'un type plus sérieux et beaucoup plus mature que l'original.

" Je...Je suis désolé. "

" ... "

" Chopper m'a dit que quelque chose de pas très bon avait pénétré tes cordes vocales et bloqué tout ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. "

" _Mes cordes vocales ? Si je n'arrive pas à parler c'est à cause de ça. Mais, alors ça voudrait dire que je serais devenue mu... _ "

" En d'autres termes, tu es devenue muette... "

Nami ne répondit mais Luffy était assez futé pour deviner que cette nouvelle tomba comme un choc pour sa navigatrice.

" _Moi ? Muette ? Impossible, comment ai-je pu perdre l'usage de ma voix ? Je n'ai pourtant rien fait de spécial. " _

" Il a aussi dit que c'était irréversible et que tu ne seras plus jamais capable de pouvoir parler à nouveau. "

Cette fois-ci, le visage de sa navigatrice s'écarquilla et cette brusque nouvelle n'aida en rien son rétablissement.

" ... "

" Je... Je suis vraiment désolé Nami. Si je serais resté sur le bateau en veillant à ta propre sécurité, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Je ne suis vraiment qu'un imbécile ! Un imbécile incapable de protéger ce qui lui tiens le plus à cœur ! "

" Il me fait bien marrer tout cet entraînement auquel j'ai subi pendant deux ans. Je n'ai même pas pu été capable de protéger ta si jolie voix. "

Cette fois, c'en était trop pour Nami... Le fait d'apprendre qu'elle ne serait plus capable de parler était un choc assez considérable pour elle, mais voir en plus son capitaine croire qu'il était à lui tout seul entièrement responsable de cette catastrophe était intolérable.

Elle ramassa alors une sorte de calepin ainsi qu'une vieille plume qui trainaient encore sur une de ses tables à chevet et griffonna une sorte de message en direction de son capitaine.

" **Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Tu n'y est absolument pour rien dans cette histoire !** "

" Nami ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques avec ça ? "

" **Et puis si tu ne peux plus entendre ma voix, il restera toujours ce moyen-là pour que je puisse parler avec toi. Pas vrai ? " finit-elle avant de lui adresser son plus tendre sourire.**

Touché par ce geste, Luffy réajusta alors son chapeau de paille afin de dissimuler au mieux les esquisses de ses larmes qui commençaient à couler le long de ses yeux.

" Il se fait tard... Tu dois te reposer maintenant. " lança-t-il avant de quitter la pièce d'un pas vif.

* * *

><p>Le reste de la journée se déroula alors dans la confusion la plus totale. Luffy et Chopper durent en effet révéler le lourd fardeau que Nami devait à présent porter en elle à l'ensemble de nos héros. Et ceux-ci se doutèrent évidemment que leurs relations ne seraient jamais similaires à ce qu'ils auraient pu vivre maintenant que leur nakama avait perdu sa faculté de parler.<p>

Finalement la nuit tomba comme un cheveu sur la soupe et c'est dans le silence et l'indifférence la plus totale que nos héros décidèrent d'aller se coucher afin de mettre un voile à cette journée particulièrement chargée en émotions fortes. Bien évidemment, aucun de nos héros ne purent parvenir à gagner le sommeil, le fait de voir leur navigatrice communiquer avec un vulgaire calepin était plus que choquant à leurs yeux et encore plus quand on connaissait la capacité de Nami à élever son niveau sonore selon certaines situations.

Mais revenons-en à Luffy qui était très mal installé sur son lit... Sa tête et son esprit étaient encore marqués par ce qu'il croyait être entièrement de sa faute et il se demandait bien qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire à présent que la situation s'étaient envenimée. Ses paupières commencèrent alors à se fermer mais celui-ci parvint à entendre le son d'une douce mélodie résonner de l'extérieur du bateau... C'était la même voix qu'il avait entendu un peu plus tôt dans la journée... ( watch?v=PJ4enUXQo4Q)

**_Soshite bouya wa memuri ni tsuita Ikidzuku hai no naka no honoo Hitotsu, futatsu to_**

" Cette chanson ! Je l'ai déjà entendue ! "

" Mais oui ! C'est exactement le même air et la même sonorité de tout à l'heure ! "

" Mais c'est impossible ! Nami ne peut plus parler donc elle ne peut plus chanter pas vrai ? "

" RAHHHHH ! J'en peux plus, il faut que j'aille voir ce qu'il se passe ! " hurla-t-il ivre de rage avant de rejoindre les extérieurs du Thousand Sunny.

Une fois les lieux finalement atteints, Luffy entendit le son de la mélodie résonner de plus en plus fort au creux de ses oreilles. Essayant encore une fois de retracer son origine, il finit finalement par retrouver la même personne qui lui avait déjà entonné cet air un peu plus tôt dans la journée... Elle semblait si tranquille, comme apaisée par la douceur et la paix que pouvait lui offrir cette nuit sous le ciel étoilé.

Mais le plus étrange était qu'elle n'avait pas encore retrouvée sa faculté de parler et que ses lèvres étaient tout ce qu'il y avait de plus fermées. Il n'y avait cependant que Luffy qui pouvait clairement entendre le son de sa voix émaner de sa chère navigatrice. Comme s'il était le seul être au monde à entendre la voix de l'âme de Nami qui chantait son désespoir à travers cette chanson...

**_Watashi wa inoritsudzukeru Dou ka kono ni ai wo Tsunaida te ni kisu wo..._**

Luffy s'approcha alors de sa navigatrice mais celle-ci l'avait senti venir et ne se priva pour le lui faire remarquer...

" **N'approche pas !** " écrivit-elle à l'aide de son calepin communicateur.

" Très bien. Je n'approche pas. " répondit-il d'une voix ferme

" Mais je ne bouge pas d'ici non plus. "

" **Qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire ici ? Je croyais t'avoir écrit un message qui te disait d'aller te coucher.** "

" Ouais. Tu m'as dit d'aller me coucher mais j'ai pas sommeil. "

Un long silence prit place mais Nami le brisa alors qu'il avait à peine eu le temps de s'installer.

" **Dis Luffy ? J'ai une question à te poser...** "

" Bien sûr, je t'écoute. "

En voyant que Nami mettait un certain temps à rédiger ce qu'elle voulait lui demander, Luffy en profita pour se rapprocher un peu plus d'elle et c'était pile au moment où il était juste derrière sa navigatrice que sa fameuse question se dévoila à ses yeux...

" **Luffy... Est-ce que tu voudras toujours d'une personne comme moi dans ton équipage ? Est-ce que j'aurai encore le droit de faire partie de ton cercle très privilégié de nakamas ? Est-ce que tu ne voudrais pas d'une autre navigatrice à ma place ?** "

" Nami... "

Puis notre héroïne détourna son regard pour faire face à celui de son capitaine et notre héros vit un visage plein de tristesse et rempli de larmes qui n'allaient décidemment pas à Nami... C'étaient les mêmes sanglots qu'elle lui avait fait durant leur aventure sur Arlong Park et il détestait vraiment la voir dans cet état...

Luffy soupira un instant et posa son chapeau de paille contre le creux de la tête de Nami. Un geste qu'il faisait à chaque fois qu'elle avait besoin de se sentir réconfortée ou soutenu par lui même, c'était une manière de lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter et qu'il sera toujours là pour elle.

" Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore comme conneries Nami ? " lança-t-il un brin vexé.

" ... "

" Même sans ta voix, tu resteras toujours Nami. Et l'équipage du chapeau de paille sans toi, ce ne sera sans doute pas la même chose. "

" Je ne me mettrais jamais à la recherche d'un autre navigateur car je veux que ce soit toi et toi seule qui me voit devenir le seigneur des pirates ! Pas quelqu'un d'autre ! "

" Et puis si tu t'en vas... Où est-ce que je vais trouver celle qui deviendra mon unique reine des pirates ? " finit-il de son sourire idiot.

Touché. Luffy venait encore une fois de marquer de nombreux points aux yeux de sa navigatrice et celle-ci se sentit plus rassurée et allégée à présent... Elle détourna encore une fois son regard vers son capitaine qui lui adressait encore ce sourire plein de béatitude et d'innocence mais elle le brisa instantanément en exerçant une simple pression sur ses deux joues à l'aide de ses deux mains. Sans le vouloir consciemment et guidée par des pulsions étranges, Nami avait rapproché son visage du sien jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres ne soient plus séparées que par quelques centimètres...

" N... Na... Nami ? Qu'est-ce que tu f... "

Mais notre héros fut brusquement coupé par le doux contact et la douce chaleur qui émanaient des lèvres de Nami... Il lui fallut alors quelques secondes pour se rendre véritablement compte que Nami était en train de l'embrasser. Bien que réticent au départ, Luffy refusa de la laisser partir et la serra encore plus contre lui histoire d'approfondir le baiser qu'elle était en train de lui donner. Ensemble, ils partageaient un vrai moment de bonheur qu'ils refusaient de laisser partir d'un seul coup.

Luffy souleva alors le corps frêle de sa navigatrice en faisant attention à ne pas briser le baiser puis prit la direction de la chambre des invités qui était forcément vide au vu de la situation de l'équipage. Il posa alors Nami contre le lit de la chambre et s'allongea gentiment sur elle mais celle-ci glissa alors contre un coin du lit et...

" Kya ! " hurla-t-elle en tombant brusquement sur son fessier.

" Nami ! Tu viens de crier ! " lança Luffy visiblement heureux d'avoir fait cette remarque.

Furieuse, la concernée déchaina alors sa colère en foudroyant Luffy de nombreux coups de poings contre son crâne. Elle ne supportait pas cette idée que quelqu'un puisse se moquer impunément d'elle et encore moins quand il s'agissait de son abruti de capitaine.

" Na...mi... Si tu as...crié... ça veut dire que tu peux... " marmonna notre pauvre capitaine dont les blessures le torturaient à mort.

" ? "

" ... parler. " finit-il avant de perdre connaissance.

" Mais bien sûr ! Si je peux crier, ça veut dire que je peux également parler ! " hurla-t-elle ravie de voir que sa voix était enfin de retour.

" Oh qu'est-ce que je t'aime Luffy ! Tu es un véritable génie ! " dit-elle en serrant son capitaine contre sa poitrine.

" Je t'aime aussi... Nami... et je suis... ra..vi d'avoir pu t'aider ! " répondit-il en lançant difficilement son pouce en l'air.

" Bien et si on allait prévenir les autres ? " lança Luffy qui venait tout juste de se remettre de ses blessures.

" Et si on finissait plutôt ce qu'on avait commencé ? Les autres pourront attendre, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... "

" Shishishishi ! Nami je crois bien que je suis amoureux de toi ! "

Nami rougit une fois de plus et s'empressa de continuer ce qu'elle avait entreprit avec Luffy...

" Moi aussi, je t'aime capitaine. "

De retour sur le Red Force de Shanks où Mihawk avait fini par mettre les voiles, l'équipage se remettait doucement de la super-fête qui avait été conviée en l'honneur de leur invité spécial. Le capitaine du bateau était pour cette fois parfaitement sobre et était en train de discuter avec Yasopp, le fameux père de notre tireur d'élite préféré.

" Et capitaine ! C'est du flan ton histoire de bouteille perdue dans la nature ! " lança-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

" Hein ? Mais pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Tu sais qu'en disant ça, tu remets en doute la parole de ton capitaine, c'est très grave ! "

" HAHAHAHAHAHA ! Je te connais que trop bien, je sais juste que tu as perdu cette bouteille lors d'un concours de boisson mais j'ai aucune idée de l'identité de cette fameuse personne ! "

Shanks se contenta de sourire et regarda droit vers l'horizon...

" Luffy... Toi qui a bu plus de verres de jus d'orange que moi, tu m'entends ? Cette bouteille de vin doit te servir avant-tout à trouver la personne que ton cœur désire le plus dans ce monde mais tu dois véritablement être capable de faire un choix où cet alcool te le prendra à jamais. Car rien n'est plus dangereux que l'incapacité de choisir entre les personnes que l'on désire vraiment protéger... "

" AAAAATTTTCCHOOOUMMMM ! " éternua Luffy alors qu'il était en pleine action avec Nami.

" Un problème Luffy ? " répondit alors sa nakama.

" Non mais je crois que Shanks a parlé de moi ! "

" Et... alors ? "

" Shishishishi ! T'en fais pas, je crois déjà savoir de quoi il s'agissait ! "

* * *

><p>Voilà c'est terminé... Je ne suis pas très bavard car je suis un peu fatigué mais n'hésitez pas à commenter ou à me faire part de vos impressions je vous répondrai avec plaisir.<p> 


	16. Une visiteuse inattendue

_Ciaossu à tout le monde ! _

_ Aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui vous accueille dans ce nouvel one-shot, je laisserai Lyndis s'occuper de vous dans les autres histoires. Malheureusement, celle-ci est tombée malade donc il n'y aura pas de partie bonus à la fin du chapitre désolé -' ! _  
><em> Enfin, je suis quand même là après trois mois d'absence. Ne vous inquiétez pas, même si j'ai moins le temps d'écrire sur le site, je ne vous oublierai pas. Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous passent de temps en temps donc c'est la moindre chose pour moi de continuer à faire de mon mieux ! <em>  
><em> Aujourd'hui, nous allons retrouver nos héros dans une histoire qui risquera de changer le cours des choses... <em>  
><em> Bonne lecture !<em>

* * *

><p>Le Nouveau Monde. Rien que prononcer ces deux mots suffisaient à faire frémir de terreur même le plus robuste des marins. Cette mer pouvant à la fois se révéler douce le matin et brutale le soir, voir même l'inverse, était un immense point d'interrogation pour n'importe quel chercheur doté de toute notion de logique. Malheureusement pour eux, c'était bien cette amère expérience dont nos héros allaient faire la confirmation aujourd'hui. Le début de journée s'était révélé plutôt calme avec une température ambiante plus qu'agréable ainsi qu'une mer parfaite pour y naviguer dessus, tout l'équipage s'était d'ailleurs réjoui de ces conditions climatiques idéales pour faire ce qu'ils avaient prévus de faire au départ. Mais pour des raisons plus qu'obscures, ceux-ci virent avec effroi que la météo avait brusquement changé de camp. La mer s'était soudainement déchainée sur eux, comme si elle semblait leur dire qu'elle ne voulait plus de leur présence au sein d'elle… Ils durent en plus faire face à de terribles orages dont un éclair passa juste à côté du Thousand Sunny au point même d'en amuser le capitaine de l'équipage, bien entendu, que serait une terrible tempête sans l'affreuse pluie battante qui allait avec ?<p>

Bref, en plusieurs mots, il n'était pas difficile de deviner que ce fut la plus terrible des tempêtes auquel nos héros durent se confronter… Luffy, Zoro et Sanji furent par exemple chargés de retenir les voiles du navire en les fixant au maximum aux cales du Sunny grâce aux cordes prévues spécialement pour cet effet, Chopper et Brook se relayaient régulièrement à la barre pour prévenir le risque d'évanouissement ou d'attaque cardiaque comme le disait si bien le musicien de l'équipage… Franky, Robin et Usopp se chargèrent quand à eux de surveiller l'état physique du bateau et plus particulièrement en faisant attention à ce que la quille du navire ne rencontre pas un obstacle qui puisse bien l'endommager. Bien sûr, toutes ces opérations furent commandées d'une main de maître par Nami qui dirigea méticuleusement chaque action entretenue par son équipage.

" C'est mauvais, l'air s'est brusquement mis à s'agiter... " pensa-t-elle en ressentant ce nouveau danger. " Sanji-kun ! Fais attention, il y aura bientôt une bourrasque de vent susceptible de te projeter à l'extérieur du bateau ! " lança-t-elle alors en direction du cuistot.

" Dépêche-toi de fixer cette corde aux mâts et va aider Zoro ! Tu ne seras pas de trop pour l'aider dans sa tâche. "

« Bien reçu Nami-san ! » répondit-il en tâchant d'achever la fixation du mât sous la pluie battante.

Une fois sa tâche accomplie, celui-ci se dirigea en vitesse dans le coin qu'occupait déjà Zoro à l'autre bout du navire…

« Hé Marimo, Nami-san m'a chargé de venir te donner un coup de main par ici ! »

« Fiche-moi le camp ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'un boulet comme toi qui vienne me traîner dans les pattes ! » hurla Zoro d'un ton colérique.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ? Répète ça pour voir, qui est le boulet par ici ? »

" Je vois que t'as pas que les sourcils qui soient vrillés, tes oreilles ne sont pas mal non plus en fait… " tança une nouvelle fois Zoro d'un ton plus provocateur cette fois-ci.

Mais durant leur dispute, nos deux compères furent brusquement interrompus par le son d'un éclatement de tonneau de cola situé juste à l'endroit où Sanji était en place précédemment. Ce baril avait sûrement été projeté de plein fouet sur la coque du Sunny à cause d'une rafale de vent un peu trop violente… Et mieux valait perdre un tonneau de cola qu'un certain cuisinier un peu foufou…

« Nami-swaaaaaan ! Tes prévisions sont toujours aussi remarquables ! » fit-il en ayant déclenché son mode Love-love.

« Oui, oui… Concentrez-vous plutôt à faire ce que je vous dis de faire au lieu de vous disputer et de perdre de l'énergie pour rien ! » répliqua-t-elle alors d'un ton las. « Cette tempête n'est pas encore terminée alors je vous conseille de rester extrêmement concentré afin d'éviter toute mauvaise surprise. »

" Nami-chan ? " demanda subitement Robin en direction de sa navigatrice.

" Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a Robin ? "

" Quand penseras-tu que cette tempête cessera ? Cela fait déjà plus de deux heures que nous sommes pris à l'intérieur et les autres membres de l'équipage commencent grandement à fatiguer. " dit-elle avant de désigner par exemple Usopp en train de reprendre son souffle à l'avant du Sunny.

" Essayez de tenir la cadence encore un moment, je sens progressivement que les vagues commencent à perdre de leur puissance. Ce n'est pas encore pour tout de suite mais accrochez-vous ! "

" Décidément, le Nouveau Monde est vraiment un endroit génial ! Cette tempête est juste terrible ! " s'exclama-Luffy qui semblait visiblement apprécier ce tout nouveau loisir.

" Au moins, il y en a un qui s'amuse par ici… " soupira Nami en dépit de la bonne humeur affichée par son capitaine.

" C'est bizarre mais… je n'avais encore jamais vu de tempête qui soit aussi violente. Même en ayant étudiée tous les phénomènes possibles et existants sur Weatheria, je suis toujours aussi surprise de les voir s'acharner comme cela dans la réalité… "

" Mais… Luffy ! " hurla-t-elle en sa direction. " Lâche-moi ce morceau de viande et retourne immédiatement à ton poste ! "

Plusieurs heures passèrent et la tempête commença progressivement à perdre de sa ferveur et de sa puissance, nos héros sentirent qu'ils allaient bientôt être tirés d'affaires s'ils continuaient à fournir la même débauche d'énergie que précédemment. Mais sans faire de mauvais jeu de mots, la tempête relâcha son dernier souffle en faisant grandement vaciller le Thousand Sunny à la verticale… Nami vit alors avec inquiétude que tous les mandariniers auquel elle prenait soin depuis bien longtemps commençaient dangereusement à perdre leur équilibre et à s'extraire de leurs racines…

" Robin ! " cria-t-elle malgré le vacarme assourdissant de la tempête. " Pourrais-tu maintenir le cap pour moi ? Il faut que j'aille m'occuper de mes mandariniers, ils sont en train de se déraciner à cause de cette bourrasque ! "

" Pas de problème, Nami-chan ! Dépêche-toi de les couvrir où tu ne pourras plus rien en tirer d'eux ! " répondit la grande brune d'un ton compréhensif.

" Merci Robin ! J'y cours de ce pas ! Vous autres, contentez-vous de suivre les ordres de Robin en attendant ! "

" Ouais ! " firent le reste de l'équipage à l'unisson.

Immédiatement, Nami pressa le pas pour prendre la direction de ses plantations qui comme elle l'avait précisé, souffraient terriblement de cette affreuse pluie battante et du fort vent qui les secouèrent violemment. Celle-ci les recouvra à l'aide d'une sorte de tente qu'elle avait spécialement achetée au cas où ce problème survenait, mais notre héroïne ne vit pas qu'une capricieuse mandarine se tenait juste au dessus de sa tête, et que la petite secousse qu'elle avait involontairement provoquée la fit vaciller contre son crâne, l'assommant au passage dans la pénombre la plus totale…

xxxxx

Ce fut donc avec un énorme mal de tête que Nami commença peu à peu à reprendre ses esprits… Elle n'avait pas complètement retrouvé la vue mais elle pouvait aisément deviner que quelqu'un l'avait allongé dans un lit qui n'était manifestement pas le sien, ceci dit, il était tout de même assez confortable et le langage corporel exprimé par son organisme ne le trouva pas si inconnu que ça finalement.

" Ouin ! Ouin ! Ouin ! Ouin ! "

" Où… où suis-je ? " s'interrogea-t-elle encore à moitié inconsciente.

" Ouin ! Ouin ! Ouin ! Ouin ! "

" Je ne me souviens plus de rien… à part que… qu'une mandarine m'avait assommée tout à l'heure… "

" Ouin ! Ouin ! Ouin ! Ouin ! "

" Qui est ce qui peut bien crier comme ça ? Luffy ? Usopp ? Chopper ? "

" Ouin ! Ouin ! Ouin ! Ouin ! "

" Non, c'est tout autre chose… Ça ne leur ressemble en rien du tout… "

" Ouin ! Ouin ! Ouin ! Ouin ! "

" On dirait que ce sont les pleurs… d'un enfant. Mais que fabriquerait soudainement un bébé à bord du Sunny ? "

" Ouin ! Ouin ! Ouin ! Ouin ! "

" Cette voix… Elle me fait de la peine… C'est comme si… comme si je ne voulais plus entendre ce bébé pleurer. "

" Ouin ! Ouin ! Ouin ! Ouin ! "

" J'ai mal… j'ai si mal… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens aussi mal lorsque j'entends cet enfant crier aussi fort ? "

C'est alors que la voix très familière de Chopper surgit de nulle part…

" Nami, est-ce que tout va bien ? "

" Chopper ! Tu étais là ?! Et comment je me suis retrouvé dans cet état ?! Et pourquoi est-ce que j'entends quelqu'un pleurer à bord ?! Et pourquoi est-ce que je… "

" Calme-toi Nami. " répondit calmement le petit tanuki en tentant de la rassurer. " Tu as fait du bon travail. "

" Du bon travail ? " répondit-elle alors confuse. " Mais enfin ? De quoi est-ce que tu peux parler Chopper ? Chopper ? Chopper ? "

" Chopper ! " hurla-t-elle en sursaut de son lit.

" Enfin réveillée. " lança Robin à la fois mi-surprise et mi-amusée par le soudain réveil de sa nakama.

" Robin ? Tu l'as entendue toi aussi n'est-ce pas ? Il y a un bébé à bord de ce navire, tu le sais pas vrai hein ? "

" Un bébé sur ce bateau ? S'il y en avait vraiment un à bord, tu ne crois pas que ce serait assez problématique non ? "

" Quoi ? Mais je l'ai clairement entendue et… '"

" Tu as simplement dû faire un rêve un peu trop réel. Ce n'est pas la première et sûrement pas la dernière fois que tu en feras un, donc rassure-toi. Tout va bien pour le moment. "

Ces simples mots suffirent à calmer la tension et le certain stress dont Nami s'était retrouvée elle-même prisonnière. Après un certain temps à contempler les environs pour tenter de se rassurer, celle-ci en profita donc pour se calmer et reprendre progressivement ses esprits.

" Un rêve. Tout cela n'était sûrement qu'un rêve finalement… " soupira-t-elle rassurée malgré tout.

" Au fait… " coupa Robin. " Il y a quelque chose dont j'aimerais te parler avant que tu ne puisses sortir de ton lit… "

Alors que la grande brune s'apprêtait à reprendre le fil de la conversation, celles-ci furent brusquement interrompues par le son d'assiettes brisées accompagné par les nombreux hurlements de leur capitaine contrarié rien qu'au son de sa voix.

" RENDS-MOI ÇA TOUT DE SUITE ! JE T'INTERDIS DE TOUCHER À ÇA ! "

" Enfin. Il vaudrait mieux que tu le voies par toi-même de tes propres yeux. " finit Robin avant d'accompagner sa nakama vers l'origine de ces cris.

Après finalement quelques secondes de marche, nos deux héroïnes parvinrent enfin à atteindre la cuisine du Sunny où tout le monde était déjà présent à l'intérieur. Nami s'attendait comme à son habitude à y retrouver ses compagnons en train de se disputer pour un oui ou pour un non et qu'elle allait une fois encore devoir intervenir pour y faire la police. Mais ce fut néanmoins tout autre chose qui retint son attention cette fois-ci…

La première chose qu'elle vit fut la silhouette de Luffy en train de se battre contre quelqu'un ayant eu le malheur de lui voler sa nourriture… Rien de bien étrange jusque là, mais elle comprit vite que quelque chose n'allait pas quand elle vit la personne avec qui il se battait depuis tout à l'heure… Une jeune petite fille avait profité d'un moment d'inattention pour lui voler une part de sa nourriture présente dans son assiette. Bien évidemment, celui-ci l'avait remarqué et il n'était pas aussi généreux avec la nourriture qu'avec le reste, et ce, même s'il s'agissait d'une petite enfant.

Cette jeune fille semblait étrangement familière aux yeux de Nami. Pas plus grande que Chopper dans sa taille normale, elle devait sûrement avoir dans les cinq ou six ans et bien que chétive, cette gamine semblait extrêmement maligne aux premiers abords. Elle remarqua en plus qu'elle avait à peu près les mêmes cheveux qu'elle, à la différence près que les siens étaient noirs et plus foncés que sa chevelure actuelle. Sur le coup, Nami la trouva adorable et il était hors de questions que son crétin de capitaine ne lève un seul petit doigt sur cette innocente petite fille.

" Arrête moi ça ! " hurla-t-elle en foudroyant Luffy au sol.

Cette action eu le mérite de rétablir le calme au sein de la pièce mais également de terroriser la petite fille qui s'était réfugiée dans les pattes de Brook.

" Tu… tu n'as pas peur de lui ? " demanda instinctivement Nami dans sa direction.

La petite fille ne répondit pas et continua à la fixer d'un regard méprisant…

" Allons, allons… Je n'en ai peut-être pas l'air mais je suis une gentille fille moi aussi ! "

" COMME SI C'ÉTAIT VRAI ÇA ! " contestèrent nos héros visiblement pas du tout du même avis qu'elle.

" M… ma… maman… " murmura alors faiblement la jeune invitée.

" Hein ? Est-ce que tu as dit quelque chose ? "

Aussitôt, la jeune fille perdit toute notion de crainte et répondit avec enthousiasme à la question que lui avait lancée son aînée.

" Et bien ma maman, elle frappait tout le temps les personnes qui n'arrêtaient pas de l'embêter ! Et je trouve que tu te conduis exactement comme elle ! "

" Nami-san ? Une maman ? Pas question ! Je refuse d'accepter cette idée là tant que je ne saurai pas qui est le père ! " hurla Sanji ivre de jalousie.

" Non, enfin, Sanji-kun… "

" Quoi ? Alors Nami est ta mère si j'ai bien compris ? " lança à son tour Luffy qui, lui aussi, ne comprenait rien à la situation.

" Mais pas du tout, Luffy, tu te trom… " fit-désespérément Nami avant de se faire une nouvelle interrompre par Zoro.

" Encore faudrait-il trouver le pè… "

" TAISEZ-VOUS UN PEU ! " hurla-elle à bout de nerfs devant la bêtise affichée par ses compagnons. " Désolée pour vous, mais je suis beaucoup trop jeune pour être une mère… Et puis, cette enfant doit avoir entre cinq et six ans, qui aurait-pu imaginer une seule seconde que je puisse bien tomber enceinte à l'âge de quatorze ans ?! "

L'équipage se tut un moment devant les propos judicieux affichés par leur nakama. Nami en profita donc pour reprendre la parole.

" Et si tu nous disais plutôt comment tu t'appelles au fait ? "

" Et bien, tout le monde m'appelle Bel, mais tu peux m'appeler Bel-chan. "

" Et bien, Bel-chan, pourrais-tu m'expliquer pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas eu peur de Brook pour que tu ailles te réfugier dans ses pattes ? "

" … Nan ! Il ne me fait pas peur du tout ! " répondit-elle véxée.

" Pourtant, c'est un squelette. Et pas n'importe quel squelette, celui-là, il bouge et il parle. Tous les enfants devraient avoir peur d'un monstre comme lui. " continua-Franky sûr de son fait.

" T'ES MAL PLACÉ POUR DIRE ÇA ! " hurla une nouvelle fois Zoro.

" Oui mais Tonton Brook ne fait jamais peur à personne ! "

" Yohohohoho ! Vous voyez ? Je ne suis pas du tout effrayant et même pour les jeunes enfants ! " lança Brook ravi d'avoir une nouvelle fan à ses côtés.

" Tonton Brook ?! Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu appelles Brook tonton Brook ? Appelle-le tout simplement Brook comme nous tous. " répondit Usopp intrigué.

" Pas question ! Tonton Brook c'est tonton Brook ! Et toi, tu es tonton Usopp ! Vous êtes tous mes tontons et ma tata ici ! "

" Et moi, je suis Tata Nami dans ce cas-là ? " continua la concernée en rentrant volontairement dans son petit jeu.

" Non, toi, tu es… euh… tu es… Je sais ne pas qui tu es en fait ! Mais toi, je ne t'appellerai pas Tata. "

" Comment ? " fit Nami un peu déçue. " Tu sais que c'est un peu vexant ce que tu me racontes là. "

" Oui mais je ne t'appellerai pas comme ça, c'est tout. " répondit la petite Bel en croisant les bras pour afficher son mécontentement, comme le faisait si bien Luffy dans des situations similaires.

" D'accord ! D'accord ! " s'inclina-t-elle finalement. " Appelle-moi juste Nami, ça ira parfaitement... "

La navigatrice de l'équipage reprit alors une posture plus adéquate pour s'exprimer à l'ensemble de ses compagnons.

" Excusez-moi mais… Qui est l'imbécile qui a eu la brillante idée de ramener cette petite fille à bord ? " lança-t-elle d'une voix pleine d'autorité.

Tous les doigts pointèrent en direction de Luffy qui se demandait qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait encore avoir fait de mal cette fois ci.

" J'aurais du m'en douter… " fit-Nami en se tapant le front. " Luffy, je peux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé dans ta tête pour avoir eu l'idée de l'embarquer avec nous ?! Nous sommes des pirates ! C'est beaucoup trop dangereux pour elle de rester avec nous. "

" Mais c'est que… " répondit faiblement son nakama. " Elle dérivait sur une barque pendant la tempête, je n'allais tout de même pas la laisser seule jusqu'à ce qu'elle meure. "

" Oui, mais c'est une question de principe ! Maintenant, nous sommes obligés de la ramener chez elle et faire un détour sur notre itinéraire ! "

" Alors tu préférais quoi ? Que je la laisse mourir dans cette tempête sans que je puisse intervenir ? " répondit-Luffy qui n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire lui non plus.

" Je n'ai pas dit ça ! "

" Pourtant, c'est ce que tu essaies de me faire comprendre depuis tout à l'heure ! "

" Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit ! Si on se contentait de suivre tes ordres, nous serions morts depuis longtemps ! "

Luffy et Nami continuèrent à s'envoyer des piques mutuelles, devant ce spectacle affligeant, aucun de leurs compagnons ne dédaignèrent esquisser le moindre geste de peur des représailles. C'est finalement la jeune Bel qui tenta désespérément de les interrompre…

" Arrêtez ça ! Plus de disputes ! " hurla-t-elle en s'interposant au beau milieu de leur querelle.

" Mais Bel-chan ? Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? " demanda-Nami confuse par cette action un brin héroïque.

" Je ne veux plus que vous vous disputiez ! On m'a souvent dit que les grandes personnes ne devaient jamais se quereller devant des jeunes enfants comme moi ! "

Face à la grande détermination affichée par la jeune Bel, Luffy et Nami se regardèrent un bref instant, puis nos deux héros se mirent à ricaner pour se moquer de l'innocence dégagée par cette petite fille dont ils venaient pourtant à peine de faire la connaissance.

" Enfin Bel-chan. Luffy et moi, nous ne faisions rien d'autre que de nous disputer, cela arrive souvent mais il n'y a jamais rien de grave qui arrive derrière. " répondit-Nami en tentant de la rassurer.

" C'est vrai. Et puis, je sais parfaitement que je ne gagnerai jamais une dispute face à elle ! " continua à son tour Luffy en plaisantant.

" Alors, vous n'étiez pas fâchés ? "

" Mais non, pas du tout ! " répondirent-ils en même temps.

" Et bien, prouvez-le ! Je me souviens que ma maman faisait toujours un bisou à mon papa quand ils se disputaient, je veux que Nami en fasse un à Luffy pour lui prouver qu'ils ne se disputeront plus ! "

À ces mots, les joues de Nami se rosirent instantanément, celle-ci n'en revenait toujours pas que cette petite fille souffrant visiblement d'amnésie aigüe, lui demandait d'embrasser son capitaine devant l'ensemble de son équipage. Fort heureusement pour elle, son fidèle chevalier servant Sanji vint une fois encore à sa rescousse.

" Très bien, alors cette discussion est terminée ! " fit-il en tentant de détourner la conversation. " Et si nous retournions tous à table ? J'ai cru comprendre que la petite Bel-chan aime autant la viande que notre abruti de capitaine, alors il y aura double ration pour tout le monde ! "

" Génial ! De la viande ! " hurlèrent alors Luffy et Bel à l'unisson devant cette excellente nouvelle.

Nami soupira de dépit devant cette agaçante ressemblance affichée par ces deux individus…

" Est-ce qu'ils ont vraiment une idée de ce qu'il vient de se passer à l'instant ? " pensa-t-elle alors accablée…

" Au fait, Nami, je suis en bientôt en manque de produits médicaux, alors je voudrais bien savoir quand est-ce que nous arriverons sur la prochaine île ? " fit Chopper en la coupant dans ses pensées.

" Et bien, d'après mes prévisions, je pense que l'on atteindra bientôt la prochaine île dans à peu près… "

" Une semaine. " coupa subitement la petite Bel la bouche encore remplie de viande.

Cette vive intervention interrompit alors le repas et le vacarme ambiant de la pièce, ne laissant que nos héros perplexes et intrigués par ce que venait de lâcher leur jeune invitée…

" C… comment as-tu deviné ? " demanda Usopp.

" Je ne sais pas… C'est comme ça ! " répondit la petite sans pour autant se déconcentrer de son assiette.

" Tu as vu Nami ? " fit-il en sa direction. " On dirait que cette gamine est aussi douée que toi pour pouvoir se repérer dans la mer ! "

" Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est une mauvaise chose. Au contraire, c'est très bien qu'une jeune fille de son âge puisse découvrir les joies de la navigation ! On dirait que ta maman t'a donné de bonnes leçons ! " répondit-elle en prenant place au entre elle et son capitaine.

" Ouais ! Et même si je ne souviens plus vraiment d'elle, je sais qu'elle me donnait souvent des cours de navigation… "

Un brin de nostalgie se dessina alors sur les traits de cette enfant…

" Maman… " pouvait-on entendre faiblement…

" Des cours de navigation, tu dis ? Que dirais-tu d'étudier avec moi quand nous aurons le temps ? " demanda-Nami en tentant de détourner le sujet.

Celle-ci reprit instantanément des couleurs et lui adressa un habituel sourire idiot qu'elle semblait avoir vu des centaines de fois…

" Shishishi, avec plaisir ! "

Robin examina alors la scène d'un coin de l'œil, bien évidemment, il ne lui fallut que peu de temps pour être parvenue à percer le mystère au sein de cette étrange petite fille, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de profiter de la situation et d'observer l'étrange ressemblance entre Luffy, Nami et la petite Bel…

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Plusieurs jours s'étaient désormais écoulés avec la petite Bel à bord, et il fallait le dire, l'équipage commençait peu à peu à apprécier sa présence et à naturellement s'attacher à elle. Ce fut Sanji qui craqua d'ailleurs le premier devant tant de gourmandise et d'innocence dégagée à chaque fois qu'elle lui demandait à manger… Zoro ne lui apporta, quand à lui, aucune attention particulière, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se décide de faire la sieste avec lui durant certains moments. Notre sabreur se surpris d'ailleurs à prendre soin d'elle à chaque fois qu'elle éternuait de froid durant son sommeil… Brook, Chopper et Franky l'adoraient également, celle-ci semblait apprécier leurs looks quelque peu différents du reste de l'équipage mais elle ne fut aucunement effrayée ni gênée par leur apparence, c'était d'ailleurs sûrement cela qui la rendait si adorable à leurs yeux.

Robin, qui avait déjà percé son mystère, appréciait également sa présence et son intelligence qui brisèrent quelque peu la monotonie de leur quotidien, ce n'était d'ailleurs pas Usopp qui allait dire le contraire devant la farandole de jouets qu'il fabriquait au grand damne de Nami pour contenter les caprices réguliers de leur jeune invitée à chaque fois que quelque chose n'allait pas. Bref, tout le monde aimait passer du temps avec la petite Bel, mais c'était bien dans les pieds de Luffy qu'elle resta le plus souvent collée. Notre héros lui apprit en effet à pêcher à sa façon, à manger à sa façon ou même de se battre à sa façon. Il fut d'ailleurs surpris qu'elle adorait grandement se battre, appréciait énormément la viande, et partageait tout comme lui une véritable passion pour les insectes. Beaucoup de points communs qu'on ne pouvait retrouver que chez un père avec son enfant par exemple…

Outre le fait qu'elle passait beaucoup de temps avec Luffy, la petite Bel passa également une bonne partie de ses journées à apprendre à dessiner des cartes en compagnie de Nami qui s'efforça de lui enseigner de nombreuses choses sans pour autant la surcharger de données beaucoup trop compliquées pour une gamine de son âge. Mais justement, celle-ci remarqua que Bel maîtrisait déjà une bonne partie des techniques de navigation qu'elle ne maîtrisait à son âge. Elle savait par exemple déjà calculer la vitesse du vent et son accélération en fonction de la houle maritime, ou encore à réussir à intégrer une fonction à deux variables dimensionnelles à l'aide d'une méthode que seule Nami maîtrisait avant elle. Elle se demanda d'ailleurs où est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir appris cette technique de calcul vu qu'elle était sa toute première élève et qu'aucune personne ne savait le faire aussi bien avant elle. Qui plus est, le fait qu'elle était très coquette, qu'elle adorait l'argent et les mandarines, furent la cerise sur le gâteau dans l'appréciation générale que lui accordait Nami. Ils passèrent donc du temps comme une mère devrait le faire avec sa fille si on pouvait résumer tout ça…

Mais le lendemain après-midi, Robin décida qu'il était grand temps de faire un point sur la situation et de la clarifier une bonne fois pour toute. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de la laisser à bord encore plus longtemps, la vie de pirates étant bien trop dangereuse pour une aussi petite fille comme elle, un accident ou une attaque impromptue pouvaient arriver rapidement et sa vie pourrait être sérieusement menacée… Ce fut donc à la fin du déjeuner qu'elle se décida à mettre fin à cette grotesque situation…

" Nami-chan. " lança-t-elle en direction de son homologue féminin.

" Oui ? " répondit-la concernée.

" Saurais-tu ce qu'est qu'un paradoxe temporel ? "

" Un para… tempo…. Quoi ? " fit Luffy troublé à son tour par cette étrange question.

" Crétin ! " continua-t-elle d'un ton colérique. " On dit paradoxe temporel ! Et oui, je sais parfaitement que c'est, j'en ai déjà entendu parler pendant que j'étais à Weatheria. Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça Robin ? "

" C'est vrai, pourquoi est-ce que tu nous parles soudainement d'un truc aussi étrange alors qu'on vient tout juste de finir de manger ? " répondit à son tour un Chopper confus par la situation.

" Contente-toi de nous expliquer ce que c'est, vous allez tout de suite voir à quoi je voulais en venir depuis le début. " fit la grande brune sûre de son fait.

L'équipage accompagné de la petite Bel endormie dans un coin se tut pour mieux pouvoir entendre les explications données par Nami sur ce fameux "paradoxe temporel" décrit par Robin.

" Et bien, pour commencer, sachez que c'est un phénomène extrêmement rare que l'on ne peut trouver qu'ici sur le Nouveau Monde. On raconte en effet qu'un paradoxe temporel a le pouvoir de créer de nombreuses distorsions dans le temps entre les différents mondes possibles à savoir le passé, le présent et le futur. "

" Je ne comprends rien. " lança aussitôt Luffy déjà perdu dans ses explications.

" Ça ne m'étonne pas… " répondit Nami. " Et bien, pour faire simple, un paradoxe temporel est un phénomène qui transporte un objet, une personne, ou bien toute autre chose à une autre époque où elle ne devrait pas exister normalement. Vous avez compris ? "

" Non ! " répondirent-t-ils tous en cœur.

" Bon sang ! " se plaignit-elle d'un ton colérique avant de reprendre ses explications. " Alors, je vais vous donner un exemple, imaginez-vous que le Den Den Mushi ait déjà été inventé avant la mort de Gold D. Roger, que ce serait-il passé à votre avis ? "

" Il n'aurait jamais été assassiné car il aurait trouvé un moyen de s'évader, c'est ça ? " dit Usopp d'un ton sérieux.

" Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse mais c'est à peu près l'idée générale. " répondit à son tour Robin.

" Alors si le Den Den Mushi avait été inventé avant sa mort, jamais nous n'aurions pu devenir des pirates c'est ça ? " demanda Luffy.

" Comme je l'ai déjà dit, ce n'est qu'une proposition Luffy mais il aurait été grandement probable que oui. "

" Brrrr…. Ton machin temporel me fait vachement peur tu sais ! " répondit-il terrifié.

" Maintenant, imaginez-vous qu'une personne venant du futur vienne à l'époque où nous nous trouvons actuellement… "

" Cela pourrait en effet changer l'avenir et modifier le cours de l'histoire… " lança Sanji qui lui avait compris où elle voulait en venir avec cette histoire.

" Mais c'est génial ce truc alors ! " s'enflamma aussitôt Luffy. " Nami, si on peut utiliser ce machin du temps, alors je voudrais remonter à l'époque où Ace a été assassiné par cet enfoiré d'Akainu ! "

" Je regrette Luffy mais on ne doit surtout pas changer l'histoire. En effet, que se passerait-t-il si le toi du passé et le toi du présent se rencontraient face à face ? "

" … "

" Oui Luffy, tu risquerais de provoquer la fin du monde…. "

" Voilà, vous savez à peu près tout. Mais, il y a encore une chose qui m'intrigue… "

" Pourquoi cette étrange question sur le paradoxe temporel Robin ? " continua-Nami avant d'être interrompue par le soudain réveil de la petite Bel qui alla trouver du réconfort dans les bras de son capitaine.

" Papa… " murmura-t-elle de sa petite voix enfantine. " J'ai fait un mauvais rêve, j'ai rêvé que toi et maman m'avaient abandonné parce que j'étais trop petite pour rester avec vous. "

Notre héros, d'abord un peu choqué, se contenta de lui adresser un petit sourire avant de la réconforter d'une brève mais tendre étreinte. Tout le monde les regarda d'un œil troublé…

" Vous… vous avez bien entendu n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce que Bel-chan ne vient pas de dire "Papa" en direction de Luffy à l'instant ? " s'interrogea Usopp craintif des prochaines révélations qui allaient tomber…

" Et oui, la petite Bel n'est rien d'autre que la future fille que Luffy aura dans les prochaines années… " finit-Robin avec ferveur.

" Q… Q… QUOI ? " hurlèrent nos héros en tombant à la renverse.

" Shishishi, vous avez entendu ça pas vrai ? " s'exclama Luffy visiblement fier de cette prouesse. " Je vais avoir une fille quand je serais plus vieux ! "

" Mais c'est impossible ! " contesta-Nami visiblement à l'opposé de ses idées. " Toi avoir une fille dans le futur ? C'est du grand n'importe quoi, tout cela ne tient que dans le domaine de l'irréalisme ! "

" Voyons Nami-chan, tu ne pourras jamais nier les nombreux points communs qu'elle et Senchou-san, partagent entre eux. La petite Bel adore la viande autant que lui, elle n'a en plus, jamais cachée le fait qu'elle adorait les aventures et qu'elle se mettait parfois dans des situations dont seul lui pouvait se retrouver coincé. " répondit Robin avant de reprendre son souffle. " Je ne peux pas être plus claire et j'en suis sûre. La petite Bel-chan est la future fille de Luffy. "

" D'accord, d'accord… Alors, admettons que Bel est sa future fille… " s'inclina-t-elle sans plus chercher à contester. " Alors, j'aimerais bien connaître l'identité de la mère pour rire. "

" Pour cela, rien de mieux, que de l'interroger elle-même. " finit-Robin avant de s'adresser vers la petite fille. " Bel-chan, assez de secrets et révèle nous ton véritable nom désormais. "

La jeune Bel acquiesça pour visiblement donner son accord à son aînée, d'un geste vif, celle-ci sortit de l'étreinte de son futur "Papa" avant de déblatérer les paroles suivantes…

" Je m'appelle Monkey D. Belmer ! " lança-t-elle d'une voix pleine de fierté.

La cigarette de Sanji s'écrasa d'elle-même contre le sol de sa cuisine, notre pauvre cuisinier s'était évanoui sous le poids de cette terrible nouvelle… Le reste de l'équipage n'en resta pas de marbre et transpiraient également à grosses gouttes tellement ces révélations étaient inattendues au goût de tous…

" Belmer… C'est véritablement un nom peu commun pour une aussi petite fille comme toi. " lança-Nami.

" Hé, je t'interdis de te moquer de mon prénom ! C'est ma maman qui m'a raconté que c'est elle qui m'a donné ce nom pour rendre hommage à ma grand-mère qui s'était sans cesse battue pour e… "

" Tu es bien ma fille. " coupa brusquement Nami en la prenant dans ses bras. " Je ne sais pas pourquoi… mais… je l'ai… je l'ai toujours senti depuis que tu étais arrivée à bord. "

" Tu as la même passion pour la navigation que moi, tu es même aussi coquette que moi mais tu possèdes également une intelligence rare qui te servira énormément quand tu seras plus grande. Et puis… " continua-t-elle visiblement émue. " Tes cheveux, ils sont magnifiques. Il n'y a pas de doute alors, tu es bien ma future fille. "

" Ma…maman… " murmura la petite fille avant de disparaître sous leurs yeux…

xxxxxxxxx

La nuit était désormais tombée à bord du Thousand Sunny, la jeune fille qui venait de disparaître sous leurs yeux ainsi que les nombreux jours qu'elle avait passés en leur compagnie n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir désormais… Aucun d'entre d'eux n'était en mesure de se rappeler d'elle, ce fut par ailleurs, avec un certain étonnement que l'ensemble de l'équipage s'était interrogé sur la présence soudaine de dessins enfantins, de jouets réservés pour les gamins voir même encore de nourriture adapté à leur besoin nutritif.

Bref, la visite inattendue de la fille de Luffy et Nami était déjà oubliée mais néanmoins, ceux-ci sentirent qu'un grand vide dans leur cœur était encore présent et ce fut d'ailleurs Nami qui le remarqua en première alors qu'elle n'était venue prendre l'air que dans le simple but de s'aérer l'esprit.

" Luffy ? " fit-elle en apercevant grossièrement la silhouette de son capitaine toujours perché sur son siège réservé. " Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ? Tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher, la nuit est bien avancée, et puis, tu risquerais d'être fatigué pour le débarquement de demain. "

Un temps surpris par la venue de sa nakama, notre héros décida néanmoins de la laisser s'asseoir pour contempler l'horizon à ses côtés…

" Je réfléchissais… " murmura-t-il discrètement.

" Pfff… Toi réfléchir ? Ne me fais pas rire ! " répondit-elle d'un air moqueur.

" Hé, c'est pas drôle Nami ! "

" C'était juste une blague Luffy. Juste une blague. "

Visiblement peu réceptif à ce genre d'humour, Luffy bouda un bref instant avant de reprendre le fil de la conversation.

" Dis Nami… "

" Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? "

" Je me demandais juste si…si je deviendrai un bon père dans le futur… Je suis un peu effrayé à l'idée d'en devenir un pour tout te dire. " continua-t-il d'un air sérieux.

" Alors comme ça, on veut devenir le seigneur des pirates mais on n'a peur à l'idée d'être le futur parent d'un enfant quand cela arrivera hein ? "

" Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était pas drôle du tout Nami ! "

" Du calme Luffy. " lança-t-elle en refroidissant ses ardeurs. " C'est juste que c'est assez inhabituel pour moi de pouvoir parler d'un sujet aussi sérieux avec toi. Alors tu veux vraiment devenir papa c'est ça ? "

Luffy se tut un moment puis répondit à sa question de la manière la plus sérieuse possible.

" Ouais. " dit-il avec détermination. " Mais pas tout de suite. Quand je serais devenu le seigneur des pirates seulement… Après cela, je m'arrangerai pour transmettre tout le savoir et toutes les forces qu'ils me resteront pour être capable de m'occuper de mon propre enfant. "

" Et puis… C'est vrai. À quoi cela servirait-il que je devienne le seigneur des pirates si je n'aurai aucun héritier ou héritière qui soit capable de me succéder dans le futur ? "

Ces simples mots suffirent à faire rougir Nami devant la telle sincérité et la telle passion qu'il tenait dans ses propos. Celle-ci ne l'avait encore jamais vu aborder un thème aussi sérieux, elle se demanda d'ailleurs si peut-être était-ce enfin le moment pour elle de lui avouer ses sentiments qu'elle se tentait de refouler au fond d'elle-même depuis déjà tout ce temps…

" Luffy… " fit-elle en essayant de capturer sa main droite avec la sienne.

" Nami, il y a encore une chose dont je voudrais te demander… " coupa-t-il soudainement en se tournant vers elle.

" C'est au sujet de la mère… Je n'y avais pas encore réfléchi mais… "

Nami se sentit tressaillir… Ses sentiments commencèrent à prendre le contrôle de son corps quand elle le vit avec un regard aussi gêné, bien évidemment, celle-ci savait parfaitement ce qu'il allait lui demander. Sur le coup, notre héroïne se sentit simplement heureuse. Heureuse de comprendre qu'elle et son capitaine partageaient les mêmes sentiments à leurs égards. Heureuse qu'ils puissent enfin franchir ce cap si frustrant de l'amitié entre eux… L'occasion était trop belle pour Nami, elle ne devait pas laisser filer cette opportunité…

" Nami, que dirais-tu d'être la future mère de mes enfants ? À vrai dire, je n'ai aucune idée de comment on fait pour avoir un bébé mais de toutes les femmes que j'ai rencontré depuis notre voyage, je n'en ai vu aucune qui soit co… "

Mais notre héros fut brusquement coupé par le doux contact et la douce chaleur qui émanaient des lèvres de Nami... Il lui fallut alors quelques secondes pour se rendre véritablement compte que Nami était en train de l'embrasser. Bien que réticent au départ, Luffy refusa de la laisser partir et la serra encore plus contre lui histoire d'approfondir le baiser qu'elle était en train de lui donner. Ensemble, ils partageaient un vrai moment de bonheur qu'ils refusaient de laisser partir d'un seul coup.

" Baka, tu ne trouveras jamais aussi bonne mère que moi ! "

_xxxxxxxxx_

_5 ans plus tard… _

" Ouin ! Ouin ! Ouin ! Ouin ! "

" Où… où suis-je ? " s'interrogea une nouvelle fois Nami.

" Ouin ! Ouin ! Ouin ! Ouin ! "

" Ce rêve avec ce bébé qui pleure, je l'ai déjà fait. Je m'en souviens parfaitement… "

Mais cette nuit-là, le rêve de Nami prit une toute autre tournure et c'est Luffy qui débarqua dans la pièce pour venir aux nouvelles de sa bien-aimée…

" Nami ! " hurla-t-il en défonçant la porte pris de panique. " Tout va bien ? Comment est-ce que tu te sens ? Et pourquoi est-ce que tu es si pâle ? Et pourquoi est-ce que… "

" Ouin ! Ouin ! Ouin ! Ouin ! " l'interrompit-brusquement un tout petit bébé qui se trouvait justement dans les bras de Nami.

" Calme-toi. " lui lança-t-elle d'une voix douce. " Tu risquerais de la réveiller. "

Luffy resta figé sur place devant la scène mémorable qui se trouvait juste devant ses yeux… Bouche bée, il ne réalisa pas tout de suite que Chopper venait de quitter la pièce pour les laisser savourer cet instant que seuls-eux pouvaient goûter à présent… Désormais, nos deux héros étaient officiellement devenus des parents et c'est avec un étrange sentiment que Luffy se rapprocha du nouveau membre de sa famille qui s'était paisiblement endormie dans les bras de sa jeune épouse…

" Cette enfant… " murmura-t-il abasourdi.

" C'est le notre désormais. " répondit-Nami en tentant de le déstresser.

" Est-ce que c'est une fille ? "

" Oui Luffy. C'est bien une fille.

" C'est tellement bizarre, je… je ne sais pas comment je dois réagir… "

" Ne me dis pas que tu ne la trouves pas à ton goût ?! " répliqua-t-elle avec une pointe d'énervement dans sa voix.

" N… non ! Ce n'est pas ça du tout ! C'est juste que je ne sais pas du tout comment je dois m'y prendre avec un bébé… "

Nami ricana un bref instant devant sa grande naïveté… Après tout, ils étaient tout de même en train d'écrire un nouveau chapitre dans leur histoire personnelle…

" Luffy, c'est à ton tour maintenant. " dit-elle avec assurance.

" Q…quoi ? "

" Je dis que c'est à ton tour de la porter désormais. " répondit-Nami en tentant toujours de le rassurer. " Tu vas voir, c'est très facile. Et puis je suis sûr qu'elle adorera être en ta compagnie ! "

D'un geste lent mais assuré, Nami confia le port du nouveau né à son cher capitaine… Malgré quelques maladresses évidentes, celui-ci commença enfin à mieux réagir à la naissance de leur premier enfant.

" Elle… elle est magnifique. " lança Luffy ému au son de sa voix. " Je n'avais encore jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi mignonne qu'elle, tu as fait du bon travail Nami. "

" Il faut désormais lui trouver un prénom, tu ne trouves pas Luffy ? "

" Je te laisse décider. Je lui donne mon nom de famille, c'est déjà plus qu'assez… "

Sur le coup, Luffy rendit le bébé à Nami qui semblait vouloir lui annoncer quelque chose…

" Bienvenue dans ce monde à toi, notre tout premier enfant. Rassure-toi, tu ne seras pas notre dernier, je t'en fais la promesse. Luffy et moi ferons tout notre possible pour te donner un petit frère et une petite sœur avec qui tu pourras jouer quand tu seras plus grande. "

Le bébé sembla esquisser un semblant de sourire à la fin de ces propos…

" Tu sais que tu es la fille du seigneur et de la reine des pirates ? C'est un fardeau lourd… Nous le savons parfaitement…. C'est pour ça… c'est pour ça qu'on te promet que jamais tu n'en souffriras quelque soit les situations auxquelles tu pourras rencontrer quand tu seras plus grande. "

" Je t'apprendrai à naviguer, à lire, à prendre soin de ton image et de ton corps. Je t'apprendrai même à gérer des comptes et même aussi à pouvoir cultiver des mandarines. Luffy sera toujours là pour jouer avec toi quand tu en auras envie, mais sache aussi qu'il te protégera toujours à n'importe quel prix. Tu peux lui faire confiance comme je lui ai fait confiance. "

" Tu sais… Nous n'avions pas eu la chance d'être élevé par nos propres parents, mais sache que c'est quelque chose de difficile à porter, c'est pourquoi nous ferons notre maximum pour que tu ne puisses jamais connaître ce terrible sentiment. " continua-Nami sous l'oreille affirmative de son époux qui prit le relai de son monologue.

" Tu verras ! Nous avons tous des amis formidables ! Zoro s'occupera de toi quand tu te décideras à vouloir te battre, Sanji te préparera de délicieux plats dont tu raffoleras tous les jours, Usopp et Chopper pourront jouer avec toi, ils adorent les petits enfants ! Robin t'apprendra également l'art de l'archéologie et sera aussi ta plus grande confidente, tu verras, tu pourras absolument tout lui confier. Brook te fera sûrement peur mais il te chantera les meilleures chansons de tout l'océan et Franky aussi, il sera également présent si tu as besoin d'un nouveau gadget qui te ferait envie. "

" Bien sûr, tu pourras toujours compter sur moi et Luffy. " compléta alors Nami. " Nous serons toujours là pour toi quand tu en auras besoin, notre rôle est de te protéger, de te guider et de t'emmener vers la voie la plus adéquate vers ton propre destin. "

" C'est pourquoi… " conclua-t-elle finalement… " Laisse-moi te donner le nom de la personne qui a fait de moi une véritable femme. Celle qui sans son existence ne m'aurait pas permis d'en arriver où j'en suis actuellement, à savoir une femme forte à l'extérieure mais fragile à l'intérieure, une femme qui grâce à son capitaine a permis de faire une nouvelle fois confiance aux gens, une femme que la vie n'a pas gâtée mais qui est désormais heureuse… "

" Bienvenue dans ce monde… Monkey . "

Le bébé s'agita une nouvelle fois, mais ce ne fut en aucun cas un signe de mécontentement...

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà, ce seizième chapitre terminé ! J'espère vivement et sincèrement qu'il vous aura plu, j'ai trouvé énormément de plaisir à l'écrire si vous voulez savoir. <em>  
><em> Sinon, je vous donne rendez-vous très très vite pour encore de nouvelles aventures et beaucoup plus de LuNa !<em>


	17. Un show ? C'est quoi un show ?

Ciaossu tout le monde ! OUIIIIII ! JE SUIS ENFIN DE RETOUR ! Et aujourd'hui, je vous offre non pas un mais bien deux one-shots pour fêter mon retour, et je vous annonce en grande pompe le retour et donc la suite de toutes les autres histoires qui étaient en cours, ça va faire mal ! Encore plus de LuNa à prévoir (cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'en voyait plus sur le site) !

* * *

><p>" Hé Zoro ? Rappelle-moi encore une fois qu'est-ce qu'on est venu fabriquer ici… " se plaignit-Usopp en voyant Nami étrangler son crétin de capitaine.<p>

" Je préfère ne même pas m'en rappeler… " répondit-le sabreur lui aussi déconcerté par la tournure des événements qui se tramait devant-eux.

Nous retrouvons donc encore une fois l'ensemble de nos héros dans une situation où seuls-eux étaient capables de s'y retrouver. Et alors qu'ils étaient simplement supposés s'arrêter sur la fameuse île de Terebi, île qui au passage, fût réputée pour ses nombreux shows retransmis en direct à travers tout le Nouveau Monde, ceux-ci se retrouvèrent à leur plus grand désarroi impliqués dans un de ces "stupides" spectacles dénués intérêt d'après les dires de Nami…

Malheureusement pour eux, une certaine personne visiblement enthousiaste à l'idée de prendre part à quelque chose de "marrant" et de "distrayant", s'était-elle déjà occupée d'apposer la candidature de l'équipage en signant de son nom de capitaine le formulaire d'inscription.

C'est donc ainsi que notre équipage pirate préféré s'était retrouvé à participer à toutes sortes de jeux absurdes et qu'ils étaient en plus enregistrés par Visio-Dial, la toute nouvelle technologie qui faisait fureur en ce moment, ces images capturées, leurs exploits furent en plus diffusés à travers le Monde Entier.

Bien entendu, toutes les personnes qui connaissaient un tant soit peu nos héros apprirent rapidement la nouvelle et s'empressèrent de s'équiper d'un de ces fameux Visio-Dial… La princesse Nefertari Vivi, si nostalgique de cette belle époque passée en compagnie de nos héros, fut ainsi une des premières à se munir du Visio-Dial. Tout comme le Dr. Kureha qui, malgré sa réticence initiale, fut convaincue par le fait de revoir son petit protégé sur pattes grâce à ce nouvel objet.

Le restaurant Baratie avait même installé un Visio-Dial géant à travers leur salle à manger pour pouvoir se moquer ouvertement de leur ancien cuistot parti il y a un bout de temps déjà, ce fut également le cas du village de Kokoyashi où Genzo avait dépensé tout son argent mensuel pour pouvoir revoir le visage de celle qu'il a toujours considéré comme sa propre fille avec Nojiko et vérifier si un certain gamin respectait toujours la promesse qu'il avait faite avec lui... Kaya et son fidèle majordome Merry qui résidaient toujours au village de Syrup se procurèrent également un de ces Visio-Dial et se demandèrent par la même occasion ce que "Usopp-sama" allait bien pouvoir raconter au monde entier cette fois-ci.

À Water Seven, la Franky Family et les charpentiers de la GALLEY-LA COMPANY furent également ivres d'impatience de pouvoir revoir les traits de Franky et les nouvelles technologies qu'il avait créé sur son propre corps. Quand au village de Shimotsuki où Zoro y avait passé son enfance, tous les jeunes disciples du dojo où résidait son ancien maître ne parlèrent que de lui. Le village de Fushia ne fut également pas en reste, le maire du village ainsi que Makino avaient invité tous les bandits de la bande de Dadan à regarder les exploits de Luffy et de sa bande, prétextant que c'était une bonne occasion de pouvoir boire un coup avec toute sa bande, celle-ci se cacha ouvertement qu'elle voulut retrouver son petit protégé ne serait-ce qu'un peu, et cela, Makino l'avait bien compris…

Bref, tous furent absolument ravis et émus de pouvoir retrouver la bande du Chapeau de Paille à travers la diffusion de ce show justement… Il ne restait ainsi que quelques secondes avant que la toute première image ne soit diffusée et lorsque celle-ci apparut finalement, un immense silence s'abattit un peu partout chez tous nos chers spectateurs… Le Visio-Dial si cher payé affichait un spectacle au combien effroyable, quelqu'un était en train de mourir sous leurs yeux d'une lente agonie des mains d'une personne somme toute cruelle…

" Luffy ! Je vais t'apprendre à prendre des décisions sans même demander mon accord ! " s'insurgea Nami en s'acharnant sur le pauvre cou de son capitaine.

" Mais…Mais, je pensais que tout le monde serait content ! On va être retransmis en direct à travers le monde entier après tout… Et puis tous nos amis et nos proches pourront ainsi nous voir ! " répondit-Luffy en étant sans cesse secouer dans tous les sens.

" Si tu crois je vais vraiment faire ce genre d'idioties devant tout le monde, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil ! " s'acharna-t-elle toujours aussi furieuse sous les yeux déconcertés du reste de leur équipage...

" Euh… S'il vous plaît… " lança alors une faible voix en leur direction.

" Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? "

" Hum… Nous sommes déjà à l'antenne alors si vous pouviez arrêter de secouer votre capitaine dans tous les sens, ce serait bénéfique pour le reste de l'émission… Après tout, nous sommes en direct et vos proches peuvent à présent tout voir sur le plateau… " continua celle qui était vraisemblablement l'animatrice du show auquel ils faisaient partis.

" Quoi ? Vous voulez dire que nous sommes diffusés à travers ces Visio-Dials c'est bien ça ? "

" Oui, c'est exact. Nous sommes retransmis à travers tous les autres Visios-Dials de tous les océans du monde comme je vous l'avais déjà dit auparavant. "

" Je… je suis désolée ! C'est juste que je suis un peu émotive et que… "

Nami rougit alors de honte devant ce geste au combien anodin pour elle et son équipage mais qui paraissait étrange aux yeux des autres spectateurs du monde entier… Kokoyashi, Nojiko et Vivi explosèrent alors de rires devant l'embarras certain de leur protégée qui essayait vainement de se noyer dans ses nombreuses excuses. Puis, ils virent avec plaisir que Nami était en train de leur adresser un chaleureux message plein de bonnes nouvelles et que tout le monde lui manquait terriblement.

Tous nos héros firent ainsi de même avec tous leurs proches… Franky envoya par exemple un message à sa Franky Family, Usopp raconta quand à lui une autre histoire mirobolante à sa chère et tendre Kaya, Sanji se contenta d'insulter toute la bande du Baratie en glissant au passage qu'il n'avait jamais pris froid depuis qu'il était parti, Chopper et Brook explosèrent en larmes devant l'émotion de pouvoir reparler une nouvelle fois à "Doctorine" et à Laboon, Zoro se contenta lui de brandir son Wado Ichimonji dans les airs tandis que Luffy se vantait que tout allait pour le mieux de son côté et qu'il avait le meilleur des équipages qu'il n'aurait jamais souhaité avoir… Toutes leurs anciennes connaissances virent ainsi que leurs protégés se tenaient à merveille et qu'ils allaient pouvoir les suivre pendant au moins quelques heures… À présent, ils purent enfin se concentrer sur l'émission et les différentes épreuves qui pouvaient bien les attendre désormais…

" Bien, maintenant que toute cette agitation est terminée. Permettez-moi de vous expliquer comment va fonctionner cette émission "Spéciale Equipage du Chapeau de Paille". " lança-alors l'animatrice quelque peu rassurée par le comportement enfin raisonnable de ses participants.

" Tout d'abord, sachez-que cette retransmission va se dérouler en plusieurs parties sensiblement différentes. Chaque partie va être décomposée de en cinq épreuves qui mettront en exergue certains de vos talents. Bien entendu, plus votre parcours sera élevé dans chacun des tests et plus votre récompense sera élevée. "

" Quoi ? Une récompense ? " s'exclamèrent nos héros visiblement surpris par cette nouvelle.

" Oui, j'avais oublié de le mentionner à votre capitaine mais il y a jusqu'à 100 millions de Berrys à gagner au total. "

" Q… Quoi ? 100 millions ?! " s'exclama-Nami en mode Berry-Berry.

" Euh… Oui mais c'est la somme maximale bien évidemment. Si vous échouez à toutes les épreuves, vous pourriez tout aussi bien repartir d'ici les mains vides. "

" Hors de question ! " continua la jeune rousse. "Tout le monde, je veux ces 100 millions de Berrys ! Il est hors de question que nous repartions d'ici sans cette somme stratosphérique ! Je n'accepterai pas l'échec alors vous avez intérêt à assurer, vous avez entendu ? "

" … "

" Vous m'avez entendue ? "

" O… oui ! " répondirent cette fois-ci nos héros criblés de bosses.

" Alors que la fête commence ! "

XXXXXX

Bien évidemment, les différentes épreuves du show se déroulèrent dans la confusion la plus totale et ce n'est pas nos héros ainsi que tous les spectateurs réunis pour eux qui nous diront le contraire... L'épreuve numéro 1, faisant à la fois participer Zoro et Sanji, consistait à faire collaborer ces deux-là afin qu'ils puissent trouver un maximum d'objets cachés dans un labyrinthe piégé avec leurs différents points sensibles. Ainsi, on pouvait trouver de magnifiques jeunes filles à chaque embranchement du labyrinthe, ce qui suffisait largement à mettre Sanji hors course dans cette épreuve, quand à Zoro, le simple fait de prononcer le mot labyrinthe était déjà suffisant pour l'éliminer lui aussi de cette petite distraction. Si on rajoute en plus de tout ça, des relations exécrables entre nos deux compères, il fut donc assez logique de voir le compteur de l'équipage se retrouver à zéro après leur petit passage.

L'épreuve numéro 2, faisait cette fois-ci intervenir Robin, Franky ainsi que Chopper, ces trois-là ayant obtenu la lourde tâche de faire rire une assemblée de 100 personnes ainsi qu'un jury de trois personnes qui évalueront leur performances, Robin jugeant cette épreuve trop embarrassante préféra tout de suite déclarer forfait au grand damne de Luffy qui voulut absolument participer à cette épreuve à sa place… C'est finalement Chopper qui ramassa la modique somme de 9 millions de Berrys, le public l'ayant noté sur son côté mignon plutôt que son côté humoristique. À noter également que Franky fut éliminé d'office par le jury car ils trouvèrent son show trop vulgaire et inapproprié aux jeunes enfants…

L'épreuve numéro 3 fut en revanche beaucoup plus glorieuse, faisant cette fois-ci enfin intervenir Luffy, Zoro, Brook, Usopp et Robin, chacun d'entre eux durent en effet se mesurer et faire face à un "Maître de l'océan", les provoquant lors d'un duel plus ou moins spécialisé en face à face… Zoro écrasa ainsi son adversaire en réussissant à tenir le plus longtemps possible son poids de 20 kilos avec un seul bras, son adversaire trichant en ne soulevant lui qu'une masse de 5 kilogrammes. Le duel de mensonges fut bien évidemment remporté par Usopp qui ressortit de son "combat" avec une image encore plus négative qu'il avait eu au départ, et ce, à son plus grand désespoir. Robin remporta très facilement le duel de cartes basé sur un "Jan-Ken-Po" (Pierre-papier-ciseaux), c'est sûr qu'avec un troisième œil implanté de manière à pouvoir prédire les mouvements de son adversaire, c'était ensuite beaucoup plus facile. Pas de match non plus lors du duel du plus gros mangeur, Luffy explosa à lui tout seul toute la bande des "Maitres de l'océan" qui trichaient en se relayant toutes les 20 minutes, ce qui n'était visiblement pas du goût de notre glouton préféré car "il y aurait forcément moins de nourriture" pour lui. Quand à Brook, il fut facilement vainqueur de son duel l'opposant avec le "Maître de l'océan" qui s'autoproclamait être un véritable virtuose sur un piano, le but étant de jouer un morceau le plus longtemps sans s'arrêter… Que pouvait bien représenter 15 minutes par rapport à 50 ans de solo sur un navire à la dérive ? Bref, des épreuves comme celle-là, Nami en redemandait surtout qu'ils venaient d'obtenir 20 millions de Berrys après avoir remporté tous ces duels.

Puis vint finalement l'épreuve numéro 4, faisant participer Nami, Sanji, Franky et Chopper, qui consistait tout simplement à danser en couple sur une piste de danse prévue pour cet effet. Malheureusement pour Sanji, il était tout bonnement interdit qu'un homme et une femme puisse danser ensembles, il dut donc, aux plus grands éclats de rire de Zoro, se coltiner Franky en prétextant qu'il lui botterait les fesses si jamais il le forçait à faire une pose trop embarrassante à son goût et que c'était visiblement la pire chose qui lui soit arrivée depuis son retour de l'Île des travestis. Nami se retrouva donc avec Chopper car celui-ci n'était pas considéré comme un être humain, ce qui ne manqua pas de l'énerver à chaque fois que quelqu'un lui faisait la remarque, néanmoins notre "tanuki' préféré se débrouillait particulièrement bien sous sa forme d'"Heavy Point". Résultat : le jury tellement amusé vota à l'unanimité pour le couple Sanji/Franky, tout comme les spectateurs du Baratie qui n'hésitèrent pas à voter en sa faveur rien que pour foutre la honte à leur crétin de cuistot… Soit 10 millions de Berrys en plus dans la poche des Mugiwaras mais un souvenir qui ne s'effacera jamais de la mémoire de Sanji…

N'en resta finalement plus qu'une…

_Epreuve finale : Qui veut gagner des Berrys en masse ? (Répondre à six questions valant un tel montant fixé dont la dernière est élevée à 100 millions de Berrys._

_Participants tirés au sort : Usopp et Brook, Luffy et Nami_

" Bon sang, mais pourquoi diable a-t-il fallu que je me retrouve avec toi dans une épreuve pareille ? " s'insurgea Nami visiblement peu enthousiaste à l'idée de collaborer avec son capitaine.

" Shishishishi, ça à l'air vraiment marrant ! On va bien s'amuser Nami. "

"Est-ce que tu as bien compris ce que l'animatrice t'a expliqué au moins ? " redemanda-t-elle d'un air perplexe. "Il ne s'agit pas de se battre contre quelqu'un, ni démontrer qui est le plus fort cette fois-ci. Ce genre de choses n'est pas du tout en adéquation avec ce que tu avais rencontré auparavant ! "

" Fais-moi confiance Nami ! Je suis sûr qu'on va faire du bon travail ensemble, j'en suis certain. "

Peu convaincue par ces dernières paroles, la concernée se contenta simplement de grommeler quelques mots plaintifs dans la loge qui leur était réservée, Luffy en profita également pour se reconnecter à ce qu'il se passait actuellement sur le plateau de diffusion. L'animatrice de l'émission venait tout juste d'achever son petit "speech" d'introduction, et après avoir brièvement expliqué les quelques règles de l'épreuve, Usopp et Brook commencèrent enfin à jouer…

_Question n°1 (pour 100 000 Berrys) : Comment sont appelées les machines permettant de communiquer à travers l'ensemble de l'océan ? (Den Den Mushi, Call Dial, Rokushiki, Fairy Vearth) _

" Facile. " lança Usopp sans y laisser la moindre trace d'hésitation. " Le Den Den Mushi, pas vrai Brook ? "

" Yohohoho, naturellement, le Den Den Mushi permet à plusieurs personnes de communiquer entre elles malgré le fait qu'elles soient séparées par de très longues distances. Aujourd'hui, tout le monde en possède au moins un exemplaire contrairement à l'époque où j'étais encore vivant. Je me demande également si Laboon en possède un ? "

" Comment une baleine peut-elle en posséder ?! " s'insurgea-Usopp devant la bêtise évidente de son musicien. " Quoi qu'il en soit, on valide la réponse Den Den Mushi. "

_Bonne réponse. Le Den Den Mushi ou escargophone permet à plusieurs personnes de communiquer comme l'a si bien dit Brook. La plupart du temps, ils prennent les similitudes physiques de leurs utilisateurs. (ex : le Den Den Mushi dans la salle de contrôle d'__Impel Down__ a les mêmes cils qu'__Ivankov__, où encore l'escargophone que possède Robin quand elle appelle Zoro a aussi l'œil gauche invalide à cause de sa cicatrice)._

_Question n°2 (pour 250 000 Berrys) : Quel est le type de fruit du démon qui permet à son utilisateur de prendre une forme animale ? (Paramecia, Logia, Utopia, Zoan) _

" Humm… C'est un peu plus difficile, il faut un peu plus se creuser la cervelle pour pouvoir y répondre… Oh ? J'oubliais que je n'ai plus de cervelle ! YOHOHOHOHO ! "

" Arrête-moi ça ! " hurla-une nouvelle fois Usopp. " Comment est-ce que tu ne peux pas te souvenir d'un truc comme cela alors que tu as toi-même manger un de ces fruits du démon ! Laisse faire le grand capitaine Us… "

" C'est le type Zoan. " coupa subitement le squelette.

" T'aurais dû le dire avant ! Et bon sang, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as coupé ?! "

_Bonne réponse. Le type de fruit du démon Zoan permet à son utilisateur de se transformer en un animal ou en une créature hybride après son ingurgitation, on dénote notamment l'ensemble du CP9 ou encore Chopper comme du type Zoan les plus connus. _

_Question n°3 (pour 500 000 Berrys) : Au total, combien d'ombres à avaler Gecko Moria pour augmenter littéralement sa puissance à Thriller Bark ? (Pas de propositions) _

" Quoi ? On n'a pas de propositions de réponses cette fois-ci ? " s'étonna-Usopp visiblement surpris.

" Yohohoho, ne t'inquiète pas Usopp-san, je me rappelle très bien de ce jour-là. Ce type était littéralement monstrueux et particulièrement effrayant après avoiravalé toutes ces ombres… " répondit à son tour Brook.

" Oi, t'es mal placé pour dire ça, t'es un squelette qui bouge et qui a une coupe afro après tout… " continua Usopp. " Moi, j'étais plus effrayé par l'apparence de Luffy qui s'était transformé en Nightmare Luffy un peu auparavant… "

" Au passage, je me demande bien ce qu'a bien pu devenir ce Gecko Moria avec ses zombies de pacotille… "

" Enfin… La réponse voulue est de… "

" 1000 ombres avalées. " répondirent nos deux héros à l'unisson.

_Bonne réponse. Lors de votre passage à Thriller Bark, après avoir vu Luffy augmenter littéralement sa puissance en avalant 100 ombres et se transformer en Nightmare Luffy, Gecko Moria a voulu en faire de même en ingurgitant cette fois-ci plus de 1000 ombres à l'intérieur de son corps parmi lesquelles se trouvaient celles de Sanji, Brook, Zoro et même Luffy dont vous aviez eu tellement de mal à battre avec Oz. Heureusement, une telle quantité d'ombres à contrôler fut insupportable même pour quelqu'un de sa trempe, c'est pour cela que votre capitaine l'a très facilement vaincu au final. _

_Question n°4 (pour 1 million de Berrys) : Au total, combien d'agents "d'élite" comportaient Baroque Works avant sa dissolution ? (Pas de propositions) _

" Yohohohoho, je n'en ai aucune idée ! " s'exclama-Brook visiblement joyeux du fait de ne rien savoir sur cette question.

" Evidemment. Tu n'étais pas encore là quand nous étions à Alabasta. C'est dommage que tu n'y étais pas présent car on peut à l'unanimité dire que c'était notre première "grosse" aventure. " répondit un Usopp plein d'assurance.

" Je te fais confiance alors, Usopp-san ! "

" Héhéhé, laisse-faire le grand capitaine Usopp ! C'est toujours dans ces moments-là qu'on a besoin d'un homme vaillant, courageux, fort, confiant et… "

" Contente-toi de répondre à cette maudite question ! " hurla une Nami ivre de rage à travers la retransmission dans leur loge.

" Et donc… Si je ne me suis pas trompé dans mes calculs, il y en a finalement 25 ! "

" _Mauvaise réponse. " _

Le visage de tous nos héros mise à part Robin se figea alors devant la brutalité de la nouvelle…

" _A la tête de l'organisation, il y a le Boss __Mr. 0__ , __Crocodile__ , accompagné de __Miss All Sunday__ (Nico Robin), la vice-présidente et porte parole du Boss. Puis, il y a les 9 agents officiers composés des agent inclus, ainsi que leurs partenaires féminins (__Mr. 2__ est le seul membre à ne pas avoir de partenaire). Les agents officiers sont des membres très puissants, ils sont tous dotés des pouvoirs d'un __Fruit du Démon__ (sauf __Mr. 4__ et __Miss Goldenweek__ ). Ce sont les agents de confiance de Crocodile, ils sont chargés des missions les plus importantes. Ils sont aussi chargés diriger les __Billions__ qui sont aux nombres de 200 et qui ont pour rôle de s'infiltrer dans l'armée royale ainsi que l'armée rebelle. Puis, il y a les 14 agents frontaliers composés des membres 6 à 12 inclus_. _Enfin, il y a les __Unluckies__, il s'agit de __Mr. 13__ et __Miss Friday__ qui ne sont rien d'autre que les exécuteurs. Donc au total, cela nous fait 2+9+14+2 soit 27 et non pas 25. Vous êtes donc éliminés. " _

" Bon sang, mais quels imbéciles ! " dit Nami en se tapant l'avant du front. " Enfin, 100 000 Berrys, c'est déjà ça. De la part de ces deux idiots, j'aurai rarement prédit le fait de pouvoir empocher une somme plus importante. "

" Quoi ? Ils ont perdu ?! " s'étonna à son tour Luffy.

" T'es plutôt lent à la détente ! " rétorqua Nami en giflant légèrement l'arrière de son crâne.

" Mais… mais je croyais que Bon-chan et que Crocodile n'étaient supposés qu'être les seuls à pouvoir prétendre se qualifier "d'élite" ? "

" Mais non Luffy. Élite ne veut pas forcément dire le plus fort, je suis d'accord pour te dire que la question était mal formulée mais ils voulaient simplement vouloir dire combien de "Mr et Mrs" Baroque Works comportait au total. Tu comprends ? "

" Non. "

Notre héroïne se prit alors la tête dans les mains devant une telle inconnaissance et une telle inculture sur ce sujet. Et elle devait bien se l'avouer, oui, son capitaine était un véritable idiot, et oui, elle allait participer avec lui à un jeu où son intelligence et sa mémoire allaient grandement être mis à l'épreuve…

" Bon, écoute-moi bien Luffy. Ça va bientôt être à nous de passer, alors je veux que tu me promettes une chose. Rien qu'une chose. " lança-t-elle en pointant son index dans sa direction.

Intrigué, celui-ci ne répondit pas et laissa sa navigatrice continuer la discussion.

" Je veux que quoi qu'il arrive, tu ne dises pas un mot pendant notre tour de jeu et que tu me laisses faire sans intervenir, ni même contester. "

" Quoi ? Mais, c'est nul Nami ! Je veux jouer moi ! " répliqua Luffy visiblement vexé par sa remarque.

" Promets-le-moi Luffy ! Si tu y arrives, je te jure sur ma propre tête que je te paierai tous les restaurants que tu désireras pendant toute une journée ! "

La teinte de Luffy reprit alors une couleur tout à fait naturelle, et son habituel sourire taquin se redessina sur son visage.

" Shishishishi, très bien alors, je te le promets. "

Nami lâcha un énorme soupir de soulagement, après-tout, elle venait d'empêcher la personne la plus imprévisible de tout l'océan de pouvoir potentiellement leséliminer dès la première question…

* * *

><p><em>Question n°1 (pour 100 000 Berrys) : Sur quelle île d'East Blue, le seigneur des Pirates Gold D. Roger a-t-il été exécuté ? (Tenrou Island, Greed Island, Loguetown, Crashtown) <em>

" Loguetown. " répondit rapidement Nami sous le regard perplexe de Luffy qui lui, n'avait pas l'air d'avoir la bonne réponse.

" Vous êtes en sûr ? "

" Certaine, et si vous voulez me faire douter, c'est raté. Je veux ces 100 millions de Berrys à la fin de l'épreuve. " continua Nami visiblement très déterminée à l'idée d'empocher son pactole.

_Bonne réponse. C'est bien Loguetown, __"la ville où tout commence et tout se termine" qui vient du fait que __Gold D. Roger__ naquit et mourut sur cette île. C'est également à partir de cette île que s'est répandue la grande vague de piraterie et qu'a commencé la quête du One Piece. _

_Question n°2 (pour 250 000 Berrys) : Lequel de ces Dials permet d'absorber un coup puis le rendre avec sa puissance multipliée par dix ? (Reject Dial, Tone Dial, Impact Dial, Axe Dial) _

" Le Reject Dial. "

_Bonne réponse. Le Reject Dial absorbe les chocs et les restitue en multipliant la puissance par dix. C'est un type de Dial très rare mais aussi très dangereux, l'utilisateur doit supporter le contrecoup fulgurant du coquillage. Il ne doit pas être confondu avec l'Impact Dial qui lui ne fait qu'absorber pour le rendre à puissance égale (ex : le combat entre Usopp et Luffy à Water Seven) _

_Question n°3 (pour 500 000 Berrys): À combien s'élève la prime totale pour la capture de votre équipage ? (pas de propositions) _

_" _800.000.050 Berry. " répondit encore une fois Nami sans éprouver le moindre signe d'hésitation.

" Ahlalalala, Nami-san est vraiment mignonne quand elle est aussi déterminée. " s'émerveilla Sanji en mode Love-Love.

" Peut-être mais elle ne gagnera jamais en agissant de la sorte. " répondit Zoro d'un air grincheux.

" Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça Baka-Marimo ? Il n'y a rien dans ce monde qui puisse égaler l'intelligence extraordinaire de ma chère et tendre Nami-san ! NAMI-SWAAAAAAAN ! "

" Ce type… Il est complètement cinglé… " lança Usopp visiblement remis de son échec précédent.

_Bonne réponse. Monkey Luffy qui est ici présent, mais qui n'a encore rien dit, est recherché pour la modique somme de 400 millions de Berrys, le chasseur de pirates Roronoa Zoro pour 120 millions de Berrys, Nico Robin pour 80 millions de Berrys, Sanji la jambe noire pour 77 millions de Berrys, le roi du Sniper Sogeking pour 30 millions de Berrys, Nami la navigatrice de l'équipage pour 16 millions de Berrys, le charpentier Franky pour 44 millions, votre musicien Brook contre 33 millions de Berrys et enfin votre animal de compagnie Tony Tony Chopper pour 50 Berrys._

" Je ne suis pas un animal de compagnie ! " hurla le concerné du haut des tribunes.

_Soit au total la modique somme de 800.000.050 Berrys. Bien joué. _

_Question n°4 (pour 1 million de Berrys) : Parmi ces quatres propositions, lequel de ces matériaux est le plus cher ? (Du sel de l'Aqua Laguna, du bois d'Adam, un thon éléphant entier, un morceau de parchemin ancien) _

" Je m'ennuierai presque. " lança une nouvelle fois Nami sûre de son fait. " Le bois d'Adam, bien évidemment. "

De son côté, Luffy se contenta de suivre les directives que lui avait lancé Nami et observa sans vraiment chercher à s'opposer à elle.

_Bonne réponse. _ _Le __Bois d'Adam__ est le type de bois le plus fort et de la plus haute qualité que l'on trouve dans le monde. C'est le bois le plus résistant au monde. Son immense rareté le rend très précieux et il est considéré comme un grand trésor. De temps en temps, ce bois est vendu sur le marché noir et en raison de sa valeur, il est vendu à un prix très élevé. Franky a réussi à acheter du Bois d'Adam pour construire le __Thousand Sunny__ pour 200 000 000 de Berrys. Les seuls navires connus utilisant ce type de bois sont l'__Oro Jackson__ (navire de Gold Roger) et le __Thousand Sunny__. Le bois est capable de résister à des boulets de canon et des tirs d'armes assez facilement montrant peu d'usure au fil du temps._

_Question n°5 (pour 10 millions de Berrys) : En quoi le Going Merry s'est-il métamorphosé pour pouvoir s'adresser à vous ? (Pas de proposition) _

" C'est un peu plus difficile mais… la bonne réponse est en un Klabautermann. "

_Bonne réponse. Le Klabautermann est une ancienne légende de marins. C'est un esprit qui réside dans les navires dont on prend le plus grand soin. Il tient un marteau dans sa main et porte un ciré de marin. Quand le navire se trouve face à une énorme avarie, il en informe les marins. On dit aussi qu'il lui arrive de sauver des vies. Le Klabautermann est l'incarnation même de l'âme du navire._

" Parfait. Nous en sommes enfin arrivés à la dernière question valant 100 millions de Berrys. " pensa Nami l'air satisfaite. " Et au vu de la difficulté des questions, ladernière ne doit normalement être qu'une simple formalité. À moi le super pactole ! " finit-elle des Berrys plein la tête.

Luffy dévisagea alors sa nakama des yeux puis se reconcentra finalement sur la toute dernière question où Nami allait sûrement encore une fois y répondre très facilement. Tout l'équipage ici présent ainsi que tous leurs proches qui regardèrent l'émission devaient sûrement se dire exactement la même chose que lui. Avec ce qu'elle venait de démontrer auparavant, il était tout bonnement impossible pour Nami d'échouer à ce stade de la compétition.

_Question n°6 (pour 100 millions de Berrys) : Classez ces cinq pirates dans l'ordre croissant de dangerosité, c'est-à-dire de la prime la moins haute à la plus haute. (Monkey Luffy, Edward New Gate (Barbe Blanche), Marshall (Barbe Noire), Shanks le Roux, Portgas D. Ace) _

" Mon dieu… Cette question est d'un tout autre niveau. Le problème est qu'il faut avoir leurs primes en tête… " fit Nami visiblement surprise par la difficulté de cette question. " Bon, réfléchissons un peu et essayons d'être logique… "

" Nami… Je… " lança timidement Luffy.

" Luffy ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ? Laisse-moi me concentrer. " rétorqua-t-elle assez sèchement.

" Ok. Alors Barbe Blanche est visiblement classé en dernière position. C'était le pirate le plus recherché du monde et le seul rival du seigneur des pirates Gold Roger après tout. Aucun doute là-dessus. Ensuite, vient le problème de Barbe Noire… Il a récemment intégré les Shishibukai récemment donc sa prime bien qu'elle soit inconnue n'a pas du dépasser celle de Shanks le Roux qui est quand même un des quatres empereurs pirates, voir même celle de Luffy ou Ace… Donc si je résume la situation, Barbe Noire serait le premier avec sa prime la moins élevée, Luffy ou Ace viendraient par la suite, Shanks le Roux en avant-dernier puis Barbe Blanche pour achever le tout… "

" Le problème est que je n'ai aucune idée de laquelle des deux primes entre Luffy et Ace est la plus élevée… " pensa-Nami visiblement torturée par tout ce remue-ménage.

" Nami. " lança une nouvelle fois Luffy.

" Luffy ! Je t'ai déjà dit de te t… "

" Laisse-moi t'aider. On forme une équipe après tout. " coupa ce dernier lui aussi d'un air déterminé à gagner cette épreuve.

" Mais tu n'y arriveras jamais… Si c'est compliqué pour moi, alors je n'ose même pas imaginer à quel point ça doit être difficile pour toi… "

" Fais moi confiance, je te dis. "

" Mais si on échoue à cette question, on repartira d'ici les mains vides. Je ne veux pas prendre ce risque. "

" J'ai dit : fais moi confiance ! " insista-t-il encore une fois.

" J'ai dit non. "

" Allez, fais-moi confiance je te dis ! "

" Non, non, non et non ! "

" Allez, s'il te plaît ! "

Voyant qu'elle n'arriverait certainement pas à calmer les intentions de son capitaine, c'est avec un grand désarroi que Nami se résolut finalement à accepter l'aide de Luffy. Bien que, malgré elle, ses idées les ralentiront plus qu'autre chose, celle-ci prit alors le temps de lui expliquer en détail quelles idées elle avait en tête au départ de cette même question.

" Très bien alors, j'ai trois réponses dont je suis sûre, c'est-à dire Barbe Noire - xxx - xxx - Shanks le Roux - Barbe Blanche. Le problème étant que je n'ai aucune idée de quelle prime entre toi et Ace est la plus élevée… "

" Et l'animatrice ! " hurla-Luffy de vive voix. " On a trouvé la réponse ! "

" Q… quoi ? Attends Luffy, ce n'est pas encore le bon moment pour… "

" La réponse est : Barbe Noire Moi-même (Luffy) Ace Shanks Barbe Blanche. "

" Luffy ! " tempesta-Nami en le secouant plusieurs fois dans les airs. " Quand je t'ai demandé de m'aider, je ne t'ai pas demandé de lui donner une réponse immédiate ! "

" Bon sang… Et moi qui comptais toucher ces 100 millions de Berrys, adieu mon cher petit trésor adoré… " finit-elle en se lamentant au sol…

_Barbe Blanche, sa prime n'a pas été officialisée mais elle s'élève à plus de 1,2 milliards de Berrys selon nos sources… Même chose pour Shanks le Roux, sa prime s'élèverai à plus de 700 millions de Berrys. Quand à Barbe Noire, avant d'être passé au rang de Shishibukai, on sait que, la prime de son équipage était recherchée pour moins de 500 millions de Berrys, sa tête étant comprise entre 200 et 300 millions selon ces mêmes sources. Vous avez donc trois réponses de juste. _

" C'est normal. " répondit une Nami encore larmoyante. " J'étais sûre de cette réponse… Le problème vient de la suite… "

_Il nous reste maintenant à savoir laquelle des deux primes entre Mugiwara et son frère Ace est la plus importante, si la prime de Luffy est moins élevée, vousgagnez. Sinon, vous perdez et vous nous devrez alors 100 millions de Berrys. _

" QUOI ? " hurlèrent l'ensemble de nos héros avec stupeur.

" Hé ! C'était pas du tout prévu dans le programme ça ! " beugla Luffy de toutes ses forces, avant de voir la furie de sa navigatrice s'abattre contre lui.

" LUFFY ! JE TE PRÉVIENS QUE TU VAS DEVOIR ME REMBOURSER JUSQU'AU DERNIER SOUFFLE DE TA DERNIÈRE VIE JUSQU'À TA DERNIÈRE HEURE ! "

_On sait tous que la tête de votre capitaine pirate préférée est recherchée pour la somme totale de 400 millions de Berrys, quand à celle de Portgas , c'était le flou inconnu… Fort heureusement, il a été officialisé il y a peu et la somme s'élève à….. 550 000 millions de Berrys. Vous avez gagné, félicitations ! _

Alors que Luffy était toujours en train de subir la colère de sa navigatrice, un flot de confettis s'abattit alors sur eux…

" N…. Nami… On… on… " s'exclama notre héros visiblement tout ému par cette révélation.

" Ce n'est pas vrai… tu… tu… " répondit-Nami elle-aussi sous le choc de cette révélation.

Nami cessa alors de s'acharner sur son pauvre capitaine et le prit dans ses bras, comme pour le remercier de l'avoir fait gagner et pour en même temps se fairepardonner du traitement injuste qu'elle lui a réservé depuis le début de cette épreuve. Après tout, elle avait été odieuse avec lui et obnubilée par son amour de l'argent, elle pensait avoir heurté les sentiments de son capitaine qui lui était toujours rempli de bonne volonté. Un temps surpris par ce geste, Luffy lui répondit alors en passant ses bras autour d'elle et en posant son chapeau de paille sur le coin de la tête de sa nakama. Le reste de l'équipage se mit alors à jaillir des tribunes pour congratuler l'heureux couple gagnant de cette belle somme d'argent… Et de l'autre côté de l'océan, toutes les îles dont était passé le futur seigneur des pirates célébra comme convenu la chance insolente ainsi que le culot prononcé de celui-ci qui allait bientôt écrire une tout nouvelle page de l'histoire avec le reste de son équipage…

_xxxxx_

_Trois jours plus tard…_

" Au final, on a rien touché de tout cet argent n'est-ce pas Nami ? " demanda-Luffy d'un air bougon alors qu'il quittait son siège personnel sur le Sunny Go.

" Non, Luffy. " répondit-elle. " Après de profondes enquêtes, la Marine a décidé de saisir tous les Visio-Dials existant sur l'océan, ils ont également décidé d'interdire tous ces shows en expliquant au monde entier le fait qu'ils étaient illégaux et qu'ils ne faisaient qu'encourager les gens à prendre part à des activités illicites ainsi qu'à renforcer la piraterie qu'ils essaient désespérément d'éradiquer. "

" Donc si je comprends bien, on n'a fait tout ça pour rien ? "

" Je sais que c'est un peu rude de le dire mais… c'est ça. On a fait tout ça pour rien. " continua-t-elle une fois encore de son air fataliste. " Mais dis-moi Luffy, il y a encore quelque chose dont je voudrais te demander. "

" Mmhhh ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? "

" Je voulais savoir si tu savais vraiment que Ace possédait une prime plus élevée que la tienne, après-tout, personne n'est au courant de ce qu'il avait bien pu faire juste avant qu'il… Tu sais… qu'il ne meure… "

" Ben non, en fait. " répondit-Luffy sans y laisser la moindre trace d'hésitation. "Pour tout te dire, j'y connaissais vraiment rien à cette question moi non plus. Je sais juste qu'Ace était mon grand-frère, c'est donc normal qu'un grand-frère puisse posséder une prime plus élevée que son petit frère non ? "

Devant l'insouciance et la simplicité de sa réponse, Nami soupira avant de lui tapoter gentiment le sommet de son crâne.

" Baka. " lança-t-elle mi-amusée, mi-énervée.

" Hein ? Tu as dit quelque chose Nami ? "

" Rien du tout crétin. " répondit-elle sèchement avant d'emboiter le pas. " Oh, encore une chose Luffy ! C'est au sujet de ta récompense. "

" Ben, je peux l'oublier je pense. Je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse après tout, je t'ai aidée alors que je n'étais pas supposé le faire. "

Nami le coupa alors en posant son index contre le creux de ses lèvres… Puis elle se rapprocha ensuite dangereusement pour y déposer un précieux baiser contre les lèvres de son capitaine, ceci fait, elle lui tira ensuite la langue pour prétexter le fait qu'elle était plutôt heureuse qu'il ait finalement rompu cet engagement.

" La prochaine fois, tu as intérêt à demander mon avis avant de t'inscrire à quelque chose… " .


	18. Entretien avec Nami

_**Lyndis : Quoi de mieux pour un retour que de vous offrir une petite interview de Nami afin de se faire pardonner des lecteurs ? Vous êtes prêts, c'est parti ! **_

_**Lyndis : Salut Nami, c'est enfin à ton tour de répondre à notre petite interview. J'espère que tu t'es bien préparée car je ne vais pas te louper pour te poser des questions embarrassantes, crois-moi sur parole ! **_

_**Nami : J'y compte bien. Pose-les tes questions alors. **_

_**Lyndis : Ok, alors l'habituelle question introductive, commence déjà par te présenter à nos amis lecteurs. **_

_**Nami : Bonjour à toutes et à tous, je m'appelle Nami, j'ai 20 ans et mon rêve est de dessiner ma propre carte du monde qui retracera chaque île de chaque océan du monde. **_

_**Lyndis : Comme d'habitude, est-ce que tu pourrais expliquer d'où t'es provenu cette soudaine envie de dessiner des cartes ? **_

_**Nami : Et bien en y repensant… Je dirais juste que c'était tout à fait naturel, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire chez Belmer-san alors pour me distraire, je me suis mis à dessiner un plan de la maison puis j'ai commencé à adorer ça, et j'ai donc continué en dessinant cette fois un plan de l'île, après cela, il était tout à fait normal de dessiner toutes les îles restantes dans le monde entier. **_

_**Lyndis : Mais c'est un rêve de dingue ! Tu imagines le temps que cela va prendre d'explorer toutes les îles du monde entier ? **_

_**Nami : C'est comme ça, je ne ferai pas machine arrière. J'ai vécu trop d'épreuves douloureuses dans ma vie pour pouvoir revenir en arrière maintenant, et puis, c'est excitant tu ne trouves pas ? **_

_**Lyndis : Peux-tu nous parler un peu plus en détail de ta mère adoptive et de ta famille ? **_

_**Nami : Je ne sais pas grand-chose mais… je sais parfaitement que mes parents biologiques ont été tués dans d'un champ de bataille et que Belmer-san, qui n'était qu'un officier de la Marine à cette époque, avait tout quitté pour pouvoir s'occuper de moi et de ma sœur adoptive Nojiko. **_

_**Lyndis : Tu as l'air d'avoir beaucoup d'affection pour ta mère et ta sœur adoptive, dis-moi… **_

_**Nami : Evidemment. Je ne serai rien sans elles, et puis, on peut largement dire que c'est grâce à elles que je suis devenue la femme que je suis actuellement. Après tout, nous sommes une famille. Peut-être pas reliées par le sang mais par autre chose de bien plus fort. **_

_**Lyndis : Je sais que cela va être un peu difficile mais… est-ce que tu pourrais bien nous parler un peu plus de ton passé ? **_

_**Nami : C'est assez difficile en effet… Voyons, par où commencer ? Ah oui, je me souviens que Belmer-san sautait très souvent des repas en prétextant devoir faire un régime alors qu'en réalité, elle n'avait pas les moyens de subvenir à tous les besoins de la famille. Comprenez-la, trois bouches à nourrir et un travail qui ne paye pas assez selon les saisons, le travail de cultivatrice de mandarines est un métier exigeant et trop peu valorisé, croyez-moi. Puis, un jour, Nojiko a découvert le pot-aux-roses puis j'ai fugué de la maison après une dispute afin de pouvoir soulager Belmer-san d'une bouche à nourrir en plus. **_

_**Lyndis : Je vois… Cela a du vraiment être très difficile pour toi… **_

_**Nami : Et comment… Qui plus est, c'était en plus pile le jour choisi par cette crapule d'Arlong, un homme poisson obnubilé par sa race, de débarquer sur notre île et de retenir tout le monde en otage. Chaque famille devait ainsi lui verser 100 000 Berrys par adultes et 50 000 pour les enfants. **_

_**Lyndis : Qu'est-il arrivé à ta mère adoptive alors ? **_

_**Nami : Je… Je… Pardonne-moi, mais… c'est un peu difficile à raconter… Ce sont des souvenirs que j'aurai préféré oublier pour tout te dire… **_

_**Lyndis : Je comprends, tu n'as pas à te forcer si tu n'en es pas capable. **_

_**Nami : Non, ça ira. C'est une partie de moi après tout, refouler ces souvenirs ne serviraient à rien. Arlong était finalement parvenu à retrouver la maison de Belmer-san, mais aucune trace de notre présence n'était à signaler dans la maison, Arlong lui a donc demandé de lui verser un tribut de 100 000 Berrys. **_

_**Lyndis : C'est à ce moment là que tout a basculé pas vrai ? **_

_**Nami : C'est ça… Belmer-san ne nous a au contraire pas rejetées, elle a continué à nous aimer au plus profond de son cœur et a finalement payé le tribut pour moi et Nojiko, soit la somme de 100 000 Berrys… Malheureusement, elle n'avait plus assez d'argent pour pouvoir payer pour sa propre vie. Et Arlong l'a tuée… **_

_**Lyndis : Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te remémorer ces mauvais souvenirs. **_

_**Nami : Ce n'est pas grave, je te dis. Et puis, pour finir sur cette histoire, j'ai ensuite fait un marché avec Arlong. Je lui ai fait promettre que si je ramenais la modique somme de 100 millions de Berrys, il libérera le village et rendra sa liberté à tout le monde avant de partir définitivement. Et donc depuis la mort de Belmer-san, je m'étais juré de ne plus jamais pleurer, ni de demander d'aide à personne. J'allais agir seule désormais, je ne devais pas m'attacher aux personnes car sinon Arlong finirait par les retrouver et à les éliminer… **_

_**Lyndis : Et c'est donc dans ta quête de ces 100 millions de Berrys que tu as rencontré pour la première fois Luffy n'est-ce pas ? Parle-nous un peu plus de cette rencontre fatidique… **_

_**Nami : Et bien beaucoup de choses ont circulé là-dessus, je venais tout juste de m'emparer de la carte de Grand-Line et alors que j'essayais de me sauver des griffes de la bande de Baggy le Clown, le premier vrai pirate auquel on a du faire face, un étrange homme s'est mis à tomber du ciel juste sous mes pieds. Ce type n'était rien d'autre que le Luffy que vous avez toujours connu, toujours le même garçon insouciant et complètement stupide à cette époque. Je me suis alors dit que c'était le forcément le destin alors je me suis servi de lui pour pouvoir leur échapper. **_

_**Lyndis : Ahhhh… On ne peut pas faire plus romantique comme première rencontre… **_

_**Nami : Euh oui…. Et si tu revenais à tes questions ? **_

_**Lyndis : Hein ? Euh… ah oui, puis tu as commencé à faire équipe avec Luffy pas vrai ? **_

_**Nami : C'est exact. Au début, je pensais qu'il était comme tous ces pirates qui attaquaient et pillaient les plus faibles pour ses propres intérêts, mais Luffy n'était pas du tout comme ça, j'allais m'en rendre compte au fil du temps… **_

_**Lyndis : C'est-à-dire ? Développe. **_

_**Nami : Et bien, Luffy vit au jour le jour c'est tout. Il prend les choses vraiment à la légère et même quand quelque chose ne va pas, il a toujours été là dans des situations critiques. Ma vision sur les pirates a vraiment commencé à changer quand j'ai commencé à voyager avec lui. **_

_**Lyndis : Malheureusement, cela n'a pas bien duré bien longtemps et tu as du le trahir, est-ce que c'est vrai ? **_

_**Nami : C'est exact. Je voyais que je commençais à m'attacher à lui et à tout le monde dans l'équipage et que j'oubliais peu à peu la promesse que j'avais faite à tous les villageois, ce n'était pas bon du tout. Si Arlong aurait appris que je collaborais avec eux ce jour-là, je ne donnais pas cher de leur peau… C'était donc pour les sauver que j'avais décidé de trahir Luffy et tout le reste de l'équipage… **_

_**Lyndis : Malgré tout ça, Luffy a quand même voulu te garder dans son équipage, il avait confiance en toi. **_

_**Nami : C'est vrai. Et même si Arlong m'avait une nouvelle fois trahi en engageant des Marines corrompus pour s'emparer de mon trésor et me forcer à tout recommencer, j'ai pu compter sur Luffy à ce moment là. **_

_**Lyndis : On en vient à la scène la plus marquante entre toi et Luffy, raconte-la nous en détail. **_

_**Nami : Je venais tout juste de perdre mon trésor, et les habitants du village allaient attaquer Arlong Park en sachant pertinemment qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance et qu'ils allaient se faire tuer… Sur le coup de la rage et de ma haine envers cet horrible individu, je me suis emparé d'un couteau et j'ai commencé à me mutiler le bras gauche en profanant cette horrible marque qui faisait de moi la nakama d'Arlong… C'est alors que Luffy est arrivé…. Il ne savait rien du tout sur mon histoire, il ne savait même pas qui était Arlong mais c'est à ce moment-là que mon destin a brutalement changé de direction. Il venait de me confier à moi sa navigatrice qui venait de le trahir, son trésor le plus précieux, il venait de me confier son chapeau de Paille… **_

_**Lyndis : C'est vraiment une belle histoire. **_

_**Nami : J'avais juré de ne plus jamais pleurer, de ne plus jamais demander d'aide à personne. Et devinez devant qui je fais tout ça depuis la mort de Belmer-san ? Devant Luffy évidemment. **_

_**Lyndis : Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? **_

_**Nami : Tout le monde s'est ainsi battu contre les Hommes-Poissons pour moi. Tout le monde est ressorti vainqueur, même Usopp avait réussi à en terrasser un, c'est dire de la performance incroyable de tous nos compagnons ! **_

_**Lyndis : Que représentait cette table que Luffy a dégommée alors qu'il se battait contre Arlong à Arlong Park ? **_

_**Nami : C'était mon pupitre. J'étais prisonnière de la salle la plus haute de cette maudite tour, Arlong me forçait à dessiner des cartes pour lui, faute de quoi, il supprimerait un habitant par jour. **_

_**Lyndis : Et Luffy l'a bien compris. Et il a commencé à tout détruire pas vrai ? **_

_**Nami : C'est exact. Puis il a enfin vaincu celui qui m'avait tant tourmentée et a fait de moi sa véritable nakama à présent. Je lui dois tout. **_

_**Lyndis : C'est aussi à ce moment que tu es forcément tombée sous son charme pas vrai ? **_

_**Nami (en rougissant) : P… pas du tout ! Enfin… Ne le dis personne pour l'instant…**_

_**Lyndis : Quelle merveilleuse histoire, et après, on entend d'ici et là que vous n'êtes pas faits l'un pour l'autre… Non mais quelles absurdités ! **_

_**Nami : Tu as terminée ? **_

_**Lyndis : Euh non… Pas tout à fait. On va passer très vite sur les autres scènes entre toi et Luffy, après tout, les lecteurs ont bien compris le sens et le but de cette interview… **_

_**Nami : Alors, quelles questions as-tu encore en réserve ? **_

_**Lyndis : Parle-nous un peu de ton Climat Tact, c'est une arme très étrange. **_

_**Nami : C'est vrai. C'est Usopp qui me l'a conçue à ma demande parce que j'en avais plus qu'assez d'être passive et que je voulais absolument me battre pour Vivi. Il a eu trois formes le Climat Tact, le Perfect Climat Tact et enfin le Sorcery Climat Tact. Grâce à cette baguette, je peux jouer à volonté sur la météo qui règne autour de nous. C'est l'arme parfaite pour quelqu'un comme moi. **_

_**Lyndis : Quel combat as-tu le plus apprécié de vivre depuis le début de ton voyage ? **_

_**Nami : Sans hésitation, je dirais mon combat contre Khalifa à Ennies Lobbys. Cette femme était rudement forte et sacrément intelligente, je n'étais vraiment pas sûre de gagner et le pouvoir de son fruit du démon était le parfait antagoniste à mon Climat Tact. **_

_**Lyndis : Est-ce que c'est toi qui gères l'argent de l'équipage ? Si oui, comment faites-vous pour gagner de l'argent vu que personne d'entre vous ne travaille ? **_

_**Nami : Évidemment que c'est moi qui tient les comptes du bateau, si on devait attribuer les dépenses à notre capitaine, on serait sur le paille depuis bien longtemps. Et puis, je dérobe de l'argent des pirates pour nous faire des revenus ! **_

_**Lyndis : Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne laisses jamais personne toucher à tes mandariniers ? **_

_**Nami : Premièrement, ces mandariniers sont à Belmer-san puis deuxièmement, hors de question de toucher à un seul de ces fruits. **_

_**Lyndis : Comment vois-tu le fait de n'être que la seule fille de l'équipage avec Robin ? Est-ce que tu voudrais qu'une autre fille rejoigne l'équipage par la suite ? **_

_**Nami : Robin et moi vivons très bien le fait de n'être entourées que de hommes autour de nous. C'est sûr que j'aurai préféré qu'une autre fille nous rejoigne mais tout cela ne dépend pas que de moi… Vous le savez tout aussi bien malheureusement…. **_

_**Lyndis : Quels sont tes relations avec ton équipage ? Avec qui t'entends-tu le plus ? **_

_**Nami : Étant la seule fille avec moi à bord, il était normal que Robin soit la personne avec laquelle j'ai le plus d'affinités, c'est un peu ma grande sœur si vous voulez. J'aime également Chopper, je le trouve vraiment trop mignon comparé à tout le reste de l'équipage. Bien évidement, j'aime aussi passer du temps avec tout le monde. **_

_**Lyndis : Ton nouveau look après cette ellipse de deux ans a fait couler d'encre… Beaucoup de personnes te préféraient comme tu étais avant, alors qu'à présent, tu ressembles et est considérée pour beaucoup comme la bimbo de la série, alors que ce n'est pas du tout en adéquation avec ton image… **_

_**Nami : Moi une bimbo ? Jamais de la vie ? Ecoutez-moi bien, ce n'est pas parce qu'une fille se découvre un peu qu'elle doit être considérée comme une potiche et une cruche, c'est même tout le contraire. Quand à mon nouveau look, il faudra faire avec car je n'ai pas du tout l'intention d'en changer. **_

_**Lyndis : Que prévois-tu de faire après que Luffy soit devenu le seigneur des pirates ? **_

_**Nami : Facile. Me remettre en route et finir de retracer ma propre carte du monde en passant par les endroits inexplorés. **_

_**Lyndis : Si tu devais changer un truc chez Luffy ? **_

_**Nami : Sa béatitude. **_

_**Lyndis : La chose que tu aimes en Luffy ? **_

_**Nami : Sa béatitude. **_

_**Lyndis : Bizarre, bizarre, on dirait que tu détestes et tu aimes ton capitaine pour les mêmes raisons… **_

_**Lyndis : Allez, déjà la dernière question, raconte-nous une journée type. **_

_**Nami : 8h Lever+Douche/9h-10h Petit déjeuner/ 10h-12h Travail ou tâches ménagères sur le bateau /12-13h Déjeuner/ 13-16h Travail / 16h-19h Détente / 19h-20h Vérification de l'itinéraire/ 20h-21h Dîner /22h-1h Travail/ 1h-8h Coucher**_

_**Lyndis : Ok merci pour tout Nami d'avoir pris le temps de répondre à toutes ces questions ! **_

_**Nami : Tout le plaisir était pour moi. On recommence quand tu veux ! **_

_**Lyndis : Quand à nous, on se retrouve très très vite avec une autre partie interview en ma compagnie ! **_


	19. Mauvaise St-Valentin

_Avec un peu de retard, voilà un chapitre spécial St-Valentin. _  
><em> Read and enjoy ! <em>

_PS : Je tiens à m'excuser pour les liens, le site ne m'autorise pas à publier des liens hors-site. C'est pour cela que je devrai vous faire passer par mon profil à un moment donné... _

* * *

><p>On pouvait penser au premier abord que le matin du 14 février était un jour comme les autres pour notre équipage pirate préféré, mais ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une impression, la vérité étant en effet beaucoup plus dérangeante. Le soleil venait tout juste de se lever mais pour une raison qu'on ignorait, tous nos héros étaient déjà tous réveillés. Zoro n'avait par exemple pas quitté sa tour de guet et n'avait pas réussi à fermer son seul œil de la nuit, chose inouïe quand on connaît son personnage. Autre exemple type : Sanji avait oublié son rôti dans le four et l'avait fait brûler par la même occasion... Bref, une drôle de journée était sur le point de débuter... L'ambiance d'une lourdeur absolue, voir quasiment délétère, comme si la joie et la bonne humeur qui se dégageaient naturellement d'eux avaient cessé d'exister. Aucun superlatif n'était suffisant pour décrire la sombre atmosphère qui régnait au sein de l'équipage.<p>

La cause de tout cela fut provoquée par la venue d'un seul et même événement en particulier qui déclencha en cascade toutes ces précédentes réactions responsables de la mauvaise ambiance à bord du Sunny Go. Ce fut également cet événement qui provoqua la disparition du sourire de Luffy...

_Trois jours plus tôt...  
><em>

Alors qu'ils venaient tout juste de débarquer sur l'île de Nonary, une des très nombreuses terres que pouvait leur offrir le Nouveau Monde, nos héros n'eurent même pas la moindre seconde de répit que Nami les inscrits aussitôt à prendre part à une énième épreuve du même style que le Davy Back Fight... Et même si Franky ainsi que Brook ne faisaient pas partie du lot à cette époque, ceux-ci ainsi que le reste de l'équipage étaient déjà fatigués à l'idée de regoûter à quelque chose d'aussi humiliant et éreintant...

" Je vais être riche ! Il paraît que n'importe quel souhait serait exaucé pour celui qui arrivera à finir ce jeu ! " lança-vivement Nami en ayant enclenché son mode Berry-Berry.

Mais visiblement, le reste de ses nakamas ne furent pas tous de son avis et se cachaient bien de lui montrer.

" Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'on participe également à cette mascarade ? " souffla-Usopp à l'oreille de Zoro.

" J'en sais rien du tout moi aussi. Mais en tout cas, vous la connaissez bien mieux que moi. " répondit-le sabreur d'un ton fatigué. " Quand elle est dans cet état, je vous déconseille fortement de vous frotter à elle. "

Ils virent donc avec effroi leur navigatrice gigoter dans tous les sens...

" Aaaaaaahhhhh... Nami-swan est si belle quand elle est aussi déterminée. " fit Sanji entré lui aussi en mode Love-Love.

" Shishishishi, ça à l'air compliqué mais marrant. Je crois qu'on va bien s'amuser. "

Robin fut également peu enthousiaste à l'idée de participer à ce jeu, mais elle dût comme les autres se résoudre à accepter d'y prendre part. Un papier dans la main, celle-ci lut et relut plusieurs fois son contenu. Les règles du jeu étaient effectivement expliquées à l'intérieur.

_Le jeu se joue à neuf joueurs. Trois équipes de trois sont formées au hasard avec deux membres formant un duo et l'autre membre jouant en solo. Plusieurs couleurs sont représentées : le rouge, le bleu et le vert. _

Robin leva alors les yeux du livret et constata que Luffy et Brook formèrent une première paire de couleur rouge complété par Franky qui devait sûrement être leur joueur solo, Usopp et Sanji constituèrent la seconde paire de couleur bleue complétée par Zoro évoluant seul tandis qu'elle-même et Chopper représentaient à eux deux la couleur verte, Nami étant la seule membre évoluant en vert solo. (voir lien sur le profil : u/2902305/jaden74)

_Le reste du règlement vous sera fourni une fois à l'intérieur de votre zone. _

Nos héros scrutèrent donc les environs à la recherche des ces fameuses chambres qui allaient leur permettre d'en savoir un peu plus sur la manière d'y jouer. Chaque zone étant représentée par six chambres différentes, Robin expliqua par conséquent dans quel endroit chacun d'eux devaient se retrouver désormais. Luffy et Brook, par exemple, durent s'installer dans la pièce où le titre "Equipe Rouge Duo" était inscrit en toutes lettres, Nami devait quand à elle prendre la direction de la chambre qualifiée de "Equipe Vert Solo". Une fois que tout le monde fut bien amarré et enfin prêt à jouer, une porte coulissante surgit de nulle part et se referma brusquement devant eux...

" Hein ? Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? " s'exclama-Luffy en essayant en vain d'ouvrir la porte tout juste refermée.

" Ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver, Luffy-san. Je pense que tout cela fait partie du jeu. " répondit à son tour Brook d'un ton étrangement calme.

" Aaahaahahaha ! " hurla-Chopper. " Nous sommes tous piégés ! "

" Calme-toi, Tony-kun. " fit-Robin qui n'avait rien perdu de son éternel sang-froid. " Je ne pense pas que tout cela soit fait dans le seul but de nous enfermer. "

Luffy se gratta la tête en signe d'embarras mais dut se résoudre à prendre son mal en patience comme le reste de ses compagnons, ils avaient à présent les pieds et mains liés, la seule chose de constructif auquel ils puissent prendre part était effectivement d'attendre, d'attendre et d'attendre...

" Dans quoi est-ce qu'on est encore tombé ? " grommela-à-son tour Sanji qui lui était enfermé dans la pièce "Equipe Bleue Solo". " J'espère qu'il n'arrivera rien de fâcheux à Nami-san et Robin-chan... "

C'est donc dans la confusion la plus totale que le reste de nos héros attendirent la suite des événements... Heureusement pour eux, ils n'allaient pas à attendre trop longtemps qu'une mystérieuse voix surgit de nulle part pour leur dévoiler le reste du règlement.

_Chaque joueur dispose de 3 points avant de débuter. Le jeu s'arrête quand une personne parvient à récolter 9 points ou plus au cours de la partie. Tout joueur dont le score est négatif est éliminé de la partie. _

" Jusque là, tout cela n'a rien de compliqué. " pensa Nami à haute voix. " Je pense que Luffy et les autres ont parfaitement saisi cette partie. "

_Le jeu se déroule en plusieurs rounds, autant de tours sont nécessaires tant qu'aucun joueur n'a pas atteint les 9 points nécessaires à la victoire. _

_Chaque round se déroule de la manière suivante : _

_chaque équipe, c'est-à-dire un duo et un solo de la même couleur doivent s'affronter _

_Un combat s'effectue en effectuant deux choix : le vote "Allié" ou le vote "Trahir" _

_Selon les résultats des votes de chaque équipe, des points sont attribués ou soustraits de chaque participant. _

Cette partie-là fut nettement plus laborieuse à apprivoiser pour Luffy. On pouvait facilement supposer que pour lui, il était hors de question qu'un combat se déroule en appuyant simplement sur un bête bouton qui ne servait à rien. Et quelle était cette histoire de voter "Allié" ou "Trahir" ? Pourquoi fallait-il tester leurs liens alors qu'ils étaient allés aussi loin ensemble dans le Nouveau Monde ? Bref, Luffy ne comprit pas toutes les subtilités du jeu mais resta néanmoins attentif à ce que la voix leur expliquait.

_Selon les résultats des votes de chaque équipe, des points sont attribués ou soustraits de chaque participant de la manière suivante : _

_Si les deux équipes votent toutes les deux "Allié", deux points sont attribués à chacun des joueurs. _

_Si les deux équipes votent toutes les deux "Trahir", aucun point n'est ajouté ni retiré aux joueurs. _

_Si une équipe vote "Allié" alors que son adversaire a sélectionné "Trahir", trois points sont rajoutés à ceux ayant optés pour l'option "Trahir", deux points sont alors retirés aux autres ayant choisis "Allié"._

_Vous avez à présent 10 secondes pour rentrer votre vote... _

" HEIN ? " hurlèrent-alors nos héros totalement pris de cours.

" Vite Zoro ! Appuie sur un bouton ! " hurla un Usopp vraiment paniqué.

" Oi, Brook ! J'ai absolument rien compris à ce qu'il fallait faire mais en tout cas, je vais appuyer sur Allié ! " lança-Luffy d'une voix confuse mais tout de même déterminée.

" Luffy-san, as-tu réfléchi à une éventualité que Franky puisse nous trahir ? "

" Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? " tempesta-Luffy incrédule.

" Pardon. Mais, je crois que je me fais bien trop d'illusions... "

Ceci-fait, notre musicien adoré appuya sur le bouton "Allié" ayant pour effet de déverrouiller la salle dont ils étaient enfermés depuis un moment déjà. Les autres venaient également de jouer, et rien qu'à les regarder, tous ne furent effectivement pas à l'aise après ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Une fois tous réunis, Luffy et le reste de son équipage attendirent une nouvelle fois l'évolution de cet étrange jeu auquel ils prenaient tous part.

" Vous avez vu ça ? " s'interrogea-t-il interdit. " Moi, j'ai absolument rien compris à ce qu'elle nous a expliqué, cette histoire de "Allié" et de "Trahir" n'a absolument aucun sens ! "

Nami soupira un bref instant mais elle eut tout de même la conscience et l'envie nécessaires pour lui redétailler les traits de ce qu'il pouvait vraiment trouver de difficile à l'intérieur...

" Luffy. " lança-t-elle sous le regard silencieux de ses nakamas. " C'est un jeu basé sur la confiance mutuelle, il s'agit d'un test pour évaluer si nos liens sont suffisamment forts ou non pour résister à la tentation. "

" ... "

" Tu as compris ? " demanda-t-elle une nouvelle fois d'un ton agacé.

" Non. "

" Bon... Laisse-moi donc t'expliquer avec des mots que toi seul pourra comprendre. "

" ... "

" Pour commencer, imagine-toi déjà que nous sommes tous des adversaires. Lors de ce premier tour, toi et Brook aviez donc joué contre Franky. "

" C'est exact. Et c'est donc contre vous que je devais choisir mon vote. " répondit le cyborg.

Nami acquiesça et continua donc son monologue, tout en sachant pertinemment que le reste de l'équipage l'écoutait attentivement.

" Nous sommes regroupés en trois, deux d'entre nous doivent jouer contre une seule personne à travers un système de vote. "

Luffy se tritura le cerveau mais comprit assez rapidement les dires de Nami.

" C'est ici que le jeu prend tout son sens. Si les deux équipes décident de collaborer, les deux sont récompensés. Si les deux équipes décident de s'entre-tuer, aucune n'est récompensée... Mais...

Nami se mordit la lèvre et laissa le soin à Robin de finir sa phrase.

" Si une équipe décide de trahir l'autre alors que celle-ci veuille collaborer, c'est cette même équipe qui est récompensée... "

" Mouais. J'ai pas encore tout compris mais tout le monde a mis "Allié" de toute façon, je ne vois pas pourquoi on en fait tout un flan finalement. " conclut spontanément Luffy.

" Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ? " lança-Nami en guise de réponse. " Il y a quand même une énorme récompense à la clé. Nous sommes des êtres humains après tout, je peux très bien te trahir pour toucher une grosse d'argent ! Et puis, il n'y a qu'un seul gagnant. Il devra forcément trahir quelqu'un au bout d'un moment... "

Sitôt sa phrase achevée que les résultats du premier round furent dévoilés à l'ensemble de nos héros (_voir lien sur mon profil : u/2902305/jaden74_**_)_ **

En faisant un bref résumé des résultats, ceux-ci indiquaient clairement que Luffy, Brook et Franky s'étaient alliés faisant donc grimper leur capital point. Ce fut aussi le même cas au sein de l'équipe verte où Robin, Chopper ainsi que Nami s'étaient également mis d'accord pour coopérer. En revanche, ce ne fut pas exactement le cas au sein de l'équipe bleue où Zoro fut néanmoins trahi par Usopp et Sanji...

" BANDE D'ENFOIRÉS ! " s'insurgea Zoro en voyant son capital point réduit de deux. " VOUS AVEZ CHOISI DE ME TRAHIR ! POURQUOI VOUS AVEZ FAIT UNE CHOSE PAREILLE ? "

" Enfin Zoro, du calme. " répondit-Sanji en craquant calmement une cigarette. " Pour dire vrai, moi et Usopp, on était convaincu que tu allais également nous trahir... "

" Hein ? Et pourquoi cela ? "

" Parce que tu sais bien que tous les deux, on ne peut vraiment pas se blairer. Et si on aurait mis "Allié" et que tu aurais choisi de nous trahir, on aurait bien été embêté. Donc on est resté sur la défensive en votant cette option. C'est tout... "

" Sale cuistot de merde. J'aurai mieux fait d'appuyer sur l'option "Trahir" si j'avais su !

Alors qu'une énième bagarre se déclencha au sein de l'équipage, le visage de Robin se referma...

" Alors voilà donc le véritable but de ce jeu... Trahir ou être trahir... "

_ u/2902305/jaden74_

C'est ainsi que ce genre de scène violente se répéta sans cesse... Au cours des deux rounds suivants, Robin avait également choisi de trahir Zoro et Usopp éliminant par conséquent le bretteur du jeu pour avoir obtenu un score négatif, Sanji fut également trompé par Nami, mais n'éprouva en aucun cas pas la moindre signe de rancune envers elle, sa colère s'étant déchargée sur Brook. Le cuistot avait également fait le choix de trahir son propre capitaine afin de l'empêcher de remporter la victoire... Bref, ce diabolique jeu ne servant qu'à semer la zizanie et la discorde chez nos héros était parfaitement en train d'y opérer, les rounds s'accumulaient ainsi que les heures passées à attendre dans leur chambres respectives, le mixage des équipes n'y changeait rien, tout le monde se méfiait de tout le monde, les votes "Trahir" s'accumulaient gelant à chaque fois la progression du jeu. Seul Luffy n'avait pas encore tenté cette option, notre héros n'avait encore mystérieusement rien dit depuis le début du jeu et c'est donc dans le quatrième round qu'il dut affronter Nami en duel...

" Luffy ! " lança-t-elle alors qu'il se préparait à aller "voter" dans sa zone. " Tu es plutôt silencieux depuis tout à l'heure, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? "

" Je n'aime pas ce jeu. " répondit-t-il brièvement.

" Je peux le comprendre, tout le monde suspecte tout le monde. Sanji-kun t'a même trahi auparavant pour t'empêcher de gagner alors qu'Usopp a fait la même-chose pour m'éviter aussi de remporter la victoire... "

Nami baissa la tête un moment... et s'adressa une nouvelle fois à son capitaine.

" Tu nous en veux c'est ça ? "

" Ouais... " répondit-il légèrement abattu. " Même si ce n'est qu'un stupide jeu, on est censé collaborer. Nous sommes des nakamas, pas des ennemis. "

" Enfin Luffy. Ce n'est qu'un jeu, ce n'est pas comme si cela allait affecter nos relations futures. "

" Je m'en fous. On n'est pas censé se tromper et se mentir comme on l'a fait tout à l'heure. "

" Et bien pourquoi est-ce que tu ne nous as rien dit depuis le début du jeu alors ? Tu aurais pu nous le signaler bien avant hein ? "

" Ce n'est pas à moi de faire ça ! " riposta-t-il sèchement. " Je suis le capitaine. Je ne suis pas supposé rappeler à mon équipage les notions de confiance et d'entraide mutuelles ! "

Luffy dévisagea sa navigatrice un long moment... Puis, d'un pas lent et sans se retourner, notre héros se dirigea silencieusement vers sa salle de vote. Malgré ce qu'il venait de dire, il fallait avant-tout continuer à jouer à ce stupide jeu...

" En tout cas... Moi... je ne te trahirai jamais Nami. "

" Je le sais Luffy... Je le sais. " finit-elle avant de rentrer à son tour dans la chambre de vote.

Nami était à présent seule à seule face à son bouton de vote. Elle repensa également aux six points qu'elle détenait et savait parfaitement la manière d'obtenir les trois manquants pour mettre un terme à toute cette mascarade... Mais celle-ci balaya rapidement cette idée de sa tête, elle allait choisir à "Allié" à coup sûr, choisir de trahir son capitaine était une chose qu'elle ne pourrait sûrement pas se pardonner à l'avenir, pas après ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Luffy avait toujours choisi de coopérer aux tours précédents, il n'avait rien dit mais il était toujours aussi borné dans ses décisions, comme s'il voulait leur faire passer un message fort. Oui, impossible pour elle de ne faire qu'un autre choix que "Allié"...

" Je n'ai pas à réfléchir. " pensa-t-elle sûre de son fait.

Ceci-dit, notre héroïne pressa irréversiblement le bouton de vote, libérant ainsi la voie vers la grande salle commune... Elle rejoignit donc le reste de nos héros qui attendirent impatiemment les résultats de ce quatrième round... (_ u/2902305/jaden74)_

Tout était désormais enfin fini. Cet horrible jeu mettant à rude épreuve les nerfs de nos héros avait enfin trouvé son vainqueur. Mais... Ce fut bien plus difficile à supporter que prévu... Malgré l'énorme récompense qu'elle venait tout juste d'obtenir, tout cela n'était plus que dérisoire à ses yeux, le prix à payer était bien trop lourd à porter pour Nami, elle venait en effet de commettre quelque chose d'absolument odieux et de méprisable.

" Luffy... Pardonne-moi... " dit-elle à son égard les yeux rougis par la honte.

" ... "

" Je n'ai juste pas eu le choix. Je devais gagner peu importe comment... "

Mais celui-ci ne répondit pas, trop sonné pour bafouiller ne serait-ce que la moindre petite syllabe. L'équipage lui découvrit alors une de ses émotions qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais soupçonné l'existence jusqu'ici. Pas de colère, ni même de déception ou peut-être bien les deux combinés qui sait. Son regard était vide, juste vide. Aucune expression ne se dégageait de son visage...

" C'est fini. On rentre. " lança-t-il en emboîtant le pas vers le Sunny en premier.

* * *

><p>Connaissant désormais les raisons de la perte des émotions ainsi que du sourire de Luffy, l'équipage ne s'y porta pas beaucoup mieux au cours des jours suivants. Malgré la fin de ce "Nonary Game", tout le monde était suspicieux envers l'un et l'autre, tout nos héros se méfiaient de chacun sans exception. Cette épreuve avait causé un mal terrible au sein de leurs relations, personne ne se le cachait, même Sanji avait arrêté de préparer des cocktails et diverses sucreries pour ses deux déesses, c'était dire l'ambiance ténébreuse et complètement exécrable qui régnait sur le bateau. Mais la chose la plus grave fut que personne n'essayait de renouer le contact avec l'un ou l'autre, seule Nami tenta plusieurs tentatives désespérées mais elles échouaient à chaque fois. Dans la foulée, ses essais pour s'expliquer avec son capitaine furent évidemment vaines, tout ce qu'elle put obtenir n'étaient que de brèves interactions avec lui style "bonjour" ou "au revoir"...<p>

Mais notre navigatrice préférée ne sa laissa pas abattre et c'est donc un certain 14 février qu'elle retenta une nouvelle fois l'expérience en fabriquant ses propres chocolats pour tout son équipage... Alors qu'elle en arriva à l'étape de finalisation, celle-ci eu la surprise de voir débarquer son capitaine dans la cuisine dont elle faisait le siège depuis la matinée...

" Luffy ? " fit-elle confuse de son arrivée. " Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? "

" ... " fut la seule réponse qu'il lui donna.

" Tu n'étais pas supposé débarquer ici. C'est encore beaucoup trop tôt. "

" ... "

" C'est la Saint-Valentin aujourd'hui. Les filles sont supposées offrir des chocolats aux garçons. " dit-elle sous la présence vide de son capitaine.

" ... "

Un long silence ainsi qu'un très gros malaise s'installèrent alors entre les deux...

" Tu essaies encore ? " demanda faiblement Luffy.

Nami comprit instantanément où il voulait en venir et se tut immédiatement.

" J'essaierai à chaque jour qui viendra. Tu l'as dit toi-même, nous sommes des nakamas, pas des ennemis. "

" Et c'est toi qui viens me dire ça ? J'oubliais à quel point tu étais aussi idiote. " répondit-il sèchement.

Nami serra son poing et se retint par la même occasion de son irrésistible envie de le frapper...

" Tu m'en veux encore c'est ça ? Je t'ai expliqué des millions de fois que je l'ai fait uniquement pour pouvoir arrêter ce stupide jeu ! "

" Imbécile. " fit une nouvelle fois Luffy. " Je le savais tout ça. "

" Et bien pourquoi est-ce que tu t'acharnes sur moi ? "

" Tu m'as menti, tu m'as fait du mal. Et... "

Les larmes commencèrent alors à venir aux yeux de Nami...

" S'il y a bien une personne que je n'oserais jamais soupçonner de m'avoir trahi c'est bien toi Nami. "

" Luffy... Je... "

" Il y a bien longtemps, Ace m'avait expliqué que plus la confiance qu'on accordait à quelqu'un est grande et plus l'acte de trahison qu'il commettait faisait du mal. Je comprends maintenant ce qu'il voulait dire... "

Nami fondit en larmes devant les propos blessants de son capitaine.

" Alors voilà... À quoi bon essayer si c'est pour se poignarder dans le dos ? " finit-il fataliste.

" Mais... Mais... " fit-Nami en larmes. "Tu ne vois pas que tout l'équipage souffre ! J'essaie de jouer le rôle que tu devrais prendre ! "

" ... "

" Même si je sais que j'ai un rôle important ici à jouer, je... "

Nami continua à pleurer mais Luffy resta lui sur place sans bouger un seul petit doigt.

" Je ne pourrais jamais te remplacer toi ! C'est bien trop difficile ! C'est toi le capitaine ! "

Un nouveau silence s'installa, Luffy continua à fixer sa navigatrice larmoyante sans rien faire.

" Luffy... Je... Je suis vraiment désolée... "

" ... "

" Je... je t'ai fait du mal mais s'il te plaît, essaie de réconcilier tout le monde, et ce, même si tu m'en voudras encore toute ta vie ! "

Ce faisant, Nami quitta précipitamment la pièce en sanglots pour s'enfuir du regard toujours aussi méprisant de son capitaine... D'un bref coup d'œil, Luffy vit le plan de travail où travaillait sa navigatrice depuis la matinée déjà...

" Cette cuillère, il y a du sang dessus... "

_Si jamais elle venait à pleurer ou à perdre son sourire, alors je te retrouverai et je viendrais personnellement te tuer de mes propres mains. _

Luffy redressa alors son précieux chapeau de paille et quitta également cette maudite cuisine.

" Je ne suis vraiment qu'un idiot. "

* * *

><p>Nami s'était réfugiée dans les branchages de ses mandariniers, c'était le seul endroit du Thousand Sunny où elle pouvait se laisser aller quand quelque chose n'allait pas. À l'intérieur, elle pouvait sentir la présence de Belmer à ses côtés, elle trouvait cela étrange mais c'était bien son endroit préféré du bateau et cela, personne ne le savait à part elle bien sûr. Elle avait besoin d'être seule, de réfléchir et surtout de pleurer. Avec tout ce que venait de lui dire Luffy, c'était un besoin urgent. Elle savait aussi que malgré ses propos, cela ne représentait en rien de la souffrance dont il ressentait après qu'elle l'ait trahi auparavant...<p>

" Pourquoi est-ce que je nous est-inscrit à ce stupide jeu ? " marmonna-t-elle pensive. " Tout allait encore parfaitement avant que nous y prenons part... "

" Tout cela... c'est entièrement de ma faute... Que dois-je faire Belmer-san ? "

" Et bien, commence déjà par te pardonner. " fit une mystérieuse voix dans les environs.

" Hein ? " fit-Nami surprise.

La jeune rousse scruta alors les environs, personne n'était présent autour d'elle, ce n'est que lorsqu'elle se leva qu'un certain chapeau de paille se posa contre elle, la faisant ainsi retomber sur ses fesses.

" Luffy ? " dit-elle en redressant son fameux objet contre le creux sa tête.

" Ils sont vraiment délicieux ! " lança-t-il de son habituel sourire idiot enfin retrouvé. " J'ignorais que tu étais une aussi bonne cuisinière ! "

Notre héroïne vit son capitaine la bouche pleine de chocolats, c'était les mêmes qu'elle avait fabriqué depuis ce matin.

" Mais... Luffy... Comment... Et pourquoi... " bafouilla-t-elle toujours aussi surprise.

" Je te connais depuis un bon bout de temps Nami. Je sais que tu viens toujours ici quand quelque chose ne va pas." répondit-il d'un ton plus sérieux cette fois-ci.

Luffy prit alors son temps pour déglutir en voyant au passage la blessure à la main droite de sa navigatrice, la même qui avait laissé du sang sur cette cuillère. Il avala ainsi le reste des chocolats qu'il venait d'ingurgiter puis reprit la parole.

" Je suis vraiment désolé Nami. Je n'aurais jamais dû te parler de cette façon tout à l'heure. "

" ... "

" Tu avais raison. C'est moi le capitaine ici, et alors que je t'en voulais à toi et aux autres depuis trois jours, tu es certainement la personne qui a souffert le plus ici en essayant vainement de nous réconcilier... "

" Luffy... "

" Et pour cela... " finit-il en claquant dans ses deux mains avant de s'incliner devant elle.

" Je suis vraiment désolé Nami ! Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir été aussi rancunier ! Alors, pardonne-moi, s'il te plaît ! "

Nami sentit une énième fois que ses larmes allaient reprendre le dessus, mais à la surprise générale, celle-ci éclata alors de rire devant des excuses aussi ridicules mais avant-tout sincères dont il lui faisait preuve depuis un moment déjà. Elle tapota alors la tête de son capitaine en guise de réponse, lui faisant signe de se relever...

" Est-ce qu'ils sont vraiment délicieux ? " demanda-t-elle en faisant référence à ses chocolats.

" Et comment ! Je n'ai jamais mangé de chocolats aussi bons, enfin, Sanji n'en a jamais fait auparavant mais bon... "

" C'est blessant ce que tu viens de dire ! " hurla-t-elle en le frappant au sol.

La venue de cette scène à priori très banale surprit une nouvelle fois nos deux protagonistes... qui éclatèrent ensemble de rire visiblement soulagés et réconciliés.

" Dis, Luffy. Pour vérifier que tu ne mens pas et que tu ne trahisses pas mon opinion, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'en en mangerais pas un devant moi ? "

" Oh bien-sûr... "

Luffy glissa alors un chocolat contre le creux de sa bouche mais il fut brusquement attiré par les bras et surtout les lèvres de sa navigatrice qui en profitèrent pour lui dérober la friandise. Pas grave, il avait trouvé en ce geste une toute nouvelle saveur en goûtant aux lippes de Nami, et il en était persuadé que ça allait devenir aussi bon, voir meilleur que de la viande rôtie... Nos deux héros continuèrent ainsi à se dérober les chocolats en ne s'aidant uniquement que de leurs lèvres... Et même s'ils continuaient à le faire sans alors qu'il n'y en avait plus, Luffy dut revenir à la raison et agir cette fois-ci comme il l'a toujours été.

Il convia ainsi tout son équipage à goûter aux chocolats qu'elle avait préparé depuis ce matin. Et bien qu'ils n'en aient pas le cœur, Usopp, Zoro, Sanji, Chopper, Brook et Franky reçurent à chacun d'eux, une part plus ou moins égale... Tout le monde voulut en finir rapidement, à savoir s'empresser de manger le chocolat pour s'isoler loin des autres, mais malheureusement pour eux, ils ne furent pas aussi rapide que leur capitaine qui leurs dérobèrent le précieux sésame du bout des doigts...

" BON SANG LUFFY ! T'AS PIQUÉ MON CHOCOLAT " s'insurgea-Usopp en piétinant son capitaine.

" Nami-san a préparé ce chocolat exprès pour moi ! Rends-le-moi tout de suite espèce d'enfoiré ! "

Une autre scène banale refit alors son apparition sur le Sunny depuis près de trois jours déjà, Robin regarda avec soulagement ses nakamas se prendre le chou pour quelque chose de complètement ridicule. Peu après, des éclats de rire ressurgirent de la cuisine, et il fallait le dire, c'était bien ce son là qu'on aimait retrouver et entendre chez nos héros... Nami profita également de cette ambiance regagnée pour déposer un petit sac de friandises orné d'un petit ruban rouge vif dans la poche de son capitaine. À l'intérieur, Luffy pourra en profiter et trouver plusieurs chocolats en forme de chapeau de paille faits par spécialement par sa navigatrice, le tout complété par un message écrit par ses soins...

_Au meilleur des capitaines_

_Joyeuse St-Valentin _

_Je t'aime Nami_


End file.
